Now or Never
by Jettara1
Summary: Follow up to Option Three and the DOB season finale. Hiccup had teamed up with Alvin to save his father from Dagur but now with Dagur his prisoner Hiccup has to figure out exactly what his feelings for the Berserker chief are. Dagur isn't the only one with his eye on Hiccup and a newly forged alliance my be broken. noncon, dubcon, not for the faint of heart. MY LONGEST FANFIC YET!
1. Chapter 1

Now or Never

**Note: this is a continuation of Option Three but takes place a few months later. This chapter is during part two of the season finale so there may be a few spoilers. Everything to follow is how I see the outcome. You've been warned.**

Everything had gone perfectly, absolutely perfectly. Dagur couldn't have planned it better. No…no, this was so good, almost too good. He ran his fingers over the cage holding the Nightfury and purred softly to himself. The dragon was finally his. His to kill. His to tame. His to ride or do with as he pleased. It was all up to him.

"Dagur, don't hurt him!" Hiccup pleaded, struggling against the warriors holding him back from his precious dragon.

Dagur gave him a smug grin. "Take him to his father. We'll dispose of them later," he instructed his men before turning back to his prize. His prize…no, that wasn't why he wanted the Nightfury so badly…it was because of Hiccup. He wanted the dragon because Hiccup had somehow tamed it and made it his, something no one else had ever done. Hiccup had done the unthinkable and made the beast a part of him. Dagur wanted that. He wanted to feel what Hiccup must feel with such a powerful creature bowing to his whim. "Wait," he called out as the men took the struggling youth away. He turned to them, his smile predatory as his gaze roamed over Hiccup. "I think I'd rather interrogate him first. After all my new dragon has a lot of gear on it, I'll need to know how it works in order to fly otherwise it'll be no good to me and it might as well be put down and made into my new hat."

Obviously no one expected that and the men looked at each other over Hiccup's head in surprise. Hiccup himself looked at little uneasy by this new development and glanced from Dagur to his Nightfury and back.

"You do want the dragon to live, don't you?" the Berserker chief purred as he sauntered toward his rival.

"Of course," Hiccup answered quickly, his gaze flicking back to Dagur quickly.

Dagur's smile grew. "Take him to my chambers," he instructed his men. "And make him comfortable. No need for his daddy to hear his screams. Last thing we need is a rampaging Stoick."

Again the men looked at each other questioningly.

"No-ow!" Dagur snapped with an annoyed frown, and automatically reaching for his axe at the small of his back.

The warriors jumped at the unspoken threat and dragged a rather perplexed Hiccup away. Dagur smiled as he watched them go, new and dark plans forming in his mind as his gaze travelled to Hiccup's backside but with the oversize vest and tunic there was nothing to see. And boy did he want to see Hiccup's ass, he had been dreaming of it ever since Thorsday Thursday, gripping it, squeezing it…spanking it. He closed his eyes as he imagined all the wonderful things he wanted to do with Hiccup. Shaking his head he glanced at the Nightfury…Toothless.

"What a stupid name," he grumbled to himself. He looked at the remaining warriors. "Guard it. If anything happens to my prize I'll have each of your heads bobbing at the bottom of the ocean." Then, knowing his men weren't stupid enough to disobey him he headed toward his temporary chambers. Once this business with the Hooligans were over with he'd take his prizes back to Berserk and properly enjoy them but for now he was going to have a little fun before he forced Hiccup to say goodbye forever to Stoick the Vast.

There was a little bounce in his step as he entered the fire lit tunnel that led to his, formerly Alvin the Treacherous's. That happy little flutter in his belly grew as he strolled into his room where the men were hurrying to leave a stretched out Hiccup who dangling from a hook in the rock ceiling by his arms and a long stretch of rope. The boy was fighting hard to keep his balance as only his toes and tip of his prosthetic was touching the ground. It looked very uncomfortable yet enticing all at once and it Hiccup was naked it would have been picture perfect.

"Sir," Savage said with a little bow has he handed a whipping crop to Dagur. "Might I suggest you leave no visible marks on the boy until after his father has been disposed of?"

Dagur gave a snort. "Not much fun in that," he grumbled before throwing it over his shoulder. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to be creative. You men are dismissed."

Savaged opened his mouth to ask something but quickly shut it and hurried off with the other men, knowing better than to question the unstable young chieftain. Dagur only chuckled at the men's fear and shut the door behind them before leaning against it and looking over the young heir now in his charge. This wasn't quite like Thorsday Thursday – that had been unexpected and had wetted an appetite he had craved ever since – but in many ways this was far, far better. He licked his lips as his mind came up with numerous scenarios as do what he could do with Hiccup now that he had him…all tied up, defenseless and completely 100% his.

Bright green eyes gazed up through shaggy bangs at him. "Dagur," Hiccup growled, trying to sound threatening but sounding more like kicked puppy. "Why are you doing this?"

Sauntering toward Hiccup, Dagur only looked him over, not bothering to answer his question. He ran a hand over the smaller boy's chest, pausing long enough to feel the fluttering of his heart. Oh, it sounded like the pounding of a frantic bird's wing. "Are you frightened, Hiccup?"

Hiccup face hardened. "No," he lied only to shiver when Dagur's hand slid under his shirt to feel his flat belly. His breath hitched ever so slightly. "What do want?"

"You know what I want." Dagur's hand travelled up, squeezing past the belt to stroke Hiccup's chest.

A shiver ran through Hiccup but he tried staying defiant. "I'm not giving you Toothless."

"I already have Toothless," Dagur pointed out and flicked on of Hiccup's nipples, causing the young boy to gasp. "It's up to you whether he and your father dies. So the question is what do we do?" He strolled behind Hiccup, his hand trailing behind him to caress taunt skin. "You've been very defiant. We could have dealt with all of this back on Dragon Island…hell, even at the peace treaty signing had you and your father not lied to me, but then I wouldn't have had the opportunity to see just how strong you are or how talented you are with dragons. I'll admit, Hiccup, I'm impressed. Are dragons the only thing you tame?"

"I don't understand."

The older youth chuckled darkly as he pressed himself against Hiccup's back. With Hiccup dangling from the ceiling they were almost the same height. Dagur nipped Hiccup's ear. "Don't tell me you forgot all about Thorsday Thurday? Oh, Hiccup…I'm disappointed. We had so much fun together. You were so tight and screamed so beautifully. I had you begging before I even entered you."

Hiccup closed his eyes, trying his best not to remember the strange and intense pleasure he had felt. "I was drunk…I had no control."

"You had _all_ the control, babe. You could have pulled away at any time but you rode my cock. Don't you remember?"

Hiccup shook his head. Nope, he was not going to let himself remember that. In fact he only remembered parts of it really. His mind had been fuzzy not only from the alcohol but also because he was no sick at the time. "You're lying." He inhaled sharply when Dagur's hand delved into his pants to grope at his cock. "Stop!"

"There we go. There's that feistiness I was looking for," Dagur laughed as he grabbed Hiccup's hair with his other hand and yanked it to the side so they look one another in the eye. Hiccup's eyes squeezed shut as if trying to ignore the feeling of being felt up. Well that wouldn't do. Dagur wanted to see those beautiful emerald orbs as they dilated with intense pleasure so as he massaged and tugged Hiccup's length he delved in for a kiss, fully expecting it to be what brought Hiccup over the edge. He wasn't expecting Hiccup to bite him but that was a turn on in itself. When he pulled away his bottom lip was bleeding profusely and dripping down not only his chin but also Hiccup's. Now that was a wonderful sight. "Well, it looks as if you are in need of reminding who your new master is."

"You will never be my master," Hiccup spat, his eyes just as steely and defiant as ever even though there was a slight tremor in his body but that could be because he couldn't find his footing in the position he was in. "And you will never conquer Berk."

Dagur only gave a snort. "I don't care about Berk. I already have what I want." And with that he yanked Hiccup's pants to the ground.

"Dagur, no!" Hiccup yelled only to have his briefs shoved in his mouth.

Stroking the younger boy's cheek Dagur smiled almost tenderly at him. "Same rules as last time, baby. No screaming…although I suppose I really should let you since I'm supposed to be torturing you, but I'd rather keep you father submissive and thought I was hurting you in any way he'd be up in arms. I'm not fool enough to allow Stoick to go on a rampage for a simple misunderstanding."

Hiccup's hands balled into fists and he glared challengingly at the older boy.

"That's what I like about you, Hic, you're not afraid to fight even when it's a losing battle." The Berserker ran a finger down the side of Hiccup's face. "Don't look so upset, in a few minutes you'll be begging for me just like last time. Now where do we start? Oh…oh, I know! I was so surprised when I found out you were into this but to each their own, huh?"

_Thwack!_

Hiccup's body jerked when Dagur's large hand went across his rear good and hard.

"So how about we go to ten, huh? Ten's a nice round number. Now usually I'd get you to count each slap out loud but given the circumstances I guess you'll just have to trust me to keep count. Now where were we?" Another slap went across Hiccup's bare ass. "One…the first didn't count." _Thwack!_ "Two." And so on it went. Dagur took his time, slapping at just the right spots at just the right time and with just the right force. He would rub the abused flesh between hits, copping a nice feel and running his fingers between the crack of Hiccup's ass to tease his puckered hole. "Look at that, already half aroused. And people say I have issues and yet here you are getting turned on by a spanking. I think you might shoot your load before we even reach ten."

Hiccup had no clue why his body reacted to such treatment the way it did. It made no sense why pain would bring such pleasure but it did and by the time Dagur reached ten he had a raging hard-on but at least he hadn't cummed all over the place as he feared he might. He took a deep breathe through his nose and tried to prepare himself for what was to come next. He may not remember too much about what happened between them Thorsday Thursday but he wasn't naïve, he knew Dagur was going to fuck him whether he wanted to be or not.

"You know I really should make you bow before me and suck my cock. Just the idea of you between my legs gives me shivers but…" Dagur rounded Hiccup until they were facing each other once more. "I'm afraid I might lose myself in the moment and hurt you. Don't want your daddy seeing that now do we? Maybe after I dispose of him." He smirked at the glare he received. "So I'm going to be a nice guy and suck your cock. Why? I like the taste and I want to see you lose control again. You have no idea how hot you are when you lose control."

That didn't relax the heir one bit and in fact only earned at heated glare from Hiccup but Dagur bared it no mind. He knew what he wanted to do and it didn't matter how made Hiccup might get there would be no stopping Dagur once his mind was set on something. But that didn't mean Hiccup wouldn't try. He lashed out with his metal foot, knowing that if he had any chance of stopping Dagur it would be to either severely hurt him or knock him out and while he didn't want anyone finding him in this particular situation it was better than the alternative…he hoped, he wasn't so sure with who his present allies were.

Unfortunately Dagur had learned a few things since their last fight and was expecting the attack. He caught Hiccup's bad leg by the knee and pushed it toward Hiccup's chest, his superior strength making it easy to overpower him. Then he took the other leg and lifted it up to his shoulder, giving him plenty of access to what he desired most. Hiccup shook his head at the hungry look Dagur gave him but it did no good. Dagur's mouth descended on his hard length and began sucking with such a need that Hiccup's head fell back and his moaned into the cloth still firmly in his mouth. As much as he didn't want to like it he really did enjoy having his cock sucked and Dagur had such a strange way of rolling it in his mouth and licking and nipping at the foreskin as his fingers probed his entrance and teased his balls. It was maddening and Hiccup was sure he could lose his mind if he allowed himself. No sane man could survive such treatment with their mind in tack.

And then his world seemed to explode as a finger – far dryer than it should be – pushed into him wiggled its way deep inside until it pushed against his prostrate. He bucked against it, unable to stop himself. Dagur only chuckled at his reaction and that vibration of laughter mixed with a second probing finger was enough to send Hiccup over the edge. He screamed into the clothe as his body convulsed and the heat pooling in his belly shot forth to cascade into Dagur hot, wanting mouth.

It was like the sweetest nectar to Dagur and he drank it down like a man dying of thrust. His tongue darted over every inch of Hiccup's length, not wanting to miss only of his sweet, sweet seed and gently coaxing the deflated member back to life. Once that was down he slowly lowered Hiccup until he was standing once more – or hanging, his legs were a little too rubbery to stand at the moment. Then, his need too great to wait a moment longer, Dagur undid his trousers and released his aching erection but before he made his move he slipped on a leather cock ring he had especially made for the occasion.

"Sorry, Hiccup, I wanted to prep you properly but…you tend to do the craziest things to me," he said as if in apology as he lifted Hiccup once more, this time wrapping the smaller male's legs around his hips before positioning himself and pushing in with one hard thrust.

Hiccup screamed, this time in pain, as he was breached. His body trembled and tears stung his eyes but he refused to give in even though his muscles were not quite so tight after the incredible orgasm he just had. He fought for breath around the cloth in his mouth and was never so happy then when Dagur pulled it out and pressed their foreheads together.

"Sorry…really excited to be in you again," Dagur whispered, sounding almost normal. One arm wrapped under Hiccup's rear while the other fisted in his hair and pulled him close. "I've missed you…I've missed this. I'm going to start moving now. Thank Loki for the ring…otherwise I'd lose my load right now. You're so tight…and dry…Gods, you're dry."

"Da…Dagur…" Hiccup moaned pleadingly. This hurt, it really hurt. Last time didn't hurt like this.

"Shh…" Dagur rubbed his nose against Hiccup's and then along his cheek. "You're mine now…you were always mine." His mouth crushed the younger Viking's in a heated kiss as he began to move, swallowing every cry and moan as he slowly…oh so slowly…worked Hiccup's muscles until they could adequately accommodate him and then picked up speed.

Hiccup was bounced in that hard piece of meat. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and wet moans filled the room. Each thrust hit that special place in Hiccup, driving him to near insanity and making him forget the pain and even how he had gotten into this situation. Dagur was no longer rough or hard but incredibly gentle, his callused fingers rubbing, stroking and massaging tense or swore muscles as his kisses turned from fierce to worshipping. He kissed Hiccup's mouth, nose, cheeks, eyes and heading at his forehead. When their eyes met it was a purely different look in his dark green orbs, one Hiccup had never seen before and it sent a strange thrill through him. Yes, Dagur had once again forced himself on Hiccup but it would seem that Hiccup did hold some form of power over him. He bit his lip for only a moment, silently questioning himself, before dipping his head and returning the kiss, slowly, unsure and very much a novice in the kissing other guys department.

Surprise filled Dagur and then relief before he returned the kiss, turning it into a playful war of tongues and teeth. When he broke away it was with a happy smile that reminded Hiccup of when they were young and friends. "Hiccup…brother…when this is over I'll show you the heights of pleasure you've never imagined. You and me…we're going to rule to Archipelago together. With our Nightfury the other tribes will tremble at our feet."

"And there's the crazy I was waiting for," Hiccup grumbled with a roll of his eyes, as if he knew Dagur's momentary saneness was just that – a momentary thing.

For a moment Dagur looked perplex and then he began to laugh, his whole body shaking. "That's why I love you, Hic. You bring the funny." Another kiss and then Dagur was pulling out, standing Hiccup up and turning him around. He removed the leather cock ring and tossed it aside. "Now hold on cause this is going to be a good hard one. Your ass is going to be good and red when I'm through with it." As if to emphasize his words he slapped Hiccup's already stinging rear seconds before thrusting balls deep.

Hiccup buried his face in the crock of his arm to muffle his cry.

"Say me name, Hiccup," Dagur growled as he pulled out and then slammed back in.

Hiccup fought not to scream. "Ngh…uh…"

The second thrust was harder and a direct hit to his prostrate. "Say my name, babe."

Wrapping his finger around the rope holding him up, Hiccup held on tight as the trusts got harder and came faster. "Da…Dagur…"

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Uh…uh…"

"Don't you?"

They were coming faster now and so precise that all Hiccup knew was incredible heat deep in his belly. He was going to cum. He was going to cum hard and there was no stopping it. He held the ropes as tight as his could as the toes of his right foot curled painfully and his knees jerked. His breathing became labored.

"Don't you?" Dagur repeated, nipping his ear and curling one hand around his fully erect cock, squeezing it painfully when Hiccup didn't answer.

"Yes! Gods, yes!" Hiccup cried, unable to bear the constriction around his length. He gasped when the pressure eased up and rather than the near torturous pain it was replaced with gentle loving strokes that went in time with each deep, hard thrusts. Compared to his earlier treatment this was enough to make his knees weak and…

"Shit!" cried Dagur in his ear. He reared up behind Hiccup, his length pressing so deep in the younger boy that Hiccup thought it might burst through his stomach like a hatching breaking free of its egg. Dagur pulled Hiccup flush against him as his searing hot seed flooded Hiccup's core in what seemed like endless streams and triggered Hiccup's second orgasm.

The Berserker slumped forward, one hand bracing the rock wall to the right of Hiccup's head as he fought for breath. "Fuck, I almost forgot how good you feel," he panted, his forehead coming to rest on the back of Hiccup's neck. He gave it a gentle kiss before reaching for one of his trusty daggers and cutting Hiccup's hands free. His timing couldn't have been more perfect because just as Hiccup lowered his hands to the cool rock the door swung open and Savage and two guards barged in.

"Sir!" Savage asked as he stepped in the room, sword drawn as if ready to battle Hiccup should the youth have somehow escaped Dagur.

Both boys froze but Dagur's mass hid Hiccup and he glanced over his shoulder at the Outcast in annoyance. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The older man looked confused and he looked about the room for the young Hooligan, not seeing him in front of Dagur. "Uh…sir? The boy..?"

"Is none of your concern," Dagur snapped, his hand around Hiccup's waist tightening in warning to stay quiet.

"No, sir, of course not, sir," Savage said quietly, spotting Hiccup's prosthetic foot slightly in front of Dagur's right foot. "It's just his father's been demanding to see him and the Nightfury is getting anxious. Quite frankly that's not a good combination, sir. Might I suggest you finish your business with the boy quickly and bring him to Stoick?"

"No you may not. Tell Stoick that…"

Hiccup placed his hand over Dagur's and gave it a light squeeze.

"…he'll see his son shortly," the young chieftain said, the bite of his words gentled by Hiccup's movement. He waited until his men left and the door was firmly shut before resting his head against Hiccup's. "You're going to be a bad influence on me, Hiccup. A very bad influence." Still he kissed Hiccup's shoulder."

"You're going to let them go, aren't you?" Hiccup asked when he turned around to face Dagur, his eyes suddenly hopeful. It was crushed almost immediately.

Dagur's eyes studied his for a moment before they darkened. "Spoils of war, Hiccup. The Nightfury is mine now and your father…well if you're willing to admit to him that you and I are lovers and you want to stay with me than I'll be more than happy to let him go. But…" He took Hiccup's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "That means admitting you like it when I fuck your perky tight ass and…" He nipped Hiccup's lower lip. "That you belong solely to me and I don't share my toys with _anyone._"

Hiccup's eyes widened ever so slightly before narrowing. "And I'm to believe you'll give your word if I agree to that?"

"Nope."

"Then why would I ever say such I thing?"

The Berserker shrugged boyishly. "Just so I could hear it and to see the look on your father's face." He lowered his lips to Hiccup's ear. "Imagine his face if he ever learned I took his baby boy's virginity on his very own bed." He burst into laughter as Hiccup glared at him in anger.

_Fine,_ Hiccup thought darkly, _then it's time for plan B._


	2. Chapter 2

Now or Never 2

**Some spoilers to the DOB finale. Please note there will little detail on Plan B due to it being the outcome of the season finale so if you want to know more check those two episodes out, this is now what happens after.**

While Hiccup was actually quite surprise that plan B had worked, and far better than he ever imagined and the timing was near perfect. Everything came together and with Alvin's and Mildew's help they defeated the Berserkers and captured Dagur. Alvin had the young chief by his collar and was giving him a well-deserved flogging under Stoick's watchful eye. It was the least Dagur deserved after all he had done but Alvin deserved no less for his past crimes and after only the third hit Hiccup felt the need to intervene. Even though Dagur was tough and strong Alvin was still three times his weight and strength.

"Enough!" he yelled, hopping off Toothless and grabbing the Outcast chief's arm. "Alvin, stop. You'll snap his neck!"

But his words went unheeded as Alvin easily shrugged the youth off him and went for a fourth hit. Thankfully Stoick stepped in and grabbed his arm, preventing him from landing another blow. The two men exchanged angry looks before Alvin sighed and threw Dagur away like a rag doll.

"Stoick, you're growing far too soft if you're allowing your boy to call the shots," Alvin grumbled, glancing at Hiccup with calculating blue eyes, as if he could read something into Hiccup's actions that no one else could, as if he knew what had happened between him and Dagur.

Hiccup kept a stony mask, refusing to reveal his emotions as his father had taught him. It was rather hard though with Dagur crumbled on the ground unconscious with a split lip and broken nose and gods only knew what else. He balled up his fists. He didn't want this. All he wanted was for Dagur to listen and come to his senses. Why couldn't he make Dagur listen?

"My son can see what you cannot, Alvin," Stoick said firmly, his gaze never leaving Alvin's. "You would have killed Dagur without a second thought."

Alvin snorted but didn't deny it and that sent a chill down Hiccup's spine.

"Dagur is presently under my custody until I've decided what to do with him," Stoick continued as he knelt down to pick up the younger Berserker chief. "If you wish to file grievousness against the boy then you're welcome to do so on Berk."

And despite everything Dagur had done, despite kidnapping and threatening Stoick and keeping him, Hiccup and Toothless prisoner – even if it wasn't very long – the man held the youth as if he were the boy's father or Guardian. Hiccup couldn't help his sigh of relief. He knew his father was not fond of Dagur and probably never would but at least he wasn't the type to torture anyone.

So that was how the Berk – Outcast – Berserker war ended. Not with a big world ending battle but rather a small fight over one dragon – Toothless – that saw the reunion of the Screaming Death with its family and an old friendship reunited in the common purpose of stopping one deranged teen. Everyone should have been celebrating and sure enough there were many who did but Hiccup found he couldn't. He couldn't accept that Alvin had actually changed a new leaf and was now a good guy, his crimes far out reached Dagur's and when someone has the name Treacherous you tend to be weary of them. But aside from that he was confused and maybe a little hurt. Hiccup was the type who really wanted to believe the best in people, he really did, but with Dagur he just didn't know what to think and that haunted him more than anything had in the past. It haunted him day and night as he tried to answer why Dagur had done what he done. Not just Toothless, he kind of got that. Dagur was jealous and wanted Toothless for himself simply because he's a Nightfury. Hell, even Alvin tried that one and Snotlout was always joking about trading dragons. No, it was the sex. Twice now Dagur had…raped him. There was no better word to explain what had happened both times. He wanted…no needed to know why he felt all tingly whenever he thought of the way Dagur would touch him. As far as he knew people weren't supposed to feel that way when they were raped. So why did he?

During the day Hiccup was able to keep busy enough to keep his mind off the strange feeling but at night when he was sound asleep it was as if his entire body and mind betrayed him. It was like reliving the best moments of each time. He could see Dagur between his legs, suckling his aching cock as they stared at each other. It was such an erotic sight that Hiccup's breath would hitch and he would moan softly in his sleep as he touched himself. At first his moans were soft but as he dreams grew in intensity so did the sounds he made until late one night a few days after saving his father he was all but screaming in his dreams and frightened his father and Alvin who was visiting.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called up the steps. "HICCUP!"

The youth jerked awake at the sound of his name followed closely by thumping up the steps. "Dad?" he murmured as he blinked his eyes awake. "What's wrong?" He went to push himself into a sitting position but the feel of moisture in his pants made him stop and his eyes widened. He looked quickly to the right as his father reached the top step. There's eyes met and Hiccup flushed in embarrassment. "Uh, hi?"

"Are you alright?" Stoick asked in concern as he hurried to the bed. He slowed as if realizing he was overreacting and his child was safe.

"Yeah, just…uh…a bad dream," Hiccup said, looking away quickly.

"Oh," Stoick said in relief before chuckling to himself. "Nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought…" He shook his head, not willing to admit his own fears after recent events.

"Nope, just a bad dream."

"Sounded more like you were having a little fun with someone," Alvin purred from the steps, his eyes leering at Hiccup in a way that always made the boy a little anxious. Even though Alvin had helped save his father he still didn't trust the man.

So yeah, Alvin was presently a house guest and no necessarily a welcomed one in Hiccup's opinion. He had a way of flustering Hiccup faster than anyone including Mildew or Snotlout and those two had made it a hobby over the years. The young heir flushed even more as he stared at his hands balling the blanket at his knees.

"Alvin," Stoick chastised with a slightly amused upturn of lips. He shook his head and patted his son's shoulder. "Hiccup, these things are nothing to be embarrassed about." He lowered his voice. "I'm sure Astrid would be honored."

Well that just did it. Hiccup was now bright red and fumbling for words. "DAD! Why..? Where would you…? URGH!" His arms flailed about as he tried to form some sort of coherent response before giving up and covering his face. Had Stoick said that in front of just about anyone else it would have just been embarrassing and he may have been able to deal with the taunting sure to come for the next for days but Alvin – their former enemy? Yep, any form of respect Hiccup had gained since the truce just went flying out the window as his father so blatantly reminded the Outcast that Hiccup was merely a teenage boy with hormone issues. On the plus side any lingering arousal was also put to rest.

Whether or not Stoick realized his son's devastation or not he gave no indication and only shook his head as he escorted Alvin back down stairs. Hiccup didn't bother to watch them go. He hugged his good knee to his chest and pressed his face against it. Yeah, he was just enjoying this new truce between the Hooligans and Outcasts. He almost missed the days when they were at war and Alvin wasn't a guest in their home. At least then he knew where he stood and didn't have time to be reminded of just how awkward a teenager he was. If only he was dreaming of Astrid.

The rest of the night was spent wide awake curled up next to Toothless on his rock slab. He had hoped that his friend's warmth and steady heartbeat would help him slip off back to sleep but nothing seemed to help. His mind wouldn't stop drifting to Dagur and the burning questions that refused to leave him; why did he want Dagur to touch him again? Why did his body tremble and burn at the mere thought of the older boy? Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? He pressed his face against Toothless's side and gave a pitiful moan. There was only one thing he could do…he had to face Dagur.

Dagur was being held in the stockade, a prisoner of war and awaiting trial. Due to his crimes against both Berk and the Outcasts, namely Stoick, Hiccup and Alvin personally, Stoick had elected for a meeting amongst the elder chiefs. This was a rare thing and could take months of preparation as the twelve tribes of the Archipelago found neutral ground to gather upon. Dagur was the youngest of the twelve chiefs and therefore allowed certain leeway in lieu of having no proper advisors set in place – or at least none that he took care to listen to. Stoick assured that this would be taken care of and the council would elect officials to help guide Dagur once they found a way of calming his rage and insanity. However, if Dagur could not be brought under control he would be stripe of chiefdom and sent to the slave lands. This was an option Hiccup above all others was hoping to avoid.

After the third day home Hiccup went against his father's orders and visited Dagur. No one knew what happened in the Berserker's chambers on Outcast Island nor what happened Thorsday Thursday, least of all Stoick, nonetheless Stoick feared that somehow Dagur might try to trick Hiccup into releasing him as Alvin had done with Snotlout – even thought that did sort of turn out okay. But Hiccup was never the best at following his father's rules so after a day of training at the academy he waited until he spotted Bucket and Mulch bringing Dagur his evening meal and bounded up to them with a happy smile as if his inners weren't twisting around his heart threatening to snuff out his life.

"Hey…hi…Mulch, Bucket. Is that for Dagur? I'm heading that way. Why don't I take that and…" His words fumbled. Okay, why was this so difficult? He'd known these two all his life and they were two of the nicest, sweetest people he knew. Why was he so uncomfortable around them right now?

Mulch raised a curious brow. "Hiccup, are you sweating? Did you run all the way from the academy?" he asked.

"Did I run?" Hiccup laughed and glanced toward Toothless who only rolled his eyes whether at his rider or the man Hiccup was unsure. "No! Why would I run? I've got Tooth, right Tooth? Stop that!"

The Nightfury gave a little shake and lopsided grin as if to say Hiccup was acting ridiculous before sauntering off on his own.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called after him before rubbing the back of his neck and giving a laugh. "He must be hungry and smelt dinner at the Great Hall," he explained to the two men with another laugh. Maybe telling Toothless his plan to visit Dagur was a bad idea. Obviously the dragon was not happy at all with the plan.

Both Mulch and Bucket stared at Hiccup with growing curiosity. "Is he mad at you?" Bucket asked, his blue gaze wandering to the direction Toothless had gone. "I've never seen him mad at you."

"Oh, yeah…he…ah…doesn't like the new training regime. You know, lots of flying and shooting…that type of stuff," Hiccup said hurried as he took the tray from Mulch. "So yeah, I've got this if you guys want to head to the Great Hall for dinner. I'll meet up with everyone shortly. Bye!" And before either man could stop him he hurried off to the stockade. Thankfully Mulch and Bucket knew and trusted Hiccup so other than being a little curious and calling out reminders to watch himself around Dagur they did nothing to stop him. That alone showed how much they had come to respect Hiccup as the heir and future of their tribe.

Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he neared the prison cells. The cells were rarely used unless by quarrelling Hooligans. It wasn't often they had a prisoner of war let alone the leader of another tribe behind bars. The guards were doubled which in itself would have been classified as odd if it weren't Dagur. The guards were there not so much to keep Dagur in – which was a definite must – but also to keep angry Hooligans, Outcast and especially Alvin from breaking in and harming him. Hiccup greeted the four men with a nod and tiny smile before walking past them to the center cell.

At first he couldn't distinguish where Dagur was. The cell was so dark, the sun setting behind it, that all he could see was a shadow curled up on the cot in the far back. Hiccup bit his lip, unsure if he should say anything. He rarely came to the stockades, the last time being when Alvin was captured or surrendered depending how you looked at it. In the end he knelt down and slid the tray through the thin opening at the bottom and stepped back quickly, half expecting Dagur to attack the bars. When nothing happened he began chewing his lip again. This was not the Dagur he was used to.

"Dagur," he called, his voice just above a whisper. He glanced at the guards but none of them seemed concerned with Hiccup talking to the Berserker chief. Turning back to the shadowy figure he neared the cell a little, not close enough for Dagur to reach him should he attack but enough that he could see the older boy a little more. "I brought you dinner."

No answer.

"Dagur?" He waited, hoping to see some movement, anything that would prove that there was life beyond those bars but Dagur didn't move or respond. He sat on the cot, knees pulled to his chest and hidden in shadow. Not sure what to do yet not wanting to leave, Hiccup sat against the rock wall opposite the cell and stared inside waiting…hoping that Dagur might respond to him.

It became a bit of a routine. Hiccup would spend the morning and early afternoon going about his duties around the village and with the academy and spend his evening sitting across from the cell hoping that maybe, just maybe, Dagur would snap out of whatever daze he was in and maybe talk to him. For the first while Hiccup sat in silence, afraid that he may do more damage should he say something wrong but Hiccup was never the one to stay silent for long. Dagur was eating although it seemed only after Hiccup left so there was no fear of him starving himself but he seemed to completely ignore Hiccup. But that didn't stop the young Hooligan from talk if only to hear his own voice. He talked about what an annoyance Alvin was and how he couldn't wait for the Outcasts to get their village repaired and get off Berk. He told him about the events of the day and how he was thinking of making Toothless a new and better tailfin and maybe a better saddle since it seemed the Nightfury had a bit of a growth spurt recently. He talked about how the council of chiefs were delayed due to a winter storm that hit two of the further northern tribes. Anything he could think of he spoke allowed. Yet Dagur still refused to talk.

However, if Hiccup thought his visits went unnoticed he was sorely mistaken. Gobber was alerted by one of the guards who didn't want to get Hiccup in trouble but felt the need for the boy's mentor to intervene. So Gobber would watch over the boy he felt was his own child to make sure nothing bad happened but when he saw nothing harmful was about to befall Hiccup kept the boy's secret. But not everyone felt the same and when Alvin came across Hiccup babbling away to the silent Berserker his brows knotted in annoyance – he had been trying to engage Hiccup in conversation for a few days now with little success – and went straight to Stoick with his concerns.

"Dagur, talk to me," Hiccup finally whined when the older boy refused to speak after four days of visits. "We used to be close. I thought after…I thought...I don't know what I thought. I'm an idiot. I don't know why I'm even here." He blew a puff of air at his bangs in frustration then got back to his feet. He was ready to leave and forgot everything that had happened and the strange way his body tingled whenever he thought of the red haired boy. Then he stopped, his hands balling into fists. He whirled back to the cell and its silent occupant. "You know what? You're not worth it. Here I thought that maybe…maybe we could work this out since you didn't want to kill Toothless anyone and seemed more interested in riding him. I thought maybe once we worked through things that maybe I could teach you to bond and ride a dragon of your own. I thought maybe we could figure out what this thing is between us but no…you're stuck on the fact that we lied about the dragons and haven't stopped using that against me. You threatened not only Toothless but my Dad and my people and now that you've lost you're playing the silent treatment. Which one of us is childish now? I'm the one you made a victim yet I'm here willing to let bygones be bygones and try to move forward and all you can do is sit there and act like an oversize baby just because things didn't go your way. Well fine, big baby boo, sit in your corner and be a child. I've got real chiefing duties to attend to." He stomped toward the guards more than willing to finally forget about Dagur and move on with his life.

"It's a stupid name," Dagur's voice whispered from the darkness.

Hiccup paused, unsure if he had truly heard the other boy. "What?"

"Toothless," Dagur continued as if they had been in the midst of a conversation. "He has a full set of teeth. Why call him Toothless?"

"His teeth retract when not eating or fighting." Hiccup waited, unsure if Dagur would say more.

There was silence for a long moment then… "Stupid name. Should have been Death Strike or Blood Kill or something with Death in it. He sounds like a cute Terrible Terror."

Hiccup gave a little laugh. "Perhaps but I don't think my Dad would have approved. Actually he probably would have fallen in love with him the moment I yelled his name instead of trying to kill him. Stoick and Death Strike, the mighty chief and his Nightfury."

"Dagur and Death Strike," Dagur corrected. "It would have been epic."

"Except Toothless is mine."

There was a low chuckle. "For now."

A smirk lit Hiccup's face and he settled back in his spot confident that now that Dagur was speaking to him he would continue. "It'll cost too much for you to get new flags and a belt buckle and what not in Tooth's image. Stick with the Skrill motif, it suits you better."

Dagur gave a huff. "Except somebody had to steal my Skrill."

"Oh yes, leave a dragon that calls down lightning with a crazy person to burn down my island. Let me think…yeah, I made the right move."

"Who left you in charge of who can train and ride a dragon?"

Okay, that one kind of stumped Hiccup because honestly who was he to say who could train or ride a dragon? He had stopped Dagur and froze the Skrill to save his people although he would admit it would have been cool to train it.

"Thorsday Thursday you and your little friends were preaching about how men and dragons could live as one but what you meant was as long as it was approved by you and your daddy," Dagur continued spitefully as he finally moved out of the shadows and into what little light there was.

Hiccup's mouth fell opened and then his face hardened at the mention of Thorsday Thursday. "Oh, and you had time to listen to any of that between challenging me and then…you know…"

"Say it," Dagur challenged.

Hiccup glared at him. Okay, he had originally come here to try and figure out what had happened between him and Dagur, if Dagur had any true feelings for him, but to say it in front of the guards, pretty much in public…no, he couldn't do that.

"SAY IT!"

The younger boy turned his back on Dagur and went to leave only to walk smack into his father.

"Say what?" Stoick asked with raised brows.

_Oh crud._


	3. Chapter 3

Now or Never 3

Hiccup's face paled as his father stepped into the prison arena. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say and how he could possibly explain what he and Dagur had been discussing without giving away any details let alone what had really happened not only Thorsday Thursday but also on Outcast Island.

"Ah…well, uhm…you see…well you remember how sick I was on Thorsday and how you roped Dagur into caring for me?" he started, already babbling in his nervousness. Okay, he hadn't done that in a while. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to Dagur. The Berserker had a stupid grin on his face. Dagur was going to reveal everything just to get him in trouble.

Stoick frowned, noting his son's nervousness. It was often Hiccup rambled and when he did it was usually because he was trying to hide something. He glanced from Hiccup to Dagur. "Alright, one of you spill it. What happened and who did what?"

"Dad…it's not as bad as it sounds we only…" Hiccup tried, hurrying after his father as he went to confront Dagur. "It was a stupid mistake…I…"

Dagur interrupted with a shrug. "Hic, it's no we big deal. All teenagers do it. It's not my fault you were a virgin."

Hiccup inhaled sharply and looked from the older boy to Stoick, his face surely as white as a sheet.

Stoick sputtered at a loss for words. "Pardon me?" he managed to choke out.

The young Berserker rolled his eyes. "Geez Stoick, don't get your skivvies in a bunch. We raided your mead supply. I thought if Hiccup sweated it out he'd get rid of the flu much faster and we could get back to the business of his Nightfury. I simply made it as hot as I could and had his drink. I didn't know he never had mead straight up but it sure as hell was funny seeing him drunk. He even had the _hiccups_." He chuckled at the last part and smiled innocently.

Stoick's eyes narrowed as he considered Dagur's words. Then he turned to a very stunned Hiccup. "Is that all?" he questioned with a look of doubt.

Hiccup blinked and looked from Dagur to his Dad. "Yeah…yeah that was all. I didn't want to mention the mead. I didn't think it was that much but I didn't want to get Dagur in trouble, you know…with it being the festival and everything. Sorry."

Stoick nodded. "I knew about the mead. What was Dagur trying to get you to admit to?"

"Oh…" He had forgotten about that part.

"That we had a good time," Dagur supplied with a wink to Hiccup.

The younger boy frowned at him but said nothing.

"Very good time," Dagur said, his voice now low and meant only for Hiccup. He gave a suggestive eye waggle behind Stoick's back and grinned.

Hiccup's frowned deepened for a moment before he gave his father an apologetic smile. "I've had better. Should we head home for dinner?" he suggested to Stoick before shooting a cunning smile at Dagur and gently tugging on his father's arm to get him to leave. The shocked look on Dagur's face was priceless and for the first time in days he felt almost like himself again. Nonetheless he paused at the doorway to glance back at Dagur and mouthed, "Thank you."

Dagur's eyes narrowed for a moment but then he grinned and mouthed back, "You owe me."

Hiccup had hoped that it would be just him and his Dad having a nice family dinner. They often ate later than everyone else due to their respective duties and Hiccup had planned on roasting the herrings he had caught earlier that day along with boiling some potatoes and carrots. Just a nice dinner between the two of them where he could discuss what they were going to do with Dagur. They couldn't keep Dagur locked up forever. But of course the fates had other plans and they walked into their house to find Alvin cooking the very meal Hiccup had planned to with a few variations – just about every ingredient.

Sighing Hiccup called for Toothless and stomped up the steps. The ebony dragon lifted his massive head from his stone perch and gave a gummy yawn, the remains of the herring Hiccup had caught laying before him as if he had been waiting for Hiccup to come home so he could share. Hiccup gave another sigh and flopped on his bed. So much for the fish. Toothless gave him a curious look and nosed the fish remains toward his boy.

"No, Tooth, you have them. I'm not hungry," Hiccup grumbled. He rolled onto his belly and folded his arms under his head. When was Alvin leaving? Why did he have to stay with them and not in a prison cell of his own or better yet off Berk completely? Why did Stoick and Alvin have to become friends again?

"Hiccup?" Alvin called from the stair well.

The youth buried his face in his pillow and screamed. Why him? He swore when he grew up he was changing his name and going into hiding with Toothless. Anything to get him away from that man. Maybe he should hide at Fishlegs's for a while, at least until Alvin leaves…if he ever leaves.

"Ah…you're mad at me, aren't you?" Alvin said in an almost fatherly voice as he entered the room but no matter how gentle he tried to sound there was no getting rid of its gravely quality or the way it sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. "Sorry about the herring, son. There simply wasn't enough for the four of us so I thought boar would be better."

"It's fine," Hiccup grumbled, pushing up to his elbows. He fought to smile but it fell a little flat. "I'm not that hungry anyway. Toothless and I should go on patrol anyway and…"

Alvin gave him a look that sent another chill down Hiccup's spine. He was used to the odd looks Alvin would give him from time to time in battle but this was different, as if Alvin could see right through him and pick at his very soul. It was a look Hiccup didn't like. It was a mix of a predator full of hunger and something else, as if given the chance he would tear Hiccup to shreds and rebuild him in his own image. At times like these it was hard to break eye contact but with great effort Hiccup did.

"Eat first," Alvin said firmly. "Dagur can wait."

Hiccup opened his mouth to tell him off but the older man was already heading downstairs. He wasn't planning on visiting Dagur again tonight…was he? He didn't know. His mind was still very muddled and full of confusion. Dagur had lied for him when he could have caused Hiccup no end of heartache. Why? He ran his hands through his hair. He needed to talk to Dagur. He needed to figure this out. He needed…he wasn't sure what he needed only that his body tingled when he was close to the other boy and that every night his fantasies were becoming more and more vivid and…Thor help him but he didn't know what to do anymore.

Reluctantly he got out of bed, petted Toothless who seemed completely confused by his actions and trudged downstairs to join his father and Alvin for dinner. The two men chatted away like old friends still catching up and at some point Alvin tried as he always did to engage Hiccup in conversation going so far as to tell him a story about some battle between the Outcasts and Romans. Hiccup was only half listening as he poked as his food, his mind anywhere but where it should be.

"Alright, Hiccup," Stoick finally said, his hand covering Hiccup's when the boy pushed around his potatoes for the eight or nine time without so much as eating one. "Something's been bothering you since we talked with Dagur and it's not the mead."

The youth looked up, his gaze meeting his father's before flashing to Alvin and back. "Could we talk in private?"

Now usually Hiccup never asked such a thing. Usually only Gobber ever ate with them but even his mentor was avoiding Alvin due to some past ordeal so the youth was a little out of sorts in this case. Of course Stoick didn't see the harm in Alvin being with them and gave Hiccup a questioning look. Sighing Hiccup gave up.

"It's Dagur…do you think that he can be helped? I mean I know he's deranged and a little crazy but that's just a mental thing, it's not who he is, right? Gobber says he's unbalanced so that means there might be a way to help him, doesn't it?" he said, trying not to babble but feeling very unsure of himself in Alvin's presence. If this were a battle strategy or something combat wise he would be in his element with Alvin there but this was more personal even if they were discussing a prisoner of war.

Stoick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dagur has to pay for his crimes. Once the council meets…"

"Well what about him?" Hiccup interrupted with a wave toward Alvin. "His crimes out number Dagur's by the hundreds maybe even thousands but here he is sitting at our dinner table all because he helped me save you. I'm not ungrateful but Dagur's not all there. He didn't plot to take over Berk he reacted after learning we had lied about the dragons. Yes, he's smart and extremely dangerous but he can be helped. He hasn't gone around raiding ships or other tribes just to prove his tough when he could have he just focused on us because of hurt feelings. Alvin just did it because he was mad at you and…"

Okay, he wasn't making his point very clear because it many ways Alvin and Dagur were very much alike. He rubbed his forehead. "I just mean you gave Alvin a second chance after twenty years of fighting each other. Could we give Dagur the same chance? Maybe if someone could help him…maybe I could help him. You know properly introduce him to Toothless and maybe help ease him into getting along with dragons. It could help."

A sigh escaped Stoick as he put down his tankard. "Hiccup…"

"I'll take full responsibility. If he does anything to cause trouble you can through me in the stockades." He didn't know why he said that but he was going to stand next to his words.

"I don't know, Stoick," Alvin said in a purr that sent shivers down Hiccup's. "Dagur's a loose cannon. Our issues were completely different than what Dagur has done."

"How?" Hiccup argued. This was why he wanted to discuss this with Stoick in private.

"Ours was personal."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "Dad, Dagur and I practically grew up together. Yeah, he picked on me and was completely insane at times but he also…he did protect me and when I was sick he was the one who took care of me when you couldn't. Yeah, it was under force but he still did it."

Stoick's pale green eyes studied Hiccup's. He gave a curt nod. "You're right, Hiccup, but Dagur murdered his father. Whether it was because of a mental illness or not doesn't matter. Hiccup, you have to understand, Dagur is very dangerous. This isn't like the battle field. You're not riding Toothless in the safety of the skies. If Dagur attacks you on the ground…"

"I can take care of myself," Hiccup objected.

"Hiccup…"

"Please…"

Stoick sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "What about Toothless? What if Dagur tries taking him again or worse? Do you really think you can handle him if push comes to shove?"

"Yes," the boy answered hurriedly with a pleading look.

Silence followed as Stoick considered this. Finally he shook his head. "Let me think about it, Hiccup. There're a lot of weapons in and around the village. There's a lot of precautions we'll have to take before I feel comfortable allowing Dagur out of his cell and even then it will be for a limited time each day with a guard to watch over him."

"There's no guard watching Alvin," Hiccup argued.

"I'm watching Alvin."

"Not every minute of every day."

"Hiccup," Stoick warned.

But Hiccup was just as stubborn as his father. "I can watch him."

They stared at each for a long time, almost daring the other to come up with another argument. But neither did nor did either back down, a sheer contest of wills that had become more and more common as Hiccup came into his own and proved his leadership abilities, something Stoick was very proud of.

Alvin only chuckled from the side as he speared a chunk of meat with his fork. "This ought to prove interesting."

Hiccup broke eye contact with Stoick to glare at the other man while Stoick smiled fondly at his boy and increasingly stubborn nature. While Hiccup still had a tendency to see the good in all people – or just about – he still had a lot to learn about dealing with prisoners of war, even if they were once friends. But perhaps he had a point. Dagur was still very young and maybe, just maybe, they could help him fight his inner demons before they turned him into a complete monster.

So the next day, after Hiccup had completed all his duties, Stoick held a meeting in the Great Hall. Many came thinking it was Dagur's trial which was no set to happen for several more weeks and were ready to hang the boy for all he had done. Imagine their surprise when rather than being condemned to death or sent off to the slave lands Stoick set out an order that all weapons were to be put under lock and key and that Dagur was to be put in Hiccup's and Gobber's care. Even Gobber, who had been talked to beforehand, was a little taken back by this. Gobber had perhaps the most weapons in all the village and this meant he had to close up shop until further notice. The blacksmith groaned in annoyance and sent Hiccup a little glare but not one full of anger just annoyance.

Dagur on the other hand was confused. "Wait, what does this mean? Am I your prisoner or guest?"

"Both," Stoick said firmly. "You are not allowed any form of weapon, blade or otherwise. You will do exactly as Hiccup and Gobber say when they say it without question. When Hiccup is attending his duties you are to stay with Gobber and help him any way he requests and you will report to me every night and be returned to your cell."

Dagur looked both insulted and perplexed by this. His hands balled into fists and it looked as if he might say something snarky but amazingly he held it in and gave a curt nod. "Fine."

Of course the first couple of days had everyone keeping an eye on him. He couldn't go anywhere without some angry Hooligan either glaring at him or making some snide remark that he had to bite his cheek against responding to and being with Gobber became a complete bore when Dagur couldn't so much as touch a hammer without getting in trouble. So Dagur spent his mornings anxiously waiting for Hiccup to return from whatever chores and duties he had that kept him busy most of the day. However, Gobber did make things better by taking him to the Dragon Academy to see exactly what Hiccup and his little dragon team did during the day which actually turned out much more interesting than Dagur first thought because Hiccup was actually there by himself with only his Nightfury as company.

"I was afraid of this," Gobber muttered as his watched the young heir with worried blue eyes.

"What?" asked Dagur, unable to pull his gaze away from the boy and dragon that consumed his thoughts for over a year. Hiccup looked so at ease here, as if being amongst dragons was second nature to him and playing with something over for times his size was the safest thing ever. Indeed Hiccup was play fighting with the Nightfury who playfully pawed at him.

Gobber let out a sigh. "The others are mad at him for convincing Stoick to let you out rather than waiting for the council. Astrid's giving him the cold shoulder right now. I'm worried if this continues for too long he might regress back to his shell and…" He shook his head and stepped away from the bars. "I rather not lose the young man Hiccup's become."

That confused Dagur for a moment. Hiccup seemed happy enough but as he thought about Gobber's words a knot formed in his stomach. No, he didn't want Hiccup returning to that awkward teen he was before. No, he liked this new Hiccup, this warrior Hiccup who was able to take command and talk to dragons and fought like the warrior he would one day be. This was the Hiccup that had gained his respect and brought a burning desire within him. That boy Hiccup once was was a thing of the past, gone and lost in the pages of history. No, he wasn't going to lose his Hiccup just because his friends were being petty. He'd remind Hiccup of the fire that burned so brightly in him and that drew Dagur like a moth to a flame and then he would make Hiccup his once and for all. Then together they would overthrow Stoick, kill Alvin and rule the Archipelago together as they were always meant to.

. . .

"Okay, bud, stay with Dad. I'll see you at bedtime," Hiccup said as he scratched under Toothless's chin, making the black dragon purr and roll his eyes into the back of his head. Hiccup gave a small laugh at his friend's antics and then sighed softly as Toothless rubbed against him. "I know you don't like Dagur but I can't just let him rot in jail. I have to try something. You be good for Dad, okay?"

Toothless gave a little whine but did as he was told and lumbered up to Stoick. The Viking chief smiled at the dragon and rubbed behind his frills. "Don't worry, Hiccup, he'll be fine. You be careful with Dagur, understood?"

Hiccup nodded. It was the same warning every afternoon and every afternoon Stoick and Toothless would walk Hiccup to Gobber's to fetch Dagur as if their presence would be warning enough for the Berserker to do nothing stupid. But that day Dagur was all smiles and even cheery toward Stoick despite what had happened weeks earlier. It made the elder chief's brows raise in suspicion, especially when he all but dragged Hiccup away.

"He's been like this ever since we went to the arena," Gobber explained as they watched the boys leave. "I'm not sure what he's up to but all my weapons are accounted for so…"

Stoick's frown only grew. "I don't like this, Gobber. He's up to something and I swear if he hurts Hiccup I'll forego the trial and finish him myself."

Gobber only nodded and patted his shoulder. "I don't think he means your boy any harm. I think he might truly care about Hiccup."

Stoick wasn't so sure. He rubbed Toothless's neck. He was really starting to reconsider letting Dagur out of his cell at all.

. . .

There wasn't really much to do Hiccup realized in disappointment as he tried to think of things to do with Dagur. They were confined to village limits which meant trying to find something fun without pissing someone off who didn't want Dagur on the island let alone the village. So they wandered around and just talked or rather Hiccup talked and Dagur looked bored. Yeah, this was familiar ground. Hiccup had yet to bring himself to asking the big questions about what had happened those two times, he was trying very hard to big it up but it seemed every time he did that was when someone showed up. And Dagur had either forgotten all about it or choose to ignore it which only made Hiccup feel all the more awkward.

Night was falling, the shadows growing longer as the sun moved behind the mountains. Soon Dagur would have to report to Stoick and be escorted back to his cell. Hiccup was tempted to ask if the older boy could stay with them for the night but with Alvin already an unwelcomed houseguest and having an extreme hatred toward Dagur it was not likely to happen. Still he hated to see the older boy locked behind iron bars again. He let out a puff of air. Why was this so hard?

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Dagur suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him into the deep shadows between two buildings and pinned against a wall. "Dagur?" he gasped in surprise as his wrists were pinned to either side of his head.

If his arms weren't pinning him those piercing emerald eyes surely would have held Hiccup in place as well as Dagur's hard and aroused body.

"Shh…" Dagur whispered as he lowered his lips to Hiccup's in a slow kiss.

Hiccup hesitated only a moment as his mind registered this wasn't another dream but really happening. Then, realizing just how badly he had wanted this, he returned the kiss but it wasn't enough and be gave a small demanding moan.

Dagur only chuckled into the kiss and let his wrists go. "Needy little thing," he breathed against Hiccup's ear. He gave it a long, slow lick. His left hand slid into Hiccup's trousers to massage his testicles and give his hardening cock a squeeze. "You're such a little cock tease…prancing around talking almost nonstop. I've got a better use for that mouth of yours." His lips moved down to lick and nip at the large vein on the side of Hiccup's neck as he stroked and teased his cock, squeezing ever so gently. "I'm going to make you cum right here with all these people walking by with not a clue we're here. Question is can you stay quiet, babe? If you do I'll suck your cock but if you don't…you suck mine. How's that sound?"

Hiccup bit his lip and moaned softly. He didn't care either way. Just having Dagur's callused hand on him again was almost enough to cum and rather than answer the older boy with words he grabbed Dagur's hair and yanked him back for another, harder kiss and pushed into him.

Taken by surprise Dagur only gaped at the younger boy before smiling and kissing him back with near bruising force. They grind into one another but Dagur kept a firm hold on Hiccup's length, jerking him off as he grind into his hip. He was going make Hiccup cum himself and scream his release then he'd have his prize kneel before him and suck his dick just as he dreamed. But Hiccup had caught on to Dagur's game and rather than give in and break the kiss he fought to control his breathing and continue kissing the older boy until the pleasure became too much and he cried out into Dagur's mouth, muffling any sound and saving them from being spotted. His body shook, knees suddenly weak as he slumped against the building and tried to regain his strength.

Dagur jerked him off a little more, milking every bit of seed out of him before retracting his hand and licking the milky white liquid from his fingers. "You know I could classify that as cheating," he taunted but he was thoroughly enjoying the taste of Hiccup on him. "And here I am still hard and waiting for a nice warm mouth to…"

"Hiccup?" a voice called, making Hiccup jump and inch deeper into the shadows.

Dagur looked a little confused until he recognized Stoick's voice calling out in the distance. It was dark now and Dagur was to report to the elder chief and return to his cell. He was tempted to simply grab Hiccup and run off with him but that wouldn't work in his favor. He needed Hiccup and Stoick to trust him and then once their guard was down he could steal Hiccup and his Nightfury and take them back to his island and make them his. He just needed to stay patient and bide his time. So he put aside his annoyance, wiped his hand clean with the hem of his tunic and gave Hiccup a peck on the side of the mouth. "Tomorrow find us some place private and I'll give you a real treat," he breathed against his love's mouth, then with a happy smile sauntered out to the plaza in search of Stoick.

Hiccup blinked in confusion and then, making sure he was presentable, he hurried after Dagur. Thank Thor no one caught them because he had no way of explaining what they were doing or even why. And again his questions went unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

Now or Never 4

Hiccup wished he could say spending time with Dagur answered his questions but it seemed as if it only brought more and talking to him was next to impossible with no place private to talk and everyone watching their every move…well just about, the night before still had Hiccup's mind a little boggled. His friends had forgiven him and were talking to him again if only to ask if he was completely insane. Most of the time he would just laugh it off and point out that Alvin was wandering around free why should Dagur be any different and besides the Berserker was never alone. It still brought unrest amongst the riders but at least they were talking to him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Astrid had said as she put Stormfly in her pen for the night. None of the riders liked putting their dragons in the pens but for now it was the safest place for them with Alvin and Dagur on the island especially after Stoick had agreed to having guards what over them much as they did in the days of the Viking/dragon war.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed still feeling a little unsure what to do with Dagur and how to get him to stop dodging the whole sex question. "Hey, Astrid…why do you like me?" he asked, figuring that maybe if she answered the question it would give him a better idea how to broach the subject with Dagur.

The blonde looked a little surprised but smiled. "Because you're you, brave, smart and thoughtful with a big heart. You see the positive in everyone…well almost. There's no one else like you, Hiccup. Why?"

He shrugged and gave another shy smile. "I was just curious."

She gave a little laugh and kissed his cheek. "Don't ever change, Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow."

He blushed. "Yeah, see you."

For a few seconds he was tempted to call her back and maybe ask her for advice on how to deal with Dagur but he was almost certain she would come up with some about honey and a hammer or some other thing that would lead to violence or some other such thing that might work for her and the other Vikings but would surely blow up in his face. He ran a hand through his hair and looked to Toothless.

"And suggestions, bud?" he asked wishing for all the world his best friend could talk to him and maybe give him the advice he needed. The Nightfury's head tilted and he made a low rumble as if to answer but of course Hiccup couldn't quite understand. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Okay, I need to find a quiet place that no one will interrupt us so we can actually talk. I mean Dagur and I need to talk this out, right?" He leaned against Toothless and absenting rubbed his flank. "You're the only one I told about what happened with him. I really wish you could talk, bud, 'cause I need some serious advice and I don't want to talk to the others or Dad about it. Dad will kill him and then me…or worse…give me the 'talk'. I don't want to have the _talk_. Dad gets flustered and then I get flustered and…it'll be a mess. Last time we couldn't look at each other for a week it was so embarrassing."

If anyone ever said dragons didn't understand Norse they never met Toothless who only laughed in his bleating way and nudged Hiccup as if he was the silliest boy in the history of boys. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh too. Stoick the Vast was the strongest, bravest man Hiccup ever knew and could give the best leadership anyone could want but when it came to the sex talk he floundered big time and Gobber was no better…okay, maybe a little better when he wasn't trying to use props to explain things or going into far too much detail. Yeah, he could almost imagine their reactions if they ever found out about what had transpired between him and Dagur those two eventful days. Still, Hiccup had to deal with it and he had to find a way to talk to Dagur about it somewhere private.

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked as he strolled into the arena with Dagur in tow.

Hiccup looked up in surprise and then at the sun dial in the center of the arena. It was well past the time he was supposed to collect Dagur. Shit. How long had he been sitting here wondering what to do with the very Berserker now walking up to him.

"You forget me," Dagur crooned a look of hurt mixed with his usual arrogance. "Or too busy playing with your pet dragon?"

Toothless growled at him as he jumped to his feet. He got low to the ground as if ready to pounce or fire a plasma blast at Dagur. The Berserker chief mimicked him and gave a low warning growl of his own, seeming more animal than man. Hiccup quickly got between them.

"Easy, Toothless, easy…that's my boy. Dagur's not here to cause trouble, okay? There we go. Gobber, where's my Dad?" Hiccup asked as he expertly pushed Toothless back to put a little distance between the dragon and Berserker.

"Bucket and Mulch are at it again. Stoick's trying to break it up with Alvin's help. I told him I'd come and fetch the both of you since you were running late. Everything okay, lad?" Gobber answered as he hobbled up to him and ran a soothing hand over Toothless's frills.

Hiccup hesitated as he glanced at Dagur and the utterly put out stance the older boy had, as if he had gone way out of his way to find Hiccup and was being made to wait. "Yeah…no. Gobber, Dagur and I need to find a place to talk but with Dad confining us to the town there's no place private and this is really important."

"You can't speak in front of me?" his mentor asked, a little taken back by the boys' need for privacy.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. It's nothing bad just…private. You understand, right?"

The blonde male rolled his eyes. "Teenagers. You're place is empty, why not go there?"

"Dad or…_Alvin_…could come back at any time."

Gobber stroked his chin. "Well there's my barn. I haven't had the chance tidy it up for the new livestock yet but they're not due in for another week. You can use it if you need to." His cerulean gaze travelled between both boys with a knowing look before patting Hiccup's shoulder. "If you need me just yell, Toothless can hear your cry from across the island. He'll get me to you in a heartbeat. Now you, you silly dragon, stop all that growling and come along. Hiccup will be just fine. Worse than a mother hen, I tell you."

Toothless only grumbled and gave Hiccup a worried look before letting Gobber lead him away, his tail flicking to hit Dagur on the side along the way.

"Toothless, that's not how we make friends," Hiccup reprimanded but the black dragon was in a mood and would not listen and it was almost a relief when he disappeared out of the arena with Gobber. "You know Gobber's right, Tooth is worse than a mother hen at times. He'll probably get into a huff again when I get home." In fact Toothless had gotten into a habit of sniffing him all over at night as if to make sure he returned home unharmed after his time with Dagur. It was especially embarrassing after Dagur had made him cum his pants the night before.

"Sounds like a jealous girlfriend," Dagur huffed as he turned to watch the blacksmith and dragon leave. "Maybe it's a good thing he didn't become mine. Last thing I need is a needy dragon. I much rather have you."

"Dagur!" Hiccup snapped, instinctively stepping back as if fearful Dagur might try making a move on him right there in the dragon arena and while that sent a strange sort of thrill through him it was still far to open and public for his liking. After all any one of the riders could show up at any moment either to pick up their dragon or drop them off.

"There's no one here, what did you want to talk about?"

The younger boy glanced around. Sure enough there was no one there but he wasn't taking any chances. "Let's head to the barn and talk there. I don't want anyone overhearing us."

"Why? What's got your skivvies in a twist?" A little grin lit his face. "Oh, I know." He chuckled darkly as he followed Hiccup but just before they passed the gate he reached behind Hiccup and cupped his ass, giving it a firm squeeze and delighting in the way Hiccup yelped and jumped. He gave the younger boy's rump a firm pat before letting it go and continuing on their way.

While people still didn't like Dagur being there many had chosen to ignore him for the most part and continue on with their daily lives. Other than a few people greeting Hiccup as they usually did their walk to the barn was uneventful and Hiccup began to feel much more at ease. He and Dagur would finally talk things out and not worry about interruptions – if there one thing Hiccup could count on from Gobber it was privacy when he needed it; that was why his mentor had built him his own little workspace at the smithy so that he could master his own designs and think of new things even though Gobber would later complain they didn't work…at least the first designs rarely worked as planned.

Of course talking was the farthest thing from Dagur's mind.

As soon as the door shut Dagur was on him and Hiccup actually had to fight to get him off. "No," he snapped, pushing the larger boy back with all his might. "We need to talk about this, Dagur! I'm not just going to let you fuck me because you want to."

Surprisingly it wasn't the fact that Hiccup was fighting him – that was a great turn on it itself – but the fact that Hiccup had cursed that gave Dagur pause. His green eyes widened slightly and he smirked as he stepped back. "Well look who just got his big boy pants. Come on, say another one." Again he pinned Hiccup to the door and tried feeling him up.

"I said _no,_" Hiccup repeated, this time with a little more force and when that didn't make Dagur step back he resorted to the one thing he swore he would never do unless absolutely needed, he kneed the larger boy in the groin hard enough to hurt but hopefully not to do any lasting damage.

Now any guy in their right mind would have jumped back in pain and be bent over protecting themselves but Dagur was no ordinary male. The pain mixed with Hiccup's defiance and the new line of cussing coming from his oh so delectable mouth had the complete opposite effect. He lunged at Hiccup, this time tearing him away from the door and throwing him to the floor, knocking the breath out of him.

Hiccup groaned in pain, not at all expecting Dagur to react so violently although in hindsight he probably should have. "Dagur…stop," he muttered as he tried regaining his composure but he had hit his head a little harder than he thought and his vision swam. One moment Dagur was standing over him fully clothed the next he was topless and kneeling between Hiccup's legs staring at him hungrily.

"I like it when you're feisty. Makes this so much more exciting, especially with how boring this place is," Dagur crooned as he dipped his head to catch Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup turned his head away, one; to avoid the kiss and two; because he feared he might throw up. But that didn't stop Dagur from ravishing his neck and collar bone as he began undressing him. Hiccup caught the hand sneaking up his shirt. "Dagur, stop and listen. This isn't right. We…why are you doing this? Why me?" Hiccup never liked self-pity but he couldn't help but ask the question because he honestly wanted to know why after all these years was Dagur so intent on fucking him every chance he got because this wasn't the way enemies or even lovers were supposed to be…was it?

Okay, so fighting back hadn't stopped Dagur but the simple question of "why me?" made him freeze. He got up on his elbows and with unusual gentleness turned Hiccup's head until their eyes met. "Because it's you," he said as if the answer should have been obvious. "Because you're mine. You've always been mine and this is the right thing for us to do."

Hiccup only shook his head, not understanding but the look in Dagur's eyes wasn't one of dominating and conquering or any other look that might mean he thought of Hiccup as some possession. Hiccup wasn't quite sure what the look was, something akin to the way Astrid would look at him just before kissing him as if he belonged to her and rather with her. It was almost the same expect with more hunger, with more desire and need and… Whatever it was it took Hiccup's breath away and made him forget all those questions and even the pain in his head. He slowly began to relax into the firm touches and the way Dagur's callused fingers tried to kneed his tense muscles as if in way of apology for being so rough a few moments ago. And where fingers didn't touch Dagur would kiss and nuzzle.

"You still owe me a blow job," Dagur joked off handedly when Hiccup had finally relaxed and lay passively beneath him. He stroked the younger boy's bottom lip with his thumb as his gaze followed its trail. "I've been dreaming of these lovely lips wrapped around my cock since Thorsday Thursday. You have no idea how hard it's been for me to not shove your face against my groin and simply fuck your mouth. Last night if your father hadn't showed up…" He let his words hang between them for Hiccup to think about.

"I don't know if that's better or worse than your obsession with me kissing your boots," Hiccup joked with a cocky smile.

"Oh! And the sass begins. I should have stuck my cock in your mouth first, might shut you up."

"I think I'd rather kiss the boot. Did you wash them?"

The Berserker chieftain stared at him in wide eyed bewilderment before bursting out in his insane laughter but rather than make another remark Hiccup only laughed as well. It was strange how despite everything something so stupid as kissing a pair of grimy old boots could make them both laugh.

"No…no, it slipped my mind," Dagur chuckled as he sat back on his heels. "Gods, Hiccup, the shit you come out with." He pulled the younger boy to him and kissed him far more gently than he had since Thorsday Thursday and this time Hiccup didn't try pulling away. He returned it, slowly, still very unsure but determined to find out if Dagur really cared for him or not.

"Sorry if I hurt you," Dagur whispered when they broke free. His fingers trailed over the back of Hiccup's head as if searching for a wound. He found one when the Hooligan hissed in pain but thankfully there was no blood. "Just seeing you fight makes me so excited. I dreamed of the day you'd be able to match wits with me. We were destined to be together, Hic. You might find some Hooligan girl to make your wife one day but you'll always be mine. Always." He began kissing Hiccup again, a little more fiercely now with such passion that Hiccup couldn't ignore it or turn away from it. It might seem weird but it felt nice to belong to someone, to be needed and loved even if it was in Dagur's strange way. So when Dagur undid his trousers and presented his erection Hiccup couldn't help but let his adventurous side take over even if in the back of his mind a part of him screamed this was wrong.

. . .

Alvin had been trying to find Hiccup for the past hour. He had hoped to catch the youth at the dragon academy before he went to spend time with Dagur but those two fool fishing men had to start a ruckus and Stoick just had to ask for his assistance since Gobber was busy with Dagur and Spitelout was leading a training session for some of the newer warriors as well as most of the warriors-to-be. It had delayed Alvin far longer than he wanted and over a stupid misunderstanding. Bucket and Mulch were worse than an old married couple.

The Outcast chieftain rotated his shoulders. How was one boy so easy to lose track of? It wasn't as if the Hooligan village was very big. In fact it was one of the smallest tribes in the Archipelago and both Hiccup and Dagur was confined to it until Stoick decided otherwise. And without Toothless and with a prosthetic leg Hiccup could only move so fast and go so far, right? Well that wasn't necessarily true, Hiccup had managed to get pretty far when escaping Alvin and the Outcast on numerous occasions. His disability didn't really limit him as much as one might think. But that was neither here or there. Alvin needed to talk with the youth. It was time to bury the hatchet. After all if the Hooligans and Outcasts were to have an alliance he needed not only Stoick but also Hiccup to stand beside it otherwise his plans would fail.

Laughter caught his attention and for one brief moment Alvin thought there might be children playing in a barn not far from Gobber's shanty but the sounds were deeper and one was definitely Dagur, although a little more light and airy than what he was used to. The other had to be Hiccup but Alvin was unsure. He had never heard the young heir laugh before and it was a rather pleasant sound. While Alvin would rather not have to deal with Dagur ever again and would be more than happy to put the Berserker out of everyone's misery it was time he confronted Hiccup and get him on his side otherwise he might have to find a creative way to make the boy see things his way.

Moving slowly to the big wooden building, Alvin listened carefully as the laughter died down to soft spoken words and then silence. His brows furrowed as no sound was made for several long seconds and he thought perhaps the boys were about to leave. He waited almost a whole minute but when neither emerged from the building he found a knot hole in the back where no one would notice him and peered inside. What he found was better than he could have hoped. Oh Stoick was not going to be happy when he learned about this.

From where Alvin stood he could clearly spy on the two boys inside and had the perfect view of both of them and boy what a view. Dagur was standing topless with his trousers to his knees and Hiccup knelt before them casually sucking at the older boy's cock. Hiccup's head bobbed slowly along the length as Dagur moaned softly and stroked the other's hair. Now Alvin would never admit to having such naughty thoughts of Hiccup doing the very same to him but he had after the many times the ninety pound boy had managed to escape or trick him. He was small but cunning and apparently not as innocent as Alvin thought. And here he was sucking off the very boy who had tried to steal his dragon, kidnapped his father and very nearly destroyed his people. What a strange turn of events although Alvin sort of expected something was going on between the two just by the way Dagur acted in the short time they had worked together.

Glancing about, Alvin looked to make sure no one was anywhere near him or that side of the barn which faced a low cliff that tapered off into the side of the mountain. Then, sure he was safe, he undid his own trousers and fished out his cock. He stroked his rather impressive length in time with each bob of Hiccup's head, imagining it was his meat the boy was sucking on, that it was his balls those small hands were massaging. Oh the things he would do to Hiccup if he were to make the boy his own. Dagur was only a boy and could teach Hiccup only so much but Alvin was a man and had extensive experience with both men and women as well as the odd youth that had caught his fancy and Hiccup had surely caught his fancy. Oh yes, he had new plans for Hiccup now but it would take time and a great deal of cunning before he could make his move. Until then he would made due with this wonderful little peep show.

. . .

When Dagur feared he couldn't take any more he pulled his cock from Hiccup's mouth and hauled the smaller boy up by his underarms. He kissed those wonderful swollen lips as he found a crate to sit on and had his love saddle his hips. "I want you to ride me, babe. I want you to bounce on my cock. Show me just how much you want this…really want this," he breathed as he nuzzled Hiccup's neck. "I want you to do all the work this time. Make me fill your belly with cum."

"What if I want to be in you?" Hiccup countered almost shyly but he pressed on. "Why can't I cum in you?"

Dagur laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He kissed Hiccup's forehead soothingly. "Because, babe, I'm the one teaching you. When you can hold me down with one hand and no dragon then you can fuck my ass and not before." He gave Hiccup's rear a good hard slap. "Or should I give you a good spanking and take you against the wall? Now hurry up, you don't want to do this dry again do you?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You have dominance issues."

"I have Hiccupy issues," Dagur countered as he pulled Hiccup's further on his lap until his erection was poking at the tight ring of muscle of his entrance. He was trying to be patient and prepare Hiccup but that wonderful mouth had done a job on him and he couldn't wait much longer.

"Dagur…" Hiccup moaned, feeling the swollen head of Dagur's cock pushing against him. "Wait…I…" Okay, he wasn't sure why he was hesitating now after sucking Dagur's cock. His cheeks burned brightly as he tried to figure out why he had done such a thing, it seemed rather stupid when he thought of it but at the same time it was kind of…exhilarating. He must be losing his mind. Nonetheless he wasn't about to back down now. He didn't wait for Dagur to prepare him he pushed down and gave a small cry.

Immediately Dagur crushed his lips against Hiccup's to keep him from making too much noise and thrust upward until his balls slapped the pale freckled ass and he pulled the smaller boy down until he sat snuggly on his lap. He waited until Hiccup stopped shaking in pain before releasing his lips so they could both catch their breath then spread a speckling of kisses over his face. "Easy, Hic. Oh Gods you're so tight. Oh Gods. Okay, slow…we'll take this slow. No need to rush. We have hours. Just…bounce a little. That's right. Up and down. Oh Gods…you're so hot babe, so fucking hot and tight…"

It hurt, there was no denying it and his insides burned but Hiccup couldn't stay still. Dagur had made sure to hit that special spot in him straight on when he entered and it had shot a wave of such intense pleasure in Hiccup that he had to find it again but Dagur wasn't being very helpful. He left Hiccup in charge and let him do all the work and Hiccup wasn't sure how to find it again. He bounced slowly at first until his muscles slowly loosened then rotated his hips and tried moving in a different angle. Meanwhile Dagur was squeezing his ass while his head dipped down to nip at one perk nipple or nibble Hiccup's collar bone but otherwise did very little but sit back and enjoy the show.

Dagur wasn't the only one enjoying the show. Alvin was enjoying it immensely. He was almost ready to cum just watching the way Hiccup bounced on Dagur's lap and the blasted Berserker was only sitting there when he could be pounding into that sweet ass rather than simply squeezing or slapping it the way he was. But it seemed that was something Hiccup liked because soon enough he was cumming and Dagur was covering his cries with kissing as he finished off with some hard, deep thrusts that only made Hiccup thrash around on his lap more. The sight of Hiccup arching through his orgasm in a silent cry was enough to finally bring Alvin over the edge with a muffled groan. His seed splattered against the side of the barn's wall.

He waited a few minutes to see if the duo would do anything more but Hiccup seemed content to sit on Dagur's lap and lean into the older boy, his head bowed as if just realizing what they had done and very uncertain of it. It was cute and rather endearing but also something that Alvin could use against them because obviously Hiccup was not nearly as grown up as he was trying to be and still too innocent to be fucking around with someone like Dagur the Deranged, even if Dagur seemed awfully protective of him. But perhaps there was some way to use this to his advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

Now or Never 5

Hiccup couldn't help but feel extremely unsure of himself. He sat on Dagur lap, completely naked with Dagur's half erect cock still deep inside him. It was a weird feeling compared to their last two encounters. The first time he had passed out while the second Dagur had pulled out as soon as he was done but this time, this time it was as if the older boy was much calmer despite throwing him to the ground, and far gentler. He held Hiccup close, stroked his hair and whispered gently in his ear as if they were lovers. Were they? When did they turn from enemies to lovers? Did Hiccup miss a step somewhere? Of course the workings of Dagur's mind was a completely mystery to the Hooligan heir. Still Hiccup couldn't bring himself to pull away but he did need to say something.

"Dagur?" he asked, his voice meek given the situation.

"Hmm?"

"Now what?"

The older boy chuckled but it wasn't that crazy deranged that that usual sent chills down Hiccup's body. No, this was more intimate and husky and actually sent a thrill through him. "Well I'm always up for another round," Dagur suggested.

Hiccup gave a small laugh and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant, what do we do now? What am I to you? You said before I belonged to you. Well I belong to no one but myself. Are you my boyfriend now? Are we a couple? Does this mean the war's over?"

The older boy gave a snort. "You think too much," he said with a roll of his eyes before sighing. "As far as I'm concern we're having fun but if we have to put labels on then I would say…friend-enemies with benefits?"

"What does that even mean? Friend-enemies with benefits, I've never heard of such things."

Dagur gave another sigh as if he were talking to a small child. "Well we were friends then enemies and now fuck buddies. How's that?"

"Sounding worse by the minute," Hiccup muttered. He went to climb off Dagur's lap only to be held down by the hips. "Dagur, enough. I'm done. If you can't be straight with me then…" His eyes hardened as he met Dagur's gaze. There was that needy demanding look again.

"I haven't finished," Dagur growled, his grip on Hiccup's hips tightened almost painfully.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Well I am. If you force me again it'll be rape and if anyone found out you'll be executed."

That resulted in a glaring contest. Dagur's brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"A fact."

The glaring continued for nearly a full minute before Dagur grew frustrated and rocked his hips making Hiccup gasp as he brushed his prostrate. The younger boy tried pushing down to make him stop but all it did was heighten his arousal. His small fists balled and he gritted his teeth against the renewed pleasure. _Please don't get hard, please don't get hard,_ he pleaded to his cock, hoping beyond hope to keep his arousal in check but he knew that was a losing battle.

"Dagur, please…" he begged, hoping to get the older boy to see sense and put his libido on hold for a minute or two. "What am I to you?" He cried out when he suddenly found them on the floor once more but this time Dagur laid over him, one hand cupping the back of his head almost protectively as he stroked Hiccup's cheek lovingly. Hiccup stared up at him questioning, the sting of tears now in his eyes at the thought that all Dagur wanted from him was sex and there may never be a chance to be anything more. To his surprise Dagur kissed his tears away and nuzzled his cheek.

"Everything. You're my everything, Hiccup. The first thought I have in the morning and the last at night. I think of you even before you Nightfury…and not all of it is sexual." He kissed Hiccup's furrowed brows and then his nose, every one gentle and soothing. "Yes, you belong to me but I belong to you as well which means you can do to me whatever you want."

Hiccup wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He felt a little better and he supposed if Dagur was ever going to answer truthfully about whatever this was it was with those words. He gave a teary smile, unsure of his feelings but once again willing to try to make whatever this was work if only to ensure peace between the Hooligans and Berserkers. That's what he told himself as Dagur began moving. This wasn't for him regardless if it felt good, this was for Berk and his people.

A low moan escaped him as Dagur began to thrust just a little deeper but unlike before his movements were slow and calculated, his aim perfect and kisses deep, passionate but also slow. Hiccup reciprocated, trying to match the play of lips but he still didn't quite have the hang of it. Instead he playfully nipped Dagur's lips and tilted his head back in a soft moan as he felt his insides turn to mush with every rock of the older boy's hips. And then Dagur grunted low in his throat as he picked up his pace, not quite as deep or powerful but his sounds became more animalistic and it was he was about to cum but was trying his best not to loss himself and simply pound into Hiccup's ass as he had previously.

This time it was Hiccup who grabbed the sides of Dagur's face and held his gaze as orgasm swept the Berserker away. Dagur's bright green eyes dilated as his body jerked forward, piercing deep into Hiccup's core his world exploded into a blinding white haze and his spunk poured through him and into the younger boy as if in a tidal wave. His body trembled as he held his weight up off Hiccup with his muscled arms but even they were shaking. Sweat poured from his brow and he panted softly but the look he gave Hiccup sent butterflies through the Hooligan's belly and answered all his questions. For a moment all Hiccup could do was stare up at him in bewilderment before smiling shyly and reaching up to his Dagur's forehead as if anointing him. Then he pulled Dagur down to him until the Berserker's head rested against his chest and he was stroking the older boy's hair.

"I love you, too," he whispered, smiling at the way Dagur momentarily froze before relaxing.

"I didn't say that," Dagur objected but Hiccup only laughed merrily.

"Didn't have to."

There was a change in Dagur after that night. It wasn't exceptionally big but it was there. He seemed calmer and more at ease. His smiles were more genuine and met his eyes that were no longer glaring at the town people. He seemed to talk more freely and even joked around with Hiccup, making the younger boy smile and laugh. Everyone began to notice after only a few short days of him being let free of his cell. Stoick was more than a little impress by the outcome although he was very suspicious at first. At first he feared it was all an act in order to get Hiccup to drop his guard but as the days went on and he noticed how playful the usually unstable youth was with his son Stoick felt that fear he felt for Hiccup slowly dwindled. It would seem that Hiccup could not only tame dragons but Berserkers as well.

However Toothless was extremely unhappy. He'd whine if Hiccup was late coming home and immediately growl when Dagur came near him regardless if Hiccup and Stoick patted him in reassurance and the moment Dagur was escorted back to his cell he would sniff every inch of Hiccup and start grooming him as if the boy was a kitten who had gotten dirty. Stoick had to admit seeing Hiccup disheveled and sweaty some nights did make him question exactly what the boys were going while alone but the dragon's antics were amusing as hell and seeing Hiccup's disgruntle look as Toothless forced him to stay still for a tongue bath was hard not to laugh at.

"Eww…. Stupid dragon…" Hiccup grumbled as his sweaty hair was turn into a cowlick by his faithful companion. "Worse than a jealous girlfriend. You know Astrid isn't half as bad as you, bud. She just punches me in the arm and that's that. She doesn't give him a tongue bath. You know dragon saliva doesn't come out. Dad, stop laughing. You're no help at all."

But Stoick couldn't help but laugh. Hiccup's hair stop up on all sides as if he had been electrocuted and making the funniest faces whenever Toothless tried to clean his ears.

"No, no, no!" Hiccup cried, covering his ears. "Tooth, that's enough. I don't need a bath and my ears are fine!"

"Apparently he doesn't like the smell of Dagur on you, son. Suck it up like a good dragon trainer," Stoick taunted in amusement as he set about sharpening his favorite sword. He gave Alvin an amused grin but the Outcast leader seemed lost in his own thoughts as he watched Hiccup and Toothless. "Alvin, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine."

"Okay, okay…that's enough," Hiccup suddenly bellowed when Toothless pushed him over to clean his front. He rolled out from under the dragon. "I'm clean, I'm clean. Dad, I'm heading to bed." He headed to the stairs looking utterly embarrassed and red faced.

Stoick raised a surprised brow. "Is everything okay, son?" he called after the boy as Hiccup hurried up the steps.

"I'm good, just tired," Hiccup called down but there was a bit of a ruckus as the youth tripped over something and cussed, a truly rare event. Toothless bounded up the steps after his friend and a moment later Hiccup gave a cry of dismay that made Stoick burst into laughter once more. "Not helping!" the boy yelled down the stairs.

Stoick fought to control his laughter. "We're heading to the Great Hall. Try and get some rest…and maybe a proper bath if Toothless lets you up."

There was only a grumbled response. Shaking his head he gestured for Alvin to follow him. The other man hesitated for a moment, still looking deep in thought, before standing from his chair and following Stoick. They walked in companionable silence, the walk rather short between the chieftain house and Great Hall but before the entered Alvin caught Stoick's arm.

"Have you ever had the _talk_ with Hiccup?" the Outcast chief asked with a worried little frown.

Surprised Stoick raised a brow before giving a chuckle. "You do release Hiccup nearly seventeen now. I gave him the talk when he first showed an interest in girls and again when he and Astrid began dating…if you want to call what they do dating. I don't really think they've had a proper one yet."

Alvin gave a small nod but stopped his friend once more before he could enter the Great Hall. "That's the talk all fathers have with their sons, I'm talking about the other _talk_. The one my father so crudely gave us when we were about Hiccup's age, before Val entered the picture."

Stoick blinked, as if confused by what talk Alvin could possibly be going on about then he blinked again in sudden understanding. "No…no, I haven't had that particular talk with him." He waved a large hand dismissively. "Besides, he has Astrid. Why would he need that _talk_?"

The other man gave a shrug. "Oh no particular reason other than a certain Berserker he's been – how shall we say? – escorting lately. Don't you think they've been spending a little too much time together?" He frowned slightly as he folded his arms across his massive chest. "Stoick, I don't want to over step my ground especially when it comes to your son but haven't you noticed the way he's been acting lately, the disheveled way he looks when he gets home and how his dragon his all mother hen with him? There's more going on than simply trying to calm Dagur down."

"What are you saying, Alvin?"

Blue eyes met green. "Your boy is either far too innocent for his own good or not quite as innocent as you like to think. Stoick, Dagur's using your boy."

Stoick growled low in his throat and turned on his heel. He paused, hesitating between going into the hall or returning home to question his son. His wide shoulders were tense for several long seconds then they relaxed. "You don't know Hiccup, Alvin. He's a smart boy. Brilliant even. I trust his judgment." However he would question his son as soon as they had some time alone. If there was something going on between Hiccup and Dagur then he needed to know if the Berserker was simply using his son or if they were in a real relationship or if this was something else altogether. He wasn't lying when he said he trusted Hiccup it was Dagur he didn't trust but for now the Berserker was locked up for the night. He'll have Gobber keep a closer eye on the two for the next few days.

Alvin was not happy. He had hoped that by giving Stoick a heads up on Dagur and Hiccup that maybe he would go into a blind rage and immediately send Dagur to the Slavelands but he should have known better. If he wanted to be rid of Dagur without casting suspicion on himself, Alvin would have to be sneaky. Then he could decide what to do with Hiccup. His hadn't been able to stop thinking about Hiccup since watching Dagur fuck his little ass. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his lap Hiccup had been bouncing on, his cock the boy had down his throat. Oh yes, once he was rid of Dagur Hiccup would be his. Such a shame that he would have to risk his friendship with Stoick just to have a little fun with the boy but such was life. It wasn't as if he expected this alliance to last long. Nonetheless he would bide his time until he knew Hiccup was ready for him. After all he didn't want to damage his soon to be new pet.

. . .

Toothless was not a happy dragon. He didn't like the smell of Dagur that clung to Hiccup. He had washed as much as Hiccup would allow before the teen had dived under his covers and refused to let him clean his nether regions. Toothless only grunted and took the blankets between his teeth, ready to pull the covers off but the boy held the other end tightly and it turned into a little game of tug-of-war until…

_Screeeeech._

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out as the blanket ripped in two. He threw down his half with a huff. "What's wrong with you? I know I need a bath but enough is enough. I need sleep and now I don't have a blanket." He thumped back on his pillow and wondered whether or not he wanted to fetch a fur from his trunk or if he should go down stairs and steal a quilt from his father's room. He gave a yelp when Toothless nudge him out of bed and over to the rock slap. "It's okay, bud. I'll just wrap up in a fur tonight and stitch the blanket back together in the morning. No big deal."

But Toothless pushed him onto the warm slap and curled around him, intent that if he could wash away Dagur's smell he could at least mask it with his own. He wrapped his wings around his boy and hugged close, his head resting on his rider's chest.

Sighing, Hiccup scratched his friend's head and laid back. Well at least he was warm and Toothless had stopped trying to clean him. He closed his eyes and let his body relax, the steady pounding of his best friend's heart a soothing lullaby. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would properly introduce Dagur to Toothless and with luck they would get along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I have a new head cannon bouncing around in my head but I'm not going to detail it just yet. Maybe you guys can guess. It'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

Now or Never 6

"Alright, now just hold up your hand and…would you two stop growling?" Hiccup let out a frustrated breath as Dagur and Toothless glared at each other, both growling lowly like two wild dragons fighting over dragon root. He rubbed his temple. "Toothless, back off. Dagur, would you please stop snarling, you look like a deranged…never mind."

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Fishlegs advised as Hiccup gently but firmly pushed Toothless back and away from Dagur. "I mean Toothless really hates Dagur and well Dagur isn't exactly known for being kind to dragons. Even that Skrill he had was harnessed and…"

"Not now, Fishlegs. I'll…I'll figure this out. I mean I taught you guys to ride dragons and all of you were more than willing to kill dragon rather than ride them," Hiccup argued. He could do this. He knew he could. He just had to find common ground between Toothless and Dagur and then everything would be fine.

"Yeah but none of us really killed a dragon before let alone ate them."

Hiccup froze. He glanced over his shoulder at Dagur who had his arms folded across his chest, hip cocked and looking utterly annoyed by the situation. Yeah, this was a different situation than when he taught the other kids to ride dragons. He had to look at this differently.

"Okay, bud, stay here," he instructed Toothless before leaving to talk with Dagur. Alright, he knew Toothless didn't like Dagur's scent being on him so maybe he could somehow use that. Of course doing this in front of his friends was sure to get him teased for the next few weeks. Just wanted he always wanted to give Snotlout more material to use against him. Even if they were friends now Snotlout never could give up a chance to tease him.

"Dagur, give me a hug," he said with a shy smile.

The older boy looked at him in surprise. "What?"

And on cue Snotlout gave a snort of laughter that he tried covering up with a cough. Tuffnut and Ruffnut weren't quite quiet while Astrid looked appalled by idea. Fishlegs first seemed confused and then excited as understanding came to him.

"I get it. If Toothless smells Dagur on you he might relax a little," the large blonde boy said as he nearly bounced in glee.

"Yeah, or earn me another tongue bath," Hiccup said as he neared Dagur. That got even more laughter from the others but he shrugged it off as he opened his arms to the Berserker chief.

"Seriously?" Dagur asked, raising a brow in doubt. Yeah he liked Hiccup but he wasn't yet willing to make a big public display out of it.

"You got a better plan?"

"I could kill him and make his head into a helmet."

Hiccup frowned and gave him a look.

"Oh very well," Dagur grumbled, opening his arms and hugging Hiccup. His heart immediately fluttered when he had the smaller boy in his arms and he pulled Hiccup a little tighter to breath in the scent of his freshly washed hair and skin. It was near impossible to not nuzzle him or push the hug into something more. Nonetheless he pressed his nose into that sweet smelling hair and took a deep breath. Yeah, he could get used to this.

"You need to let go now," Hiccup laughed in his ear and gently pulled away.

Reluctantly, Dagur let him go.

"Okay," Hiccup said with a smile as he left Dagur to return to Toothless. "Now see, Dagur didn't hurt me so he's not going to hurt you, alright, bud?" He held his arms open to Toothless but the dragon made a disgusted face and turned away, as if Hiccup now smelt bad and he wasn't about to clean him all over again. "Toothless…" Hiccup whined as his friend walked to the gate to join Stoick up in stands. "Mr. Stubborn! Some days I swear you're as pigheaded as Snotlout. Sorry, 'Lout."

"Nah, I get it," his cousin said with a grin as he leaned against Hookfang. "Your girlfriend's a dragon and she's jealous because you have a new playmate. I swear that's why Astrid doesn't hang out with me anymore."

"Oh that's why," Astrid responded with a role of her eyes. "Hiccup, give Toothless time. Remember how long it took before he and your dad started to get along. It took you nearly dying for them to even get on the same page. I wouldn't push it."

Hiccup wanted to argue but she was most likely right. Stoick and Toothless had taken quite some time to get used to get other and even longer to respect one another. For months Stoick had treated Toothless as Hiccup's pet rather than his best friend and even longer to understand why. "You're probably right," he agreed, running a hand through his hair. "Well I guess that's it for training today. So I'll see everyone tomorrow. Remember we still have Mildew's field to…tend to?" But everyone was already taking off with their dragons. His shoulders slumped. Well so much for that. Oh well he could always go work on it himself if he had to.

"Hiccup," called Stoick as he strolled into the arena. He glanced at Dagur before his gaze settled on his son. "We need to talk."

"Sure, Dad, what's up?"

But before Stoick could respond Gobber came hobbling in with a look of desperation on his face. "We're got a situation down at the harbor. Johann just reached port but it seems he still has a few of those Smokebreathe hatchlings hovering about his ship and he can't get rid of them. We're going to have to round them up before they start stealing metal again." His gaze moved to Dagur with an angry frown. "Did anyone thank you for that yet, lad?"

The young Berserker shrugged and offered an innocent smile.

"Or no, no, no…" Gobber said grumpily as he grabbed the youth why the arm. "You're the cause of this particular mess and you're going to help us cage them before all my axe heads go missing again." And before Dagur could object he was dragged away.

Stoick watched the two in amusement. When he turned back to Hiccup he opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he heard Dagur yell at Gobber that it wasn't his fault about the Smokebreathes but rather Savages's. His lips set in a frown as he gazed in the direction the two had gone. "Perhaps you should tend to the cabbage field this afternoon, son. I don't think Dagur's going to have much time to hang out with you today."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, staring after Dagur and Gobber. His father was right. Dagur was going to be far too busy gathering up the hatchlings for them to do anything that day which in the long run might be a good thing. There were parts of Hiccup that hurt in ways he never thought possible. Perhaps a day away from the older boy would be good for them both.

Thankfully once Dagur was gone Toothless returned. He gave Hiccup a thwack across the back of the head as if to tell him he was a jerk and then a loving nuzzle of forgiveness. Together they flew up the mountain where Mildew lived and the cabbage field the teens have been trying to cultivate lay waiting.

It was oddly relaxing doing menial tasks that afternoon. Hiccup had a chance to think without being badgered by the other teens or being swept away by Dagur for hours of sex that would leave him tired and confused and still unsure of where he stood with the older boy. He got that in some strange way they belonged to each other – or at least in Dagur's mind Hiccup belonged to him – but what Dagur actually felt for him…that was another story. Friend-enemies with benefits? That seemed a little childish and not fulfilling in any way. However Dagur was far calmer now than Hiccup had seen him in years and when he did look as if he was about to lose his temper all it took was one touch from Hiccup and he would simmer down. He might grumble or complain but he wasn't automatically reaching for a weapon anymore. Of course that could be because he had no weapons to reach for – Stoick still refused to allow him near any weapon of blade of any sort.

Mildew watched the young heir and his dragon as they weeded the large garden. The boy would carefully dig them out while the Nightfury would carry a bundle off to the compost. They worked in tandem very well, much better than he ever noticed before. It had taken quite some time but Mildew had come to admire the two and regret his former hostility toward them. The fact they would come and work on the garden almost every day with little to no prompting surprised him greatly. Hell, the first morning he had come out to find Hiccup covered in dirt and sweat as he dug out a particularly stubborn weed by hand had made him raise a brow and almost chase them away until he realized exactly what they were up to. Each day the boy looked lost in thought but today he look a little out of sorts. Mildew was almost certain he knew what the issue was…well it was one of two that he could think of.

"Lad, I think it's well past time you and your dragon take a break," he called as he hobbled up to the duo, leaning heavily on his staff with a jug of water in his free hand.

Hiccup looked up from his work. He wiped a dirty hand across his sweaty brow and sat bat on his heel and fake foot. "I'll almost done. This is the last section to be weeded and then I'll have the dragons do a fly over to fertilize it one more time and then it should be good."

Mildew rolled his eyes. "Still promptly at three I take it?"

The boy gave a smile laugh. "Yeah…you might want to stay indoors around that time."

"Will do." He walked the last few feet to the youth and handed him the water. "Here. I've been meaning to thank you and your father for doing this while I've been gone. I honestly thought Stoick would leave it to rot after I betrayed our tribe. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Toothless."

Doubt filled Hiccup's face for several long seconds before he banished it and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Not everyone likes dragons. I'm just happy that you got past it."

"Well when you get surrounded by them in a hatchery for months on end you learn which dragons can be your friends and which are scarier than even Alvin on a his worst day."

That made the boy laugh. "Yeah, there's a few out there like that." He took a sip of the water, as if unsure if it was safe and when there was no funny taste he drank his fill before handing it back with a shy thank you.

"So what's bothering, boy? You don't usually look so lost in thought unless something's bothering you," Mildew asked as he leaned against his staff. He gave a small encouraging smile in hopes Hiccup might confide in him as he sometimes did as a small boy, before the whole dragon nonsense.

Hiccup glanced toward Toothless who only tilted his head to one side and raised his ears. Since Mildew's return and new acceptance of the Nightfury Toothless had been rather spoiled as if the old Viking was trying to make up for his wrong doings toward them in the past. Toothless had enough fish to feed three Nightfuries.

"It's nothing," Hiccup decided, not wanting Mildew to go into a tirade about Berserkers and how Dagur should be executed or sent to the Salvelands as Alvin was.

Mildew nodded knowingly. "Yeah, the Berserker boy. Yes, there have been some rumors about him and you."

"What?" Hiccup demanded although he guessed he shouldn't have been that surprised. The Hooligan village was small and just about everyone saw him and Dagur together on a daily basis and knew that he was in charge of the older boy's activities in the afternoon. And it wasn't unusual for someone to start a rumor especially when it came to someone they didn't like and not many Hooligans liked Dagur at this time. "What…what kind of rumors?"

"Oh just the usual. Nothing to concern yourself with. Reminds me of when your father and my boy was your age. They always seemed to get themselves in some sort of trouble."

Shaking his head Hiccup gave him a strange look, not quite sure who he was referring to then gave a small sigh. "Things are a little complicated right now, that's all."

Mildew nodded but didn't press the subject. Instead he took a drink from of water before offering the rest to Toothless who readily opened his mouth for the old man to pour it into which Mildew did without a second thought. "You have a birthday coming up, don't you?" he asked as the dragon lapped up the water.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "Ahh…yeah, in a few days. I didn't know you knew when my birthday was."

The old man just smiled. "I may be old and grumpy but I remember the important things. Seventeen this year, no?"

"Yeah."

A small bob of Mildew's head was his response. "Didn't seem so long ago you were seven. Ah…time does fly. Well once you're done I suggest you go spend some time with your friends and enjoy your birthday. I can handle things from here."

Biting his lower lip Hiccup studied Mildew for several long moments, unsure if the old man was being sincere or not. "Alright," he said finally. He finished his work then dusted himself off as best he could. Then he and Toothless bid Mildew goodbye and headed home, making note to gather as the gang so their dragons could help fertilize the cabbage garden. Toothless definitely couldn't do it himself. Hell, they might need to recruit a few wild dragons to help.

"There you are!" Dagur exclaimed when Hiccup and Toothless landed in the plaza square a few minutes later. "What took you so long? Do you have any idea what that maniac has put me through?"

Hiccup's brows rose in surprise as he looked from the Berserker chief to said maniac. Sure enough Gobber had the biggest grin Hiccup had ever seen plastered on his face as if he were a cat that got the cream. "What happened?" he asked his mentor, ignoring the near panicked look on Dagur's face.

"What happened? What happened!" Dagur shrieked as he waved his arms about. "Those little monsters stole my belt. MY BELT! Then…then they took my knee pads. Your father already took the rest of my armor when he threw me in the cell but this…this is the last straw! And he…he won't stop laughing no matter how much I threaten him and I can't attack him or your father will ship me off on the next boat to the Slavelands gagged and tied to the main mast. HIS WORDS! I can't live like this, Hiccup!"

"I'll deal with my father later, Dagur," Hiccup promised as he dismounted Toothless and strolled over to the Berserker to place a calming hand on his shoulder and sure enough the moment he touched Dagur the older boy calmed. "Gobber, what happened?"

The blacksmith fought back his laughter and gave Hiccup a fatherly smile. "A few of the Smokebreathes took a shining to Dagur's metal. He's not the only one to lose metal. The little blighters tried taking my hook."

"Well no worse they when they tried taking my leg," Hiccup agreed, not feeling sorry for Dagur in the slightest.

"When did that happen?" Dagur demanded in a new rage for anyone or thing to so much as try such a thing on _his_ Hiccup.

"Oh let's just say around the time you tricked Johann into bringing the hatchlings here in the first place. Nothing like dangling upside-down by one ankle with a bunch of little dragons try hauling me out my window. If it wasn't for Toothless I might have been made part of their nest."

"Oh…" The older boy flushed slightly. "Ahh…about that…I blame Savage and his stupid ideas."

"Uh huh," Hiccup said with doubt.

Gobber only chuckled and patted Hiccup's shoulder. "He's all yours now, lad. Try not to get in any trouble, Stoick's already in a mood and apparently wants to speak with you as soon as he has a chance. I'm not sure what's up but it seems important. I haven't seen him like this since the whole issue with Toothless. Well, he's not quite that bad. Whatever the case I'd be careful with him tonight."

"You think him and Alvin might have got into a fight?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Doubtful," Gobber said with a frown.

Hiccup's hope faltered and shoulders sagged.

"Hiccup, cheer up. Alvin will be leaving soon. I hear a lot of his village is close to being completely repaired. Nothing can be done for the dragon arena but that may be a good thing don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I was just sort of hoping to have the house back to just being mine and Dad's. I suppose I could deal with Alvin a little longer." But he couldn't help the disappointment that filled him. He really wanted Alvin off Berk and away from his village. He didn't like the Outcast. He didn't trust him despite the truce and apparent alliance between their tribes. No, regardless of his friendship with Stoick, Alvin could not be trusted.

Dagur wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Hey, forget that no good piece of trash. We have a few hours before I have to go back to that stinking cell, why don't we go and have a little fun?"

Hiccup pulled away and shook his head. "Not tonight," he muttered, oddly disappointed by the fact that he would have to spend another night with Alvin in his house. "I…I think I'm going home and turn in early tonight." He fought to keep his face blank but he knew he failed miserably when Gobber gave his arm a gentle squeeze, silently telling him that he could confide in him if needed but Hiccup wasn't in the mood to discuss it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Toothless, let's go, bud." He didn't bother climbing on his friend's back. They weren't that far from the house.

"Hiccup!" Dagur called running after them a few minutes later. He caught up to them just outside their house. "Hey, look…if this has anything to do with…you know…us, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm pushing myself on you too hard. It's just…I don't know… I…" He worried his lower lip as his gaze met Hiccup's almost pleadingly. Then, right there on the steps to Hiccup's house, Dagur leaned in and kissed him no longer caring who might see them.

Hiccup tried to pull away but Dagur held him close, his muscular arms tight around his waist and back. But after a moment and no screaming Vikings threatening them he relaxed into it and even reciprocated until they were both breathless and had to pull away to catch their breaths. "So…what was that for?"

"Because you looked as if you needed it," Dagur explained with a small teasing grin.

"Oh…"

"Boys." Stoick's stern voice was like a knife cutting them apart. They jumped apart, Hiccup in embarrassment and fear and Dagur not wanting to be sent away to the Slavelands but he did step in front of Hiccup as if to protect him from the man's possible wrath.

"Dad, I can explain," Hiccup said hurriedly, pushing Dagur's arm out of the way but even Toothless seemed unhappy by what had transpired between the two boys. Indeed he was standing at Stoick's side rather than protecting his rider and was giving Dagur the death glare.

"Inside both of you now," Stoick order, pointing a large finger at the house.

Dagur gave a low animalistic growl but Hiccup pulled on his arm. "Come on. If he was going to kill you he would have done it already. Thanks for the heads up, bud." He sent Toothless a glare that the dragon returned without even blinking. Great, this was sure to be loads of fun.

There was one plus side, Alvin wasn't there. Hiccup didn't know where he was and quite frankly was more than thankful for the reprieve. He trudged into the house with Dagur close behind him followed by Toothless who looked like he wanted to bite the Berserker and then Stoick who shut and locked the door. That was surprising in and of itself. Stoick never _ever_ locked the door in case of emergency. It sent a tiny thrill of fear down Hiccup's spine.

"So the rumor is true," Stoick accused when he turned to face the boys.

"Dad…"

"Sit. Both of you."

Both boys sat instantly sat down. Dagur didn't even make a comment or jibe he just sat on the steps, one step above Hiccup with surprised wide eyes. It wasn't often someone took that tone with him and for a moment he felt as if he was in some sort of trouble with his own father.

"Sir, I…" he fumbled surprising both Stoick and Hiccup by the meek tone.

"Hush," Stoick said firmly. He clasped his hands behind his back as he regarded the two boys. "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it," he started, making sure both boys were listening. "First off I'm happy that you two have found common ground, trust me I am. However that being said this is not what I meant when I allowed you out of the cell, Dagur. I will not have you abusing my child. How long has this been going on?"

"Dad…"

"Hiccup, be quiet. Dagur, how long?"

Dagur seemed at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "A while," he finally answered.

"How long is a while?"

"Uhm…"

"Before or after Thorsday Thursday?"

"Well…uhm…"

"Hiccup?" Stoick said, turning to his son.

"I'm not sure what the question is," Hiccup answered truthfully. His father hadn't exactly asked if they were having sex or just in a relationship or anything of that nature. He was simply implying it and waiting for one of them to admit to it.

Stoick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When did this all begin?"

"When did what begin?"

The Hooligan chief's face turned bright red and Hiccup feared he may have pushed too far. "Fine," he finally said as he tried to calm him. He began pacing which was never a good sign. "Hiccup, we've talked about sex, have we not?"

"Yes," Hiccup answered, dread filling the pit of his belly.

"Yes," Stoick agreed with a nod. "With girls but I haven't talked about with other boys…ah…well, that's a little more complicated."

Surprising Dagur raised his hand. "I've had this discussion with my uncle so can you just send me back to my cozy little cell?"

"Dagur, shut up," Stoick snapped. "Now where was I? Now I'm not sure how far you two have taken this…whatever this is, but there are certain precautions that are needed. First, is this serious? Is this a mutual thing? Hiccup, Dagur's not forcing you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, is he?"

Dagur looked to Hiccup, his face suddenly pale and very unsure but Hiccup couldn't see it. He looked at his hands on his lap for a long time before looking up and meeting his father's gaze. "He didn't do anything I couldn't handle."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"No, but that's the truth. I can handle myself."

Stoick studied Hiccup for a few seconds. "How far have the two of you gone?"

Neither answered.

Running a hand down his face, Stoick sighed and leaned against the table. "Well at least now I know why Toothless has been acting like a mother hen. I was starting to get concerned that there might be something more going on between him and you and if that was the case…" He shook his head not wanting to go there.

Dagur nearly choked on the idea and ended up in a coughing fit. Hiccup had to hit him on the back. "Okay, I changed my mind, you can keep the Nightfury."

"It's not my fault he doesn't like the way you smell," Hiccup objected as he hit Dagur's back.

Well this was much better than the two fighting and while he wasn't exactly happy at the concept of the two being anything more than friends – even reluctant ones – it was nice to see the two getting along. "Now let's talk about precautions and lubricants…"

"DAD!" Hiccup cried, covering his face in embarrassment.

Stoick grinned. There were some plus sides about being a Dad with a child at the sexually active age…there were all sorts of fun ways of embarrassing Hiccup and his lover, although Stoick was not cruel enough to do so in public. "Now is it fair to assume you two haven't gone all the way or should we be having another talk?"

"Dad!"

"Alright, now Hiccup you know I've had relations with…"

"The Gods hate me!"

Dagur covered his ears and hummed to himself while Stoick continued and Hiccup tried everything to get him to stop. _Never attack Berk again. Never _ever_ kidnap Stoick again. Kidnap Hiccup and free him of this craziness because Stoick is obviously more deranged than I am,_ he told himself over and over, swearing that dealing with Alvin was a thousand times easier than an overly protective, fatherly Stoick giving them the sex talk. Hell, this might turn him off sex with anyone ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Now or Never 7

Alvin was still pondering what to do about Dagur and Hiccup as he headed back to Stoick's hut when he came across a highly amused Gobber and what would appear to be a shell shocked Dagur. Indeed the young chief was ghostly pale and looked as if he might be sick. The fact that Gobber was laughing at the boy rather than worrying over him as he might Hiccup or one of the other teens had Alvin stopping to stare at the two in confusion.

"Eat some bad fish?" he wagered a guess.

Dagur completely ignored him but his complexion took a slightly green tinge.

"Nope, just a little talk with Stoick. Or perhaps _the talk_ would better sum it up," Gobber chuckled as he patted Dagur back in an almost fatherly gesture.

Dagur glared up at him but it wasn't a heated angry glare only slightly annoyed and looking more like a perturb child than a chieftain. "How is it I managed to kill one father and gain two more? And I'm not allowed to kill you two. Hiccup and I are definitely having a talk about boarders."

"Oh yes, _you're_ going to talk to him about boarders when all you do is keep crossing them. They certainly gave you a good title, Dagur, because you have to be deranged if you think a fatherly chat with Stoick is crossing the line. He could have had your head for what you've done and not even your uncle could have bailed you out of that one," Gobber countered but he still had a cheery smile as he threw an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Now did I ever tell you the time when I was about your age and Stoick and I were…how should we say…a little frisky? Now talk particular talk with our fathers…that was embarrassing."

"Eww…eww…why are people talking to me about these things?" the young man complained.

Gobber gave Alvin a wink as he led the obviously perturbed Berserker to his cell for the night. The Outcast chief watched them go, his frown deepening. No, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Stoick was supposed to get mad, even furious and tear the blasted Berserker to shreds for defiling his little boy. Even though Hiccup was seen by many of the Hooligans as a hero he had expected Stoick to still view the boy as an innocent child that Dagur had taken advantage of because Hiccup surely would never have consented to sex with the deranged brat. Not unless Hiccup was far more experienced than he first thought and not so innocent. Perhaps this little fling the boys were having has been going on longer than he first thought, perhaps even before they had rescued Stoick from Dagur. He gave a small laugh. Oh how rich, that whole event could very well have been a lovers quarrel that got a little out of hand. Well if given Stoick a heads up about the boys' activities wasn't enough to rid him of Dagur then he would simply have to find another way to turn Stoick completely against the boy and make Hiccup his. And a Treacherous was never one to give up or turn away from a challenge, especially when it came to Hiccup.

He just had to find another way to rid himself of Dagur. Luckily for him he still had friends on Berk and some with intimate knowledge of Hiccup and some of his weaknesses. It was time to get friendly with young Snotlout again. He gave a predatory grin as he turned toward the academy where the Jorgensen boy was most likely getting in a little last minute flying.

. . .

"Okay, seriously, never _ever_ give that speech again," Hiccup begged putted around putting things away unsure what else to do now that Dagur was gone. He was still extremely embarrassed but wasn't ready to head to bed just yet. "I mean if that was Astrid I don't think she would ever talk to me again."

"Lucky for you that wasn't Astrid," Stoick retorted with a hint of a laugh. He leaned against the wall and watched his boy's anxious movements with amusement. He had never seen Hiccup so embarrassed and this little ordeal with Dagur was nothing compared to some of the stunts he had to save his son from in the past but this seemed to be the one that bothered him the most which meant Hiccup really did have feelings for Dagur. "Hiccup, sit down and take a deep breath."

"No, I'm fine. I just need…" He inhaled sharply when his father caught him by the shoulders and gently but firmly pushed him into a chair. "Dad…"

"No, now you're going to sit and listen," Stoick said sternly. He knelt before Hiccup so that they were eye level. "Son, how long has this been going on? And I want the truth this time."

The boy looked toward the hearth fire, unable to meet his father's eyes. "I'm not really sure when it started," he said truthfully. "Dagur kind of told me he liked me on Dragon Island when we did the survival training. I didn't think much of it at the time – I was more worried about Toothless. You know how is can be at times. He was very touchy and kept invading my personal space but he called me Brother so I dismissed it as him just being weird. But then with the Skrill and his obsession with Toothless I just thought he was mad because I choose Toothless over him."

"That was the impression we all had," his father agreed.

Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment then looked his father in the eye. "He was jealous of Toothless. I mean he was mad about us lying to him but he might have forgiven us if Tooth and I didn't threaten him. I could have handled the situation better."

Stoick patted his knee. "You did what you thought best at the time, son. When did things change?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it seemed like whenever I defeated him in combat he became a little more obsessed with me rather than Toothless. He challenged me one on one Thorsday Thursday. I know I shouldn't have accepted but…then when the illness completely knocked me off my feet and he broke into the house, then you caught him…he…we…" He looked away again. "That was the first time."

"And you didn't think I should know about this?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want to cause more trouble than we already have with the Berserkers."

"Were you a willing participant?"

The boy chewed his lower lip and after a moment gave a nod. "Yeah."

Stoick's brows rose.

"Okay, maybe…I really don't remember much other than being sick and feeling really hot or cold and him holding me. I remember feeling safe and loved and moments of pain and incredible pleasure but everything in between is a blur. I think I passed out during it."

"Was there any other time before Dagur was apprehended?" Stoick asked, choosing his words carefully.

At this Hiccup flushed bright red and couldn't meet his father's gaze no matter how much either might want to. "Once."

"When?"

"Well…" Hiccup's bright green eyes flashed to his father. "There was a Plan A before Alvin and Mildew saved our butts."

"Oh and that involved you surrendering to Dagur?"

"No, convincing him he had more to gain by joining us…we never got that far in the conversation."

Stoick nodded sagely and patted his son's knee as he stood. "At any point did he rape you?"

"No," Hiccup lied quickly. "Surprise yes but rape…no."

The large Viking studied his son for quite some time before nodding to himself. "I'm not happy about this, Hiccup, but we all make mistakes. I've done my fair share, as long as you learn from them. An alliance can't be built on sex alone. You and Dagur need to find common ground if this is to last."

Hiccup stared at him in surprise. "You're taking this far better than I expected. I mean you didn't yell or try to kill him or anything."

Stoick only chuckled. "I was young and dumb once, too."

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed indigently. He smiled lovingly at his father. Had this been a few years ago Stoick would have blown his top at the idea of him having sex with anyone let alone another guy. "So we're okay?"

"As long as Dagur doesn't try anything stupid we're fine," Stoick answered as he threw a long in the fire. "Just be careful with him, son. Dagur's not called deranged without reason. The boy's not all there. Yet with you he seems almost normal."

Dagur had changed. He did seem more calm and acted a little more like a normal person that the deranged Berserker he had become used to. Hiccup smiled proudly at himself. That was his doing. He had managed to tame Dagur just as he had Toothless.

Okay, maybe not so much.

The next day found Hiccup and Dagur at the forge and in Hiccup's rather cramped workshop. During training Hiccup and Toothless had managed to warp one of the rods to the Nightfury's tailfin while tussling with Snotlout and Hookfang. Of course Snotlout had tried to help straighten it but ended breaking the rod in two and since Gobber had put the forge in shutdown because of Dagur not being allowed near weapons Hiccup couldn't even build a new rod unless Dagur was under lock and key. So instead he sat at his table and tried to figure out how to fix his best friend's tail, drawing plan after plan while Dagur complained of being bored in the background and poked around the small space.

"If only we had more Gronkle Iron," Hiccup muttered under his breath as he tried to come up with a way to keep the rods from breaking or being dismantled by the odd Smokebreath that still roamed the island. His charcoal flew across the parchment as he thought of new designs and then chucked them out in favor or something even better but none of which would work with the present quality of the metal they had.

"I'm bo-ored!" Dagur grumbled as he slumped back in his seat.

"Well I'm busy. Find something to entertain yourself with," Hiccup retorted before groaning and scratching out yet another failed design. "Toothless can't fly if I don't find a way to fix his tail. Last thing I need is for him to be moody and whiny. You've never dealt with a dragon until you've had to put up with a distraught Nightfury who wants to go out for his nightly flight and can't."

"You baby that thing."

"Yeah well he deserves it."

"Hmm…" Dagur glanced about the room for what felt like the thousandth time, trying to find anything that might amuse him. There were a few odd looking gadgets and half built creations but there was nothing that really caught his fancy. He looked back to Hiccup's hunched back. The boy was overly tense and far too worried about his silly pet's tailfin. It wasn't as if he couldn't rebuild the rod the moment Dagur was looked up again but Hiccup acted as if it was the end of the world. Hiccup needed a well-deserved break and Dagur needed to let off a little pent up energy. So while Hiccup worked diligently on his little project Dagur undid his trouser and began slowly to stroke his slowly wakening dick.

He kept his gaze firmly on Hiccup as he tugged and pulled his length, imagining the things he could do with Hiccup against that desk. It had only been two days since they last had sex but it felt like a lifetime to Dagur and he couldn't help but wonder how he handled not having the younger boy with him all those lonely nights since discovering his need for Hiccup. Well obviously by doing just what he was now. He had jerked off many nights to fancies of Hiccup. The boy sucking his cock, of him bent over before him as he plunged his cock deep into his center. Hell, he even had a few twisted fancies of him and that Nightfury of Hiccup's fucking him together but that was neither here nor there. That was just a silly fevered dream that he would never follow through with…at least he didn't plan to. Ah but there were many other fun and exciting things he had in mind for Hiccup. Many, many dark and kinky things he had yet to try but was dying to ever since learning of some of his love's quirts.

Quietly he reached over and plucked a strip of leather off a shelf and tied it around the base of his now hard cock. He also noticed a small pair of clamps that must be used for some sort of leather work but what kind Dagur was unsure. He was never very good at that sort of thing but he could easily find a use for the clamps later. Then he moved by behind Hiccup and, grasping him under the arms, yanked him off his stole and pushed him face first onto the sloped table. He covered the smaller boy's mouth with one hand while he pulled the other's pants down just enough to free his perky little ass. He pressed his front to Hiccup's back, letting him feel his erection.

"I want to fuck you right here, right now," he growled in Hiccup's ear as he nipped it. He ran his tongue soothingly over the little wound. He licked his fingers slowly, getting them good and wet before fingering the younger boy's hole. As he shoved the first finger in, he uncovered Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup hissed at the intrusion. "Why can't he have sex like normal people? Gobber's in the other room," he said in a breathy voice, trying to keep his voice a whisper but it was hard to think with the why Dagur was pressing his cock into the small of Hiccup's back as he fingered him and licked and nibbled his earlobe.

"Then you better stay quiet because today I'm going show you new heights to pleasure that you never dreamed possible," Dagur purred. He chuckled darkly. "By the time I'm done you might not have a voice left to scream with."

Whether it was a threat or just some kink Dagur had it sent a shiver through Hiccup and he unconsciously pressed a hand against the wall to brace himself as the Berserker pushed into him. He muffled a cry with his other hand, shoving his fist into his mouth to keep quiet. Despite Dagur's crude words he was careful and moved slowly because in all honesty he didn't want Gobber walking in on them. Once he was fully sheathed inside his partner he waited for Hiccup to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out, trying to keep the sound of slapping flesh to a minimum.

Hiccup placed the other hand against the wall and pushed back with a soft moan. Even though Dagur seemed to be purposely missing his prostrate it still felt good.

"Hiccup, I'm heading out for a bit," Gobber called from the front of the forge where he had been taking stock of supplies.

Both boys froze, fearing the old warrior might walk in on them. "Oh…okay. I'll just finish up _here_!" he squeaked the last when Dagur choose just that moment to pull out and thrust in deep and hit his prostrate. He panted and sent the older boy a glare over his shoulder.

There was the clomping of a wooden leg and heavy foot heading in their direction. "Are you alright?" Gobber demanded in a worried tone.

Hiccup's head snapped toward the opening to his workshop and once again he wished he had an actually door he could close and lock. "Ah…yeah…just stubbed my toe. _Dagur, stop it!_" he hissed the last part as Dagur rotated his hips and rolled Hiccup's balls in one hand. Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Go do whatever you need to, I'll lock up."

"You sure?" Gobber called back.

"Yeah. See you later."

There was silence for a moment and then Gobber's footsteps retreating to the front of the shop and then disappeared altogether. Hiccup expected Dagur to go all out once Gobber was gone but to his surprise the Berserker pulled out and turned him around. Then with one swipe of his hand Dagur knocked everything on the desk to the ground and placed Hiccup on it and stripped the Hooligan heir of every strip of clothing.

"Wait, the forge is still open. I need to lock up before someone walks in," Hiccup said only to have his objections silenced by a fierce kiss that left his head spinning.

"No one's going to come," Dagur assured with an evil twinkle in his eyes and a cunning smirk on his lips.

Oh that was a look Hiccup didn't trust, especially when Dagur produced a pair of small clamps and a number or other little tools. He gave the Berserker a curious look, not quite understanding what the other boy was getting at.

"Have you ever heard of sex toys?" Dagur asked.

"No…"

That smile grew predatory as if Dagur was on the hunt for an elusive dragon. He leaned over Hiccup and breathed in his ear. "Then I'm going to have to gag you because this is going to be loads of fun for both of us. And maybe I'll give you a good spanking to go with it."

Hiccup's face heated up. He really wished Dagur never learned about that particular kink. Still, Dagur had his attention and if there was one thing Hiccup never did it was back away from a challenge. He gave the older boy a nervous grin. "You're the one who's going to need the gag."

If anything Dagur's smirk only grew and it sent butterflies into Hiccup's belly.

. . .

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Alvin asked Gobber as the passed one another in the plaza.

The blacksmith's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Outcast chief. "He's working. Can I help you?"

For a moment Alvin was about to snap at the cripple. He hated when people questioned him but Gobber was not one of his and he could not throttle the man as he would one of his own followers, at least not without angering Stoick and renewing the war and he was already risking a lot in his quest for Hiccup.

"No. I needed to speak to him about his dragon. The blasted thing is moping around. I don't thing Stoick going to be able to put up with him much longer," he said, coming up with the first thing he could think of and it wasn't far from the truth. The grounded dragon was in a sulk not only because his rider was off with Dagur but also because not even Stoick could fly with him right now.

"Oh no. Toothless in a sulk is never good. Alright, you get Hiccup while I try and coax him with a basket of fish," Gobber said, making a bee-line to the market. If there was one way to cheer up Toothless it was a basket of fresh sturgeon and the fishers should be have returned with the day's catch by now.

Alvin grinned. Finally, a chance to get Hiccup alone. He strolled toward the forge with a happy grin as he plotted what he would do with the boy. He couldn't just throw the boy against a wall and fuck him silly. That would surely get him killed. No, he had to keep his cool and try to befriend the boy, make him drop his guard and then whisk him away and perhaps somehow frame Dagur for his kidnapping or make it look as if the Berserker had killed the Hooligan heir in some fit. That would insure Dagur's execution and if Stoick thought Dagur murdered his son then he wouldn't think to look in Alvin's direction and then Hiccup would be all his. It would be tricky but he was certain he could pull it off. Snotlout hadn't been of any help.

Those happy thoughts were cut short when he heard Hiccup's breathy moan and Dagur's soft grunts. His hands balled into fists. _No!_ he thought with a sneer. He wanted Hiccup to himself. But that perverted side of him filled with curiosity and with an agility not known to a man his size he slipped silently into the forge. The shutters were already closed making the workspace dark and eerie but the sound was coming from a room in the back. He searched for a way to access the room without being seen, a knot whole or some opening that would allow him to look inside when he came across a set of stairs leading to a loft above. As quietly as possible he slowly made his way up those steps and there he found the perfect peeping spot. For a moment the logical side of his mind yelled that this was wrong, that what the boys did was between them but the part of him that craved Hiccup tender flesh under him whispered that this was the perfect opportunity to learn just what turned Hiccup on and how he could make the boy his and keep him. So shoving any doubts he still have away he shimmered on his belly to a gap on the floor that gave a perfect view of Hiccup's personal workshop below. And what a view it was.

And honestly he never would have imagined such a sight…at least not unless he was the one doing it to the Hooligan heir. His mouth watered at the thought as a tent grew in his pants.

Hiccup was pushed back on his desk, a gag in his mouth and arms tied above his head connected to some strange hook over the desk that also held his satchel. Dagur was leaning over him, leisurely licking at his nipples as he slowly pumped the smaller boy's cock. A thick line of saliva left a trail from one nipple to the other and there was a bright red mark of teeth over the right nipple where Dagur must have bit it. His fingers twisted and pulled the little pebble of flesh as Hiccup moaned and arched under him, obviously enjoying the treatment.

"One day I'm going to rejoice in your screams," Dagur purred as his tongue swirled around Hiccup's left nipple. He waited until he had Hiccup's eye and then began suckling. Hiccup bucked under him which resulted in only encouraging the older boy more and Dagur began sucking harder. Then, just as Hiccup was about to cum, he squeezed his cock hard and forced him to stop. "Oh no, babe, not yet. We're just getting started. You're not cumming until I say you can, understand? You're mine and I'm going to make this last as long as possible." He tied a dark strip of leather around the base of Hiccup's cock as well as his balls, denying Hiccup any chance of an orgasm.

Hiccup gave a muffled response that made Dagur chuckle and kiss his cheek. "I love it when you squirm. Well here's your first lesson about toys…" He took one of the two clamps he had found and placed it on the nipple he just suckled then clamped it shut. Hiccup arched his back with a muffled cry, his nipple already super sensitive from the biting and suckling. Dagur did the next with nearly the same result. By the time he was done the Hooligan heir was panting and glaring at him, not truly understanding the purpose of the clamps. Dagur only smiled and stroked his cheek as if to easy a restless horse. "Like a good hard spanking, sometimes pain can lead to unbelievable pleasure."

As if to prove his point he spun the younger boy around until he was bent over the desk, his good leg and arms all that was keeping him up as his bad leg shook ever so slightly. Whether from pain or the position no one was quite sure. Dagur ran his hand over the freckled round globes of Hiccup's bottom almost lovingly before stepping back – his erection standing proudly against his stomach – and bringing a wooden piece of doweling across them. Hiccup screamed against his gag.

"I'm only doing five this time, Hic," Dagur assured as he rubbed the sting away. "I'm not sure you can handle ten. Doweling isn't like a firm hand, huh."

With each hit came a gentle rub, kiss, or squeeze until Hiccup rear was littered with bright red lines. Then, just for fun and because Dagur enjoyed it, he gave Hiccup another five slaps with his open hand. By the time he was done Hiccup was a shaking, sobbing mess, drenched in sweat and panting heavily against the gag.

Dagur pressed his front against Hiccup's back and kissed his temple. "You alright?" he asked softly.

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm going to screw you now. I'm doing it dry. It'll sting, might even hurt but…" He ran his tongue along Hiccup's jaw. "I like the way your muscles contract around my cock. It's like a strangle hold when you struggle and if I prepare you it won't be the same so try to relax a little, okay?"

Hiccup gave another nod. He really didn't understand. His father had explained lube and why going in dry could be bad but truthfully by the time Stoick had gotten to that part he had been trying everything he could to push his father's voice out of his head and think of something else. Now he wished he remembered. He felt Dagur lick the back of his neck and then trail it down between his shoulder blades, the small of his back and between the cheeks of his ass. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep his balance as the warm wet tongue neared his quivering whole.

"On second thought…" Dagur murmured. The tip of his tongue ran over the rim of Hiccup's hole as his large hands pulls his cheeks further apart.

Hiccup closed his eyes, the warm soothing and erotic at the same time. If possible he could feel himself get harder. He pushed back, wanting that tongue to do more. He wanted to ride Dagur's face, impale himself on his tongue and ride it. And, as if Dagur could read Hiccup's mind, he pushed his tongue through the muscle and inside, licking and sucking as his teeth grazed over this skin directly behind Hiccup's balls. It sent another wave of pleasure that made Hiccup legs shake and hands ball into fists. That tongue licked its way as deep as it could go, thrust and twisted as if it was a cock and just when Hiccup thought he could take no more, Dagur pulled it out and stood.

"I'll take you dry next time," he promised before pushing his cock slowly, teasingly into Hiccup. Then, not even half way in he pulled out until only the tip remained.

At first Hiccup thought he heard someone. They both froze and listened.

In the loft Alvin froze as well. He held his breath and stayed perfectly still. His armor had scratched against the wood but he hadn't thought either boy would be able to hear it above their activities. But Loki was with him as the two boys relaxed and Dagur began filling Hiccup up again, now more urgent then before.

"Beg for it," Dagur growled as rotated his hips. "I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you." He pulled the gag from Hiccup's mouth and kissed his temple once more. "Beg me or I'll leave you tied right here for Gobber to find you."

"Oh, and my Dad would never know it was you, huh?" Hiccup teased with all the sassiness he was known for.

Dagur only chuckled. "Not the point." He nipped Hiccup's ear. "There's sex and then there's being tied up and dressed like a little whore. Not that I'm complaining, I rather like you like this." He dipped his head and bit Hiccup's shoulder before plunging deep inside him and hitting his prostrate, making Hiccup bury his face in his arm to muffle a scream. Dagur immediately pulled out again. "But if you're not interested in a good fuck…"

"Dagur?" Hiccup managed once he got his breathing under control once more.

"Uh huh?"

"Shut up and fuck me already."

Dagur just stared at him in shock before bursting into wild laughter. He had never heard Hiccup swear before and he liked it! "As you wish," he laughed, thrusting deep and hard. He teased Hiccup's prostrate, not hitting it right on. No, he had plans for that later. This was just the opening act and he planned on swearing Hiccup until he was a messy puddle of need, weeping and begging for more. So he pounded Hiccup's sweat ass, going as deep as he could. He pulled Hiccup flush against his body, one hand holding the Hooligan's hip while the other went around his throat. Not choking but placing a little pressure against his windpipe, just enough to frighten and bring another layer of pleasure. It did the trick. Hiccup struggled, his muscles tightening as a moment of fear hit him. No one liked being choked and everyone feared death but Hiccup relaxed when he realized he wasn't about to be harmed…well no more than necessary.

"Beg," Dagur growled, his voice menacing and teasing all at once.

Hiccup grunted, his eyes closed as he focused on his lower body. "Make me," he managed between pants.

Another animalistic laugh bubbled out of Dagur. "You asked for it."

But rather than pounding into Hiccup like the younger boy expected Dagur pulled out and once again turned him around until they were facing one another. Then, much to Hiccup's surprise, he was shoved all the way onto his desk until he was laying down with only his legs dangling over the edge. He gave Dagur a quizzical look, not quite sure what he was up to. His confusion only grew when the gag was shoved back in his mouth. Then a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth as Dagur lowered his head and took his cock in his mouth. Okay, this he could get used to. His head fell back as Dagur's head bobbed up and down, his tongue twirling over the head of his length and down the shaft. But that blasted leather at his base denied him any chance of cumming. Dagur only laughed at him, the vibrations running up Hiccup's cock and turning his belly to mush.

Long fingers pushed their way into Hiccup's swollen opening. Three slipped in easily, Dagur's length having already stretched the usually tight muscles, and pumped slowly in time with the bobbing of Dagur's head. Then his pinky wiggled its way in to stretch the muscles further. Hiccup's moaned and couldn't help squirming just a little. Four fingers felt to be a little too much and Dagur needed to trim his nails. Then…then Dagur's thumb pushed its way in. Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening as he was stretched to a new limit. He thrashed, not liking this new feeling but Dagur held his lower half down with little trouble – after all Hiccup's hands were tied above his head and Dagur had one hand literally inside him, his mouth on his cock and other hand pressing on his ribs. There was no way to escape and nowhere to go.

"Shh…just relax," Dagur advised with a smug grin. "It'll feel good in a minute."

It was a weird feeling having Dagur's fingers curl into a fist inside him. And if that wasn't a strange enough sensation the feeling of it moving in him was enough for Hiccup to tighten up in a mix of pain and fear. Nonetheless Dagur kept moving it, thrusting deeply until it felt as if it was pushing against Hiccup's taunt belly and he thought for sure it might burst out of him and then back, over and over again like some gigantic dick looking for its rhythm and when Dagur found it Hiccup's world exploded. It hit his prostrate in a way Dagur's cock never had. Touching it fully, pushing and rubbing it, alternating between gentle and hard as if playing his insides like a harp. Hiccup whimpered at the sensation, his balls and cock now burning with the need to release. His back arched painfully. And through it all Dagur seemed oblivious as he suckled Hiccup's cock as if it were a sweet, sweet candy. It was too much. Hiccup was going to lose his mind if Dagur didn't let him cum. He screamed behind the gag, pleading, begging Dagur to let him cum, to let him spill his seed and escape this unbelievably painful form of pleasure.

Dagur's fist moved faster, pounded into him harder, twisting and pushing. And then sweet, sweet release as Dagur all but ripped the makeshift cock ring from Hiccup and swallowed his entire length until it was deep in his throat. Hiccup reared up as an orgasm unlike any he felt before washed over him. Better than Thorsday Thursday, better than on Outcast Island and better than in the barn. It washed over him in wave after wave as streams of his spunk seemed to explode out of him. It seemed endless as Dagur's fist continued pumping inside him as the Berserker gobbled up his seed. It was too much for the young heir and his vision bleed white as if thousands of stars were exploding before him all at once. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then darkness took him.

Licking his lips Dagur looked up in a mix of amusement and disappointment. It seemed it succeeded in blowing Hiccup's mind but said boy had also passed out as a result…just like their first time. Oh well, at least it was sure to be something Hiccup would remember for quite some time. Sadly Dagur had yet to cum and he so desperately wanted to fill Hiccup to the brim him seed. He untied Hiccup and gently moved him to the floor. Then his removed his own leather cock ring and slid between his lover's legs and thrust back in. Hiccup was so well stretched now that it didn't feel quite right. Not as nice as when his muscles were tight and clinging to Dagur's length, but they still rippled beautiful when he hit that wonderful special spot in Hiccup and it wasn't long before Dagur was losing himself in Hiccup's warmth and spilling his load.

"I think we need to set some ground rules," Hiccup muttered when he came to with Dagur still buried to the hilt inside him. He gave a breathy groan as he shifted under Dagur but he didn't push the older boy away or complain. He just turned his head to the side and dozed off.

"Rules?" Dagur asked in confusion but Hiccup had passed out once more. What rules could Hiccup possibly want other than no noise while in possibly public places? It made no sense and Dagur was left scratching the back of his head as he pondered it. Shaking his head in bemusement he lay next to his Hiccup and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. He'd let Hiccup rest, after all he was going to be very stiff and sore when he wakes up.

. . .

His nose had to be bleeding. Alvin still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. It wasn't so surprising that Dagur would try something like this but for Hiccup to allow the Berserker to do those things to him… Oh, he had certainly underestimated Hiccup. The boy could handle far more than he originally thought. Excitement filled the Outcast chief as his gaze roamed over Hiccup's nude form, taking in the bright red marks of the doweling and Dagur's hands, marks that were sure to bruise beautifully. Soon it will be Alvin's marks covering the boy as he buried his length deep into his center. It was time to make his move. Tonight he would make Hiccup his.


	8. Chapter 8

Now or Never 8

"Ground rules," Hiccup murmured as he came to. He blinked as he tried to remember why he said such a thing but when he found himself curled next to Dagur, his head pillowed on the older boy's chest he remembered and sat up with a start. Or at least tried. His back side stung fiercely and for one brief frightening moment he couldn't feel his legs. Panic hit him and for a second or two he thought something horrible had happened and he had lost his good leg. It was a panic that hit him more often than he cared to admit as he constantly feared he may be permanently crippled in some accident and he had had his fair share since becoming a dragon trainer. But that fear subsides as the sensation of pins and needles spread from his toes and up his leg until he had a full blown Charlie horse. "Son of a…" he cussed as he rubbed vigorously at the appendage.

"Easy, easy," Dagur grumbled, pulling Hiccup back down and shifting enough to rub the leg for the smaller boy. "Your whole lower half might be a little numb for a bit," he advised as he gently kneed the tense muscles. "I got a little carried away again. You have a bad tendency of doing that to me."

"Oh and here I thought that was just your Berserker side coming out to play," Hiccup grumbled but he wasn't about to complain about the massage. While it did hurt a little it felt pretty good at the same time. He shivered slightly as the heat that had wrapped around him like a blanket minutes ago turned cold now that they were no longer fucking and reached for his shirt not far from where he lay. "We definitely need ground rules."

"No we don't," Dagur argued, squeezing Hiccup's calf a little too tightly before realizing what he was doing and going gentle once more. "We're fine as we are. We hang out, I fuck you, and then we go on with our day. What's wrong with that?"

"First, how about asking if I'm in the mood?"

"That's boring. What's spontaneous about that?"

"It shows you respect me enough to give me a choice," Hiccup argued feeling rather ridiculous having this discussion while naked and with Dagur massaging his leg.

Dagur looked a little flustered and confused by that. "But I do respect you. You're probably the only person I do respect around here."

"Then prove it and keep your libido in check." Hiccup sighed and laid back. This was definitely not a conversation he ever thought he would have with Dagur let alone anyone. "We need to set ground rules."

The older boy gave a snort but continued his work. "Fine, like what?"

"First, ask if I'm in the mood. No more of this attacking me from behind or throwing me to the ground. If we're going to wrestle it should be mutual not a surprise attack and then…" He waved his hand in search of a better word than fuck. "…screw around. You know, maybe find a bed and actually make love, kind of like on Thorsday Thursday. I don't remember you being so animalistic." He shrugged on his shirt as he tried to come up with another rule.

"Alright," Dagur agreed. "Second, we find someplace that doesn't have paper thin walls so that I can actually here you scream as I pound into you."

"Fine…I'm just not sure where yet. And no pounding. Don't get me wrong, Dagur, I like what you do but to a point. I feel as if you're trying to either break me in two or pound your way through me. I think we should slow things down a bit."

The Berserker only gave a snort.

"And no more fisting," Hiccup suddenly snapped as he tried sitting up and failed. One, due to Dagur holding his good leg at such an odd angle and second because his butt stung something fierce. "What the hell was that? I thought you trying to rip out my guts for a few minutes. Whoever taught you that move was a moron."

"Hey, it was your first time. A lot of people like it."

"Well I'm not one of them."

"Stop being a baby and give it a chance."

"Ngh uh, never again."

"No promises."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You are deranged." He tried reaching for his pants only to be dragged closer to Dagur until he was nearly pinned under him at an angle that be seriously compromising if Dagur decided he wanted to go another round. "Dagur…" he warned.

The Berserker only grinned and bent down for a kiss. "You know I could always just kidnap you, take you somewhere deep in the forest and fuck you until you couldn't walk. Maybe tie you to a tree and place all sorts of fun toys all over your body until you're a weeping needy mess begging for me to pound you so hard you almost become part of that tree."

It was a rather erotic image and for a moment Hiccup's mind wandered. Shaking his head he blinked the image away. "Third, toys are limited. These clamps hurt." He went to remove the clamps from his nipples but they were already gone. Dagur must have removed them while he was unconscious. "And that strip of leather…what were you thinking."

"Denied orgasm, it makes things last longer."

Hiccup ran a hand over his face. "I don't want to know…I know want to know." He pulled his leg free and grabbed his pants. It was a bit of a struggle to shrug everything back on, his body hurt in places it shouldn't hurt and the room was far too cramped for him to maneuver with Dagur trying to dress at the same time. He wanted to be angry at Dagur, he really did, but his own curiosity kept getting the better of him and rather than glare at the older boy as he planned he found his gaze roaming over Dagur's back side wondering just who taught Dagur all these crazy things. Yes, Dagur was almost four years older than him but he couldn't have had all that many lovers yet. Dagur was a warrior and dragon hunter even before he became chief and as far as Hiccup knew never had time or patience to form a relationship with anyone. Still, someone had to teach him.

His gaze moved from Dagur's muscled thighs up over his rear to his lover back where it stopped at the sight of three jagged scars that went from just over his left butt cheek all the way to under his right shoulder blade. The skin was paler than the rest and pinched in the way only a deep cut with rushed stitches would heal and it made Hiccup stop and wonder just how it had escaped his noticed before.

But Hiccup wasn't given much chance to ponder it when Snotlout burst into his workshop with an anxious look on his face. "There you are!" he all but cried when he saw Hiccup sitting on the floor looking rather disheveled and pulling his vest on. "Didn't Alvin fine you? We've got a problem! Wait, were you two…" he stopped rambling when he took in the look of Hiccup and Dagur.

"Snotlout, what's wrong?" Hiccup said quickly as he grabbed his chair for support and hauled himself up only to almost fall again as his legs gave out.

Dagur gave a laugh and what Hiccup assumed to be an apologetic smirk. He only had his trouser back on and was completely topless.

"You were, weren't you? You and him?" Snotlout asked as he pointed from Hiccup to Dagur.

"Snotlout," Hiccup snapped. He waited until he had his cousin's attention – of course by this point the raven haired boy had a silly grin plastered on his face that could only mean trouble. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Yeah, Toothless is going a little crazy in the plaza. Your dad and Gobber have been going nuts trying to calm him down but something's up with him. He's not acting like himself. I think he might be jealous." He gave Hiccup a wink. "If you know what I mean. I think Astrid might like to know what you've been up to."

"Not a word," warned Hiccup as he pulled on his boot. He tried standing once more and nearly fell flat on his face. In fact all that saved him was Snotlout's quick intervention by catching him under the arms.

"Yeah, and just who is going to stop me, dragon boy? You can barely stand."

There was a deep cough behind him and when Snotlout turned around Dagur gave him an evil grin that promised a lot of pain for Snotlout and fun for Dagur.

"Good point," Snotlout said quickly.

Hiccup pulled away from him and used the wall for balance as he hobbled out of the forge. "Where did you say Toothless was?"

"The plaza. He's moping about and getting real grumpy. I think he was searching for you. Why he didn't come here is beyond me. I mean where else would you be, right?" Snotlout stayed close to Hiccup, subconsciously ready to support his younger cousin should he be needed. They weren't overly close, barely even friends, but Snotlout had made it a point years earlier that the only one allowed to beat on Hiccup was him and so could be very protective of the younger boy at times. There were only to that were an exception to that rule, Astrid who was unofficially Hiccup's girlfriend and Dagur who was…well Snotlout wasn't quite sure what he and Hiccup were at the moment but regardless Dagur had always had a love hate relationship with Hiccup. "I don't know. He's acting as if he just ate some dragon root or something. Maybe he has a bad tooth. He hasn't allowed Gobber to peer in his mouth at all but at least he's not firing fireballs at anyone. Fishlegs even tried giving him a basket of fish."

"Okay, okay. I'm on it," Hiccup assured but as he tried walking away from the forge his bad leg gave and he gasped sharply as he glanced down at the prosthetic. Everything looked fine but it didn't feel fine. Okay, running after Toothless was out of the question at the moment. Instead he lifted his face to the sky and gave a Nightfury howl.

Dagur jumped at the sound. It wasn't on purpose; he had forgotten Hiccup could imitate his dragon. It sent a chill down his spine and another string of arousal that he had to fight to keep down. There were so many things about Hiccup that simply turned him on. They would have made great partners hunting dragons had the younger not had such morals or love for the blasted creatures. Still, someone who could call a Nightfury was rather hot.

"That's weird," Hiccup whispered having expected Toothless to come to him as he usually did. He turned to Snotlout in growing worry. "You said he was at the plaza?"

"Yeah, my Dad was helping yours try and get him under control…" his voice trailed off as he remembered when Hookfang went out of control nearly two years ago and Gobber almost had to put him down.

Hiccup's eyes widened in understanding. "Dad wouldn't…" but he didn't finish that thought. He took off running, ignoring the pain in his backside and the way his bad leg stung. He had to get to Toothless. He had to make sure his friend was okay. He had…

He rounded the Larson house and came to a staggering stop. This couldn't be happening. He shook his head in disbelief.

Mildew was rubbing Toothless's head and murmuring to him as Gobber completely removed the ebony dragon's harness.

"Hiccup," snapped Stoick in an angry tone as he stomped up to his son.

Hiccup blinked and looked away from his dragon to his father. "Dad, what happened? Is Toothless alright?"

"Yes, no thanks to you." The large man folded his arms across his massive chest and gave his boy a rarely used glare – well at least not used in several months since the last time he disobeyed an order. "It's one thing to be gallivanting with Dagur and Thor only knows what else you two are up to but it's another when you leave to fix a simple rod and leave your dragon in that contraption with missing rod. He's been chasing his tail trying to get the lower half off for nearly half an hour. What took you so long?"

"I was at the forge designing a better rod. I couldn't make it because at the band," Hiccup tried to explain, feeling unbelievably guilty having forgotten to take all the gear off Toothless beforehand. He had been in a bit of a rush but that was no excuse. His shoulders drooped as he released his mistake. "I'm sorry."

Stoick's frown softened a little. "It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"You're right," Hiccup agreed and headed toward Toothless. "Hey there, bud. You okay? I'm sorry about the harness. I didn't mean to be gone so long. I kind of got caught up in things and…I'm so sorry." He raised his hands as Gobber and Mildew stepped out of his way and went to put them on Toothless large head. And for a moment Toothless leaned into him until he sniffed the air and pulled back with a growl. "What? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked hurriedly as his friend backed away and growled again. "Toothless…" He shook his head in confusion as his best friend ran off on him and felt the prickling of tears.

"Seems the animal's a might bit mad at you," Alvin jeered as he came up behind Hiccup and laid a large hand on his slim shoulder. He lowered his voice as he bent his head to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "It might have something to do with all the sweat and musk on you right now. Perhaps you should consider a bath before trying to get close to him again. Just some friendly advice is all."

Hiccup glanced at all the people staring at him. They knew, they had to know what he and Dagur were doing behind closed doors and why Toothless was acting so weird to him. He glanced to Dagur, unable to hide his hurt and even the Berserker looked at little taken back by the situation or maybe it was the fear and self-loathing Hiccup was projecting. He reached out to Hiccup but the Hooligan turned on his heel and hurried home.

Mildew sighed as he leaned against his staff. "Dragons…worse than women. You get the scent of something or one else on you and they get all jealous and defensive. I had three wives and I'm happy to be rid of each of them. And with how close those two usually are…let's just say I don't want to be anywhere near the aftermath."

Alvin gave a snort and glanced toward Dagur. "You're going to have to make him choice, boy, you or his precious dragon. I know where my bets lay." Oh he knew exactly what would happen if Dagur made Hiccup choice between him and his Nightfury. Oh yes, Toothless would win every time and then Dagur would lose what little sanity he had left and go after the beast. With luck maybe they would kill each other and Alvin could pick up the pieces of poor Hiccup tortured soul.

Dagur looked positively perplexed as to what to do but not nearly as angry as Alvin had hoped.

Stoick shot Alvin a glare as he walked toward the young Berserker chief. "Dagur, if you try that you'll only succeed in turning Hiccup against him. He loves Toothless more than anything in the world. He messed up and became distracted but he's still young and Toothless wasn't that badly hurt. But if you truly care about my son then you need to find a way to make amends to Toothless."

The youth looked deep in thought before suddenly nodding. "Yeah, I'll try." He grabbed what fished remained in the basket from Gobber and followed after Hiccup and his dragon.

Alvin growled low in his throat. No, this wasn't how this was supposed to go. Damn Stoick for interfering on his plans once more. Fine, it was time to up the ante.

. . .

Toothless was having a fit. There was no other word for it. It was just like back at the grove when Hiccup was trying to befriend him. The Nightfury wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Hiccup let out the breath he was holding as he heated a large pot of water to fill the bath basin he had dragged out from the back corner of the hut. It would a few pots to fill it but he was more than willing to go through all the effort if it would make Toothless happy again. While he waited for the water to boil he filled half the basin with cold water and got the few bath supplies he had out of the cupboard. Then he trotted up to his room to gather clean clothes and his favorite towel, one that once belonged to his mother. It was a little tattered and needed mending again but even after all these years it still held her scent and he breathed it in deeply before gazing at his grumpy dragon curled up on the rock slab.

"You know Dagur's really not that bad once you get to know him…especially when he's calm. You two should really try getting along," he chastised Toothless. When the dragon didn't move or make a sound he moved closer and tried to pet him but before his hand could reach the scaly back Toothless gave a huff and leapt off the rock bed to a beam across from the loft where he settled and tried to go back to sleep. "Stubborn dragon."

Toothless grunted back in what sounded like "Stupid human."

Rolling his eyes Hiccup headed back downstairs to check the water. "You're being overly jealous. What's going to happen if I do find a mate and decide to settle down? Or worse become chief and have to spend most of my time you know…chiefing?"

The dragon only grumbled in response.

"Doesn't matter what the future holds, Toothless, we'll always be best buds and I'll always make time for you. It's just right now…I don't know. I don't know what Dagur and I are doing. I know what he's doing but I don't know what I feel for him. Everything's just so new and weird and…oh, I don't know. Maybe _I'm_ the crazy one for liking it. I mean it hurts but it's not as if I actually stop him. We're not in a relationship so you don't have to worry about that it's just…friend-enemies with benefits." What else could he call it? Yes, Dagur was far calmer than he used to be but he was also out of his mind if their last session was anything to go by. Hiccup ass still hurt and he was sure if he moved the wrong way he could still feel Dagur's fist in his ass pressing against his bladder. It was a strange feeling that he wasn't quite sure if he liked or not. He had to be losing his mind to even think what they had done was remotely fun. Okay, get his cock sucked was fun but a fist up the ass definitely wasn't.

Pushing those thoughts away he emptied the pot of boiling water into the bath basin and checked the temperature. It wasn't nearly as high or hot as he usually liked it but it would have to do, he didn't have the patience to wait for another pot to boil. He stripped off his soiled clothing and tossed them in a corner to be washed next then removed his prosthetic and with the help of a side table climbed into the warm water. While it wasn't exactly hot, the warmth did sooth Hiccup's tender backside and stiff muscles so rather than immediately start scrubbing he longed in the tub and let the warmth work through his tired and achy muscles. Okay, if he could have one of these after every one of Dagur's deranged little fuck sessions he might be able to get used them. This was far better than one of Toothless's tongue baths.

He nearly jumped when the front door opened and Dagur waltzed in as if he owned the place. "Hey!" he snapped reaching for something to cover himself with before remembering Dagur had already seen him naked an in more than one compromising situation. Nonetheless he got as deep into the water as he could and glared at the Berserker. "What, never heard of knocking?"

Dagur glanced around as if seeing the house for the first time. "Huh? What? No. Wait." He looked at Hiccup in surprise before frowning and glancing around once more. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Hiccup asked already knowing the answer judging by the basket on the older boy's back.

"Fangless."

"Toothless," Hiccup quickly corrected.

"Whatev…yeah, Toothless," he quickly corrected himself and offered Hiccup an apologetic smile. "So where's he hiding?"

Giving another sigh Hiccup pointed upward where Toothless was curled on a beam glaring daggers at the Berserker. "He's still mad at me. Probably worse now that you're here."

"He won't be for long," Dagur assured as he stepped inside and kicked the door shut with his foot. He swung the heavy basket of fish in front of him and set it on the floor. "Okay, Stoick says its time I kiss up to Toothless and make amends. Thought I did that already by making you mine but hey, I can bend a little and try to make nice with a Nightfury, right. So I took the fish Gobber had then thought that wouldn't be enough and went to the market and got a whole basket full. I wasn't sure what he liked so I got everything but eel…what is it with dragons and eels. Anyway, you better like it, lizard, otherwise…"

"Dagur, that's not the way to make friends," Hiccup quickly chastised before the threat could be completely uttered.

The older boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well I'm not sure what else he eats so he better be happy."

"Toothless," he called with a little smile, appreciating Dagur's attempt to befriend the Nightfury. "Someone's here to see you."

It took a few minutes. Toothless growled at first then sniffed the sir and growled some more but if there was one sure fire way to get in his good graces food was a start. He leapt from one beam to another until he dropped down next to Hiccup's wash basin, gave his boy a sniff as if to see if he was clean yet and then tentatively took a step toward Dagur and the basket of fish. When Dagur took a step back he took a cautious step forward. Then quick as a snake dunked his head into the basket and grabbed the first fish – a haddock no less – and jumped back to guard his rider from the Berserker. That lasted only a few seconds before he gobbled down his fish and moved for another one. By the fourth fish he was no longer jumping back but had shoved his whole head inside to eat his treat.

"And to think Mildew and Gobber just fed him," Hiccup mused as he watched his best friend in amusement. But as soon as he was done eating Toothless was right now to Hiccup once more and eying Dagur suspiciously. "It's alright, bud. He's not our enemy anymore," Hiccup assured as he rubbed the large head and scratched behind one frill. You'll have to get used to sharing me sooner or later."

The dragon grumbled something and Hiccup could only smile.

"You should at least say thank you."

Toothless glanced at him and made a face that had Hiccup laughing. The boy made a silent gesture and the dragon's eyes widened then narrowed then looked at Dagur in consideration. Then before Dagur could duck or make a move to protect himself Toothless knocked him to the floor, laid flat on his chest and stared at him for one long eerie moment.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Dagur called in surprise and maybe just a little fright.

"He's just playing nice," Hiccup answered with a little laugh.

"O-kay…nice Nightfury. Please get off me now."

Toothless tilted his head and glanced toward Hiccup. At the boy's nod he looked back to Dagur and then gave him one long lick from the base of his neck right into his hairline and then began lapping him much to the Berserker's protests. The boy still stunk but fish always made things better.

Hiccup burst into giggles while Dagur squirmed around under the Nightfury.

"Hiccup, make him stop!" Dagur shouted but Hiccup ignored him and lounged back in the tub and relaxed. Well it wasn't much but it was a start.


	9. Chapter 9

Now or Never 9

The rare sound of laughter filled the chief's home and Stoick stared at the hut in surprise. His brows arched as he easily recognized his son's voice and then Dagur's slightly deeper one. Alright that was new and certainly a good sign. He pushed open the door expecting to see the two to be crowded around the table joking around not to come across Dagur in the bath basin completely nude with Hiccup sitting across from him in an oversized chair with Toothless head on his lap.

Dagur looked up in surprise when the older chief walked in and immediately shifted as if to cover himself. "His fault!" he said, pointing at Toothless.

"Oh?" Stoick asked, looking from the Berserker to the Nightfury and then his son questioningly.

"Yeah, we figured out what the problem was," Hiccup explained as he scratched under Toothless's chin. The dragon purred happily. "It wasn't exactly Dagur's scent that was bugging Tooth but the smell of dead dragons…he hasn't had a chance to really bath in weeks." He gave a smirk and rubbed his face against Toothless's. "So every time Dagur touched me I'd get the scent on me and Tooth would freak but cover it with fish and he seems much happier."

"That and dragon slobber doesn't wash out," Dagur muttered before ducking under the water.

Hiccup gave his father a wink. "Another way to ensure deranged Berserkers take a bath."

Stoick nodded in understanding. He often had the same issue with Gobber. He patted his son's shoulder and then rubbed Toothless's head. "Well as long as it's for a good cause," he said before fetching a fresh towel for Dagur. He still couldn't believe the change in Dagur. How different he seemed after spending so much time with Hiccup. And although Stoick still had his doubts about them as a couple or whatever they classified themselves as he couldn't help but appreciate just how much of a hold his son had on the older boy. Had he known all it took to calm Dagur was Hiccup's friendship…alright, maybe he wouldn't have been so eager for them to be together but he may have been more open to it.

"I'm guessing that your clothes are going to need to be scrubbed as well," he said as he strolled back in with a towel that he sat on the table next to the tub. "Which leaves you with nothing to wear."

Dagur's face flushed and he sunk under the water again, looking every bit the perturbed teen then a great chief. It was one thing to parade around naked in front of Hiccup it was another in front of Stoick. "Uh…yeah, that's a bit of a conundrum. And I'm not allowed a Nightfury coat so…hey!"

Toothless's tail lashed out and got him on the side of the head.

"Toothless!" Hiccup reprimanded but giggled and scratched behind one frill. "A little harder next time, bud. We might knock sense into him yet."

"I'll knock some sense into you," Dagur retorted with a scowl.

"I think you did more than enough earlier."

The two stared at each other for a full minute before Dagur dunked under the water with a, "I'm never coming out!"

Stoick only chuckled. "I'll see what I can find that might fit. I might have to see if Snotlout has anything close to your size."

"Doubtful," Dagur argued, peaking his head out of the tub. "He's two inches shorter than Hiccup which makes him nearly six inches shorter than me."

Both Hiccup and Stoick looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" Stoick asked.

"I'm not taller than Snotlout," Hiccup said, his head tilted as he stared at the older boy.

Dagur sat up and looked Hiccup in the eye. "Hic, you stand two inches taller than your cousin. You're not the runt anymore."

Stoick glanced at his son in consideration. Hiccup had grown quite a bit the last few months. "Well I'll see what I can find for you, Dagur. You might have to deal with an oversize shirt until your clothes dry."

"That's better than nothing," the Berserker agreed as he happily took the towel and climbed out of the tub. He wrapped the towel tightly around him, looking extremely young with his hair down despite his muscle tone and very nervous standing in front of Stoick with nothing but a towel.

Stoick gave him one of his smaller shirts and gave the boy a little privacy to dress in. Not surprisingly the shirt came to just above Dagur's knees looking more like a dress than a shirt. "You can sleep here tonight but there will be no messing around between the two of you, understand?"

Dagur gave a nod and it sort of surprised Stoick. The Berserker rarely showed anyone respect but he had come to respect Stoick. Maybe that was because he had spared the boy's life or maybe because he was Hiccup's father. Whatever the case it was a welcomed change. Perhaps with Alvin leaving in a few days Dagur could stay with them for a while _if_ he behaved himself.

"Hey, Dad can you pass me my prosthetic?" Hiccup asked, indicating his fake leg on the table.

Stoick handed it to him then grabbed the bath basin and took it outside to be dumped. They would need fresh water for Dagur's and Hiccup's clothing. And while that was boiling he could start on dinner. "What happened to your leg?" he asked when he came back in and put the basin away.

"Spring got knocked out of place and the harness got a little twisted. Gobber's going to kill me if I don't fix it," Hiccup answered with a grumble as he fidgeted with it with a pair of tweezers to try wiggle the spring back in place.

"It's almost time for your new one," his father pointed out as he set about making dinner. "I'm sure Gobber will be more than happy to build you a new one."

"I guess." Although Hiccup didn't feel as if it was time for a new leg yet. It was as if he just got this one. He popped the spring back into place and then moved on to the leather straps around the harness. "Dagur, pass me that screw please."

Dagur did so without question before plopping down beside him to see what he was doing. Hiccup smiled shyly and answered whatever questions Dagur had. It seemed that despite knowing a lot of Vikings with prosthetics Dagur had never taken the time to learn about the devices they used to continue a reasonably normal life and Hiccup's was unusual compared to most Vikings. It was more flexible and seemingly durable – despite the little problems like the spring and it shifting from time to time or Hiccup out growing it which seemed to be one of the problems happening now.

"Dagur, why don't you peel some potatoes while I work on the mutton?" Stoick suggested, deciding his son needed a little room to work without the older boy leaning over him.

The youth hesitated for a moment before nodding and gathering the potatoes. Then he went to the table and quietly set to work. Stoick only smiled once more. This was definitely an improvement to the deranged boy Dagur had been only weeks earlier. Weeks ago Stoick had been tempted to kill the boy for his crimes against Berk, kidnapping him and chasing after his son in order to take his dragon but now it was as if Dagur was a whole new person. It was the first time in weeks he allowed Dagur to even touch a knife and he hoped his instincts were correct in trusting him.

. . .

"Ah, Snotlout, how have you been, lad?" Alvin asked as he walked up on the Jorgenson boy. The dark haired youth was sitting on a cliff next to his dragon overlooking the night sky looking a little distraught. "Is something wrong?"

The boy looked up in surprise before frowning and settling next to Hookfang once more. "What do you want?"

Alvin gave a sneer but kept his temper in check as he sat next to the youth. "Just concern about you. You looked rather upset when Toothless went a little wild earlier."

"Yeah, well I've been there before," Snotlout answered, curling an arm around Hookfang's neck and pressing his face against his dragon. "I almost lost Hookfang when he had a bad tooth. I didn't want to see Hiccup loss Toothless even if Hiccup's a complete pain at times."

The Outcast nodded in understanding. "Younger cousins have a tendency to be. A shame though, I'm sure you would have made an excellent heir."

The boy gave him a sideways look, his brows furrowed with suspicion. "What do you know of that?"

Alvin looked thoughtfully over the vast ocean. "I know that until Hiccup was born you were Stoick's heir, that you were meant to be chief should anything happen to Stoick and that Hiccup took that away from you."

Snotlout gave a snort. "That was a long time ago. Besides, Hiccup's not that bad. He's a pain but he's a good leader."

"You would be better."

"I hope you have some other reason for being here other than trying to put me against Hiccup."

The man just shrugged. "I tell it as I see it."

"You sound like Mildew."

"Yes," Alvin agreed but he didn't like the comparison. He had worked hard to be nothing like the old man, had spent years waging wars to get away from the life he had left behind when he was exiled. For several minutes they sat in silence, both deep in thought. "Tell me about Hiccup. I hear he has a birthday coming up. Anything he's particularly interested in order than dragons?"

The boy shrugged but seeing as they were allies now he didn't see the harm in talking about Hiccup just a little. Nothing big or important, definitely nothing that would get his cousin hurt and it felt good letting a little of his frustration with Hiccup out, especially after what he had found at his cousin's workshop.

A triumphant grin lifted Alvin's lips as what may seem like harmless information filled in a few of the blanks concerning Hiccup. Slowly a plan started to come together.

When he left Snotlout he searched for one of the Terrible Terrors he had seen Hiccup use to send mail between the islands and sent a message to Savage. There were a few things he needed from his island to help insure Hiccup's capture. With luck the little dragon wouldn't take too long.

It was late when he made it back to the Haddock residence and the smell of food made his mouth water. He gave one knock before opening the door and walking in – after all it had been his home for the last few weeks – but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dagur sitting next to Hiccup chatting away as if having dinner with the Haddocks was a normal everyday thing. Worse, he seemed to have charmed not only Hiccup but now Stoick and Toothless. This was wrong, all wrong.

"Alvin," Stoick said in way of greeting and gestured for him to join them. "Perfect timing, dinner just finished. Sit and eat. Dagur, please continue."

Dagur completely ignored Alvin and continued with his story about hunting down the legendary Bone Knapper which turned into a wild goose chase. Hiccup laughed and told him about his and the riders experience with the dragons and how it was all because of a small bone Gobber had been using as a belt buckle. The two laughed hysterically while Toothless lay next to the hearth absorbing the warm of the fire.

Alvin was unsure how to take this. Dagur should have been back in his cell by now not wearing an oversize shirt and eating dinner with Stoick and Hiccup. His eyes narrowed and he was ready to walk out of the house but that would only derail all his hard work so with an inward sneer he took a seat next to Stoick and listened to the two teens, politely nodding and trying to once again engage Hiccup in conversation by asking questions. Remarkably the boy answered this time and seemed even happy to explain more about the Bone Knapper.

That night all Alvin's plans were spoiled. A roll was set up in Hiccup's room for the older boy to sleep on – although he ended up protectively curled around Hiccup in his small bed, both cramped but snug as bugs. It annoyed Alvin to no end but nothing he said to Stoick could convince his old friend to change his mind about Dagur being in the house when he most certainly should still be behind bars. Stoick would only point out the fact that if Alvin could change than a boy half his age should be given the same chance.

It was a restless night for Alvin. He could barely sleep had been so intent on making Hiccup his that night. He had planned on waiting until the boy was in a deep sleep and Stoick had gone to deal with his chiefly duties then drug the boy, whisk him off somewhere and have his way with him. Maybe stow the boy in some hidey-hole in order to look innocent of any wrong doing until it was time to return to Outcast Island then bring him with him. Now that was all blown to piece. He couldn't get anywhere near Hiccup without Dagur curling around the smaller boy a little more and nuzzling him. At least they weren't screwing each other. Nonetheless he got very little sleep, his libido driving him nuts but unable to do anything about it.

A small blessing game to him early in the morning when the Terrible Terror he had sent to Outcast Island returned with not only a note tied to its hind leg but also a small pouch filled with a ground herb normally only found on Berserker Island, a herb he had traded for years earlier and cultivated in his small garden. Outcast Island didn't ground much in the way of fruit or vegetables but there was the odd herb or berry that managed to survive the harsh wasteland. But this herb, this was something special. It was often used to help him sleep at night. Just a little mixed in his nightly mead and he slept soundly at night but when mixed with certain other ingredients the results could be delayed for several hours and hit when least expected. Of course Alvin had every intention on being the one to catch Hiccup when the drug took effect.

. . .

Warm surrounded Hiccup when he awoke and it was a nice change to the usually cold mornings that greeted him. He snuggled a little closer to the warm body curled around him. His check came to rest on a muscled chest and the soothing sound of a strong heartbeat. His tired eyes slowly blinked open as his fingers wandered the expanse of flesh under his head. Flesh? His eyes opened wide. For a second he thought Dagur was naked next to him and his father would surely kill them if he walked in on them but then he felt the rough fabric of Dagur's trousers, still slightly damp after being washed and sighed in relief. Then he began giggling softly, the sound waking the older boy.

"What's so funny?" Dagur mumbled, his embrace tightening around Hiccup.

"Nothing…we just spent our first night sleeping together with our clothes on…in a real bed no less," Hiccup explained. He snuggled even closer and wrapped his arms around Dagur's narrow waist.

"Hmm…complaining?" Dagur asked sleepily.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. No complaints."

"Good, go back to sleep. It's too early."

Hiccup only smiled. They were making progress. It was slow and not exactly easy but it was progress.

"Didn't you say you wanted to do it in a proper bed?" Dagur suddenly asked as he wrapped a leg around Hiccup's.

Okay, maybe not that much progress. Thankfully having Stoick and Alvin under the same roof was enough to curb Dagur's libido and Hiccup was given a chance to sleep in for the first time in a long time with Dagur wrapped around him and Toothless's head and one large paw over their legs. It was the coziest Hiccup ever felt but perhaps he would have to talk to his Dad about a bigger bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Now or Never 10

"Morning, Dad!" Hiccup called as he ran down the steps with Dagur and Toothless in tow. He grabbed an apple from the table and headed for the door, already late for an academy meeting. They were trying to figure out what to do now that the tribe wars were over.

"Hiccup, breakfast," Alvin said firmly from where he was polishing a newly forged shield.

Dagur gave a groan behind him. "Scratch that, I somehow gained three dads since killing mine, he grumbled.

Hiccup elbowed him. "Look, Alvin, I appreciate the effort but we're running a little late."

"Boy's eat your breakfast," Stoick said, backing Alvin up as he placed two bowls of porridge on the table; Hiccup favorite ceramic one that his mother made him when he was very small and another less decorative one along with two spoons. Then he pulled a fresh cod from a pot and threw it to Toothless who happily chomped away on it.

"Seriously?" Hiccup whined, wanting to get going before Alvin started on his daily dragon questions but his father gave him a look that clearly said it was time to sit and eat and stop talking back. The boy sighed and took his seat.

"Alvin made breakfast today so I would suggest you say thank you," Stoick said softly as he leaned over the table to his son.

Never one to forget his manners even in the face of someone he didn't like, Hiccup looked to Alvin and offered a thin smile. "Thanks, Alvin. I really wasn't expecting anyone to make us breakfast this late in the morning."

Alvin only nodded and gave one of his creepy smiles that always unnerved Hiccup.

"Normally you don't sleep in so late," Stoick chuckled as he dug into his food. "Did you have a good sleep?"

The boy flushed softly and looked at his bowl. "It was very warm and cozy."

Stoick only chuckled while Alvin frowned. Dagur smiled behind his spoon but said nothing however his left hand did slide under the table to squeeze Hiccup's thigh suggestively. They hadn't done anything but sleep together but they both felt much closer for it.

Hiccup frowned at his porridge. It tasted a little off. He reached for the honey at the center of the table and poured a generous amount in his bowl, stirred it into the porridge. Satisfied with the mixture he spooned it into his mouth. That was much better. A moment later Dagur was doing the same. They grinned at each other in amusement before digging in. In minutes they were finished and downed their milk before cleaning their dishes.

"Did you taste any of that?" Alvin asked in amazement as the two hurried for the door.

Hiccup paused, his hand on the door handle. "Yeah, it was great. Maybe try a little cinnamon next time." Then he, Toothless and Dagur were gone.

Alvin gave Stoick a perplexed looked but the other man only shrugged. "Teenagers. They're always on the move."

Alvin's frown deepened. He never had children of his own, not that he ever wanted any, so dealing with the Hooligan teens was a new experience for him. And he planned on dealing with Hiccup more on a one to one basis very soon. He waited until Stoick finished his meal before heading to the academy. The herb he had slipped into Hiccup's porridge should be taking effect soon and he had every intent of being there when it did.

. . .

Dragon training was just the basics that day, target practice, a little racing around Berk and maybe learning more dragon calls. Most of it was for Gustav, their youngest rider who wasn't really supposed to be riding just yet but had a tendency to do so behind everyone's back. Astrid had caught him the day before and decided it was time to just train him, despite Snotlout's objections. Hiccup and Fishlegs had been taking turns teaching him everything in the Book of Dragons. A proper size saddle had been built for him and he had finally learned how to properly mount Fanghook without being knocked off. So far everything was rather routine and Hiccup eventually let everyone go about and do their own thing.

He strolled to one corner of the ring with a rolled up map and found a nice sunny spot to sit. Then he unrolled the parchment and laid it flat on the ground. Dagur, who had been busy watching Astrid and Stormfly with mild interest, looked away from the two to see what Hiccup was up to. His brows rose in surprise as he watched the younger boy study the map and make little marks.

"What you got there, Hic?" he asked when it became obvious that he was looking so something.

Hiccup looked up, his gaze uncertain as he studied the older boy. Then he looked around as if to see if the other teens were listening. When no one else was near he gestured for Dagur to sit next to him. "I've been studying our maps," he said as if it were a big secret. "I've visited more islands since I met Toothless than ever before, some we don't even have on the map. What I want to do is explore further, you know chart the rest of the islands and maybe find new ones."

Dagur raised a brow but nodded. "Okay."

"This is what I've got so far. Trader Johann brings me maps whenever he can. I've managed to piece together Hooligan, Berserker, Outcast, Meathead and Visithug maps together to make this but this is only a small chunk of the known world. I want to see it all. I want to go out and visit all these places."

"I'm sure your father would readily agree to that," Dagur said sarcastically as he placed on arm over his knee and studied the map.

"Yeah right."

"Have you even shown him this?"

Hiccup shook his head and began rolling the map up again. "He'd never agree to it. He's overprotective and keeps going on about me being chief one day. Ever since I had to take command he's been going on about how proud he is of me and what a great chief I'll make. I'm not ready to be chief yet, Dagur. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I don't want to be force into the position like he was. I want to explore and learn more about dragons and…I don't know. I'm probably making no sense to you. You wanted to be chief."

Dagur shrugged. "Yeah, but sometimes I wish I could be as free as you."

The other boy looked a little surprised by that but before he could respond Dagur was standing and offering him a hand up.

"So what are your big plans for tomorrow? Some big bash or shin-dig? You know how Vikings love their parties," the Berserker asked, taking the map and walking with Hiccup back to the little storage room he had claimed as his own after being given the academy.

Hiccup looked a little lost. "Excuse me?"

"It's your birthday, meathead. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday? I'm a little flattered," Dagur teased feeling rather self-important that Hiccup would forget his own birthday on his account. Maybe he had been a little more of a distraction to Hiccup than he originally expected.

Hiccup stared at him in shock. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Now that was a little surprising. "Because it comes the same day every year."

"Yeah but…" He shook his head in puzzlement. "No one ever remembers my birthday except my Dad and Gobber."

"Wait…what?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "It's just not that important I guess."

Anger hit Dagur like a sludge hammer and he went from smiling and laughing to looking as if he wanted to rip someone's legs off. Yep, the Berserker was back and he was glaring at the other teens playing with their dragons. "How can you say that? You're the heir of the Hairy Hooligans, the future chief of this measly tribe. They should be throwing you a celebration every fucking day."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "It's really not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal? _Not a big deal!_ Hiccup, it is a big deal!" Dagur's voice grew an octave higher as his anger grew and he grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and turned him so that they were facing one another. It drew the attention of the other riders.

Nausea ran through Hiccup at the sudden movement and his sight momentarily blurred. He blinked several times in surprise as the beginnings of a headache and stomach cramp hit him. Weird, he felt fine a moment ago. "Dagur, please don't worry about it. Gobber and my Dad always do something for me. It's fine, really."

"It's not fine, Hiccup. You're seventeen tomorrow, nearly a man and a year closer to being chief. You may want to be an explorer and all that but regardless what you want there are some things that are more important."

"Like birthdays?" Hiccup asked for clarification.

"Exactly. And you're not only the heir to this tribe but also its hero. People should be celebrating your bravery and brilliance every day."

"Well that's just what we need an entire village getting drunk on a daily basis celebrating my brilliance," the heir joked. He rubbed his face and tried to ease the nausea that simply refused to go away. "Dagur, look, in your tribe birthdays may be a big thing but I can't remember the last time I had a party to celebrate mine. I must have been really little. I'm not worried about it. I'll just do what I always do and…" His vision swam once again and he felt his knees grow weak.

"No! We're partying. I don't care if I have to bash every door in and drag every last person to the Great Hall to make them show you proper respect."

"Dagur…" His knees were about to buckle. "You don't have to."

"And if that don't work we could always just get drunk and have a little fun or…or…I'll think of something. You're not spending another birthday alone."

Hiccup shook his head but his vision refused to clear and now he felt as if he may throw up.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" called Astrid from somewhere to his left.

He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a pitiful moan before his body pitched forward and Dagur was scrambling to catch him.

"Hiccup?" Dagur breathed in fear.

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid, her yell echoed by the other teens as they rushed across the arena to see what was wrong with their friend. "What did you do?" she accused Dagur as she tried to take Hiccup from him but the Berserker had an iron grip and refused to let Hiccup go.

"Nothing!" he snapped, his green eyes glaring at her with such anger that the girl took a step back in momentary fear. "He just fainted," Dagur continued in a slightly calmer voice.

"Why?"

"Do I look like a shaman?!" Carefully Dagur laid Hiccup on the ground and checked for injuries as the other teens gathered around. "He doesn't look hurt," he murmured to himself. "Hiccup…Hiccup can you hear me?"

There was a murmured response as Hiccup pressed the butt of his hand over one eye.

"Hiccup?"

"Stop yelling," Hiccup grumbled but winced. He looked a little green.

Astrid placed her palm against his forehead to check his temperature and make sure he wasn't coming down with another cold. The one a few months back on Thorsday Thursday had left her worrying over his health. It was nothing new for Hiccup to get sick every winter or early spring but usually it was only once a year. "You don't have a temperature," she said soothingly as she touched his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was kicked in the gut," the boy answered in a voice just above a whisper.

"If he throws up I'm not cleaning up after him," Snotlout announced as he pushed past Fishlegs to see what was wrong with his cousin. "Oy, Hiccup, you look like you're about to heave."

Hiccup covered his mouth and fought not to do just that. "I'm fine," he said quickly and struggled to get up but dizziness hit him once more and he was forced to lay back down.

"No you're not," Astrid said sternly as she pressed a hand to his shoulder. She glanced to Fishlegs. "He doesn't have a fever. What else could cause him to faint?"

"Vikings don't faint," Hiccup argued but lay still with his head cushioned on Dagur's lap.

"Yeah, Vikings don't faint. Hiccups on the other hand do," Snotlout teased but he knelt to his cousin's left side and pressed his hand to the younger boy's forehead as well. He grinned at Hiccup's frown. "Nope, no fever which means you fainted."

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped. She brushed her bangs back and sat on her heels.

His teasing stopped when he noticed a small dusting of red along Hiccup's collar bone. He pulled the collar of Hiccup's shirt over his shoulder to get a better look. It was the beginning of a rash…a very nasty rash that Hiccup normally wouldn't get unless he ate wheatgrass or bumbleberries, both of which he was highly allergic to.

"An allergic reaction?" Fishlegs offered as he studied the rash. "Maybe something he ate?"

Dagur shook his head. "We ate the same thing. If it was food poisoning I would be sick too."

"Not necessarily. Allergies are different in each person. Hiccup may be allergic to one sort of plant and you may not." Fishlegs went on about the different types of allergies while the other rolled their eyes and tried to figure out exactly what could have downed Hiccup so violently with no satisfying results. Nothing he ate recently could have done this and the kids were stumped as to what to do.

Snotlout, the one who knew Hiccup best, even if they weren't that close, and knew for a fact it was an allergy afflicting the younger boy, took charge. "Astrid, get Gothi," he instructed as he went to lift his cousin up. "Fishlegs, find Stoick and tell him to meet us at his hut." He looked to the twins, unsure what to get them to do.

"Uh…one problem," Tuffnut pointed out as he leaned forward on Belch's head. "Gothi's not here."

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "She went to some shaman retreat yesterday."

"Then who's replacing her?" growled Dagur as he took Hiccup from Snotlout with a challenging glare. The shorter boy instantly backed away and let the Berserker take the ill heir.

The twin looked to one another and then Tuffnut motioned for his and his sister's Zippleback to back away from the deranged chieftain. "Mildew."

Hiccup groaned and it was echoed by the other teens.

"Good Thor, not Mildew," Astrid whispered, not trusting the old man with a flower let alone Hiccup. But they had little choice and Snotlout gave a nod for Astrid to go ahead and get the old man. It wasn't as if they had much choice. Gothi was the tribes only shaman and the only other ones with medical training was Mildew and Gobber and right now Gobber was tending to business on the other side of the island now that he wasn't escorting Dagur everywhere. Nonetheless Snotlout sent the twins to find him while he walked with Dagur to Hiccup's and then went to get his own father. All of this went unnoticed to Hiccup as he slipped into unconsciousness.

. . .

Alvin watched from the shadows as Dagur carried Hiccup back to his hut. Well that didn't go exactly as planned. He had hoped to catch Hiccup by himself but such was life it would seem. Oh well. Right now Hiccup was unconscious and yes everyone would flock to him but even with a sick child the village sill had work to do and let him recover on his own with maybe one person watching over him and with luck it would be the one he had come to rely on most. After all, Mildew still owed him a favor or two dozen. It was time he cashed in on them.


	11. Chapter 11

Now or Never 11

"What did that boy get himself into now?" grumbled Mildew as he stepped into the Haddock residence fully expecting to see Stoick or Gobber hovering over the chief's bed where the sick boy would be. His bale eyes narrowed when he found the downstairs empty. His confusion quickly subsided as he heard arguing upstairs. With a grunt he made the climb up the narrow staircase and into what he could only call teenage chaos that consisted of much finger pointing and name calling. "Odin, help me." The old man whispered, tempted to simply turn around and flee before any of them noticed him.

Sadly Odin had other plans.

"Mildew," Astrid said hurriedly. She had been the one to fetch him but her worry for Hiccup had caused her to rush off after only saying he was needed and that Hiccup had had an allergic reaction to something but not specifying to what. Thankfully there weren't many things that Hiccup was allergic too, all of which could be counted on one hand with plenty of fingers to spare. Although given the choice Mildew would have much preferred Gothi to be the one to deal with the frantic group of teens.

His staff clunked against the floor boards as he slowly made his way to the bed where the young heir was laying on his side, unconscious and face twisted in pain as he held his middle. "Alright, what happened and start from the beginning."

They all started talking at once and again there was finger pointing…primarily at Dagur who looked as if he was fighting tooth and nail not to lose his temper with the younger teens. Mildew rubbed his temples. This was why he refused to deal with teenagers and one of the reasons he had move up to the tallest mountain to escape such nonsense, especially after his son had left home.

With a sigh he turned to Dagur who had been spending the most time with Hiccup recently. "You, tell me everything that you and Hiccup have done in the last twelve to twenty-four hours."

The Berserker's face flamed with anger. No one ever spoke to him in such a manner and got away with it but with great effort he managed to swallow his pride. This was for Hiccup. Whatever had felled him had happened while Dagur was with him and maybe he could help find a cure. "We hung out at his workshop for a while and then all that stuff with his dragon happened. Then we took turns having baths, ate dinner, went to bed then in the morning we had breakfast, went to the academy and then this happened."

"No lunch?"

Dagur shrugged. "Just a couple of apples."

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Porridge."

Mildew stroked his chin. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He frowned as he pondered what may have happened to Hiccup. He had considered poisoning the boy many times when he was trying to rid Berk of the dragons but had decided against it only because he didn't want to do serious harm to the child just protect him and Berk from Hiccup's wild ideas. Sure he had gone to extremes at points but it had all been for a good cause and he couldn't really argue with the results. He had reunited the Hooligans with the Outcasts or more precisely Stoick and Alvin which was the best he could ever hope for.

Placing a wrinkled old hand on Hiccup's forehead he took the child's temperature, his brow furrowing when he found none. He then checked the rash Snotlout indicated. Alright, that was unusual. The last time this had happened Hiccup was very small and had eaten some berries that he shouldn't while on a diplomatic mission with his father to visit Oswald the Agreeable. It wasn't so much the berries that made him so sick but the leaves of a nearby herb that had overgrown next to the berries. The herbs were often used to help someone sleep but for whatever reason Hiccup had an allergy to them and mixed with the berries they had made him so sick he had slipped into a coma for three days and had both tribes fearing he may not survive. Mildew remembered that day all too well. It was one of the last family outings the Haddocks had taken before Valhallarama had disappeared and he could remember the absolute fear on both their faces for he had substituted as shaman for Gothi that fateful day as well.

With a grunt he glanced at the gathered teens. "Right now, search every place Hiccup has been in the last…uh…" He judged the severity of the rash but it was still relatively new and not so far spread as he first feared. "…five hours. At least since morning. Search for little purple berries as well as low growing plants with green and pink leaves. They don't naturally grow here so they may be dried out and in the market."

"What about your field?" Tuffnut suddenly asked. "We found dragon root there so how about this herb?"

The old man gave a snort. "I don't grow Nightshade and I certainly would never grow dragon root…but check it to be safe." His pale gaze looked Hiccup's shivering form in consideration.

"So is there a cure?" Astrid asked, hugging herself in worry. "Is there anything you can do to help him?"

Mildew shook his head. "Aloe for the rash but otherwise he'll just have to sleep it off. The belly ache would subside in time. It's just another side effect."

At the kids perplexed and disbelieving looks he chuckled. "He has gas," he explained. "A hot water bottle will help ease the pain."

The teens instantly went to work. The twins and Snotlout went searching for the plants while Astrid went about filling up a hot water bottle. Dagur was pacing and grumbling to himself, unsure what to do. He rang his hands and looked mournfully at Hiccup and then to Toothless and then to Mildew deploringly.

"Isn't there anything I can do? Can't he just sweat it out? I'm good at making him sweat it out," he said, his voice just shy of babbling.

That gained him to oddest look ever from the old man. "Sweat it out? No, boy. That could make things worse."

"Wouldn't a hot water bottle make him sweat?"

Mildew rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried not to insult the obviously worried yet still very deranged Berserker chief. "A little but not enough to upset his stomach more. Just let him sleep, Dagur. He'll be fine in a day or two."

That didn't seem to calm the Berserker down one bit. The boy paced back and forth, his gaze almost always on Hiccup or the floor, a terrified look on his face as if he may have done something wrong, as if he may have been the cause of Hiccup's illness. It was then that Mildew came to the realization he had first surmised months earlier; Dagur was in love with Hiccup. Mildew wasn't sure what to think of that. All he knew for certain was that a certain young lady was not going to be happy once she found out.

Downstairs the door banged open and the stomping of Stoick the Vast's heavy feet could clearly be heard. "Where is he? Where's my boy?" he demanded of Astrid as he stormed the house. The girl's response was barely audible but a second later the large man's unmistakable footsteps was climbing up the stairs to the loft. He cleared the stairs in record time and stumbled to a stop when he caught sight of his son behind Mildew. "What happened?" he nearly cried, pushing Mildew aside to get to his son.

An annoyed growl escaped Mildew but he held his tongue and explained the situation, a little surprised when Alvin also entered the loft with a worried look on his gruff face. He knew the young man felt a little affection for the Dragon Whisperer but he hadn't expected him to hurry to Hiccup's side. He was just finishing up his story when Astrid raced up the stairs with an enraged look and she all but threw herself at Dagur with her axe drawn.

"Bastard!" she snarled as the boy dodged to one side and then with an expert move pulled the axe from her hands and made to fight back only to have Alvin rip it from his hands and knock him to the side. Astrid panted as she glared at the Berserker. "You did it, didn't you? You poisoned him!" When the boy went to deny it she lunged at him once more this time ready to tear him limp from limp with her bare hands.

Surprised, Dagur just managed to grab her wrists before she could rip into him and they both went tumbling to the floor in a mix of arms and legs as they fought for the upper hand. Surprisingly to Dagur the slim girl had a lot more strength in her than he ever would have imagined in her slight form. In the end it was Stoick and Alvin who pulled the two apart and managed to keep them apart.

"What is this about?" Stoick demanded as he held a kicking and spitting Astrid who was still trying to break free and get at Dagur. "Astrid, that is quite enough!" When the girl calmed enough to talk sensibly he tried again. "What is wrong, Astrid?"

"He…he," she stuttered, glaring at Dagur with such hatred that it had everyone in the room starring at her in shock. "I found _this_ is the pocket of his kilt." She produced a small pouch and handed it to Stoick. "It's the exact herb Mildew told us about."

Stoick took the pouch and opened it, his frown growing as he handed the pouch to Mildew. The old man took one look and gave a nod. This was the herb that had knocked Hiccup out. Now the question was what had been mixed with it to cause Hiccup to have such a violent reaction to it.

Stoick looked at Dagur with growing anger and took the pouch from Mildew and threw it to the young chief who looked inside with confusion. "That plant only grows on your island. It's forbidden here because of Hiccup's allergy to them. You know that. So tell me, Dagur, how did you get this?"

The boy looked up with wide pleading eyes. "I…I don't know. I didn't do this. I would never do anything to hurt him. I…" He fell silent, not sure how to voice his feelings for the Hooligan heir. "Stoick, you know me. I would never do this to him."

Astrid snorted, a rather unpleasant sound from the girl. "You were more than willing to hurt him and all of us to get Toothless," she pointed out only to have the Berserker snarl at her.

"That was different," he objected, taking a step toward her only for Alvin to yank him back in place. He gave the Outcast chief a bestial snarl and tried to yank free. "I was willing to sacrifice you brats to get the Nightfury, _not_ Hiccup. No one's allowed to hurt Hiccup. No one!"

"But you," Astrid countered.

Dagur inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing.

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mildew, how bad is my son?"

"Not too bad," Mildew assured, covering Hiccup with a fur and making sure the hot water bottle Astrid had miraculously remembered to bring in her anger, was against the boy's belly. "He'll sleep it off. The rash may last a little longer. I'm not sure what was mixed with the herb to cause it but I'm sure I have some lotion or aloe we can use. I suggest we keep some water next to his bed and someone watch him for the next few hours to make sure there are no other side effects."

His chief nodded in agreement. "Agreed. You wouldn't mind taking the first watch while I deal with these two?"

The old man opened his mouth to object and then sighed in resignation. He was working hard to get back on Stoick's good side to avoid exile and while Mildew could always go back to Outcast Island with Alvin when the chief left he really did miss his farm and solitude. So rather than objecting as he normally would he gave a nod. "For a few hours. I do have a life of my own to live." Which in Mildew talk meant "I would guard the boy with my life." He sat back in the chair next to Hiccup's bed and leaned his staff against the wall.

"I'll take the next shift," Alvin offered, his grip on Dagur's shoulders tightening when the Berserker objected.

Astrid looked just as unhappy with that prospect. "I can watch him," she offered with a pleading look to Stoick.

The Hooligan chief shook his head. "No. You're going back to the academy to tell the others Hiccup's alright and Dagur is going back to his cell until we figure this out."

"But I didn't do this!" Dagur yelled only to be shoved by Alvin and forced down the stairs and out of the house, both Alvin and Stoick having to keep firm grips on him so he couldn't escape.

Mildew watched them in bewilderment. He didn't trust Dagur but he honestly didn't believe the boy had done this. No, Dagur seemed far too worried to have poisoned Hiccup. Something else was going on.

. . .

Sometime later Alvin returned. Mildew had dosed off, his chin against his chest and snoring softly. Toothless's head rested on Hiccup's lower half with a mournful look. Alvin threw a large sturgeon to the black dragon who instantly cheered as he gobbled down the fish and then sat up for more. With a smile he threw another one to the Nightfury. "Well you're easy to please," he chuckled and made a gestured for Toothless to go to his slab. With luck the drug he placed in the fish would knock the dragon out very shortly.

Placing his hand on the old man's shoulder he gently woke Mildew. "Shift change," he said when the old man blinked bleary pale eyes up at him.

Mildew gave a yawn and stretched. "Already?" he asked as he stood. "And Dagur?"

"Back where he belongs," Alvin said cheerfully.

"Hmm…" Mildew hummed, checking Hiccup for fever once more and please when he found none. Doubts filled him as he pondered Hiccup's condition and Dagur's involvement. "And Stoick?"

"Dealing with a marital dispute. Sven and his wife are arguing over something or rather and he got violent. I think Sven is spending the night at Gunner's until Stoick can talk sense into his wife. It might take the rest of the day. He even pulled Gobber in for back up," Alvin joked as he rounded the bed to check on Hiccup himself.

"Reasons I never married for the fourth time," Mildew muttered as he took up his staff. "I should have stopped after your mother." He ducked his head at the glare the younger man gave him. He should have kept his mouth shut. That was one person neither of them spoke of. As far as they were both concern she was dead and long gone. Knowing better than to anger Alvin more he hurried downstairs and as far from the Haddock house as possible.

Alvin glared after the old man. It took several deeps breaths to calm down but he did so. He had better things to do than worry about a past he had left long ago. He had something much more fun planned than wallowing over what could have been had his parents been a little more stable and loving or one another. That was a long time ago and as far as he was concerned they both died the day he was cast out and neither stood up for him. But that was a very long time ago and had nothing to do with what he had planned now.

Taking up Mildew's chair he waited until Toothless drifted off into a deep slumber that was sure to last the better part of the day and night if he had judged the herbs right before concealing the remainder in Dagur's kilt. He had never used Nightshade on a dragon before so it was complete guest work but eventually the Nightfury curled up on his rock slab and began to dose off. Within twenty minutes he was in a sound sleep and purring softly. Alvin waited another twenty minutes just to be certain. After all he had waited this long what were a few more minutes?

"Alone at last," he purred when he was certain it was safe. Stoick was busy and not expected back for a while. The teens were off doing their thing. Mildew was gone and Dagur was safely locked away and not even the Nightfury could stop him right now.

Although Hiccup's allergic reaction to the Nightshade mix had at first concerned Alvin it didn't deter him. His mind was set and today was the day he would make Hiccup his. In truth he should simply bundle the boy up and leave with him now while he had Hiccup all to himself but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out he had kidnapped the boy. No, that would come in time. When he returned to Outcast Island Hiccup will be with him, of that he was certain. Whether willingly or not was not an issue. Either way Hiccup would be his.

Cautious not to wake the boy – although he was certain nothing could wake Hiccup at this point – Alvin rolled Hiccup onto him back and took away the furs and hot water bottle. There was no response from the boy other than a quiet murmur. Alvin smiled in triumph. This was it. Hiccup was now his to do with as he pleased. He cupped Hiccup's cheek, marveling over the softness of the boy's skin despite the harsh cold wind he flew through with his dragon. His thin lips were lightly chapped but alluring and if Alvin was into kissing he might devour them. Instead he moved downward and lifted the boy's tunic to bare the creamy flesh of his belly. Oh how delightful! There was a dusting of freckles but otherwise the skin was utterly perfect. Not one scar or blemish other than a little bruising near his groin and on his hips where Dagur had pounded into him the day before. Alvin pulled down Hiccup's trousers until they were midway down his thighs. Yes, Alvin was horny and wanted more than anything to fuck the Hooligan heir so hard it hurt just to think about it but he was no fool. If someone should suddenly come to the house he needed to right the boy's clothing as quickly as he could.

Ah, what a sight Hiccup was to behold. He may be slight in build but there was no doubting he was on the verge of manhood. His length was not all that impressive, only four inches in length when not aroused but he had a healthy amount of pubic hair, the perfect amount for a boy his age. Alvin's gaze roamed over every inch of him as he knelt at the side of the bed. He was hard just looking at the boy. It took all his will power not to unsheathe his own cock and bury it deep in Hiccup with just one powerful thrust. With shaky hands – the urge was nearly too much for him – he caressed the boy's sides before dipping his head to run his tongue over the boy's belly. He savored the taste that was all Hiccup's as he moved slowly lower, dipping his tongue into Hiccup's belly button and lathering it with saliva before continuing lower. He buried his nose in the dark pubic hair, inhaling deeply and then licked the base. Hiccup's cock quivered at the attention and slowly began to rise, beckoning Alvin to draw it deep into his mouth and Alvin was not one to disappoint. He took Hiccup's awakening erection in one hand and then with the other slowly pealed back the foreskin until he saw the bright pink head and weeping slit. Oh yes, Hiccup didn't have to be awake and asking for this, his own body was doing it for him, demanding to be taken. Alvin pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit, teasing the little nerve endings and tasting the little beads of precum. Salty-sweet, just like Hiccup's skin only sweeter. Then he ran his tongue from the base all the way up to the tip and down again.

Hiccup gave a soft moan and shifted slightly in his sleep, his hips rising as if demanding more.

Alvin chuckled lowly. "More, my pet? Alright." He removed a vial of oil from one pocket and poured it over the fingers of his left hand before capping it and putting it away. Then, as he lowered he lips to that delectable cock once more, he circled Hiccup's puckered hole with one finger. He took the whole length in his mouth and began sucking, gently at first and then with more hunger as the boy's taste and scent became overpowering. Then he plunged one finger inside Hiccup.

Hiccup's back arched and he cried out. His hips shot forward, nearly choking Alvin and the man had to use his free arm across the boy's belly to hold him down but now Alvin was more motivated. His own erection tented his pants and he could feel the beginning of precum dampening his trousers. He wasn't going to last long but Hiccup wasn't ready yet. Pushing a second finger into the boy he worked as quickly as he could to prepare him but it was growing harder and harder to focus. He sucked harder and thrust his fingers deeper, aiming for the prostrate and silently cheering when Hiccup jerked and thrust against those fingers with a mewing cry. By the third finger Alvin thought he might lose his mind. Hiccup was so tight even though only a day ago he had Dagur's entire fist inside him and he only grew tighter the closer he came to orgasm. The only way Alvin would loosen the boy up enough to fit his rather impressive length was to make him cum.

Alvin's head bobbed up and down as his fingers attacked Hiccup's prostrate until finally with a gush of the sweetest cum Alvin had ever tasted, the boy came in his mouth. Alvin milked every drop out of the boy until Hiccup flopped back on the bed, still unconscious but panting heavily.

Alvin lifted his head and licked his lips as he gazed down at the young heir. That was better than he first thought it would be and even sweaty and hair tousled Hiccup looked angelic. He couldn't help but wonder just what the boy would look like with his lips wrapped around Alvin's cock. He shivered in arousal. Maybe another time, right now he wanted to bury his length balls deep in the boy and pound into him until every inch of his insides was coated with his seed, until the boy screamed his name and begged for release.

Pulling down his trousers Alvin released his aching length. It gutted out over a foot long and weeping uncontrollably. He quickly lathered it in oil, grabbed Hiccup's hips and repositioned him so that his legs were dangling over the side of his bed, then rolled him over so that his bare bottom was presented to him. Then he pressed the head of his cock against Hiccup's entrance and began to push.

There was a pounding on the door below.

"Son of a-" Alvin cursed, pausing with only the head of his dick half an inch in. It was so warm, so tantalizing…he needed to go all the way.

Under him Hiccup wiggled and moaned, his muscles clenching around him. "Dagur?" he whispered softly, unconsciously pushing back.

Alvin moaned and pushed further regardless of being called the wrong name. It disgusted and thrilled him all at once. If Hiccup thought he was that deranged Berserker than he could do far more to Hiccup without the boy fighting back.

The front door opened with a bang and again Alvin froze. He heard heavy footsteps and the clomping of a wooden leg below and then the unmistakable voice of Gobber the Belch. He growled lowly in his throat and pulled out of the boy. Then, with clumsy hands, he hurriedly dressed Hiccup and tucked him back into bed. Quickly, he tucked his length in his pants and moved to sit back in the chair just as Gobber mounted the stairs.

The blonde Viking entered Hiccup's room with a huff. "How's he doing?" he asked with a pant as he leaned against the wall with his hook.

"Did you run here?" Alvin asked in a mix of bewilderment and annoyance. Gobber was out of shape but with one fake leg and arm it was a miracle to see the man could run any length of distance.

"Dagur escaped," Gobber said quickly as he stepped further into the room. "Stoick and the riders are searching for him. I came here as soon as I found out to make sure he didn't try anything funny with Hiccup and Toothless…" One brow rose as he looked at the Nightfury. "He's sleeping? Normally he won't leave Hiccup's side when the boy's sick unless with Stoick. I wonder if Dagur poisoned him as well, although I don't see how. We removed everything on his person when we captured him."

Alvin only shrugged as he sat back in the chair, his heavy tunic and chainmail hiding his erection. "I heard Hiccup was teaching him about dragons. Perhaps he used your 'air mail' system to have one of his men on Berserk send him the herb."

Gobber didn't seem convinced. He eyed Alvin suspiciously before leaning on the edge of Hiccup's desk and making himself comfortable. "Maybe," he conceded but there was doubt in his eyes and there was no way he was going to leave Hiccup alone with Alvin, especially with Dagur on the run. The last thing Hiccup needed was to wake up to the two chiefs warring over his sick bed. In fact Hiccup looked far worse than he had before. He was sweaty and hair tousled and sticking up at odd angles. No, he was not leaving Hiccup's side now until the boy was awake and on his feet – foot – again. Not only because of the possible threat of Dagur but mainly because he didn't trust Alvin as far as he could throw him and the fact that Stoick had left his only child in the care of their former enemy made him question his best friend's judgment. Alvin the Treacherous was not a man to be trusted with a sheep let alone a child any age and Gobber would be damned if he was going to leave Hiccup alone with the man. As far as he was concerned the short amount of time Hiccup had spent with Alvin was already far too long. He never knew just how right he was or how much more complicated things were about to get because now that Alvin had had a taste of Hiccup he was more determined than ever to make the boy his or what lengths he would go.

**Note: For those who didn't figure out my newest head cannon it's Mildew being Alvin's father and one of the reasons he left Berk so easily and was able to accept dragons as an Outcast…not that he likes them either way but hey, a father would do just about anything for their son even if they don't much like each other.**


	12. Chapter 12

Now or Never 12

Hiccup awoke with a soft moan. His body felt stiff and left arm itchy. He absently rubbed his arm as he blinked bleary eyes open. Shock filled him when he saw Gobber's smiling face leaning over him with the Berk teens flanking on either side. "Ah…hi, guys," he said as he pushed himself to his elbows.

"You're awake!" Astrid said happily before punching him in the arm. "Don't scare us like that again!"

Gobber gave a laugh before gently but firmly pushing the girl and the other teens away. "Yes, yes, he's awake. Now the lot of you can be on your way. You can each visit him once he's back on his feet."

"You mean foot," Snotlout teased with a grin to his cousin and a playful jab to his bad leg.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped. "I know a few Smokebreathes who would love that helmet of yours.

"They'll like your fake leg better," the older boy shot back in a sing-song voice and teasing smirk. He gave Hiccup a wave as he headed down the steps with the twins in tow and Astrid nearly kicking him down the steps for the smartass remark.

Fishlegs hesitated a moment longer. "I hope you're feeling better," he said in his soft voice. He gave a nervous smile and then hurried downstairs with the others.

"Thanks," Hiccup called after him.

He glanced around the room at the two remaining people. Momentary annoyance filled him when he caught sight of Alvin causally leaning against his desk. What was he doing in his room? Then his gaze shifted to Toothless curled up on his rock slab and seemingly asleep. That was a little worrisome but Hiccup wasn't quite sure what time it was so he settled his gaze on Gobber.

"What's going on?" he asked as he struggled to sit up. His body felt like rubber and his neither region seemed to tingle as if he and Dagur had just been fooling around but the last thing he remembered before passing out was being at the academy and showing Dagur his map. Everything after that was a blur.

"Don't try moving too much just yet, lad. Someone mixed something funny in your food which caused you to have an allergic reaction," Gobber explained, patting the boy's shoulder. Then he reached behind and fixed the pillows behind him to help support Hiccup. "But other than a small rash to your arm you seem fine now."

"That's good," Hiccup said, relived that nothing more serious had happened. "Did you catch who did it?"

Gobber looked a little nervous. "Sort of."

Hiccup's brows rose. He glanced around once more. "Where's Dagur?" he asked, worry gnawing at the pit of his belly.

Sadness clouded the blacksmith's eyes. "Hiccup…" he began, unsure how to tell him that they suspected the Berserker of being the one to poison Hiccup.

Alvin had no qualms about placing blame on the Berserker. "He's the one who poisoned you," he said in disgust. At Hiccup's surprised and horrified face he went into further detail, planting the seed of doubt firmly in the young heir's mind. "He probably did it while everyone was sleeping. Doused you're bowl with Nightshade perhaps."

"Nightshade?" Hiccup asked, looking from Alvin to Gobber. "You can't be serious. How could he have even gotten the stuff here?"

"I'm not sure," Gobber said gently but he sent a glare Alvin's way as if to tell the Outcast to shut his mouth on the topic.

Alvin only cocked an eyebrow and answered Hiccup's question. "You've been teaching him about dragons, no? He could have easily used your little 'air mail' system to contact his uncle or one of his followers not locked up on Outcast Island."

Hiccup stared at him wide eyed. He shook his head in denial. "No! Dagur wouldn't do that! He…we… He just wouldn't!"

Alvin clucked his tongue and shook his head in bemusement. "Ah…that boy has wrapped you around his pinky, hasn't he? Dagur doesn't care about you, boy. All he wants is your Nightfury and a way to escape this island. He's using you."

The youth continued to shake his head, refusing to believe that Dagur would ever do such a thing to him. Not after all they had been through. He had come to think that Dagur actually had real feelings for him, that maybe they were more than friend-enemies with benefits. He looked back at Toothless who by all rights should have been awake and at his side as he usually was when Hiccup was unwell.

Gobber's gaze followed his. "He's just sleeping, lad. He's alright," he assured although there was an unmistakable sound of doubt in his voice.

Hiccup knew, he just knew, there was something wrong with his best friend. He crawled out of bed, leaving his prosthetic at the side of his bed and went on hands and knees to Toothless's rock slab. "Tooth?" he called softly as he petted the dragon's massive head. "Toothless? Bud, can you hear me?"

There was no response but his body rose and fell with every breath the Nightfury took. At least he was still breathing. Hiccup curled around his friend and placed his head on top the dragon's, fear and worry filling every fiber of him. He jerked slightly when Alvin's hand gripped his shoulder.

"People like Dagur don't change, Hiccup. It's not a choice for them. He's unbalanced, you said it yourself," Alvin said in a fatherly manner. "Once he has his mind set on something it can't be changed, no matter how persuasive you may be. If he wants your dragon he'll take it and there's nothing you can do to convince him otherwise. If anything he'll take you both."

The youth closed his eyes and pressed his face against Toothless's. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe Dagur was using him just to get to Toothless. Dagur wasn't like that… No, Dagur was exactly like that. How could he have been so foolish? He wanted to believe the best in everyone but maybe Dagur was far too gone.

"Don't be daft," Gobber snapped at Alvin with a growl. With effort he knelt next to Hiccup and gently took the boy's chin. "Don't be listening to him, Hiccup. Right now we're investigating what happened. Dagur was put back into his cell until we know exactly who did what."

"Of course escaping and running off only proves his innocence," Alvin scoffed. He caught Hiccup's eye. "You need to be choosier when making friends, boy. Ones like Dagur take what they want and throw the rest away."

Hiccup snuggled closer to Toothless and hugged him tightly, trying his best to ignore the Outcast chieftain but the seed of doubt had been planted and he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Was Dagur still after Toothless? Did he poison them? Was everything they had been doing all a lie? He didn't know but with Dagur on the run there was no way to get answers, at least for now.

Gobber wrapped a fur around the boy and dragon, a worried scowl on his face but he refused to let the boy be alone, not with Alvin the Treacherous. So, struggling to his feet, he limped across the room and retrieved the desk chair, brought it back to Hiccup and Toothless, then sat down. He gave Alvin a clear look to go away and let the boy and dragon be. Begrudgingly the other man went downstairs. A moment later Hiccup shifted and laid his head on his mentor's lap, something he hadn't done in many years and only when very upset or worried about his Dad. Gobber stroked the child's hair and whispered reassurances, certain that Dagur was not the one to cause all this heartache.

. . .

Finding Dagur really wasn't as hard as one might expect but it was not necessarily a place anyone but a chieftain might look. The young man sat on the highest cliff overlooking the Hooligan village, the early morning breeze blowing in his tousled that was no longer in its traditional tight braid. He sat on the very cliff in which the Great Hall had been carved into. If it wasn't for the setting sun he may have been spotted sooner but as it was he was cloaked in shadow and staring not so much at the village but the large house next to it. The very house where Hiccup lay deep in slumber. He didn't look shocked or angry when Stoick found him only very confused and maybe a little lost.

Dagur was not used to being on the run or confined. He had always been a free spirit, made his own rules, went where he wanted when he wanted and never answered to anyone. Being locked in a cell was claustrophobic and very frightening at times even though he would never willing admit to such things. He swung his legs absently back and forth as his mind wandered to what he could possibly have done wrong to cause Hiccup to fall ill. He didn't have any Nightshade on his person, he never liked the stuff. Berserker root, sure, he'd normally carry a little of that on him but he never had trouble sleeping so why keep Nightshade with him? No, he didn't do this to Hiccup, someone else must have.

"It's not my fault," he grumbled to himself. He glanced up at Stoick and repeated his words. "I didn't do this to Hiccup. I wouldn't. If I wanted to hurt him this isn't the way I would go about it. It's not my style."

That was true. Dagur was not exactly the sneaky and underhanded type. If he was going to harm Hiccup it wouldn't be by poisoning him. He would be straight forward about it. Stoick relaxed a little. He had been pretty certain Dagur wouldn't harm his boy.

"You know…I've hurt him – many times when we've…you know – but he seems to be into that type of thing. I think. We never really talk about it. Although he set a bunch of ground rules yesterday that were really senseless and annoying but I guess if that's what makes him happy…" He shrugged and gave Stoick a sideways look.

Stoick ran a hand down his face and tried to keep his temper in check. The last thing he ever wanted to talk with Dagur – or anyone – about was Hiccup's sex life but of course Dagur had no clue about boundaries or when to keep his mouth shut.

"He hasn't even tried topping me yet," Dagur was going on as if this was something natural to talk to your lover's father about. "I mean he's so submissive at times. I just want him to one day try and take me by surprise. He'll never win and I'll top him as usual but it's the excitement that makes it so much fun."

"Have you considered that Hiccup might like a more…normal relationship with you?" Stoick asked in hopes of changing the topic a little.

Dagur looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You like excitement and roughness. What does Hiccup like?"

The boy slipped into deep thought. "I don't know," he admitted feeling glum for not knowing as much as he should about the youth he desired so much.

The older chief nodded. "Then maybe it's time you learned."

Silence descended upon the two and for a few minutes they sat lost in their own thoughts. Dagur would glance sideways at the older man. It felt weird that just a few weeks ago he was willing to kill this man to get to Hiccup and had later been imprisoned by the same man to now talk with him as if Stoick was his very own… His eyes widened. Nope…nope…not going there.

"You know you're an idiot," he said to distract himself. "I always that I had it bad because of my father. I never knew just how bad Hiccup had it."

Surprise and anger filled Stoick and he gave Dagur a questioning look. "What are talking about? Hiccup has everything."

Dagur gave a snort. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday."

The boy glared at him.

Stoick's brows rose, not sure if he should be amused or annoyed by Dagur's sudden attitude.

"It's Hiccup's birthday!" Dagur nearly yelled. He jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at Stoick. "You don't even know your own son's birthday? Sweet Odin! My Dad always went all out for my birthday. It annoyed me to no end. He'd throw these enormous parties and have the whole village there because that was how they showed that they accepted me as his heir. The last big party Hiccup had was when he was five! Why?"

The Hooligan chief was speechless. "How… Dagur, you don't understand. I've tried throwing Hiccup parties but…he had no friends until Toothless. When the other kids' parents would bring them they teased him because he was always so small and so different…because he no longer had a mother. When he was eight he said he didn't want any more parties so we began our own traditions. Sometimes I couldn't be home for his birthday but I always made it up to him. Why are you bringing this up? Did Hiccup want a party?"

The Berserker calmed down and retook his seat. "No. He doesn't seem to care either way but he should have a party. He has friends now and people need to remember he's your heir and will one day succeed you."

Stoick watched him for a few minutes and considered his words. Perhaps Dagur was right. Perhaps it was time to remind everyone that Hiccup would one day lead them and remind Hiccup that he was loved and there were many people who loved and cared for him.

He let the Berserker go and called off the manhunt, much to everyone's astonishment. Yet oddly of all the objections and complaints from the villagers Mildew was the quietest of all. The old man, usually the loudest to object to anything not following the norm in Viking life silently hobbled up to Stoick and asked for a private word. Reluctantly he nodded and gestured the old man away from the crowd.

"If this is about Dagur I'm not changing my mind," he said firmly, expecting Mildew to start his usual bickering. "Dagur's not a good liar and he can't pretend that amount of confusion."

"Or passion," Mildew agreed thoughtfully. "No, I don't think Dagur did this."

Startled, Stoick could only blink. "No?"

The aging Viking shook his head. "No. If he had meant to harm Hiccup he would be crowing about it not worrying over him like a mother hen…he's worse than that dragon of Hiccup's, Toothless. If you hadn't thrown him in a cell he would be hovering over your boy as we speak."

"Well…" Stoick couldn't help but smile because in a way that was exactly what Dagur was doing up on the cliff. He had two of his finest warriors keeping an eye on the boy but it was unlikely Dagur would do any more than watch over the house until he felt it safe to visit Hiccup, most likely whenever Alvin left the building. "Who do you think would've harmed my son?"

Mildew only shook his head. "I'm not certain and I won't place blame until I am." Which was a great change compared to the usual finger pointing the old man was accustomed to. Mildew glanced toward the cliff where Dagur could barely be seen. "He really does care for your boy."

Stoick gave a small nod. "That he does." It was still a little shocking but Stoick knew in his heart of hearts that Dagur would protect Hiccup with his life.

The old warrior turned away. "Then I hope he stays close to him. There's something dark on the horizon, Stoick. Hiccup will need all the protection he can get."

"Becoming a soothsayer?" the chief joked but Mildew didn't even pause as he walked away and his strange behavior sent a chill down Stoick's spine. Mildew had pretended to be a soothsayer before but had never been very good at it. Now? Stoick wasn't so sure but fear bubbled in his chest. Someone had poisoned his son. Whoever it was meant to harm his boy and if it wasn't Dagur he had to find out who before something worse happened.

. . .

"Finally," Dagur breathed as relief flooded his whole body. Alvin had finally left the Haddock hut to go to the Great Hall. Dagur had been waiting hours, suspicious of why the large Outcast chief would be constantly hanging around the building. Now that the man was away from Hiccup, Dagur felt it safe enough to go see the younger boy.

Ignoring the two men Stoick had watching him – Dagur wasn't stupid enough to think they were hiding in the woods hunting this close to the village – he slipped over the side of the cliff to a narrow foot path he had discovered and made the treacherous hike back down to Hiccup's home. He jumped the last seven feet then darted from shadow to shadow until he reached the window that led to Stoick room and clambered in. A welcome warmth wrapped around him as did the scent of fresh baking bread. Someone had gotten to work early and it wasn't Stoick who he last spotted in the town square dealing up his disgruntled tribesmen and women. "Gobber?" he called, deciding it best not to surprise of anger the blacksmith he had come to like almost like a second father - although he liked Gobber a hell of a lot more.

There was a clicking-clomp up above and then the blonde man came down the steps. "Dagur!" he said in a whispered yell. "What are you doing here? Stoick…"

"I've talked to Stoick," Dagur said quickly as he hurried to the stairs. "Is Hiccup…"

"He's alright, lad," Gobber said with a gentle smile, seeing the fear and worry in the Berserker's green gaze. The smile faltered slightly. "But we may have another problem."

Dagur's fear only grew and he ran past Gobber to the loft above. He gave a shuddered laugh when he saw Hiccup awake and well but that laugh died away when he saw how distraught the other boy was. "Hiccup," he breathed, going to him.

"It's Toothless," the Hooligan heir's voice quivered when he looked up from the obviously sleeping dragon. Any doubt or fear of betrayal was now gone in the face of a very worry and seemingly protective Dagur who wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I've tried everything…he won't wake up."

"Hibernation?" Dagur suggested, not understanding why Hiccup would be so upset about an obviously sleeping dragon. After all Toothless didn't look hurt, there were no obvious injuries.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's the wrong time of year and Toothless never hibernates more than a week or two, if that."

The older boy wasn't sure what to say. He was about to suggest that whoever poisoned him might have done the same to Toothless but he didn't want to upset the teen any more than he already was and suggesting that Alvin had done this – he was almost certain the Outcast had something to do with this although he was unsure of what possible reason Alvin would have – would only upset Hiccup further. Instead he sat next to Hiccup and wrapped an arm around him. "He'll be okay," he assured. "He's a Nightfury after all."

The heir sniffled and leaned against him. It was only then that Dagur noticed he wasn't wearing his prosthetic. There was no cane or crutch nearby which meant he must have crawled all the way to Toothless which was quite a distance from his bed. Dagur knew Hiccup loved the dragon but he never realized just how much until now. "He'll be alright," he repeated softly as he placed a hand on the large warm head. At least for Hiccup's sake he hoped that Toothless would be alright.

For the rest of the morning they sat together curled up next to the slumbering dragon. Hiccup relaxed a little when Toothless shifted in his sleep and rolled onto his side, kicking the air like an overgrown puppy. He didn't wake up but the deep rumbling purr was welcoming. With his worry sedated Hiccup curled next between his dragon and Dagur and dozed off once more. Dagur, who had not slept at all that night, curled protectively around Hiccup smaller form and let himself fall asleep, Gobber singing down below lulling them both into the dream world, one dreaming of playing with his dragon while the other plotted out things to do to celebrate Hiccup's birthday in true Viking fashion.


	13. Chapter 13

Now or Never 13

Hiccup felt it seconds before it happened and only his years of reflexes saved him. He ducked and rolled out of the way as Toothless large form stirred and his strong arms reached out to wrap around his rider. Instead of Hiccup he grabbed Dagur, pulled him tightly against him and tucked the Berserker's head under his in a crushing nuzzle. Hiccup quickly covered his mouth to stifle a giggle as Dagur awoke trashing under the Nightfury.

"Let go of me, you over grown lizard!" Dagur bellowed, shocking Toothless awake.

Toothless blinked open wide cat like green eyes and stared down at the young chief in surprise. One large paw pinned the boy down as he looked around for Hiccup and gave a happy, if not sleepy chirp to his rider.

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted him when he got his laughter under control. "How are you feeling?"

The dragon gave a large yawn and blinked sleepily before resting his massive head back on Dagur's chest, much to the grumbling of the Berserker.

"Off! Get off! Why isn't he listening to me?" Dagur demanded, still flailing about. Finally he stilled and simply glared at the ebony creature.

Hiccup gave another giggle before very gently lifting his partner's head off of Dagur – which was a trial in itself because Toothless did not want to release his new teddy bear and gave a low whine when Dagur finally escaped.

"He's still tired and not feeling all that well by the looks of things," Hiccup sighed, petting Toothless's head. He didn't like how warm the Nightfury was. "I wish Gothi was here. She'd know what was wrong with him."

"I'm sure he's just over tired from watching over you most of the night," Dagur assured as he stood. "What time is it?" he wondered as he stretched.

"I don't know," the younger boy admitted as he covered Toothless in the fur blanket.

Dagur rolled his eyes. Toothless was spoiled in his opinion. He had managed to make the Nightfury his own the beast would not be coddled like some little baby. He'd be a warrior with proper armor and a pen, not some overgrown house cat. But then again just seeing the love Hiccup had for Toothless made him reconsider. Perhaps if they had met under the same conditions, when Dagur was much younger, he would have the same weak spot for the dragon.

"Come on, let's find something to eat. Tooth will be fine," he urged, helping Hiccup across the room to his bed and prosthetic leg.

"I guess," Hiccup whispered, looking over his shoulder at his dragon. This wasn't the first time Toothless had been ill and it wasn't the worst. He was warm but not feverish and it wasn't as if he was spitting fire blasts at anyone. Maybe Dagur was right and Toothless was just having a late hibernation. But after what had happened the day before Hiccup was a little suspicious and feared that maybe someone had poisoned the Nightfury as well.

Once Hiccup had his fake leg in place he followed Dagur downstairs and was happily surprised to see Gobber was still there and had prepared a pot of his famous chowder. Best of all, Alvin was nowhere in sight. The blacksmith tousled Hiccup's hair the moment the youth sat down and asked how their dragon friend was doing, worried as ever whenever something befell one of the two. Hiccup and Toothless were like two sides of the same coin, he always said, when one fell ill it hurt the other to the core. But he tried to keep his charges' spirits up as he joked with about the events Hiccup had missed from the previous afternoon and what sort of mischief the twins and Snotlout got into, from a small fire at the formerly Silent Sven's farm and a little sheep wrestling, to Gustov showing off his dragon Fanghook whom he was not supposed to be riding just yet but claimed to see Berserker ships approaching the harbor and was trying to defend the island. Apparently Fishlegs and Astrid had to chase him down and explain that the two small ships were not part of the armada but Dagur's uncle and entourage come to negotiate Dagur's release. That had Dagur laughing since he hadn't considered himself a prisoner for days now – he didn't really take the day before under consideration since it was obviously a misunderstanding. It seemed in the short time Hiccup had been unconscious a lot had happened.

Both boys ate and happily chatted with Gobber. Hiccup tried hard not to worry too much about Toothless but it was hard not to think about his friend and wonder just what happened, if the dragon was poisoned as well and who might have done it. His suspicions led to Alvin, the only person he could think of that could have gotten away with it. After all, Alvin was the one who cooked them breakfast yesterday morning. But just as that thought passed through his mind the door banged open and the very Viking he had been thinking of came stomping in with a net full of freshly caught fish and three more hanging from hooks in his other hand.

Hiccup and Dagur stared at him in shock, neither knowing what to say to such a catch. "Hungry?" Dagur finally asked. There was enough fish to feed all of them for a week.

"Got bored," the Outcast answered with a hate filled glare at the younger man. He plopped the net of fish on the table, just missing Dagur's bowl of chowder. He waved the three fish on the hook at Hiccup. "I thought your dragon may be hungry when he waked up. Perhaps this will help wake him up. Couldn't hurt to try. I tend to wake up faster when I smell freshly cooked food."

Hiccup stared up at him in surprise. This was the nicest thing Alvin had done for him and Toothless and he smiled shyly, banishing his earlier suspicion. Maybe Alvin had changed. Maybe he was trying to become a good guy. "Thanks," he's usually really hungry when he first wakes up.

Alvin nodded with a smile. "So I've noticed." His smile grew as he watched the young heir dart up the steps with the fish. Little did Fishlegs know that each one of those fish was laced with a hearty dose of Nightshade that was sure to keep the dragon asleep for days. Now all he needed was to get Hiccup somewhere secluded and private to finally take what he wanted. The question that remained was how to lure the boy away from the village?

"Dagur," Stoick called as he entered the house. He glanced upstairs where Hiccup could be heard talking to Toothless. He gestured for the Berserker to follow him outside and much to Alvin's surprise the boy did so without question.

Alvin followed them as far as the door to eavesdrop on their conversation. For whatever reason Dagur was not behind bars and he wanted to know why. Why were Stoick and Gobber being so casual with the boy he had framed for poisoning Hiccup? They should be out for his head not having breakfast and private conversations with the Berserker. Alvin was starting to question if all of Berk had lost their minds when it came to Dagur the Deranged.

"I've taken what you said under serious consideration," Stoick was telling Dagur a few steps away from the house. "You're right Hiccup deserves a proper birthday party."

Dagur smiled brightly, as if Stoick had just promised him a Nightfury of his own. "It'll be epic!"

The older chief chuckled in bemusement. "Yes, I hope so at least."

"What can I do?" the boy asked in excitement, practically bouncing on the spot. It was a very odd thing to see from the young man and Alvin could tell Dagur was having trouble keeping his voice down.

"Calm down, Dagur," Stoick advised as he folded his arms across his massive chest. "What I need you to do is keep Hiccup distracted and not let him in on it. I want this to be a surprise for him."

The excitement never left Dagur's face and he was beaming so brightly he looked like a little sun. Then he bit his lip and looked a little unsure. "Where can I take him so he doesn't find out? No offense but your little dragon riders can't keep a secret very well. I mean if it weren't for Hiccup and that fake dragon attack I would have found out about the dragons a lot faster."

There was a little smirk on Stoick's lips that gave the boy a shiver.

"Or maybe not," Dagur conceded. "But seriously, we can't stay in the village with people running about decorating and baking and the only two places big enough to accommodate such a party is the Great Hall or academy so…"

Stoick was silent in contemplation. "No further than the cove. I'll agree that hanging around town is not the best idea today but until we know for certain who poisoned Hiccup I don't want you two going very far. Your uncle will also be attending tonight. With that being said I want you back by sunset and at the Great Hall."

Dagur gave a mock salute. "Aye, aye, chief," he laughed before dancing back into the hut to fetch Hiccup and drag him off to the cove with Gobber's promise to dragonsit Toothless, although Hiccup was a little reluctant to leave his dragon's side.

It took all Alvin's will power not to fallow after them. At least he knew where they were going and he could catch up soon enough. Instead he played the role of guest and sat down to a tankard of mead and listened as Stoick discussed his plans for Hiccup's birthday party with Gobber, offering his opinion from time to time until Stoick left to make arrangements and Gobber went up to tend to Toothless. Then Alvin left to track down the boy he intended to possess, a new dark plan forming in his mind in how to finally rid himself of the Berserker brat.

. . .

Dagur forewent the cove. Too many people knew the location and he had his own birthday gift he wanted to give Hiccup. In the time that Hiccup had been unconscious he had been deep in thought about what he truly wanted with their little relationship. Was it just sex? Was there more to it? He wasn't quite sure but he did know he didn't like it when Hiccup was ill or hurt. He didn't like the idea of losing him. Hiccup was his, plain and simple and he fought hard for what was his and if that meant compromising to keep Hiccup and make him happy – he liked the way Hiccup smiled at him and giggled when he was happy, he had a cute laugh – then he would do it. So he found a dark, lush area in the densest part of the forest where it was unlikely anyone would find them right away and no dragon rider could spy them from the air. It was a nice little area they once played hide-n-seek in as children and featured a rare natural hot spring that Dagur had discovered the year before his father "retired".

"I forgot about this place," Hiccup breathed, staring up at the canopy in wonder.

Dagur glanced at him in surprise. "I thought for sure you'd be here all the time, especially after losing your leg. Hot springs are supposed to be healing waters. At least it would help with any muscle damage."

"I suppose." The Hooligan knelt next to the hot spring and dipped his hand into the steaming water. "This would be a great place to hang out in the winter."

"Or to simply relax," the older boy suggested and began to peel off his clothes. He gave Hiccup a cocky smile as he posed before him, his cock semi-erect and begging for attention.

Hiccup raised one brow. "Are you trying to suggest something, of great chief of subtleness?"

Dagur waggled his brows. "If I was then you must be very draft to not catch on or still far too innocent to know an offering when you see one."

"An offering?" Hiccup mocked. "What, no surprise attacks or wrestling to the ground or…" He fell silent as Dagur closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed together but not with the fierce passion that came just before Dagur would find some way to screw him and while that was fun it always felt as if Hiccup had no or very little control. But this was different. There was passion but not that crazy deranged way Dagur seemed to enjoy but more playful and gentle and it made Hiccup weak in the knees. He placed his hands flat on Dagur's chest, cautious at first – he had never really taken the initiative and actually touched the other boy before – then more eagerly when Dagur hummed in encouragement. His fingers danced over pebbled nipples, giving both a playful pinch before sliding over the tone pecks then up and around Dagur's neck to bury in his thick hair and pull him down into a deeper kiss.

"I want you to ride me," Dagur whispered in his ear before pulling back and looking Hiccup in the eye. "But only if you want to. I'll do whatever you want me to."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. "Is this my birthday gift? Because if it is it's a good start."

Dagur grinned. "Maybe. Ride me like you would your dragon."

The heir face flamed bright red. "That's the worst come on line in history!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Dagur was certainly deranged but he could also be sort of sweet at times and bringing him here to a hot spring to help relax the muscles in his bad leg was definitely the sweetest thing the Berserker had ever done for him. Watching Dagur from the corner of his eye – and expecting to be jumped the moment his ass was bare – Hiccup began removing his clothes. Surprisingly Dagur did nothing more than appreciate the view and slip into the water. Hiccup sat at the edge of the water and then removed his prosthetic, not trusting the water not to do damage to the metal. Sure Gobber was going to be building him another one soon but he wanted to keep this one in tip top shape as long as possible. And it wouldn't help with trying to relax his muscles.

The water was hot! Hiccup nearly scrambled out but after a few seconds his body adjusted and he relaxed in the water, finding a small stone ledge to sit on and sinking down until it came midway up his chest. Dagur sat a few feet away, lounging as well and simply enjoying the heat but his hooded eyes never left Hiccup, as if he was regarding how to proceed and seemed a little uncomfortable not doing his usual straight forward fuck'em fast and hard approach. For that Hiccup was thankful.

"I didn't bring any lubricant," Dagur suddenly announced, looking rather ashamed for not thinking in advance.

"S'okay," Hiccup murmured, leaning his head back on the rocks. "Plenty of water."

"Water doesn't work like lube," the Berserker teased. "It'll hurt more."

Hiccup's eyes opened and he stared at him for a moment. "Oh," he answered, unsure what else to say to the situation. "I guess we could always go back and get some."

"NO! No…I mean if we take it slow it'll be okay. Going dry isn't all bad as long as I stretch you."

Dagur's hurried objection made Hiccup raise a brow in suspicion. Could he really be that horny already? He shrugged and leaned back again. "I could always stretch you."

"If you want."

That did it. Hiccup sat up and stared at the older boy. "Okay, who are you and what did you do to Dagur the Deranged because you're obviously not him?"

Dagur just stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and obviously thinking Hiccup had lost his mind. "Ah…"

"Dagur, I'm teasing, but seriously, what's up? If this is all for my birthday I appreciate it but you don't have to. I wouldn't know where to begin anyways."

Moving closer Dagur wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and pulled him onto his lap. "We have all day, I could teach you."

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he stared into Dagur's handsome face. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to take charge? Would Dagur really let him? He touched Dagur's cheek and studied his face for a moment or two. "Yeah…yeah, teach me everything you know," he said before delving down for another kiss.

. . .

Tracking Hiccup was all too easy, especially since the boy had no idea he was being tracked. His prosthetic made an unmistakable impression on the ground that was easy to follow. Alvin was able to catch up to the boys in no time but he stayed in the shadows, watching as he had the last few days as the two made out in the small spring. It would seem that Hiccup was the dominating one this time, at least to a point. He sat on Dagur lap, his arms around the larger youth's neck as they kissed slowly. Water glistened on his naked body as he rose up just a little before oh so slowly sliding down. His face twisted in pain and Dagur littered his face in kisses, whispering gently as Hiccup was impaled by his cock. Eventually Hiccup came to a rest and clung to Dagur as he tried to adjust to the length buried deep inside him. Beads of sweat mixed with the water clinging to his skin but Alvin could tell that either Hiccup had not been properly prepared or that Dagur had gone in dry, either of which could be painful. It didn't matter, he was still a sight to behold and Alvin was more than ready to enjoy himself.

Silently the large man stripped off his armor and clothes, all the while watching the two boys. Indeed he could not take his eyes off Hiccup. The young heir seemed to be in control this time. There was no frantic, violent fucking just a slow lazy pace that brought soft whimpers and moans from both boys. His usually bright green orbs were closed, mouth slightly open as he or so slowly bounced on Dagur's length. Dagur on the other hand was worshipping Hiccup's body, littering it with kisses and nips and obviously fighting with himself to not take control. Ah to be young and still or so new to sex, it could drive one insane. The young knew no patience because if Dagur could just hold on long enough he would learn new heights to pleasure and sensation. Alvin had patience, not much at that exact moment but he knew the types of things he could do to Hiccup, could teach the heir and help him experience with just a little patience. Sadly that sort of patience would have to wait a little longer than originally intended. His cock stood at such attention and so hard he feared he may hurt himself if he didn't make his move soon. In fact he might just explode from his need. His groin burned and watching Hiccup riding Dagur just made things all the more worse. It should be Alvin's cock Hiccup rode not Dagur's. It should be Alvin's nipples Hiccup played with and suckled, not some deranged little chieftain wannabe!

Unable to take it anymore he grabbed his satchel off the ground and approached the boys from behind Dagur. Neither of them took noticed, too overwhelmed in the pleasure they gave one another.

Dagur shifted his position and pushed Hiccup firmly into the edge of the spring, taking control of their love-making. "Gonna cum," he moaned into Hiccup's ear, his thrusts increasing as he fisted one hand in the smaller boy's hair and gently tugged it back to get at Hiccup's swan like throat.

Hiccup only moaned in response and clung to him.

The slapping of water covered the sound of Alvin slipping into it at the other end of the pool. He picked up a medium size rock and moved slowly up behind Dagur.

"Gods! You're sucking me in, Hiccup!" Dagur cried, rearing back as his cock pulsed with orgasm. His hips piston forward rapidly as he lost control of his urges and plummeted Hiccup's hole, his balls slapping Hiccup's ass.

Muffled cries came from the younger youth as he clung to Dagur with one arm and pumped his own length with his free hand. "Al...almost there," he stuttered before his head fell back to the rocky edge of spring. His inner muscles rippled, hugging Dagur's length tightly as a bolt of undeniable pleasure rocked through him. He cried out as he came, his seed splashing against Dagur's tone belly before mixing with the water.

Dagur's fingers dug into Hiccup lower back as he yanked his love impossibly close to him and pounded relentlessly until finally he reared back and gave an animalistic roar as his spunk flooded Hiccup's canal. A few more hard thrusts and he was empty. He leaned his forehead against Hiccup's and gave a little laugh. "I guess I can't control myself around you after all. You might have to tie me down if you ever do top me."

"Well that's a thought," Alvin sneered behind them but before either youth could react he brought the rock across the back of Dagur's head so hard the boy was knocked unconscious with one blow. "Greedy little fuck," he spat.

Hiccup wasn't sure what just happened. He was still caught up in his high but quickly came down from it at the sound of Alvin's voice and Dagur's sudden conscious body collapsing on him. He held the larger boy in surprise as he fought to regain his senses. "Dagur!" he cried when he saw blood seeping from the back of the older boy's head.

"He'll live," Alvin snorted, pushing Dagur further against Hiccup – and effectively pinning the young Hooligan – and tying the Berserker's arms behind his back. The he yanked Dagur out of Hiccup's arms and threw the boy aside like a piece of trash. "Now it's just you and me, Hiccup. And I expect the same treatment you've been giving our friend here."

If didn't take a genius to know what was about to happen here and even though Hiccup was still tingling from his recent activities with Dagur he did not hesitate to throw a left hook at Alvin in hopes of making the large man back of. He managed to contact with the man's jaw and then gave a good hard kick with his right foot to Alvin's groin. It made the Outcast stagger back in surprise and mild pain and Hiccup took the precious seconds he gained to try and scramble out of the spring. But with only one leg – his prosthetic a few feet away and out of reach – scaling even the little ledge proved difficult and Alvin was on him when he was only half out of the water and in way too compromising a position.

Alvin chuckled, watching the tantalizing view of Hiccup's backside as the boy tried to pull himself over the slippery edge of the spring. Two beautiful round orbs, red from the hot water and the recent pounding Dagur had given him, came into view and with it a quivering hole just begging to be filled. The kick to the groin hadn't harmed Alvin in the least, if anything it made him harder. He liked a fighter and Hiccup had proven over the years that despite his size and disability he was certainly a fighter. Sauntering up to the youth Alvin grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back as he had with Dagur moments earlier and tied them securely in place.

"You know it's a shame really," he said conversationally as he tied the ropes while Hiccup squirmed under him. "Had Dagur kept to our original plans and not gotten greedy you and I could have been have a lot of fun by now."

The little lie made Hiccup still and glare at him over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, wincing in pain as his arms were pulled.

"He never told you?" Alvin said in mock hurt. He pressed his hard erection between Hiccup's butt cheeks.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. "Don't you dare! HEL-"

A gag was quickly shoved in Hiccup's mouth to silence he call for help and fastened to the back of his head.

"Now none of that, Hiccup. No one's here to hurt you, just have a little fun is all," Alvin crooned and petted Hiccup's head as if he were some wild animal in need of training. He tutted softly as he fingered the boy's wet and abused hole. Hiccup gave a muffled cry and tried to pull free, it only served to turn Alvin on more. He shoved one fat finger into his weeping hole and thrust slowly before adding a second. "And look at that, Dagur was kind enough to prep you for me. You're all nice and full of cum. I don't need to do anything except slide my cock in. Much easier than last night. Do you remember last night, Hiccup?"

The boy's eyes widened but it was obvious he had no recollection of what had almost happened while he was unconscious. He whimpered softly, silently pleading Alvin not to do this do him.

"Begging already?" Alvin mocked as he lined himself up. "Just like last night." He leaned his head down to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "But this time I'm going to finish and your belly will be filled to the brim with my cum so much that you'll feel it and me whenever you walk." With that he pushed in.

Now Alvin was a large man in more ways than one and he knew it. He took great pride in it. In his youth he was often compared to being built like a stallion. His cock was long, well over twelve inches when hard and at least three and a half inches wide. He'd hurt his fair share of people during sex and not because he meant to. So pushing into Hiccup, even though he's muscles were very loose – although they tightened instantly when Alvin pushed in – and his insides were slick with cum, proved to not be as easy of a task as Alvin first thought. So despite his unbearable need Alvin took it slow – after all with Dagur tied up and unconscious and Hiccup unable to do anything against him – pushing in a few inches at a time and then pulling out until Hiccup's body turned against him and allowed Alvin full access. By then whatever taunting Alvin had in mind to turn Hiccup against Dagur went out the window as the full feel of the boy's warmth wrapped around him and hugged his length as if this was where he was always supposed to be. He groaned softly as he pushed the last few inches of his incredible length deep inside the boy's wonderful body, surprised that he had been able to fit his entire cock inside. There was only one other person who had been able to accommodate him so well and that was a long, long time ago.

Hiccup was in tears below him. His inside burned even through the underlay of pleasure. His cheek pressed against the damp soil and he tried to focus on that texture rather than what was happening to his lower half. If he could cut off all feeling to his lower extremities he would but it felt if Alvin filled every inch of him, as if he was not only in his ass but deep in his stomach and pushing against his spine. Not only did Alvin fill him but he surrounded him completely. His hands were just above Hiccup's shoulder, bracing the large man as he began to slowly thrust.

"He never told me you felt this good," the man crooned with each slow movement of his hips. "No wonder he was so greedy. One could lose their mind fucking your sweet ass."

And Alvin was sure he had lost his mind and this was the sweet promise of Valhalla. Yes, the boy was still a little tight but it was a good sort of tight and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold this slow pace for long. He didn't want to damage his new pet especially since he planned on keeping Hiccup for the rest of his natural life, but he had waited to long for this moment to simply take it slow. He would explode before he actually had time to enjoy everything Hiccup had to offer. All in good time, he reminded himself. Patience, it was all about patience. He could enjoy himself now and then take his time with Hiccup later. No one knew where the boy was only that he was with Dagur who would serve as the perfect scapegoat.

Holding Hiccup's hips firmly against his groin, he got out of the water and positioned the boy so that his ass was high in the air and face and shoulder pressed firmly into the soft ground. Then, without so much as a warning, he began to thrust at a brisk pace, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was still inside Hiccup and then delving all the way back in until his balls slapped against the youth's. In and out, in and out, harder, deeper, faster until he let go of Hiccup's hips and grabbed his upper arms for better leverage. Hiccup muffled moans and sobs were like the luring cry of a Siren's song and soon Alvin lost himself. Rippling, flexing muscles teased Alvin hard length, begging for more, demanding his seed. Oh yes, Hiccup wanted this. Everything he had been doing with Dagur had been to tease Alvin, a dangerous flirting dance than Alvin would finally take control of. His thrusts became erratic as the beginning or his much awaited orgasm bubbled in his belly. Pulling Hiccup up until he was practically straddling his lap, Alvin forced the lithe body down on his length, impaling the boy as fully as a man could, making him take every single millimeter as he bit into lightly a tanned freckled shoulder. With one hand he grasped the boy's semi-hard cock and pumped it back to hardness.

"What you need is a man, Hiccup," he panted as he peeled the foreskin back with his thumb to free the slit. He only had a moment to admire it before his orgasm came crashing over him. He held the boy tightly as his thrusts became wild and he did what he promised he wouldn't, he pounded into Hiccup. The slapping of flesh filed his ears making him want more and then, with one last might thrust, he filled Hiccup. It was like an endless flood of cum. All his desire, need and want that he had been denied so long came spilling out on him and into the boy he had fantasied of the last week. He kept his cock buried deep in Hiccup channel until every last drop has filled him and then, reaching carefully for his bag so he didn't dislodge his length from the Hooligan heir, he pulled out a large wooden phallus that he had sent the last few days carefully craving, sanding and waxing until it was just right. Then he slowly pulled out, allowing as little cum to escape Hiccup's bruised hole as possible, and pushed the wooden phallus in to take his place and cork the cum. It would serve as excellent lubricant, if only for a short time.

Hiccup gave a pitiful moan and lay on the ground. Alvin checked him over quickly. The boy had fainted, whether from having something so large shoved in him or from the situation Alvin was unsure but if Hiccup could handle a fisting he could handle a large cock. Hell, the boy could handle two large cocks easily despite his size. Oh that would be a sight. Alvin glanced toward Dagur. He hadn't been completely lying about their arrangement back when the Outcasts and Berserkers teamed up. He licked his lips. It was time Dagur learned how to share and then he'd let Stoick kill the little brat.

With a dark laugh he gathered up the boy's clothing, Hiccup's prosthetic and anything else that might leave a trace that they were there, shoved them all in his satchel and then got dressed. Once that was done he threw Dagur over one shoulder and Hiccup over the other and made his way to the tunnels his Whispering Deaths had created nearly a year ago. He had plans for his boys, dark delicious plans that he planned to enjoy until his ship came for him and then long after as he broke Hiccup and made him his.


	14. Chapter 14

Now or Never 14

Deep under the island of Berk were a series of tunnels and caverns dug out by the Whispering Death and Screaming Death that the Outcasts had placed on the island months earlier. Many had been explored and blocked off to keep them from being used by rivalling tribes from invading Berk but there were many more not yet discovered, still untouched by men or at least any of the Hooligans. While staying on Berk Alvin had gone exploring, wanting to see firsthand the damage his dragons had caused. He was rather impressed, had the Screaming Death been in Berk much longer he could have sunk the whole island. In his travels Alvin had found a very secluded place that no man had yet to find. Regardless he still pushed a boulder in front of the entrance after stowing away his two prizes in order to show face in front of the Hooligan tribe this way if either of the boys managed to free themselves of the ropes they could not escape, not that they could ever find their way out of the maze of tunnels but Alvin didn't feel like having to search the miles upon miles of tunnels just to find them once more. And if someone did happen upon the tunnel they would never think to look behind the large boulder for the cavern and find the boys.

It was hard leaving the boys alone in the cavern when all he wanted was to have his way with Hiccup over and over again but he was not a young man anymore and it would take a little while longer before he was up to having a little more fun like that. He was still a little winded from carrying the two boys all the way to the cavern, securing them and moving the boulder then hiking all the way back to town. He did however stop to kill some geese to bring to Stoick for dinner. After all he still had to keep up appearances and be the innocent friend worrying over another friend's only child.

It was dark by the time he reached the Great Hall where all the townspeople were gathering for Hiccup's big birthday party. Stoick was outside staring off to the forest beyond the mountains with a worried little frown, obviously wondering where his son was.

"Everything alright?" Alvin asked as he climbed up the stone steps to the other chief.

Stoick blinked and looked down at him, not hearing his approach. "Oh, Alvin, hi. And no, they're late."

Alvin tilted his head. "Who?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. His libido stirred at the very thought of the two boys tied up and hidden where Stoick would never find them, naked and defenseless, Hiccup with a huge butt plug up his ass and Dagur with a nasty cock ring tied around his cock and balls. He shivered slightly as his mind set the beautiful image before him. He made a mental list of the things he still needed to gather for their next session which he fully intended to make much longer and more interesting than their first. He nearly jumped when Stoick answered his question.

"Hiccup and Dagur," his friend answered looking out over the woods again. "Dagur was supposed to keep Hiccup busy while we got the party set up. They should have been back hours ago."

Alvin frowned in mock worry. "How about Toothless? I'm sure he could track their scents easily enough, especially Hiccup's."

The other man shook his head once more. "Toothless is still sleeping. He must have gone into a hibernation sleep. I don't know much about Nightfuries but I suppose it's possible. I just wish I knew where my son was."

"They're teenagers, Stoick," Alvin said reassuringly as he patted his friend's arm. "They most likely lost track of time. I hear they've been rather…affectionate to one another. They could have simply been distracted."

Stoick nodded. It was possible. According to Gobber the two had been nearly inseparable and Stoick was no fool, he knew the boys had been doing far more than hanging out. Perhaps they had had a wild time and were now sleeping it off. Maybe he was just worrying too much especially after Hiccup's allergic reaction to the Nightshade in his food the day before. He was overreacting, he had to be. Dagur would protect Hiccup, of that he was almost certain of. A few hours later, when neither boy turned up, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Alvin fed on Stoick's fear and whispered words that were sure to make the other man question his decision to trust in the Berserker. By mid-morning the next afternoon a search party was formed and the Hooligan warriors and riders began to search the island. Berk was small but it was heavily wooded and had many marshes and swamps that took time to cover. It was a search that was sure to last days. Alvin helped in his own way. He searched the cove with Stoick and Gobber and then went out to Raven's Point but as day turned to dusk the search drew to a close and the villagers returned to town. Stoick stayed out until the very last rays of light and then returned home in hopes that Toothless had awakened and could help. Unfortunately the ebony dragon was still in a deep sleep, nearly a coma that Alvin ensured by feeding the beast more drugged fish when no one was around to notice.

Alvin left the boys trapped in the cave for nearly a day and a half before returning to them. He waited until the search party was far from the opening to his tunnel before pushing aside a slab or rock and slipping inside. Then he pulled it back in place and lit a torch. The bag on his back was heavily laden with food and supplies. Only enough to do one day – he wanted the boys, especially Hiccup, to rely on him for their every need while in his tender care. Listening carefully to make sure there was no one else in the tunnels he waited a few moments before making the long winding trek to the cavern.

The Whispering Death he had left to guard the cavern reared up when he neared and he put out his hand to touch his snout in greeting. The large Boulder class dragon gave a little rumble before pulling back and letting his master through. Alvin pushed aside the boulder just enough to pass through then let it roll back into place.

"Morning, boys," he announced cheerily as he moved about the cavern lighting scones. In minutes the room was lit and he could take in the beautiful view of his captives. He laid his bag on the makeshift throne in the center of the rooms and placed the food right where the boys could see it. No doubt they were both very hungry and thirsty. The canteen of mead was sure to be much appreciated. Next to the food he placed a few make shift toys and crushed herbs he had rolled in honey to make easier to give Hiccup. "Who's ready for breakfast?"

He glanced toward the boys with a bright smile. Surprisingly Dagur was still out cold and for a moment Alvin worried he may have hit the Berserker harder than he intended until he saw the boy's chest rise and fall. Either he was in a coma – which was all well and fine with Alvin – or he was sleeping. Trapped so long in absolute darkness with Hiccup gagged and tied not far from him yet still out of reach he may have simply allowed himself to fall asleep when he could not escape or find the other boy. Hiccup on the other hand was wide awake and staring at him with fearful eyes. That was good enough.

There was a skip to his step as he sauntered up to the Hooligan heir. He knelt next to the youth and smiled almost sweetly. "Hello, Hiccup. Are you hungry? Your father asked me to bring you something very special." He smirked, already expecting the boy's response as he removed the gag.

"When my father learns of this-"

Alvin muffled his words with a hand over his mouth. "Your father will never know I'm the one who stole you. As far as he knows Dagur kidnapped you and may very well be on his way back to Berserk with you by now." He clucked his tongue at the way the boy glared at him. "I tell you what, lad, you do as I say and I won't hurt your friend." He lifted his hand from Hiccup's mouth. "Do we have a deal?"

"You're him in anyway," Hiccup spat and it was the truth, at least regarding Dagur.

Alvin shook his head. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…I meant Toothless. You've forgotten your dragon already? He's unconscious and helpless. Do as I say and I won't kill him or your father."

The boy's eyes widened in fear and he didn't fight when Alvin dragged him to his foot. He nearly toppled over without his prosthetic and Alvin gave a little chuckle. Hiccup was helpless without his fake leg or dragon. Lifting the boy up he walked back to his throne, then, dropping Hiccup on the ground he began to strip off his clothing. Oh how he needed relief after waiting a day and a half to be with the boy but this time he would take his time and thoroughly enjoy himself.

He settled in his throne and lazily stroked his length as Hiccup struggled to his knees, his arms still tied behind his back. "Now here's the deal, Hiccup. You're going to pleasure me, and don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. I know all about your activities with Dagur and I've seen you deep throat him so I know you can handle what I've got. Please me and you'll be rewarded. Anger me and I beat Dagur to within an inch of his life and then torture Stoick and Toothless. Completely piss me off and I might start having a little fun with your friends starting with that pretty blonde you're so fond of."

If Hiccup wasn't afraid before he was now and he nodded in understanding, afraid that his voice would quiver too much if he spoke.

"Say 'I understand…Master Alvin'," the man said with a sick grin.

The boy swallowed. "I…I understand, Master Alvin."

"Good boy," Alvin praised as he petted Hiccup's head. He reached behind the boy's back and untied the thick rope.

For a few seconds Hiccup rubbed feeling back into his arms but it wasn't long before Alvin was holding the back of his head and pushing his face toward his huge erection. It was massive and Hiccup wasn't quite sure if he could fit it in his mouth let alone how it had fit inside him before. He instantly placed his hands on Alvin's belly and tried to push away. "No! I can't fit that in my mouth."

"You can and you will or Astrid can when I return to the village. Might give her a surprise visit at the academy when she puts that Nadder away for the night," Alvin warned, pressing a little harder on the back of the boy's head.

Hiccup sighed and relented. He didn't take the man's large length into his mouth right away – it was far too big in his opinion – but he took it in both hands. His fingers couldn't even touch Alvin's girth was so wide. Slowly he began licking the head of the cock, the foreskin already pulling back in the man's arousal. He licked at the bead of precum forming from the slit as one hand pumped the cock and the other rolled Alvin's balls as he had Dagur's.

Alvin hummed appreciatively as he stroked the boy's hair. "Look at me while you do it, Hiccup," he instructed. His breath shuddered at the sight Hiccup made, looking up at him with defiant shimmering eyes, the tip of his cock against the boy's lips. "Not take the head in your mouth. Just like that, that's right. Good boy. Now a little more. Yes…yes. Loosen your throat and swallow it. Swallow it, Hiccup."

Reluctantly the heir did so but he was still only able to take half but it was enough. The tightness of his throat, the way his throat constricted around the cock nearly made Alvin cum right then and it took every ounce of will power not to fuck the boy's face. Instead he leaned back and let Hiccup suck on his meat, every so often telling the boy to swallow a little more until Hiccup was nearly choking on him.

"Don't be afraid to bite," he said, surprising the boy. "I like a little pain." He groaned when he felt sharp teeth scrape across the underside of his cock. "Yes, just like that. Ngh…uh…" He was going to cum and he wasn't sure if he wanted to spill his load in the boy's mouth or not just yet but the decision was taken out of his hands as he began pulling out. Hiccup bit him hard, intending to do damage but only succeeding in bringing the Outcast over the edge. Alvin came hard in Hiccup's mouth. The boy jerked in surprise and Alvin had to hold him in place. "Swallow…all of it, Hiccup. Odin's bread! Yes, swallow it, boy. Drink it down."

Hiccup had no other choice, he swallowed as much as he could but the moment he was realized he promptly threw it all up on the floor. He placed a hand to his throat. It burned from having such a large organ forced down it. At least Alvin hadn't forced it all down and thrust into his mouth.

Alvin gave him a disappointed look when he straightened, like a father watching his sound throwing up after their first hangover. "Next time I expect you to drink it all."

Hiccup only glared at him but said nothing, not willing to risk Alvin's err befalling his loved ones.

"Defiant as ever. That's alright, Hiccup. I've always enjoyed your little acts of defiance. It always made you all the more wanting. Now come here." He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up onto his lap, not straddling him but laying across with his bruised rear and the bottom of the wooden phallus in full view.

Hiccup wiggled, the position placing pressure on his gut and the thing inside him. He groaned in a mix of pain and arousal as the thing pushed against his prostrate. He placed his hands on Alvin's leg and tried to push himself off only to have the man push him back down and give his bare ass a good hard slap. Hiccup jerked in surprise.

"By the way, I meant to say Happy Birthday the other day. You're what…seventeen now? How about I give you the birthday bumps, huh? You know tradition and all, and I hear from a little birdy you like it when your ass is slapped." Another hard slap had Hiccup clinging to the man's leg. Alvin copied Dagur, slapping hard and then rubbing the sting away but in this case making sure the slaps landed on the butt of the phallus to make it dance inside the boy and then giving it a little pump. He did this for all seventeen slaps until Hiccup was sobbing and his cock was standing at attention. Funning how some seemed to enjoy a little pain. It made Alvin and Hiccup alike in some ways. When he was done spanking Hiccup he played with the butt plug for a while, pushing it in deep and then pulling it slowly out, enjoying the way Hiccup would jerk and thrash about on his lap.

"Stop! Please stop," Hiccup begged, his fingers digging into Alvin's thighs. He couldn't take any more. His cock was aching and he felt ready to cum all over the man's lap.

Surprisingly Alvin did as requested, his large hand resting on Hiccup's rear and rubbing gently.

"Alright," he cooed in an oddly soothing voice. He slowly removed the wooden phallus and placed it aside for later. Cum and blood from days before spilled out and the boy whimpered as torn muscles were reopened. "Oh Hiccup, my boy, you have no idea what a wonderful sight this is. You see by having this little toy in you I don't have to do much prep work, you're already stretched and sobbing wet." Regardless he fingered the boy and sneakily slipped in a mixture of herbs that he had rolled in honey inside. Oh yes, Hiccup was ready for him and this little concoction will ensure his obedience and arousal for much longer than Hiccup planned. He pulled his fingers out and sat the heir up on his lap so they were facing one another.

In the few short years he had come to know Hiccup or rather face off with him, he had never seen the boy in tears. He had seen fear and hatred but never ever tears. There was still that underlying defiance which meant he wasn't yet broken and the tears were only temporary but it was a very arousing sight. Alvin was already standing to full attention once more and pressed against Hiccup's much smaller one but that wounded defeated look only stirred Alvin's libido more and he found himself fumbling to slip on the cock ring he fashioned. He intended to make this last all day if he could not matter how painful it got for him. Then he took both their erections and slowly ran his hand up and down and watched the boy's face as it went from pained to defiant and then to the stirring of pleasure. Hiccup's eyes closed as Alvin rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, rubbing precum over the slit. His breathing hitched and hands unconsciously went to Alvin's chest to steady himself. His hands curled into fists as Alvin brought him to the edge of climax…and then stopped.

Hiccup blinked after a minute or so, as if just realizing Alvin had stopped. He looked up at the man with wide confused eyes, slightly glazed with need. It took another moment or two to clear is mind. "Wha…" he whispered. He glanced from Alvin to their erections. He was so painfully hard and aroused. He shouldn't be like this, not with Alvin. No, not with Alvin the Treacherous. He whimpered softly, not sure what to do or how to escape the situation without endangering someone he cared about.

Alvin's large hand cupped his cheek. "Ride me and I'll feed you. I'm sure you're starving," Alvin said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm sort of short one leg," Hiccup tried, hoping to avoid the unavoidable.

Alvin only chuckled. "If you can ride the Berserker you can ride me. Mounting may prove an issue but I'll help with that."

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay…fine."

"That's my boy," Alvin cooed, wrapping his large hands around Hiccup's hips and lifting him up until the boy was on his knees directly over his weeping cock. He kept his grip on the youth as Hiccup took a shaky breath and slowly impaled his already over sensitive hole. He didn't force the boy down, he didn't need to. Hiccup's ass was so wet and even though his muscles tightened by reflex Alvin's large length into his channel with remarkable ease.

"Ugh…ngh…" Hiccup whimpered the more Alvin's cock filled him. He would pause from time to time as it hit a particularly tender spot and wait until his muscles relaxed before moving forward until finally, finally all twelve and a half inches were in him and much like the last time he felt as if he were overflowing but this time rather than having the pressure against his spine in was centered on his belly.

Alvin whistled lowly as he glanced down at the boy's belly. It wasn't really noticeable to most but he could see a slight bulge where the head of his cock pressed the inner wall. He ran his hands over Hiccup's belly, tracing the dusting of freckles and outlining where his length pressed into bulge. "Beautiful," he whispered, pressing his lips to Hiccup's ear. "Now move, Hiccup. Bounce on me."

He helped at first, lifting Hiccup up until only the type remained and then pushing him back down three or four times before Hiccup found his rhythm and continued on by himself, his hands on Alvin's shoulders for support. Up and down he went, slow at first but picking up speed as he became surer of himself and the herbs deep within his body took effect. He whimpered and mewed, rotating his hips to find the best angle, his knees clamping tight to Alvin's hips. His cries grew in volume the faster he moved until they awoke Dagur across the room and had a full view of what was happening.

"Hiccup?" he breathed against the gag covering his mouth, thinking he was dreaming at first. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and sure enough it was no dream. Hiccup was riding Alvin and moaning like a whore in heat. This wasn't right, wasn't right at all. He tried struggling to his feet but his arms and legs were bound together and he could do nothing more the flop around, not that Hiccup noticed. But Alvin did. A sick, victorious smile lit the man's face as he pressed his cheek to Hiccup's and whispered naughty things in the boy's ear that made him moaned and buck more.

"You're so good at this, Hiccup," Alvin purred as his large hands cupped Hiccup's ass and pulled his cheeks apart as if to show Dagur just how deep he was in the Hooligan heir. "Don't be afraid to bounce a little harder. You won't break, I promise." As Hiccup slid upward Alvin adjust their position just enough so the on the downward stroke the head of his cock would nail the boy directly in the prostrate. Hiccup cried out when he slid back down and was hit right there. "That's right. You like that, don't you boy? You like big cocks in your tiny hole."

Hiccup whimpered and nodded, not fully sure what he was agreeing to as his prostrate was hit again and again.

"Make yourself cum then. Splatter that sweet seed of yours all over my belly," Alvin coaxed, smiling when Hiccup shifted and began moving even faster in search of his release. He let his hands slide up and down the boy's thighs, shooting Dagur a cunning smile as the Berserker was forced to watch all this.

Then he felt the first ripple as Hiccup's muscles contracted with the beginning of orgasm.

"Faster, Hiccup. You're nearly there. Go all the way down and up."

The boy did so but in only lasted two more thrusts before his canal tightened painfully and he was screaming his release, his small fingers digging harshly into Alvin's muscled shoulders. Alvin winced as those muscles tried to milk his cock, tightening so painfully he thought he might cum despite the cock ring but he held his load – he was far from done with the heir – and held the boy close as his high took him.

"That's right, Hiccup. Take it all in. That's my boy," he said, loud enough for Dagur to hear but still sensual enough for Hiccup to believe it was just the two of them.

The boy shivered in his arms as his body turned to noodle and he unconsciously slid all the way down Alvin's hard length until his bottom came in contact with Alvin's lap. A small whimper escaped him at the hardness still deep inside and poking his belly painfully. "Yo…you didn't cum," he whispered, his face pink with shame.

"All in good time," Alvin assured with a kiss to his brow. "Next round I'll remove the cock ring and fill you properly. You'll like that, no?"

Hiccup kept his gaze at the man's bare chest. If it meant he could escape faster than he'd do just about anything. "Yes."

Alvin chuckled in his hair. "Yes." He smoothed back the boy's sweaty hair and made him look up. "Now I promised you something special if you were a good boy." He reached over the canteen of mead and handed it to Hiccup. "Drink a little of this while I break off some bread. Once we have a little food in that belly I'll give you a nice treat." He fed the boy by hand, not allowing him to climb off his cock let alone feed himself. It was like having a small pet, a puppy or kitten too small to care for himself and Alvin delighted in every moment Hiccup's lips touched his fingers. He spread sweet jams and honey on the bread and when Hiccup had his fill – honestly having a huge cock up your ass and eating was not necessarily the best mix – Alvin spread a little of the only on his nipples and had the boy suckle them. Hiccup became very obedient from then on or at least for the rest of the session as he still had no clue Dagur was watching all this with angry, hate filled eyes and the mix of the two only inspired Alvin to do the most lewd things to the boy impale by his cock.

Keeping eye contact with Dagur as Hiccup licked the honey/herb mix off his left nipple he ran a hand down Hiccup's spine and down between his red ass cheeks until he came to where they were connected. "You're good, Hiccup. The best partner I've had in twenty years." He pushed the finger against the ring of muscle, testing it to see just how tight he was. With a pleased grin he wiggled the finger between the ring and cock and pushed up just a little. Hiccup gasped and mewed softly against his chest, whether in pain or pleasure it mattered not. "You took all me of without so much as blinking," he lied for Dagur's benefit. "Just as Dagur said you would. We both could fuck you at the same and you could handle it, couldn't you?" His other hand pressed Hiccup's face tighter to his chest so that he only squeaked and gave a muffled response but to Dagur it would looked as if he had done something enticing. Alvin moaned and closed his eyes. "Yes, bite. Bite he hard, Hiccup. OH! Ngh!" Okay, he couldn't wait any longer and Dagur's enraged look was just too precious not to continue.

Large arms wrapped tightly around Hiccup, holding him close as if he were the most precious thing in the Archipelago and at that moment to Alvin he was. Hiccup was his instrument of power and destruction. With this one small boy barely on the crisp of adulthood Alvin held the power to control dragons and bring down not one but two mighty tribes. With him, Alvin could rule over both the Hooligans and Berserkers. He quickly did away with the cock ring holding him hard and starting bouncing Hiccup on his lap at his own pace, moaning softly at the boy's surprised yelp. What a beautiful voice!

"Alvin…Alvin…" Hiccup chanted, not trying to encourage him but doing so regardless. "No…oh…argh…please…please…" But his voice turned to screams when his already bruise and swollen prostrate was suddenly hit over and over again, far more painfully then before. To anyone listening they would have thought this was exactly what he wanted, to have his ass brutally fucked by this monster of a man and in many ways it must have sounded as if he did but he could form no words to put a stop to it and Alvin only held him tight and bounced him harder.

Indeed Alvin was almost certain that this wisp of a boy was enjoying it. He fisted one hand in Hiccup's hair and gave him a fierce kiss that stole any protests the boy may have then moved down to bite at the little hickies Dagur had planted days earlier. Most were faded but Alvin placed new, larger ones that were sure to last quite a bit longer and be felt for weeks to come. And when Hiccup reared back, trying to push free, his muscles tightening painfully, Alvin slammed into him one last time before losing his load. He slumped in his throne, happily holding the heir in his arms and stroking his head lovingly. "There we go. Not all bad now is it, Hiccup?"

Hiccup only gave a muffled sob, hiding his face in the only place he could…against Alvin's chest.

"Don't worry, pet, Stoick would understand. We want peace between our tribes, do we not? The fact that we had a little fun shouldn't change that none. Think of it as part of your duty as the future chief of the Hooligans. Besides, many boys you age prefer older men anyway." He gave Dagur a leering glare as if to prove he was better than the youth. "After all, this was all Dagur's idea to begin with. He's the one who offered to share you."

Across from them Dagur's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. That wasn't what he meant when he agreed to that back when their tribes teamed up against Berk. Sure in context he may have made it sound that way but he never had any intention whatsoever to share his Hiccup. Hiccup belonged to him and no one else.

"You're lying," Hiccup breathed as he raised his head and glared at Alvin, his earlier defiance returning once more.

"Am I?" Alvin cooed. He cupped the boy's cheek and wiped away his tears. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He gestured to the other and smiled at the look of horror that passed between them.

"Dagur?" Hiccup whispered.

The boy in question stared at Hiccup with wide sad eyes, a hint of tears shimmering in his lashes. The gag prevented him from answering but his eyes were pleading for understanding before he closed them, red bright red with shame. Hiccup shook his head in denial but it was obvious that Alvin's words rang true as Dagur curled around himself and refused to meet Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup closed his eyes as well no longer sure who was his friend and who was his foe or if he was just a toy to the both of them.

Eventually Alvin pulled out of him. He placed a leather collar around his neck, both ends connected to a long heavy chain that he then connected to the base of his throne, making obvious that Hiccup was now his to do with as he pleased. He did much the same with Dagur only in his case with an iron collar and chained to the wall furthest from Hiccup. Then he left a stale loft of bread before the Berserker, an obvious display of his contempt for the older boy, and tried to feed Hiccup a little more fish and fruit and honey. Despite his hunger Hiccup refused to eat. He couldn't, not now that he knew of Dagur's betrayal and that he was only a toy to the two men. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at his one foot in despair as Alvin hummed softly in his throne and combed his large fingers through Hiccup's disheveled hair.

"Don't think of it as whoring yourself out, Hiccup," Alvin said soothingly as he ripped into a cod. "Think of this as insuring your loved ones wellbeing. Your father, dragon and friends will be safe as long as you do what I say."

And Hiccup had no choice. As long as Alvin was sleeping under the Haddock roof Stoick and Toothless were in danger. As long as Alvin was on Berk the whole Hooligan tribe was at risk. Hiccup had to do his duty to protect them even if it meant letting Alvin do whatever he wanted to his body. It was only his body, right? It wasn't his soul or mind. He could survive Alvin's form of fun…at least he hoped he could.


	15. Chapter 15

Now or Never 15

At first Dagur thought Hiccup hated him, was angry about the arrangement he had made months ago with Alvin even though he never had any intention of following through with such a horrid promise. He tried to explain all this to Hiccup once Alvin had left them after removing his gag but Hiccup refused to respond and Dagur hope for their future together began to fall apart and his hatred for the Outcast grew.

"Hiccup, please talk to me," he begged, feeling very insecure and claustrophobic underground with no way out and very limited space to move. He was hungry and his head still hurt. The stale bread Alvin had left him had only sated his hungry for a short time. Worse, he felt awfully lonely without Hiccup in his arms. The younger boy was still very close but out of arms reach and refusing to speak to him.

One by one the scones were burning out and it would only be a few more hours before they were cast into total crushing darkness once more. For a few minutes Dagur leaned against the wall and stared at his dirty feet. He had tried everything to break free and only succeeded in getting the ropes off his arms and legs but the collar chaining him to the wall was another story. He ran his toes over the stone floor and debated whether or not to brace his feet against the wall and trying pulling once more. So far all that succeeded in doing was bruising his neck to the point of nearly cutting his throat but it might be worth a second shot.

His gaze travelled from his feet to Hiccup still leaning against the throne fiddling with his collar with a sullen look on his dirty face. "Hiccup…" he tried again, needing to hear the hooligan's voice. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted any of this. What Alvin said…it's true. I agreed to share you with him but I never intended to follow through with any of it. It was only to distract him so I could steal the Skrill. If he thought I was his partner then I could destroy the Outcasts from the inside and…"

"Would you shut up already?" Hiccup snapped, glaring at him.

Dagur's mouth fell open. Not so much from the boy's response but because Hiccup had a thin pointy stone and was trying to pick the lock on his collar.

"Sweet Thor! If you don't stop apologizing I'll throw something at you," Hiccup continued as he went back to trying to wiggle the stone into the lock. "I'm not as good that good at picking locks, okay but if I don't focus we'll never get out of here. Now hush."

A slow smile spread across Dagur's face. His Hiccup was a cunning little Viking. Still, he did feel guilty for ever considering teaming up with Alvin for anything let alone sharing Hiccup. Had he known what a sick fuck Alvin was he never would have agreed to such a thing. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "OW!"

A small rock – thankfully not the one Hiccup was using to pick the lock – beaned off the side of his head and he glared at Hiccup as the boy went back to work once more. "I warned you," Hiccup said before the stone slipped and he accidently scratched his collar bone. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Dagur chuckled, pitching the rock back at him, aiming for his side but throwing a little too hard. It sailed past Hiccup without touching him.

The scratching of the boulder sealing the entrance made both boys look in that direction quickly. Hiccup's face paled and his hands began to shake uncontrollably until the stone fell out of his hands. "How long has he been gone?" he whispered, his voice quivering with fear.

"I don't know," Dagur whispered back. "A few hours. Maybe a day." He really didn't know. He had dosed in and out as had Hiccup but for how long it was hard to say. But he knew one thing for certain, if it was Alvin he was back for Hiccup. "Maybe it's your dad," he whispered, trying to calm Hiccup down when the boy pressed himself against the throne. "Maybe he brought a rescue party and…"

Yeah, that was blown out of the water as Alvin slipped inside with a sack over one shoulder before letting the boulder roll back into place. "Hello boys," he said merrily as he dumped the sack next to Hiccup and gave the boy an affectionate ruffle of the hair. "I hope you've had time to talk," he taunted as he rummaged through the sack. "I'm sure you had a lot to talk about. Now where should we start…your breakfast or mine?"

"Leave him alone!" snarled Dagur, his chain rattling as he tried to get to Hiccup but only able to move a few short feet from the wall.

Alvin tut-tutted as he glanced over his shoulder at the Berserker. "Still unwilling to share? I thought you'd be more open by now. Oh well, my breakfast first then." He knelt in front of Hiccup and placed his large hands on the small teen's knees and gently massaged the stump of his left leg. "And how are you this morning, Hiccup?"

Hiccup just stared up at him, defiant but scared. "Toothless and my Dad?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"Fine. Your dragon is still sleeping peacefully and you father is busy with duties. Everything in the village is as it should be," he assured as he gently stroked the boy's cheek almost lovingly.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked, unnerved by the gentle touches. He inhaled sharply when Alvin cupped his balls and began to massage them. "Please, I don't want to do this."

Alvin only smirked. "Today you won't do doing much of anything, Dagur and I will be doing everything. All you have to do is relax and let it happen."

"Like hell!" Dagur yelled. "Get away from him!"

Alvin ignored the Berserker completely. He continued massaging Hiccup's testicles as he stroked the boy's cheek. "Just relax, Hiccup, and it won't hurt so much. I'll even give you a little something to help you relax. How's that?"

Hiccup shook his head. Regardless how much it hurt he wasn't about to relent. He'd fight with everything he had to his last breath. He spat at Alvin. "Do what you want but I'll never give in to you." He gasped when he realized what he had done, that defying Alvin in such a way may have just cost his loved ones their lives but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He blinked away tears and glared at the man with more hatred than he felt for anyone else in his life.

Alvin tilted his head and studied the youth for a moment. "Ah, Hiccup. There's still so much fire in you isn't there? That's good. You're going to need it for when we get back to Outcast Island."

"My father will find us," Hiccup argued, his eyes narrowing.

Alvin smiled. "No, he won't," he said softly.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as his legs were pulled forward and he was forced to lay on his back. His heart began to race as his legs were forced open but he didn't have enough strength against those incredibly large hands. His hands balled into fists and he pressed them against his eyes. _Ignore it_, he told himself as those hands stroked his inner thighs. He tried to calm his breathing, tried to think of something…anything else. His body jerked when he felt the man's warm wet tongue run over his deflated dick. He felt no arousal and he thanked Thor for that small pleasing. If he felt no arousal then he could get through this. Let Alvin have his fun. The sooner the Outcast was done the sooner he could go back to figuring out how to escape.

Then Alvin lifted his head, letting go of Hiccup limp cock but only so he could peal back the foreskin but it was enough to give Hiccup pause and glance down. That was a big mistake. Cobalt blue eyes met emerald green and for a moment Hiccup was captivated as the man's thick tongue licked the tip of his cock, poking at the little slit. Alvin did it so tantalizingly slow that Hiccup felt his breath shudder and the first stirrings of arousal.

_NO!_ he screamed in his mind, slapping his hands over his eyes and arching unconsciously into the feel of that warm mouth. _No! No! NO!_ He didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to give in. _Think of something else. Anything else. Anything but here. Think of flying, soaring high in the sky where nothing mattered but him and Toothless. No? Okay, think of Dad's smelly boots on boot day. Think of Mildew's three ugly dead wives. Cleaning dragon stalls…yak stalls? Snotlout eating mutton. Anything!_ It almost worked. He was almost able to get the feel of Alvin suckling his cock out of his mind when Dagur had to ruin it.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Dagur snarled, sounding like a wild animal. His chains rattled and his feet pounded on the floor.

It broke Hiccup out of the trance he tried to put himself under and brought him back to startling reality. His entire body jerked as Alvin took his entire length in his mouth and began suckling. Hiccup tried again to separate his mind from his body but Dagur's snarls and curses kept pulling him back. "Dagur, shut up!" he yelled when he could take no more before crying out as a bolt of pleasure hit him. "No, no, no…" he whispered, unable ignore his body any more. He banged his head against the ground and gave a tiny sob. "Please stop," he begged.

But Alvin was not a man to give up what he wanted and began bobbing his head, his tongue twirling around Hiccup's length in such a way that the boy cried out, no longer able to control his body. That seemed to be a cue to the Outcast chief as he started tracing Hiccup's puckered hole with one fat slick finger before pushing past the ring of muscle. Hiccup arched in pain, his insides still sore from the day before. But worse than the finger he felt something small as well, something not a finger. It lasted only a second or two before it was gone.

"Wh…what did you put in me?" he asked, certain that Alvin had just done something Hiccup was sure to regret.

The man didn't answer, only suckled harder while depositing another whatever-it-was inside Hiccup. Then he began to slowly, methodically thrusting his finger inside him, first with one finger, then two and by the time he slid a third finger in Hiccup had relaxed to the point that he could enjoy what was happening to him regardless if he wanted to. He kept his hands pressed against his eyes as he bucked under the man until his gut twisted and felt as if it were on fire. He gasped, unable to take it anymore then he grasped Alvin's head, his finger knotted in the tangled hair and held Alvin's head in place as he lost control of his lower body and began thrusting up into that hot mouth. A scream tore through him as he came so hard he felt tears stream down his cheeks.

When Alvin finally let him go he was panting and covered head to toe in sweat. He rolled onto his side and tried to ignore the way the man licked his lips hungrily or the huge erection that tented his trousers. Embarrassment colored Hiccup's face bright red and he hugged his knees to his chest as he closed his eyes. The sound of Dagur's curses and the unmistakable clang of heavy armor made him shiver. Hiccup knew what was about to happen now and he shook in uncontrollable fear. Tears stung his eyes and wished once more that he could separate his mind from his body.

"What are you doing?" Dagur demanded when Alvin suddenly stomped across the cavern to him. The younger chief made to hit the older one but Alvin was ready for it and caught the swinging arm, twisting it behind the Berserker's back painfully. Then with an expertise developed over decades, he secured both arms behind Dagur's back, unhooked the chain from the rock wall and dragged him to the throne. There he threw him on the ground next to Hiccup. Dagur snarled in outrage and got to his knees, glaring defiantly at the older man. "When I get free…"

Alvin only snorted. "You don't have your Skrill to back up your threats this time, boy. It's time you have a lesson on sharing." He wrapped the chain around his fist and gave it a little tug as if taming a dog. "Now Hiccup, climb up here on my lap, lad," he told Hiccup as he poured some oil over his swelled cock.

Hiccup hesitated. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice. Taking a deep breath he reached up and grabbed the arm of the throne then pulled himself up so his stood on his good leg. His whole body was wobbly but not just because he only had one leg. He felt like a standing noddle that was about to collapse at any moment. Alvin caught him as his leg was about to give out, then turned him around so that Hiccup was facing Dagur. Then, before Hiccup could prepare himself, Alvin thrust into him. He gave a cry. His knees buckled and if Alvin didn't pull him on hi slap be would have fallen. Alvin's long cock filled him completely but other than the initial thrust he only settled Hiccup on his lap but whatever he had placed in the boy earlier made that momentary pain into unbearable pleasure and Hiccup wiggled on his length in an attempt at relief.

Alvin purred in delight, his chest rumbling happily as Hiccup wiggled and tried to move on him but unable to as Alvin help his thighs down but wide open. "Shh…see what a little bit of healing herbs can do? You're all relaxed now and needy, now and oh so beautiful. Now if I can only find something that would make you obedient then we'd be all set."

"Never happen," Hiccup informed him but he wasn't so sure anymore as Dagur wrapped one large hand around his throat and pulled his head back so it rested against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, ready to be choked for the retort but Alvin only ran his fingers up and down the column of his neck sensually.

"Perhaps but I know other ways. Besides, I promised you wouldn't have to do anything today." He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against his ear. "In fact I'm pretty sure you won't be able to." His large hands pulled Hiccup's thighs wider apart, displacing the youth's limp cock to Dagur. "Your first lesson in sharing will be to get our boy here hard again."

Dagur glared at him. "And just why would I do that?" he sneered, not wanting to look at Hiccup's lower half where there was no mistaking the large cock stuffed inside him. Hell, there was a small bulge in Hiccup's belly that was rather frightening to look at.

Alvin's hand returned to Hiccup's throat and gave it a gently squeeze, a silent warning that he break the smaller boy's neck if Dagur defied him. "Because Hiccup wants you to, don't you, Hiccup?"

"Yes," Hiccup murmured, knowing if he didn't agreed that Dagur would receive a beating and may very well be raped too. It was bad enough what Alvin was doing to him he didn't want Dagur to suffer more than he had to.

Dagur gave a low growl in annoyance.

"Think of it as breakfast," Alvin taunted. He ran his tongue along Hiccup's cheek. "And I must say he is quite delicious."

Dagur's hands balled into fists behind his back but with a grumble he gave in. He didn't want Hiccup being hurt any more than he already was. He took a deep breath and then lowered his mouth to Hiccup's cock, licking it slowly before taking the entire length in his mouth. He had to admit this was perhaps his favorite part when having sex with the Hooligan and it didn't take long to get into the rhythm and doing the little tricks he had come to learn Hiccup loved the most. Within minutes Hiccup was moaning and bucking with need. And just when he thought Hiccup was about to cum Alvin yanked his head back. Both boys gave a cry, one in pain and the other in disappointment.

Dagur panted as he stared up at Alvin in confusion. "I thought…"

"Change of mind," Alvin teased, pulling the Berserker by his hair to his feet. His gaze travelled down Dagur's body, smiling when he spotted the boy's erection caused by the attention he had given Hiccup. "You do like giving head, no?"

Dagur fought hard not to lose his temper as Alvin still had one hand around Hiccup's throat. Whatever the Outcast had put in Hiccup had made the Hooligan very compliant and very much not the same boy he knew. Hiccup mewed softly, panting softly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes were closed and he was dripping with sweat. He was beautiful to look at and it stirred Dagur's arousal. Had Alvin not been there he would fuck Hiccup silly over and over again.

"Now I'm going to prove just how nice I am and share this wonderful bounty with you," Alvin purred, fingering his joining to Hiccup until one finger slipped in. Hiccup gasped and shifted slightly at the sudden intrusion causing Alvin to chuckle.

Dagur's brows rose in suspicion. "What do you mean?" he asked, his belly twisting.

"We're going to fuck him together. Just like we discussed on Outcast Island."

"That was just a joke. I wasn't serious."

"You were at the time. Double penetration if I remember correctly."

The boy's eyes widened. He'd already seen Alvin fuck Hiccup once and just how incredibly large he was. There was no way the two of them could fit inside Hiccup at the same time. "You mean he sucks me off while you screw his ass, right?"

The amusement in Alvin's eyes said otherwise. "Perhaps later."

"We'll kill him!"

Alvin gave a snort. "He's much tougher than you give him credit for. If you can fist him without severely hurting him then we can double fuck him without hurting him." His hand tightened slightly around Hiccup's throat. "Of course I can make things a lot more fun."

Hiccup wheezed at the sudden pressure on his throat. "Dagur, just do it," he said, wincing when the pressure increased on his windpipe. Oddly enough even that sent a small shock of pleasure through him and he placed a hand over Alvin's, silently pleading for him to stop then wiggled his bottom in discomfort. Why was his body on fire? What did Alvin put in him? "Please…"

Dagur frowned. Guilt bounced through his mind that this was somehow his fault. If he had never teamed up with Alvin none of this would have happened. If he hadn't agreed to Alvin sick desires even though he had no intention of following through, Hiccup would not be in this situation. He gave Alvin a nod and took the oil from him. The least he could do was make sure he was well lubed for Hiccup. Once he was he waited until Alvin lounged back in his throne with Hiccup before slowly pushing in. Both he and Hiccup hissed at the tightness of two cocks trying to fit in such a confined space. His eyes screwed up as he inched his way in and was almost relieved when Alvin pulled Hiccup's knees up to his shoulders to open him a little wider.

Hiccup gave a cry as Dagur hit his prostrate on the first thrust. There was no way to miss it. But two cocks in him was painfully tight and he felt lost in the sensation but he wasn't given much time to adapt. Alvin started rocking him, setting up the rhythm until both chiefs were fucking him in an unusual pattern of push and pull. Hiccup was bounced and rocked, kissed and suckled, his nipples bit and pinched. Whatever Alvin demanded Dagur did and Hiccup was at a loss whether the Berserker did so to protect him or because he secretly wanted to because Dagur became just as enthusiastic as Alvin and his Berserker tendencies took over as he pounded ruthlessly into him. Hiccup cried and mew, panted and begged. So many different sensations filled him and nothing he did could separate his mind from his body now because one moment he felt as if he was tearing in two and then burning with fire and then falling apart at such a rapid pace that he thought he might lose his mind. He screamed when someone grabbed his cock and started pumping it in time with the erratic pace of the two men. His finger nails tore into Dagur's back as he tried to get some purchase, some form of control over the situation. Teeth bit the side of his neck, whether Dagur's or Alvin's he did not know but it sent him crashing over the edge, his stomach tightening and twisting with an orgasm so power his world turned blinding white before darkening around the edges but he didn't pass out. He had to endure a second orgasm as the Outcast and Berserker fought for possession of his body and he screamed for a second time, this time bringing Dagur over the edge with him. A few minutes later – a life time in Hiccup's mind – Alvin came too. The sloshing of hot cum felt weird so deep inside him, filling him so completely. He slumped back, exhausted, soaking wet with come and panting uncontrollably. His hands shook as he tried to hold Dagur to him but her hands fell away as Alvin pulled him back so that he was laying against Alvin's chest while the Outcast chief lazily stroked his deflated prick.

He must have blacked out at some point because when he next opened his eyes Dagur was back in his corner and Hiccup had his head on Alvin's lap, exhausted and aching but strangely his body tingled for more. Whatever Alvin had done to him it was playing a crazy game with his body and he whimpered in despair. That day turned out to be one of the worse in his young life filled with one disgusting sexual act after another and when Alvin was done he would again hand feed Hiccup and whisper all the dirty horrid things he had planned for him. When Alvin finally left Hiccup curled up against the side of the throne and broke down, feeling dirty and helpless inside and out. All he wanted was to go home but he was terrified now. He was terrified what his father would think of him and how much his friends would lose respect in him. Not because he was raped but because for some strange reason he liked it. His body burned for it even though he himself didn't want Alvin touching him in such a way. He could still feel Alvin in him and his body tingled at the very thought as the butt plug shoved deep up his ass pressed against his prostrate. This wasn't happening. It had to be some horrible, horrible nightmare.

He hugged his knees to his chest and ignored Dagur's pleas. Right now he didn't want to think…he just wanted to die.

. . .

Gobber was not happy. He had searched the woods as far as Raven's point and out past Mildew's hut on the other side of the mountain, hoping that perhaps he would find something the others had missed. Even Mildew was becoming concerned on the third day of Hiccup and Dagur being missing. Normally the first to yell out accusations the old man was strangely quiet and spending more time in town to help with the search.

Of course most of the Hooligans had already drawn their conclusions and believed Dagur had kidnapped the heir and future chief of their tribe. Stoick would often snap that there was no proof yet and he would not draw conclusions until there was absolute proof. The fact that Harold, Dagur's uncle and Captain Vorg, the head of the Berserker Armada were in Berk to negotiate Dagur's release and were now helping with the search helped take some of the heat off Dagur but as the days passed things only got worse, especially with the riders. Just about all of them believed Dagur was the culprit, especially Astrid and Fishlegs who were very protective of Hiccup and his closest friends.

Gobber watched the teens with worry as they came in for the night and headed to the Great Hall to report in. Astrid brushed past Alvin with an annoyed grunt, barely acknowledging the man who looked rather worn out and a little disheveled. Gobber's eyes narrowed when he saw the man. Alvin claimed to be searching for Hiccup and Dagur as well but he would disappear first thing in the morning and not return to late at night. No one seemed to question him, after all everyone was tired by the time they returned but Gobber caught the strange looks Mildew would give him and the way the old man would look as if he was about to scream at the Outcast but would bite his tongue and walk away. Gobber had tried questioning Mildew but as usual the man would only say he wasn't certain and wasn't about to make accusations – a completely unusual answer from the man who would complain about anything and everything just for the sake of complaining. It made Gobber very suspicious, especially when Mildew turned around and said to keep a closer eye on Toothless.

So that's what Gobber did. While everyone was gone – he often returned earlier than the other searchers – he decided to check in on the slumbering dragon. Alvin had placed a basket of fish before the dragon should Toothless wake up hungry. When Toothless did wake up it was only for a very short time before he was out again and that concerned not only Gobber but Stoick as well because they had never seen the Nightfury in such a state.

Gobber didn't understand why Alvin seemed so intent on spoiling Toothless, not that the dragon was complaining; he was more than happy to have all the fish he could possibly want, but in such a lethargic state he had yet to notice his rider was missing. That was not like Toothless whatsoever. He loved Hiccup more than anything else in the world. Gobber sat next to the dragon and petted his massive head.

"You're not yourself, are you, old friend?" he asked softly, as if afraid to wake the great dragon. But that's what he needed to do. He needed to pull Toothless out of this hibernation. If anyone could find Hiccup it was Toothless. But when that didn't work he turned to the basket of fish. Alvin had brought it in only an hour ago and Toothless had yet to even sniff it. Inspiration hit him. Maybe whatever was afflicting Toothless was in the fish. It was the only thing the Nightfury had touched that could be the cause this. He reached to take the top one but stopped when he heard Stoick calling for him. "Upstairs," he called back as he got up and clomped to the stairs.

"Ah, Gobber, any news?" Stoick asked, looking winded and tired beyond his years. Judging by the crow's feet around his eyes he hadn't had any luck in his search.

"No. I take it's the same for you."

The dark haired man grunted as he climbed the stairs. "The whole town was out there again. There's absolutely nothing. I have no idea where they could be."

"Hiccup's a smart boy, so is Dagur. They're probably fine and just messing around. Young love and all," Gobber tried to reassure even though deep in his gut he knew it wasn't true. A rustling to his left made him pause and look over. Toothless had come to and knocked over the basket of fish. He gobbled them down merrily in a matter of seconds before burping and laying back down. Gobber's face fell. "Toothless, no!" he yelled but it was too late. The fish was gone and whatever evidence inside as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Now or Never 16

Gobber threw up his hands in disgust. Of all the times for Toothless to wake up, eat and then promptly go back to sleep. "Wake up, you oversize lizard!" he snapped, stomping over to the Nightfury. He lifted one ear and yelled in his loudest voice. "WAKE UP!"

"Gobber?" Stoick asked in surprise. He had never seen Gobber upset at Toothless and regardless of how much he wished the Nightfury to be awake yelling into the poor creature's ear was not the way.

"Are you blind?" the blacksmith snapped at his chief and best friend. "Stoick, I know you like to believe in the good of all people but this is quite enough."

The larger man was quite confused and he raised his hands in hopes of soothing his friend. "Alright, exactly what are we talking about here?"

Gobber slapped his forehead. There were days when Stoick could be very thick. "I'm talking about Alvin and Dagur."

"Dagur did not kidnap my son." But there was doubt in Stoick's eyes and Gobber had no doubt Alvin had been whispering negative things about the young Berserker chief.

"Of course not. The boy talks a big game and is a little insane but he adores Hiccup. In a weird 'I want everything he has' sort of way but if he was really going to steal Hiccup don't you think he would have taken Toothless as well? Isn't he what this whole fight was about since that Dragon Island incident?"

"Yes."

"Then who might have a grudge against both boys and care very little about Toothless?"

Stoick rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games, Gobber. I'm heading back out at sunrise and need what sleep I can get."

"Alvin!" Gobber yelled, grabbing the larger man's shoulders and giving him a shake. "Alvin's the one feeding Toothless and he disappears every day for hours on end since the boys went missing. Think about it Stoick. Alvin wants to train dragons and who do we know and love who can wrap a dragon around his little pinky with a few soft words and wide innocent eyes."

"Gobber…"

"You know I'm telling the truth, Stoick. Someone needs to follow him and…"

"No! Gobber, there's enough accusations going around. I don't want to automatically place blame on Alvin. We just renewed our friendship and he was trying hard to get on Hiccup's good side. Why would he destroy all that by kidnapping them?"

Gobber frowned, realizing he wasn't getting through. There were times when Stoick could be extremely thick skulled. "Perhaps you should ask him," he said sternly as he headed for the stairs. "And no one is to feed Toothless but me. I'll find some of the boys to help me move him to my hut."

Stoick only rubbed his head, too tired to really care at the moment. He loved Toothless almost like a second child but maybe Gobber was right and he would be better at his place, at least until Hiccup was safely home. After all, net to Hiccup, Gobber knew just about everything there was to know about dragons.

With a tired sigh he ran a large hand over Toothless's frills. "Ah, Toothless, if you were awake we would have found my son days ago." The dragon shifted in his sleep, his large paws kicking at the air like an oversize kitten. Stoick smiled and the sleeping Nightfury's antics. Taking off his helmet he placed it on Hiccup's desk but rather than going down to his bed he climbed into his son's small one and hugged the quilt his wife made Hiccup shortly before she disappeared. "Oh Val, is Gobber right? Am I blind to Alvin? Would he take our boy just to control dragons?" He knew the answer even if he didn't want to believe it. He hugged the quilt a little closer and breathed in the scent of his only child as the fear and worry he had been trying so hard not to show in front his tribe finally overwhelmed him. He had lost his wife and now his son. No. He would find Hiccup even if he had to search the entire Archipelago…even if he had to sail to the ends of the Earth.

. . .

Moving Toothless from Hiccup's loft to Gobber's living room was quite a chore and took six of Berk's strongest men, the largest crate Snotlout could find, two pulleys and a lot of cursing but after two hours the Nightfury was safely tucked away where Gobber felt he could keep him safe. Now it was a waiting game but Gobber was more than willing to stay next to him or have someone he trusted with the dragon until he woke up. And that person turned out to be Astrid.

The girl hadn't slept well since Hiccup went missing. She was one of the most insistent that Dagur was the culprit and nothing could change her mind.

"Alright, lass, just catch a little rest with Toothless here," he instructed as the young shield maiden looked around his cluttered hut. "If he wakes up don't let him eat anything until I get back. I want to check his food before he eats it. Don't let anyone in here. Not even the other riders or Stoick. In fact lock up behind me. Every door and window, understood?"

"Yeah," Astrid agreed, a little taken back by how protective Gobber was being of Toothless. She did as instructed and locked up the entire building then curled up next to Toothless and prayed to whichever of the Gods that might listen that they found Hiccup soon. She was sorely beginning to miss the boy.

. . .

"Aye! You two!" Gobber called as he stormed up behind the twins.

Tuffnut looked up in surprise, his hands shooting up as if in surrender. "We didn't do it!" he said quickly with a guilty look.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Course we didn't. We just woke up, idiot."

"Yeah well it's best to be prepared, right?"

Ruffnut snort very unlady like. "You're an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Shut up!" Gobber snapped as he grabbed both of them by the scruff. He waited a moment for the two to stop their scrabbling. "Now you two miscreants have spent the last few months exploring the tunnels under Berk, correct?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Tuffnut asked, hanging from Gobber's hook.

Gobber turned him around enough to glare him in the eye. "I want both of you down there right now searching them."

"For what?" Ruffnut asked in confusion.

"Because if Hiccup and Dagur aren't _on_ the island they might be _under_ it," the blacksmith explained.

The twins looked at each other and then at the man. "Why would Dagur take Hiccup to the tunnels?" Tuff asked.

"Yeah? Wait, you don't think they went exploring and got lost, do you?" asked Ruff before smirking. "That would be so like Hiccup. We should have drawn him a map."

"Yeah, we can add it to the back of his journal," her brother agreed. He smiled brightly at Gobber. "See, we're not dumb."

"Congratulations," Gobber answered drily. "Now get down there. I would start north of the cove. That's were Alvin keeps disappearing to. Start in the north and work your way back, got it? And don't tell anyone where you're going. Can you be discreet?"

"Can we be discreet?" Tuffnut asked with a laugh. "Sir, you misjudge us."

"Sure we can," Ruffnut agreed. "Right?"

Tuffnut nodded. "We'll just get Barf and Belch and…"

Gobber opened his mouth, about to tell them no dragons then thought better of it. "Come with me," he said hurriedly and hobbled up the hill to the chieftain house. Stoick was already gone with another search party and Alvin had supposedly gone to help them. The house was empty and eerily quiet but Gobber pushed down his anxiety and went up to Hiccup's room. There he fetched Hiccup's quilt and pillow, the two things that would carry Hiccup's scent the strongest. Once back outside he handed them to the twins. "Have Barf and Belch use these two track Hiccup. Keep them with you and don't you dare lose that quilt," he said firmly. "Hiccup's mother made that for him when he was a babe."

Tuffnut stared at the quilt in his hands. "Won't Stoick be mad when he realizes it's missing?"

"Hopefully you find Hiccup before then."

The male twin held the quilt to his chest and gave a tiny nod. "We'll try," he promised. Then, with Ruffnut holding the pillow, they went to get their dragon from the academy and begin their search for Hiccup.

Gobber watched them go, the first hint of hope filling him since Hiccup's disappearance. He should have thought of this days ago but he had simply assumed the boys had got caught up in their own thing. At least that had been his hope. He knew better now. He just hoped Stoick figured it out as well.

. . .

In fact Stoick had, well sort of. He was keeping a closer eye on Alvin. He had yet to bring himself to accuse his friend of kidnapping his son and had yet to see any proof that he had done so, nonetheless he decided to follow Alvin, keeping a safe distance back and out of sight. He went alone only because he feared that if Alvin did have the boys that he might hurt them if he saw more than one Hooligan tailing him.

Stoick prided himself in being stealthy, something Hiccup often teased that he wasn't only because the boy claimed to be able to hear him stomping around five houses down from theirs. It was harmless joking and Stoick would have fun sneaking up on him when he least expect it. Just because he was a big man didn't mean he didn't know how to tread lightly. After all he had been hunting dragons most of his life and needed such skills to stay up to date just in case. He managed to follow Alvin all the way from the Hooligan village, past the cove and Raven's point and several miles north along the cliff shore before the Outcast paused and looked around, as if just realizing he might be followed. Stoick swiftly ducked behind a rock cropping and waited.

"There you are!" Alvin said cheerfully as he moved toward the rock cropping and Stoick. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Stoick's brows furrowed in surprise and he was just about to step out of his hiding place when a little purple Terrible Terror shot past him with what appeared to be a note tied to its leg. Stoick waited a moment longer before glancing around the rocks to see the little creature land on Alvin's arms and the man walk away with the little dragon as he read the note.

"Everything's in place," Alvin read aloud, heading toward the edge of the cliff. He looked out over the vast sea and so did Stoick. "All we need to the pick up location."

There on the horizon, barely visible were three Outcast ships. That was not overly surprising, Alvin was supposed to be leaving in the next day or two but why three ships were headed to Berk was the question. It wasn't enough to do any serious harm to Berk – the Hooligan fleet out matched them six to one – but it did seem a little much to come and pick up their chief but then Alvin did have many enemies and may need the extra protection. But why would they need a pick up location? Wouldn't they go to Hooligan Harbor to pick up Alvin in order for him to get a proper send off? It made little sense and Stoick was tempted to step out and demand what was going on but before he could the Terrible Terror came screeching past him once more with a new note tied to its leg startling Stoick and causing him to stumble back a few feet. When he got his footing Alvin was gone and Stoick was at a loss where to look next. Regardless he searched the surrounding area but the Outcast chief was gone and after several hours of endless searching he gave up and headed back to the village. Maybe Alvin had doubled back.

. . .

When Hiccup first awoke it was to sheer panic far worse than he had ever felt before. He couldn't feel his legs, not his bad one and not his good one. His breathing became painful, almost suffocating as he panted and felt down his body, terrified he had somehow lost another limb. Thankfully both legs were still where they belonged with the exception of the missing lower half of his left leg that he had lost battling Red Death. A few moments later the sensation of pins and needles raced up one leg and then the other and he gave a yelp of pain and hurriedly began rubbing them. "Ow…ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he grumbled as he tried getting feeling back in them.

"Hiccup?" Dagur asked, surprised by the other boy's sudden movements. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Hiccup shot back before wincing and kicking out his good leg. It was bad enough his ass and spine stung and he was stiff as could be but to lose feelings in both legs was just plain frightening. He calmed his breathing as sensation came back and he wiggled his toes and thanked Thor he didn't have a Charlie horse to go along with everything else. Thumbing his head against the side of the throne he tried to think. His head was a little fuzzy from everything Alvin had done to him – Dagur too, he reminded himself – and he hurt in places that he hadn't even the first time he had sex with Dagur. It took several minutes for his brain to wake up to the situation at hand and when it finally did Hiccup remembered the collar around his neck and the thin pointy stone he had been using the day before.

Patting the ground, he searched for that stone, cheering when he found it within arm's reach. "Yes!"

"What are you doing?" Dagur questioned from the other side of them room. He wasn't in the same condition as Hiccup even though he had been tortured and beaten but he hadn't been raped. Well that wasn't exactly true. Alvin had forced Hiccup to screw Dagur and while Hiccup had been against it because he didn't want to hurt the other boy, Dagur had agreed when Alvin threatened to hurt them. There was no preparation, Hiccup was forced to take Dagur dry and that may have been okay with the Berserker but when Alvin decided to join the party and fuck Hiccup at the same time – evidently fucking them both in a sense – it had become too much. Having his cock inside Dagur while having his ass pounded by Alvin was overwhelming. The rings of Dagur's tight dry hole had a choke hold on Hiccup's cock and it might have felt good inside if Alvin hadn't joined in.

Hiccup choose to ignore Dagur as he fiddled with the lock on his collar again, determined to pop the lock before Alvin returned. He was not going to let Alvin touch him again. Hell, he didn't want anyone touching him ever again…at least for a while. He turned all his focus on the lock, listening carefully for the telltale pop.

"Hiccup…" Dagur whined, annoyed that he was again being ignored.

"Shh…" Hiccup said sternly as he closed his eyes. _Come on, if Camacozi can do it so can I_, he thought as he wiggled the stone this way and that and then…_pop!_ "YES!"

The collar fell from around his bruised neck and the clanging of the chain echoed throughout the room, causing Hiccup to pause in fear, momentarily thinking Alvin might be somewhere in the cavern. When the Outcast chief didn't come thundering out of the darkness he breathed a shuddered breathe of relief, tucked the stone between his teeth and got onto his hands and knees to crawl over to Dagur.

The older boy blinked in astonishment when Hiccup reached him. "How… What are you doing? You should get out of here," he urged, pushing Hiccup away.

Hiccup slapped his hands away. "Would you shut up, already? One, there's no way I can move that boulder on my own and second I have no clue where my prosthetic is. I can't make it from here back to Berk on my own. I'd be caught ten paces out." It took precious minutes but since Hiccup could see what he was doing he managed to pick the iron collar a lot faster than he had the leather. It fell away with a loud clang. Then he untied the ropes around Dagur's arms.

Dagur cupped Hiccup's cheeks once he was free. "I won't let him touch you again," he promised but Hiccup shook his head. He couldn't believe that until they were safely back in the village and Alvin was in irons or far from the island.

"Alvin must have stowed our cloths around here somewhere. Maybe my leg's with it," Hiccup said, glancing around the dim room but all he could see were the remains of food from the last few days. Bones from fish and lamb littered the floor and makeshift table near the throne as did apple cores and other fruit and vegetables.

Hiccup chewed his lower lip as Dagur stumbled around the cavern in search of their clothes. He had no idea what time it was, if it was day or night or how many hours Alvin had been gone. All he knew for certain was that the man would be back soon. They had to hurry.

"Found a bag," Dagur announced from the back of the cavern where it was so dark Hiccup could barely make out him out. He strolled out of the darkness as he searched the bag. "Tunics…breeches…trousers…socks…three boots…nope, no metal leg and I didn't see it on the ground anywhere. Maybe he put it somewhere else."

Hiccup frowned. Why would Alvin keep their clothes in the cavern but not his prosthetic? "Okay let's get dress. If we can't find it then I'll go without." Well, he'd try at least.

The two dressed quickly and Hiccup was never so happy to have clothing on once more. He leaned against Dagur, hopping on his only foot, as they made their way to the boulder sealing the room. "This might prove to be a problem," he said as he ran his hand over the smooth surface.

"If Alvin can move it so can I," Dagur announced with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah, because he'd not double your size or anything monstrous like that," the smaller boy scoffed. He let go of Dagur and pressed his back against the edge of the boulder.

"Haha, funny man. And a fishbone like you is going to shift it?"

"Nope, but together we might move it enough to squeeze our way out."

Dagur rolled his eyes but got into place. Together they pushed with all their strength. It was heavy, far heavier they either had imagined but with a few good heaves it shifted a foot or so. "Go!" Dagur ordered, giving Hiccup a shove out the opening. He braced his back against the boulder to keep it from closer, grabbed the scone on the wall next to him and then inched his way through the opening. The boulder slid back into place as if it was never moved and Dagur took a few shaky breathes, happy to be out of that claustrophobic room. Except now they were face to face with a rather angry looking Whispering Death. "Ah…friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Hiccup whispered, but ever the optimist he reached out a hand to the huge dragon. The Whispering Death growled warningly then gave Hiccup a sniff. It shook its mighty head as if not liking his scent and then snorted. "It's okay, big guy. We're not here to hurt you. We just want to get by."

The dragon growled once more then seeing Hiccup wasn't going to attack it or try running it lowered its massive head and allowed Hiccup to touch it.

Hiccup smiled softly at it. "See, we're not bad. Touch its head, Dagur. Let it sniff you."

Reluctantly Dagur did so.

"Okay, bud, which way is out?" Hiccup asked but the Whispering Death only tilted its large head to one side as if not understanding. "Oh! You're just a baby, huh? You haven't left the tunnels yet have you? I guess with summer here the sun's too bright for you. That's okay, we'll figure it out."

For a moment the dragon wouldn't let them pass and Dagur was becoming frustrated by the situation. His hand itched for a sword or his trusty axe but Hiccup charmed the beast with gentle words and softs strokes to its massive head until finally it rolled over like a trained dog and let them pass.

Dagur let Hiccup use him as a crutch as they slowly began down one of the tunnels with no real sense of direction. There were many tunnels, twisting and turning and breaking off into other tunnels. When they found a large one seemingly connecting all of them they followed it and hoped it would lead them outside.

. . .

The twins landed on their sandy beach a little way away from where Gobber had instructed them but easiest opening to the tunnels beneath Berk for their dragon to transverse without getting stuck. Tuffnut held up Hiccup's quilt for the Belch to sniff while Ruffnut did the same with the pillow to Barf. The two headed dragon breathed in deeply before Belch decided to try and eat the quilt.

"No!" Tuffnut yelled, pulling it from his head's teeth and accidentally tearing the old fabric a bit. "Bad dragon! That's Hiccup's blanket. I get that it's rather old and worn – and I mean really worn, he must sleep with this every night – but Hiccup loves this thing almost as much as Toothless so no ripping it, got it?"

The Zippleback gave him a curious look and took another sniff. Then the two heads looked at one another and headed into the tunnels, as if hot on Hiccup's scent.

Ruffnut lit two torches and handed one to her brother. "You think this'll work?" she asked as they began following their dragon.

"Don't know," Tuff answered, inspecting the tear in the quilt. "How old you think this thing is?"

"I don't know, as old as Hiccup."

The male twin hummed in thought and fingered the worn material. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Not very warm, uh?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "I guess not."

Tuffnut hummed again, wondering why the son of a chief would have such a tattered old blanket to cover him at night. He got that Hiccup's mother had made it for him and that it might have been one of the last things she made before disappearing but Hiccup wasn't a child anymore, he needed something better to keep him warm at night. It gave him an idea for something he had been pondering for days on end.

. . .

Alvin greeted the small row boat with two of his finest men as they rowed into the half submerged tunnel. The ship they had been on continued its way to Hooligan Harbor with its two sister ships where Alvin would meet them later that evening. Once they were inside the tunnel Alvin adjusted the vines and brush that had concealed it then walked along the narrow edge to where they moored the tiny craft.

"Have a good vacation?" Magnus asked after he tied off the boat.

Alvin chuckled as he clasped his friend's hand. "Much better than I originally expected," he answered with a grin.

"Any souvenirs?"

The Outcast chief laughed at that. "Just one," he assured as he led them down the winding tunnel toward the cavern where he had left Hiccup and Dagur. "And one loose end. Once we've dealt with Dagur you'll bundle Hiccup in the furs and meet me at the sea stacks. Don't leave the tunnel until dark. It's a new moon tonight so no one will see you leave to island."

"Aye, sir," Olaf agreed with a nod.

Alvin smiled darkly. "Pull this off and you'll both be well rewarded once we're away from Berk."

Olaf looked a little confused. "You're not going to use the boy to conquer Berk?" he asked cautiously.

For once Alvin was in a cheerful mood and didn't yell at being questioned. "Oh yes, lad. Stoick will do anything for his boy and eventually will self-destruct in his search for him, like he nearly did with his beloved wife. When that happens I'll be there to deliver the final blow." He stopped and grinned at the two men. "Then Hiccup will take his rightful place under my guidance and if he doesn't there's another ready to take his place and Snotlout is very easy to manipulate." He chuckled, pleased with himself for his cunning. Everything was falling into place.


	17. Chapter 17

Now or Never 17

Trying to transverse rocky tunnels with only one leg was not an easy task even with Dagur holding Hiccup up and on more than one occasion they ending up stumbling and Hiccup had to stop, his good leg growing tried after what felt like hours of walking…or hoping in his case. Dagur was doing good holding in his temper even though it was obvious he was getting annoyed and offered to give Hiccup a piggy-back ride that the younger boy quickly declined.

"I know you're strong, Dagur but you can't carry me all the way back to the village," Hiccup explained when Dagur looked ready to blow. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, you'll be much faster without me. At least then you can climb up one of the tunnels and get above ground. From there you'll make it to the village in no time."

"Hiccup," Dagur objected, his anger quickly subsiding for worry. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I'm only slowly you down. Find my father and bring him here. You've got to tell him everything." He but his lower lip and glanced away, sure that he had heard something scratching the next tunnel over. It was too small to be a Whispering Death unless it was a hatchling. Thankfully Dagur didn't seem to hear it. "If he won't listen then…then steal Toothless and bring him. Dad and the warriors will follow."

Dagur's dark green eyes searched his. "I'm not leaving."

The smaller boy pushed away. "Yes, you are. Now get going. I'll be fine. This isn't my first time in the tunnels. I'll keep moving forward and catch up."

"You down even have a crutch."

Shrugging, Hiccup placed a hand on the rock wall. "I'll make do. Please, just go. Odin only knows what Alvin's done in the village."

The Berserker seemed to be warring with himself, as if not sure leaving Hiccup behind with only one leg and no weapons was a good idea. It was a horrible idea but Hiccup was right, they were making very little progress and with no ropes or climbing gear neither of them could scale the upper tunnels if Dagur had to carry Hiccup, not that he minded; he would do whatever he had to in order to get Hiccup to safety. "Fine. Promise me you'll find a safe place to hide and wait for me. I won't be long, I swear."

Hiccup gave a nod and small smile, silently encouraging him to go. He was almost certain what he was hearing was not dragon related. "I'm holding you to that," he teased.

Dagur studied him for a moment longer then pulled Hiccup tightly against him and gave him a fierce, breathtaking kiss that made Hiccup slightly dizzy. "I'm sorry…for everything," he breathed when he pulled away.

Hiccup gave him a hard shove, not wanting to think of the way Dagur had agreed to share him with Alvin when the Berserkers and Outcasts had teamed up let alone how Dagur had helped Alvin rape him, regardless if it was by threat on not. He didn't want to think about the way it felt to have both men inside him at the same time, fucking him until his body felt as if it might rip in two. He wanted to forget about all that and simply go home. "Just go!" he snapped, taking the torch and leaning against the wall for support.

It seemed as if the Berserker would stall some more but then he set his face into a familiar determined scowl, turned on his heels and jogged to the nearest tunnel leading up and with a skill Hiccup could only dream of, dug his hands in feet into small notches in the rocks and began climbing upward. Hiccup watched him go, his heart tight with anxiety. He prayed to the Gods that Dagur made it and found his father and he prayed that for once his father would listen.

Taking a deep breathe he listened to the sounds of the tunnels and how they echoed with every little sound, trying to determine just where the scratching was coming from, almost certain it was the rustling of fur heavy fur boots. He glanced toward the tunnel Dagur disappeared in thankful the Berserker was out of sight. Certain the sound was coming from somewhere in front of him Hiccup carefully shuffled backward, feeling his way back to a deep alcove he had seen minutes earlier. If Alvin was back he needed a place to hide asap.

. . .

They had already been in the tunnels for the better part of the morning with no luck whatsoever. Tuffnut was starting to have doubts about Barf and Belch's tracking abilities. One head would suddenly look down one tunnel and sniff and then the other would look down another and then they would start a tug of war until one head one and they would go down that tunnel before coming up with nothing and backtracking to the other. On and on it went like this, more undecided than the twins ever were.

"This is the dumbest idea Gobber ever had," Ruffnut grumbled as she leaned against a rock wall to massage her tired feet. Most of the tunnels were too small for them to ride the Zippleback through so they were stuck walking most of the way. "Even if Hiccup's down here it'll take weeks to search ever tunnel and these two can't get their act together."

Tuffnut sighed softly, feeling a little downhearted as well. "If you think about it Hiccup's scent could be in any number of these tunnels. Remember when we all went exploring a few weeks back? We covered a lot of this area."

"Yeah, so?" his sister asked in annoyance.

"So maybe we should try another location, somewhere we didn't explore with Hiccup."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But what if Hiccup is here somewhere and we go right by him?"

Tuffnut looked thoughtful and stared at the quilt he had been studying as he waited for her to put her boot back on. "I'm sure the closer we get to him the stronger his scent would be so they should stop arguing soon, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. How often do you see Barf and Belch get along?"

"About as often as us."

She raised a brow.

"Yeah, well you got a better plan?"

"Nope. Lead on." She waved in the direction the Zippleback was lumbering off in, obviously on the scent of something. She glanced at her brother and the quilt he seemed to be cooing over. "What are you doing with that?"

"Fixing it," he said, absently following their dragon.

"Are you seriously walking and sewing at the same time?"

"Uh huh."

She chuckled softly. Ever since Tuffnut discovered he had a thing for fabrics he hadn't stopped fixing little things or decorating their room. Now he was going to obsess over Hiccup's blanket until it was absolutely perfect. The things her brother got interested in.

"You know he might get upset if he finds out you're messing with it," she warned, not fully understanding how Tuffnut could sew and walk in such dim lighting without pricking himself.

He frowned but didn't lift his head from his work. "Nah, I'm just fixing a few holes. Although seriously, I think it's time for a new one."

"Yeah well his mom made that so you screw up not only will he kill you but so with Stoick."

He just made a face and continued what he was doing until he tripped over the Zippleback's tail. He stabbed his finger with the needle and cursed loudly before sticking the injured finger in his mouth and sucking the wound. Then he immediately checked the quilt to make sure it wasn't damaged. Thankfully it wasn't any worse for wear.

"Shh…" Ruffnut said, slapping a hand over her brother's mouth. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

There was the soft thumping of feet down the tunnel. The two listened quietly at the uneven steps, a telltale sign of someone with a limp much like Hiccup's. Ruffnut smiled at her brother. "Hiccup!" she called, letting Tuff go and jogging ahead of him and their dragon. "Hey, Hiccup!"

Tuffnut gave a joyous laugh and took off after her, Barf and Belch close behind. It was about time they found Hiccup and Dagur.

. . .

Alvin's brows furrowed when he pushed aside the boulder to enter. The scones were glowing dimly but it gave enough light to show him one thing for certain – Hiccup and Dagur were gone. Rage filled him and he made his men search the room, hoping the boys were hiding somewhere in the dark. But they came up with nothing and it only caused Alvin's rage to grow. Where were they? How did they escape? He glared at the collars discarded on the ground. "Impossible," he growled, shoving the boulder aside once more. He waited until the men exited before letting it slide back then he glared at the Whispering Death supposedly guarding the cavern. "Never leave a dragon to do a man's job," he grumbled, storming past the creature. He looked up to the main tunnel several hundred feet away. They hadn't passed the boys on the way in which mean they must be heading east. Thankfully they were no nearby exits that way, at least none that Hiccup could easily escape through. Unfortunately it was a maze down there and might take a while to find them.

"They can't be far," he told Magnus and Olaf, kneeling with his torch to inspect the ground at the entrance of the tunnel to the cavern from the main one. Sure enough there were three foot prints, a large pair and one much smaller and they were heading eastward. He glanced in that direction, searching for any shifting light in the darkness. "We have a child with one leg and a Berserker with the patience of a grizzly in rut."

"What do you want us to do?" Magnus asked, his sword drawn and ready for battle.

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he searched the darkness. "Capture them and bring Hiccup to me."

"And Dagur?" Olaf asked, having served under the Berserker for a short time.

A smirk curled his leader's lips. "Use your imagination."

. . .

The scratching was getting louder, bouncing off the walls and seeming to come from every direction. Hiccup looked around frantically, more and more certain it was Alvin coming for him. He inched further backwards, desperately searching for that narrow passage way he had spotted before. Alvin was close, far to close. Silently, Hiccup swore he would never let Alvin touch him again. He was not going to be a victim again.

The sound of a rock falling made him give a squeak of fear and jump. He looked up and down the tunnel, expecting to see the Outcast chief charging at him at any moment. Okay, calm down. He won't find you if he doesn't see you, he reasoned and against his better judgment he snuffed out the torch and cast himself in total darkness.

"You okay?" Dagur called from somewhere up above.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, fighting to hide the quiver in his voice. "Keep going."

The rock could have been knocked down by Dagur while he was climbing, Hiccup reasoned as he took a deep breath. For many long minutes there was nothing but silence and bit by bit Hiccup began to relax. He was paranoid, that was all. He didn't want to be captured again and the fear of Alvin finding him again was making his imagination run wild.

"Hiccup?" he heard a faint female voice call. He listened carefully, thinking he might have been hearing things, after all he saw no light.

"Hiccup?" a male voice, a few octaves lower than the first.

Hiccup tilted his head slightly and listened closely. "Tuff?" he called back but he couldn't bring himself to call any louder than a whisper.

"Huh?" Dagur asked.

The voices stopped and Hiccup frowned, almost certain he had heard the twins calling his name but now there was nothing. Even Dagur was pretty far up now and barely audible. He puffed out a breath of air. Maybe he had imagined hearing Ruff and Tuff. With how dark it was even when the torch was lit and the maze of tunnels it was easy to think you heard something.

"Okay, got to get moving," he told himself as he searched for that opening once more, more determined than ever to get somewhere that Alvin wouldn't find him so easily but without the torch it was much harder now.

The flickering of a torch light caught his attention in the direction he and Dagur had come from. Hiccup froze, his heart practically stopping as it reflected off the rocks. He stared at it, trapped like a moth to a flame and when his heart decided to start again it pounded so loudly in his hears he was sure that the entire village must hear it all regardless of how far away he was. His hand braced the rock wall as his knee grew weak. This was either help or Alvin. Instinct said to hide while his mind pleaded for his father to come around the bend. He hesitated a moment too long as his gaze fell upon a large man, not Alvin but definitely an Outcast.

"There!" the man yelled, storming toward Hiccup.

The boy gasped and it was like the world came crashing back in startling reality. He moved as quickly as he could with only one leg and the rock wall. It wasn't an easy task and at the last possible second he found the small passage way he had been searching for and dove inside.

It wasn't really a passage, just a small, deep alcove that was very narrow and barely fit Hiccup. Thankfully it was too small for the Outcast to go after him and even reaching his full arm inside he could not reach the Hooligan heir. Still, Hiccup pressed his back against the far wall, ignoring the rocks poking him in the back and stayed as far from that groping hand as possible.

"Where is he?" Alvin's voice boomed.

The hand withdrew from the alcove. "He managed to squirrel himself in there," the man reported as he stepped aside.

A second or two later a torch flashed in front of the cave and Hiccup could see Alvin grim face peering in at him. "Hiccup, what do you think you're doing, boy?" he asked in a strange fatherly voice.

Hiccup didn't bother answering, he didn't trust his voice after everything that had happened. Here was the man who had abused him, threatened his family and may have destroyed his people for all Hiccup knew. He stayed back and simply glared at Alvin, trying his best not to show his fear.

"Come on out, little Hiccup," Alvin cooed, holding a hand out to the heir. "There's nowhere else for you to go. You only have one leg, boy. Even if we left you here you'd die before you crawled out of these tunnels."

He was right, Hiccup knew but he wasn't going to admit that. He wasn't going to give in.

Alvin chuckled and pulled back. "We can wait. You can't stay there forever. We can wait."

Hiccup took a deep breath. Alvin was right, he couldn't stay there forever. He'd have to come out at some point and when he did he couldn't run anyway, they'd catch him before he got a foot away. He needed his prosthetic if he had any hope of escaping. For a while he sat at the back of the alcove, knees against his chest as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. His gaze traveled from the narrow entrance along the walls, hoping to find another small opening that maybe he could crawl through but the only other way out seemed to be up. Hiccup blinked once, twice and then three times, uncertain at first but with growing hope when he noticed a little crack of light high above him. He bit his lip in consideration. The walls were narrow, only a little wider than his shoulders. Perhaps…perhaps he could make the climb after all. He would just have to take it slow.

Hiccup considered himself quite fortunate compared to other Vikings who had lost a limb. He had awoken to his prosthetic already attached to his left leg and while it took a little time to adjust to he had never really had to try living without it. Sadly that meant he relied on it almost completely so it was a bit of a learning experience climbing without it. He reached up and found purchase on either wall with his hands, held tightly and hopped up. It took two hops before his foot found the right spot to stand on while he found new rocks to hold before hopping again, this time to the left. Right, left, right, left. It was slow work but he began moving upward.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" one of the Outcasts demanded, reaching in for him again. "Alvin, he's up to something. I think he's trying to climb out."

"What?" Alvin boomed in rage. "Grab him!"

This Outcast was a little smaller than his comrades and he managed to wiggle into the alcove a little ways. He reached out for Hiccup, his hand trying to grasp Hiccup's ankle. Hiccup held the rock walls tightly and pulled his legs up out of reach but he couldn't move further with the man there. Now Hiccup could hold his own weight but not for long. He wasn't overly athletic or very strong so even holding his own weight could last only so long and he felt the strain on his arms almost immediately. He needed to find a foothold where the man couldn't reach him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a familiar voice snarled.

Hiccup almost fell right then and there and he had no choice but to lower his foot to rock wall for support. "Dagur!" he yelled, surprised the older boy had come back for him. "Get out of here!"

The distraction was all the Outcast needed. He snatched Hiccup's ankle and gave a yank. Unconsciously Hiccup kicked out with his other leg but without the prosthetic it didn't come close to hitting the man. Hiccup clung to the rocks and struggled to free his ankle but he couldn't last much longer. He was going to fall.

"Don't hurt him," Alvin chided from behind the man.

There was a commotion in the tunnel, the sound of fighting and curses and there was no doubt that Dagur had dove into a battle without taking the time to consider his own safety. Hiccup wanted to yell at the Berserker for his foolishness but he was having his own problems to deal with. The Outcast holding his ankle had managed to get his other hand on Hiccup's bad leg and pressed his fingers into the stump just below the knee. Hiccup howled in agony and instantly let go of the rock walls. He went crashing down to the rock floor with a loud thud and for a brief moment he blacked out. When he awoke again he was being dragged by his legs out of his little alcove and back into the tunnel where he was hauled to his feet – foot – by the man and presented to Alvin but as frightening as that was the sight of Dagur unconscious at the chief's feet was more so.

"Dagur!" Hiccup cried in surprise, although he shouldn't have been. One weaponless teenage Berserker against three full grown Outcasts with a small arsenal of weapons was surely outmatched and easy to take out regardless how deranged he was.

Alvin smiled wickedly at Hiccup as he strolled over without a care in the world. "Don't look so frighten, Hiccup, he's still of use to me," he purred in a gravelly voice that sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. Then to his absolute horror the man pulled out a hunting knife and sliced open Hiccup's arms – not so bad that Hiccup would bleed to death but enough to produce quite a bit of blood. One arm at a time he split Hiccup's blood over the Berserker's still form, artfully making it look as if the blood had been shed in combat. Then he tore pieces of Dagur's clothing and cut nasty looking gashes into the boy, not deep but the type one might do defenseless just as Hiccup might. Satisfied, Alvin cupped Hiccup's cheek. "I don't have to kill him," he explained to Hiccup, running his thumb along Hiccup's cheek and smudging the blood on it across the boy's face. "Your father will happily do it for me."

While the blood loss was not enough to kill Hiccup it and the whack to the head was enough to make him woozy and lightheaded. He blinked several times, trying to understand why his father would kill Dagur. He shook his head, trying he clear his mind but his vision blurred and knees went weak. Alvin took him from his warrior just as he was about to collapse and held him possessively against his chest where Hiccup passed out.

"Take this piece of Berserker trash a few tunnels over, away from the cavern. Let him wander around these tunnels before the Hooligans find him," he instructed the two men. "Then go back to the cavern and remove the iron collar and chain and leave this there." He handed Olaf a satchel and inside was Hiccup's prosthetic.

Olaf smeared it with some of Hiccup's blood for effect then helped Magnus drag Dagur to the next tunnel.

Alvin waited patiently with Hiccup cradled in his arms. He gazed down at Hiccup with something akin to adoration as he stroked the child's bloodied cheek. He would have to bandage the boy's arms soon but the bleeding had nearly stopped and the wounds were not life threatening and may not even leave scars. As for the prosthetic a new one could be built. It wouldn't be as fancy as the one Hiccup had but it would do the job. Besides, it wasn't as if Hiccup would be walking very much anyway. He happily headed back toward the cavern to await Magnus and Olaf. Finally Hiccup was all his.


	18. Chapter 18

Now or Never 18

When Toothless initially awoke it wasn't for long. His bright greengage eyes opened after a series of blinks and he looked around as if searching for the basket of fish he had been spoiled with the last few days and when he didn't find it he looked around for Hiccup. He gave a sleepy whine that turned into a wide gummy yawn and laid his head back down to dose off once more.

Astrid was frantic. Her heart soared with hope when she saw Toothless moving about but it quickly plummeted when he fell asleep once more. "No, no, no…Toothless, wake up. Come on, up and at them, boy. Hiccup needs you."

For a moment it looked as if the mention of Hiccup in need worked and the mighty Nightfury struggled to wake up completely. He pushed himself up onto usually strong legs, sniffed the air and tried padding to the door only to trip over his own wings that were drooping onto the ground and falling over in a heap with another tired whine.

"Oh, you're not well, are you boy?" Astrid said gently as she petted his head.

Toothless looked up with teary confused eyes, not understanding what was wrong with him. He gave a mumbled grumble, his own way of asking where Hiccup was only to receive a tight hug from the girl.

"He's missing, Tooth," she answered, tears shining in her own eyes. "Dagur took him from us." Well there may be no proof of that she was almost certain that was the case. Alvin most likely had something to do with it too but it was Dagur who had been distracting Hiccup lately. But to take him on his birthday when he should be having fun and thinking of things other than Berserkers, Outcasts or even dragons was unforgiveable. She sincerely hoped they were off having fun somewhere because if she found out Dagur had hurt Hiccup in any way she was going to kill him. Hell, she might kill the Berserker either way.

Sensing her distress Toothless placed his large head on her lap and gazed up at her with mournful eyes and grumbled softly, promising to find their Hiccup as soon as his head stopped swimming, which may be some time with how he was feeling. He whined softly, already feeling the pull of unconsciousness and tried his best to fight it but it would be many more hours before the toxins in his system would be completely gone.

. . .

When Barf and Belch and the twins made it to where they thought they hear the footsteps it turned out to be another empty tunnel and the two headed dragon had lost Hiccup's scent. Tuffnut sighed in resignation. They had to be hearing things. He tried using the quilt to give the dragon his friend's scent again but it was no use. Whatever scent they had been following was gone now.

"How about we go further north like Gobber said?" Ruffnut offered, her own shoulders slumping with growing worry. She wasn't overly close to Hiccup and liked to tease him from time to time for how he was every dragon's friend but she still liked him. Sure he could annoying as hell and extremely bossy but hey, he was the chief's son which sort of made it his job.

"Yeah, I guess," Tuffnut murmured, fingering the quilt again. He sighed and carefully folded it before shoving it into his satchel. "You don't think…"

"If Hiccup was dead Barf and Belch would have found his body," she assured, placing on hand on her brother's arm. She hadn't realized how much her brother cared for Hiccup. He never acted this worried over Hiccup before. "He's not here. I think you were right before, we're just following an old trail from the time we all went exploring down here."

He gave a nod. "Yeah…we must be," he agreed, not happy in the least. He had hoped to have found Hiccup by now. He patted their dragon's side. "Come guys, let's try somewhere else."

They back tracked to the main tunnel and started the long trek back to the entrance, none of them happy. Tuffnut had been so sure that they could have made it to the northern tunnels easily from the east but it would seem those tunnels didn't connect. Then to the twins surprise the Zippleback reared its mighty head as they came across a tunnel they hadn't yet searched and took off running down it.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled, chasing after the dragon.

Tuffnut hesitated a moment, unsure if they should do another wild goose chase or head to the northern tunnels but the decision was taken out of his hands as his sister and dragon disappeared into the darkness. "Wait up!" he yelled running after them, not expecting to come across what they were about to.

. . .

The trek back to the village was a joyous one for Alvin. There was a bounce in his steps and it was a challenge not to have a silly smile plastered on his face. Of course if anyone asked he could simply say he was happy to finally be going home – which was oddly true and something he never thought he'd admit to. Ah…home where he could be alone with his precious treasure. Hiccup would serve as more than a pleasure toy. He would finally train Alvin's dragon army and once he adapted to his new environment Hiccup will be properly trained to be a chief. No more of this running off and doing as he pleased. No more coddling and being soft – those were best left to the bedroom. He would make Hiccup into a great and fierce warrior and future chieftain and when he was ready they would strip Stoick of his chiefdom and force him to retire by killing him if necessary. Yes, Hiccup will grow into an amazing chief, wonderful and submissive lover and bring both the Hooligans and Outcasts under his control and together they will bring order to the Archipelago.

He chuckled to himself as he walked through the village with dreams of the future. Right now Hiccup was safely stashed away with his two warriors. At first he was reluctant to leave Hiccup, especially with two other men who had been as sex starved as Alvin had been but he had no other choice and had warned the two if they so much as touched the boy he would castrate them in the most painful way possible. That had been enough to put the fear of the gods into them but it wasn't Alvin's only concern. Hiccup had a bad concussion from when he hit his head and losing the amount of blood he did when Alvin cut him didn't help any. The boy was unconscious, arms and legs bond – he had made certain to tie Hiccup's knees and thighs together to keep him still since having only one leg didn't seem to matter, the boy was cunning enough to escape regardless of being crippled. He had also been gagged and blindfolded to keep him compliant and then wrapped in a warm freshly skinned yak fur that would mask his scent. He wasn't a fool, he knew sooner or later Stoick would try using the dragons to track his son and now that they weren't deep in the tunnels anymore it would be far too easy for them to find Hiccup. So as he had ever other time he left Hiccup he scrubbed the boy's scent off him as best he could before returning to the village.

"Where are they?"

The Outcast chief nearly tripped over the blacksmith and stumbled back in surprise when he came face to face with an angry Gobber the Belch. "Excuse me?" he growled in annoyance.

"Where are my boys?" Gobber demanded, getting in the larger man's face with no fear for his own safety. "What did you do with them? And don't you dare play dumb with me, Treacherous! Where are Hiccup and Dagur?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Alvin spat back, covering his shock with outrage. "What exactly are you accusing me of, Belch? You're Hiccup's mentor and Dagur's guardian while he's here, shouldn't you have kept better track of them?"

The crippled Viking's face went bright red as his anger grew. He began poking Alvin with his bludgeon, surprising the larger man by being able to shove him back a few steps. "I'm not blind, Alvin. I know you hate Dagur and you've been eyeballing Hiccup since you got here. If I discover you harmed either of them I'll-"

"Gobber!" Stoick bellowed as he strolled up to the two, Spitelout in tow. "That will be enough." He stepped between the two men and shoved them back with little effort.

Spitelout grabbed Gobber's arm when he made to lounge at the Outcast. "Be still," he warned, knowing Stoick was near the end of his rope.

"Right," the Hooligan chief growled, looking from Gobber to Alvin. "Have you seen any sign of either of the boys?" he asked Alvin once they had calmed down.

"No," he growled, glaring at Gobber.

Stoick looked back at Gobber. "Have the riders reported in yet?"

"Only Snotlout," Gobber answered, surprising Spitelout. "But only because Gustov was following him again with Fanghook. Boy's a good rider but Snotlout didn't want him getting hurt if the Berserkers turned on us again."

The Hooligan chief gave an understanding nod. "Gustov has been running around trying to help find Hiccup." He rubbed his forehead. "Alright, Alvin your ships have arrived to take you back to Outcast Island. I've had Bucket, Mulch and Sven put together a month's worth of provisions to help your tribe until you get back on your feet. Will it be enough?"

Flabbergasted Alvin stared at his childhood friend in shock as did Gobber. "What?" he asked, surprised by the other man's generosity. He almost felt bad for betraying him once more. "Why?" He shook his head. "That will be more than enough, thank you."

"Have you lost your mind?" Gobber yelled, struggling when Spitelout held him tighter. It took Gunner running to his other side and grabbing his good arm to keep him back.

Stoick gave him a look that made his eyes widen in surprise and anger. "Take him back to his hut until he calms down," he said sternly not used to sending his best friend away. Once Gobber was gone he turned back to Alvin. "I apologize for Gobber. Hiccup's like a son to him. He's very protective of him and has become rather fond of Dagur. Sometimes he lets his temper get the best of him."

Alvin only gave a snort. "His attitude hasn't improved over the decades."

Stoick only sighed and rubbed the back of his head tiredly. "Yes…well let's get the provisions on your ships, shall we? I'm sorry you had to endure all our craziness," he began as they made their way toward the harbor and the three Outcasts ships at port.

"No need. We have our own craziness from time to time," Alvin explained, still perplexed by why Stoick was offering to help his former enemies so readily especially in the light of Hiccup's disappearance.

"Yes, well this is a little more than usual for us. If Toothless were missing too I would chalk it up to Hiccup going off exploring and not giving me a heads up again. No doubt he found a new dragon to train and went for a joy ride with Dagur. Wouldn't be the first time. We all know how much that boy loves dragons."

"I thought he only rode Toothless," Alvin asked, a little confused. He had seen Hiccup on other dragons but usually it was always Toothless.

Stoick nodded. "Toothless is his personal dragon but he rides others from time to time."

"Oh. I supposed that's possible."

"Most likely trying to find the right dragon for Dagur. I'm heading to Dragon Island shortly. I don't know why I hadn't taken it under consideration before. Their probably there right now searching for a Skrill or some other dragon Dagur might take a liking to other than Toothless," Stoick continued thoughtfully. "Ever since Thornado went to raise his new family Hiccup's been trying to get me to find a new partner. Perhaps I'll do just that while I'm there."

Alvin nodded. He hadn't considered the boys going to Dragon Island either and it would have served as a good excuse for where the boys might have disappeared to. Oh well. If Stoick was going to search other islands for them it only gave him more time to escape with his precious cargo. Of course this could all be some trick but he wasn't worried one bit.

. . .

"What in Odin's undies do you think you're doing?" Gobber demanded as Spitlout and Gunner shoved him into the Smithy. He whirled on the two younger man and waved his bludgeon in their grumpy faces.

"Would you shut the fuck up," Spitlout spit, glancing around to make sure no Outcasts were about. Instead there were two Berserkers that hurried over with a wave from Gunner. Spitelout waited until they were in the Smithy before continuing. "Look, Stoick knows Alvin's up to something. He's only giving the provisions so that we can search the ships. If he has the boys stowed away we'll find them, alright."

"And if they're not there?" Gobber countered but feeling the first hints of hope since the boys went missing.

Spitelout frowned. "I don't know. We might have start taking serious consideration that Dagur took Hiccup."

Harold, Dagur's uncle and second in command was a large man with a friendly smile that was presently in an angry scowl. "My nephew may not be all there but he would never intentionally harm Hiccup," he explained and Gobber nodded, happy to finally have someone backing him up, even if it was a Berserker.

"And unintentionally?" Spitelout asked doubtfully.

Harold didn't answer. Dagur's temper and mental unbalance was wide known throughout the Archipelago and could not be denied now that he was the Berserker chief. Harold sighed softly and shook his head. "Then he would take responsibility and face it like a man as he did with his father."

Spitelout opened his mouth to press the subject but Gobber cut in. "If anything Dagur's over protective of Hiccup. I think the boys are in serious trouble and Alvin is behind it."

"Until we have proof…" Gunner started.

"I don't need proof!" Gobber snapped, losing his patience.

"Gobber?" Astrid asked, opening the door to his hut, a stone throw away from the blacksmith's workshop. She peeked around the door at the men. "Toothless is awake but he's not doing too well."

The blacksmith nodded before looking back at the other men. "Search every inch of those ships. Hiccup and Dagur have to be somewhere." With that he left them to tend to the sick dragon and hope that if anyone, Toothless would be able to find the boys.

. . .

The search of the three Outcast ships proved futile. Only one had a cargo hold and that was Alvin's flag ship _The Armageddon_. It was the largest in his small fleet, a small former Roman Galleon commandeered when Alvin had served the Roman Empire for a short time some years back before becoming chief of the Outcasts. The Galleon was rarely used except for long distance travel which Alvin rarely did anymore and while it was small compared to most Galleons in the Roman fleet it did serve the Outcasts well when travels weeks across sea. Stoick and Spitelout took either side of the haul, ordering their men about as barrels and crates were brought in and instructing them where to go while searching every knick and cranny in hopes of finding either Hiccup or Dagur hidden somewhere but with no luck. By the time the ship was filled both were down hearted and unsure what else to do or where to search.

"You have to face it, Stoick," Spitelout said softly as he stood next to his older brother. "Alvin doesn't have your son. We have to keep looking toward Dagur or…" He let his words fall away, not wanting to put to words his thoughts. He didn't want to think the worse but it had been nearly five days and no one had heard or seen either boy.

Stoick closed his eyes, feeling unsettlingly lost and helpless. "Send more men into the tunnels," he finally said. The boys couldn't have simply disappeared without a trace." Because even if he had been trying to pair Dagur up with a dragon he would have told someone where he was going and while they may have lost track of time Dagur had been too eager for Hiccup to have a proper birthday party to miss it. No, something was not right here and he was becoming more and more convinced Alvin had something to do with it but without proof he could not hold the other chief on Berk any longer. Against his better judgment he had to let the Outcasts go.

It felt as if someone was stomping on his heart as he watched the three ships pull out of harbor. He closed his wary eyes as the sun began to set and darkness slowly took over Berk. A new moon was often considered a bad omen and today felt far worse than all the days Hiccup had been gone. This was worse than when he was in a coma after losing his leg.

. . .

A soft moan issued from the small teen laying on the bottom of the boat, startling Olaf as he rowed the boat through the dark night. He glanced down at the fur that covered the boy. He hesitantly lifted the fur to check on the boy but little had changed. He still slept soundly although that could simply be the gag muffling any sound he might make.

"He is rather small compared to the other boys his age, huh?" he asked Magnus in a voice just above a whisper.

"Not my problem," the older man grumbled as he continued rowing. "I'm just interested in my reward. What Alvin has planned for him is his business."

Olaf shrugged, not surprised by his friend's gruff nature. "Kind of cute, too."

"Uh huh."

The small row boat neared the sea stacks and the two men stopped rowing to wait for the ships not far away. Without the moon and the sky overcast with the hint of an approaching storm it was pitch black and took a careful eye to spot the ships but it was far too dangerous to light a torch until they were much closer. They waited in near absolute darkness for nearly an hour with only the waves rocking the boat until finally Alvin's flag ship pulled up along the row boat and ropes were lowered to tie to either end of the small boat. Then it and its passengers were hauled up to the deck of the old Galleon. There Magnus handed Hiccup still form to Alvin. The man cast aside the fur to look at the boy's bruised and dirty face as if appraising the most wondrous treasure known to man and it sent a shiver down the spines of those who knew him well.

"Set course to the Summer Current," the chief ordered his men. "We're taking the long way home."

The order left many of the men confused for to take the Summer Current it meant travelling pass the old Roman fort, Fort Sinister, to the South and then circling Visithug and Meathead territory and passing close to the Hysterics and Thor's Wrath, enemy waters that would leave them wide open to attack if they mistook the Galleon for a Roman ship. Nonetheless they passed the order between the ships and hurriedly set sail as Alvin carried Hiccup down to a small secret room at the stern of the great ship where furs and barrels of mead and wine were stored.

No one would have thought much of the room if they ever found the opening. It was small, only ten feet by ten feet with very little in it. Once it served as a prison hold where the Romans would throw slaves on their way to the mother land or one of the many colonies. Alvin rarely took slaves and when he did it was never on his prized ship and no further than the Slavelands – if he didn't get bored and simply killed the miscreants. But now it would serve as the perfect place to secure Hiccup. It would keep him from escaping and keep anyone Alvin didn't want near him out.

He ordered one of his men to bring him water and fresh towels as he entered the room and then, balancing Hiccup's small form in one arm, threw a few of the furs on the ground for warmth before laying Hiccup upon them. Then he slowly removed the gag and blindfold, expecting the boy to be wide awake and anxious to be free of his bonds. Instead Hiccup was still out cold and looking rather pale. Concerned Alvin checked to lump to the back of the boy's head, realizing in shock horror that it had swelled considerably since Hiccup fall and the wrapping on his arms – when they were cut free – were stained a brilliant red. Thankfully the arms weren't as bad as they first looked. It was the limited wrapping they had when his arms were first treated. Alvin gave them a new dressing then tied a rope from the boy's wrists to a ring on the wall above. There were items he meant to bring down from his personal chambers just for Hiccup but had forgotten in his rush to be with the boy once more. He would get them now then clean the boy up. He had big plans for his pet and he wasn't going to wait until they reached Outcast Island to enjoy himself.

. . .

The twins stared in absolute silence at the young man sprawled out unconscious on the tunnel floor, covered head to toe in blood, clothes torn and looking as if someone had beat him. Tuffnut felt his stomach churn as he placed a trembling hand on Belch's long neck to steady himself. What happened, he wondered as he took in the scene before him. There was no sign of Hiccup anywhere but the two heads of the Zibbleback would not stop sniffing at the Berserker or growling menacingly.

"Hiccup…" Dagur murmured, coming to.

Tuffnut instinctively took a step back, the old threat of losing his legs if he smacked his lips coming to the forefront. However Ruffnut had the complete opposite reaction and if Tuffnut didn't know better he would have thought she was a Berserker rather than the boy in front of them. She launched forward and grabbed the Berserker by his collar and shook him.

"Where is he, you stupid, brainless moron!" she yelled, her fist cocking back to punch Dagur in much the same way Astrid would had she been there and Tuffnut was trapped between dragging her away from the deranged Viking or encouraging her on. He never knew she cared so much for Hiccup let alone was willing to throttle someone for him. "What did you do?" she snarled like a venomous snake abut to strike.

"Hey, sis?" Tuffnut called.

Barf and Belch snarled as well and looked more than happy to rip Dagur apart as if the scent of Hiccup was all consuming.

Dagur looked confused and a little out of sorts and he didn't even bother pushing the enraged Hooligan girl off him. He looked around the tunnel and then at her questioningly. "Where is he?" he asked, his confusion growing but his eyes were glazed and not focused and it was not a look Tuffnut was used to.

Ruffnut snarled in outrage and had Tuffnut not grabbed her wrist she would have throttled Dagur to within an inch of his life. "Wait, something's not right with him," her brother said cautiously.

"Yeah, deranged remember," she spat.

"No, I think he has a concussion," Tuffnut argued. "Let's get him to Gobber. He might know where Hiccup is."

She only glared at him but after a moment she got off Dagur and stormed away.

"Okay guys, back off a little," Tuffnut told Barf and Belch as he knelt next to Dagur. "Hey, Dagur, you okay?"

The Berserker blinked and looked at the blonde haired boy. "Buffnut?"

"Ah…no, Tuffnut, remember?"

Dagur blinked, still slightly confused. "I thought I told you I hate liars."

Tuffnut nodded, a little afraid now. "Yeah, remember, we discussed it when you and Hiccup starting hanging around. I explained all that."

"Oh yeah." Dagur rubbed his head and winced in pain. "Hiccup…where's Hiccup?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. You're covered in blood. Is it all yours?"

The confusion only grew on Dagur's face as he looked at himself in the dim firelight of Tuffnut's torch. His face paled when he looked up. "I…I don't know," he said honestly.

Fear filled Tuffnut as his mind went into a whirlwind of what might have happened. Did Dagur black out and kill Hiccup? It looked as if Dagur had been in a fight with someone or something but before Tuffnut could ask anymore Ruffnut returned and smashed a rock across the back of Dagur's head, effectively knocking him unconscious. Then, not giving her brother time to question her, she wrapped a long roll of rope around the Berserker's arms, chest and leg, hogging him tight than she did a wild boar. She gave Tuffnut a glare when he opened his mouth to object to the Berserker's harsh treatment but quickly closed his mouth.

"Barf and Belch brought us to him so take a wild guess whose blood is all over him," she said, taking charge of the situation. Then she went to Barf's saddle bag and pulled out a ball of paint and splattered it on the wall near where they found Dagur to mark the spot. "Let Stoick deal with him," she said grumpily as Belch picked up Dagur in his mouth and dumped him on his back where Ruffnut tied him to the dragon. "We'll drop him off and get more supplies then come back with Fishlegs and Snotlout. If Dagur's down here then so is Hiccup, even if he's…" her voice faltered but she pushed on. "At least we can find out where he was when this happened." She gestured at Dagur's bloodied form before digging out more paint balls and handing them to Tuffnut. "We'll mark the tunnel every twenty feet or so, okay?"

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed, staring at the small balls in his hands. He didn't want to think about why Dagur was covered in blood or what may have led to it and now he was a little scared to find Hiccup or what was left of him. Ruff was right, they needed back up and maybe more than Fishlegs and Snotlout.


	19. Chapter 19

Now or Never 19

"The twins found Dagur!" Spitelout announced, running into Gobber's hut.

The blacksmith looked up from nursing Toothless who had finally straightened out his feet. The dragon was still not exactly seeing straight but looked much healthier than he had when he first awoke. Astrid had been whispering soft reassurances to the Nightfury, promising everything would be alright once he had some proper food in his belly and Gobber had inspected every bit of fish brought into his home before allowing Toothless to eat any. The dragon was whining inconsolably and trying to push his way out the door. If it weren't for his obvious dizziness he might have been able to push his way past Gobber and Astrid.

Gobber looked up when Spitelout barged in and bit back the snippy retort he had on his tongue for being interrupted, replacing it with a relieved grin. He patted Toothless's head as he got up.

"And Hiccup?" Astrid asked, fear in her bright blue eyes at the fact that Hiccup had not been mentioned.

Spitelout shook his head. "I'm sorry, Astrid."

The girl looked to Gobber as she worried her bottom lip. Then her eyes turned from the brightest blue to cold ice. "Where's Dagur?"

"Astrid," Gobber warned, grabbing her arm as she went to storm past.

"I'll find out what he did to Hiccup and then…"

Gobber pushed her back to the ground a little more forcibly then he meant but he didn't apologize. She wanted someone to be angry at and it might as well be him. "Stay here and look after Toothless."

"But…"

"Right now he needs you. I'll deal with Dagur," he explained then followed Spitelout, locking the door behind him just in case she got any funny ideas like following them.

Spitelout, who was usually a little aloft when it came to Hiccup, looked a little anxious. "Gobber, the Berserker boy…he's in bad shape. Mildew's looking him over now but he was covered head to toe in blood and not all of it his."

Gobber's brows furrowed in surprise. "How can you be sure?"

A look of doubt crossed Spitelout's face. "Apparently – this is according to Mildew, mind you – his injuries don't warrant that amount of blood or where it's located. He has a few shallow gashes and a ton of bruises but nothing life threatening."

The older man stopped in tracks and stared at Spitelout with growing fear. "What are you suggesting, Spitelout?"

Now Spitelout wasn't one who often showed fear or concern unless it came to his son Snotlout but now there was real fear and it was all for his nephew whom most believed he didn't care for very much, after all if Hiccup died then his son would be the new heir and future chief of the Hooligan tribe. But now, now there was real fear in his mud brown eyes, more fear than after the battle when Red Death had nearly killed them. It was very similar to when they thought Hiccup had died in that battle.

Gobber's face paled and he hurried his pace to the Great Hall. He threw open the double doors and limped as quickly as he could to the large banquet table that now served as an emergency operation table. Dagur lay on top, unconscious, half his clothing stripped off and tone body smeared with blood. Mildew was muttering to himself as he washed the Berserker down, trying to see where all the blood had come from but finding nothing serious enough to explain them away. The bloodied clothes were piled to the side.

Stoick was interrogating the twins off to one side but his gaze kept roaming back to the bloodied clothing, an obvious question in his pale green eyes but one he couldn't bring himself to ask just yet. "Alright," he said. "You find him in the north-eastern tunnels by himself like this?"

"Well, yeah…sort of," Tuffnut answered, rubbing the back of his head. "He was talking all funny and acting weird."

"So which of you decided it was a good idea to bash his head in?" Stoick continued, eye balling the duo.

For a moment the two were silent, both fidgeting and not wanting to say anything but then Ruffnut hesitantly raise her hand. "That would be me. He was acting all crazy like and well he's deranged already why chance him going berserk on us? I mean look at him. What to say he didn't attack Hiccup and…" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I didn't want to chance it." She glanced at her brother before hanging her head. "Sorry."

Their chief looked at them with wary eyes. He hefted a tired sigh. The usual cocky behavior often found in the two was gone with their fear of what might have happened to their friend and leader at the hands of the Berserker chief. There was a rare shimmer of tears in both their eyes. "You did what you had to in order to protect each other," Stoick said finally. He gave another sigh. "Why don't you two go find something to destroy or something? I'll call you once we have some information."

"Okay," Ruffnut said softly. She and Tuffnut headed for the door, shuffling out at an almost unnatural pace for the two.

Tuffnut tilted his head to one side, as if just realizing what they had been told. "Did he just give us permission to destroy something?"

"Yeah," his sister muttered, her shoulders hunched over.

"Oh…ya want to?"

"Nah, no fun when he lets us."

He was silent for a moment. "Want to go back and keep searching?"

She gave him a sideways look. "Okay. Let's grab 'Legs and Snotlout. I think we need more people and dragons down there."

In agreement they went off to find the other two riders.

Gobber gave them a wistful smile as they left and wished them luck but hope was quickly starting to fade at the sight of Dagur. He limped up to the table and stood next to Stoick as his friend started going through the bloody cloths. He placed a hand on Stoick's arm when he saw just how close his friend was to breaking down and took the clothing away from him then handed them to Spitelout to dispose of. They weren't needed regardless if it was Hiccup's blood or not, they had many other items with Hiccup's scent to use to track him and with Toothless slowly coming to his senses they had the ultimate tracker when it came to Hiccup.

"He's alright, Stoick. This is Hiccup we're talking about. Even if he and Dagur got into some fight…which I highly doubt…he could take care of himself," he assured his friend. "When Dagur wakes up he'll tell us what happened."

"That may be a while," Harold said as Mildew carefully lifted Dagur's head so it can be wrapped. "He has a severe concussion. Whether it's due to that girl or something that happened earlier I'm not sure but we need to keep a close eye on him even after he wakes up."

Stoick gave a nod and hugged himself – although it looked to many as if he simply crossed his arms over his chest. "Right now we have to consider the worse and that maybe something did happen between the boys and Hiccup did this. He must still be in the tunnels. I want every available man to follow Ruff and Tuff down there."

"Stoick, don't be daft, Hiccup couldn't have done this," Mildew grumbled, looking at his chief as if he had lost his mind.

"Well not unless he removed his prosthetic and used it like a bludgeon," commented Gobber with a nervous chuckle. "Which of course he wouldn't unless he felt his life was at jeopardy."

The two Berserkers in the hall glared at him.

At that moment Stoick looked older than Mildew as he ran a hand over his tired face. "It wouldn't be the first time Hiccup surprised us and you're right, Mildew. It's unlikely Hiccup did this but he might have. Either way we still have to find him. I'm going to head to the tunnels as well."

"No, you're not," Gobber said sternly. "You're going to get some rest. Spitelout and I can lead the search in the tunnels. Knowing the twins they're already gathering the other riders for another run. Those two may act irresponsible and immature but they care for your son and they're not going to stop searching until they find him."

Reluctantly Stoick nodded. "Where's Astrid?"

"Still with Toothless."

"She must be going stir crazy. Take her with you…I just hope he's alright." He prayed his son was simply hiding in the tunnels ashamed for getting into some sort of scuffle with Dagur and waiting for the older boy to calm down. Maybe he didn't know how bad he had hurt the older boy. Unfortunately Stoick had no idea just how wrong he was.

. . .

Hiccup awoke groggy and sore. His head felt as if it was in a vice and the pressure near unbearable. He moaned softly and a blissfully cool cloth was placed to his forehead. Another much warmer one gently wiped his face. "Dad?" he murmured sleepily. He relaxed, letting the warmth seep into his tense muscles as his body was slowly, meticulously washed. Maybe a little too meticulously as that cloth washed to his neither regions. "Dad?" he yelped and tried pulling away. That was when he noticed his arms were at an odd angle above his head. He knew immediately who was washing him and his heart raced with panic.

A large hand followed the path the cloth took, touching and kneading taunt muscles or tracing delicate curves. Unlike in the cavern the lighting in the small room was a little better and there was no Dagur to distract him. He slowly washed Hiccup, starting from his wrists and slowly working his way down, over his small chest and ribs, stopping now and then to wring out the cloth and wet with clean water then continued on to that perfect little belly, lithe legs and feet. When the boy was clean he ran his finger over that belly once more, enjoying the way it quivered as Hiccup bit his lip, obviously trying not to make a sound or let Alvin know he was awake. Alvin didn't mind, he'd make Hiccup scream soon enough. The fact that the boy was still being defiant, still trying to keep a brave face only made Alvin want to conquer him more. But as long as Hiccup was still in the fighting mood he would enjoy it, not that he wouldn't enjoy the boy afterwards because he would but once he broke Hiccup then he could start training him as one might a dragon when it couldn't be befriended. And Hiccup would break - he was so close to it, all he needed was one last hard push.

Now that Hiccup was clean from top to bottom it was time for a new wardrobe of sorts. Alvin sat back on his heels and opened a small jeweled chest from his time serving the Roman Empire, before he had taken the name Alvin the Treacherous and became chieftain of the Outcasts. Inside the chest was all manner of jewelry designed for a consul's personal slave or consort. Alvin had been lucky enough to have one for a short time before leaving the empire and the slave being taken from him and executed as a traitor to Rome. Alvin had been very fond of that boy and Hiccup often reminded him of those times so long ago.

Although it was obvious Hiccup was very scared he kept silent as Alvin untied his arms and placed jeweled metal bracers on his forearms and narrow ones on his upper arms then retied them behind his back. His arms balled into fists when a new collar was placed around his delicate neck and Alvin could almost swear the boy swore an oath. It brought a grin to Alvin's face. Ah…there was that spirit. He moved on to Hiccup's legs – well his good one at least – and took his right ankle, placing a thick anklet around it and then another ring around both thighs. So far other than cussing under his breath Hiccup kept still and reasonably calm. Well that wouldn't do.

"You've been very naughty, Hiccup," Alvin said in a sickly sweet voice. "Trying to run away with Dagur like you did. You know when I was little my father would give me the strap for such a thing. But you seem to be into that sort of thing so we'll going to have to think of something else to do, no?"

Hiccup voice was trembling but he was still as defiant as ever. "Do your worse," he snorted but his face pinched in his fear and his body became very very tense.

Alvin chuckled. "Now don't be getting your skivvies in a twist…or lack thereof. Ain't going be any fun if you're all tense and grumpy." He ran his hand over Hiccup's belly and down to his groin then back up. "Now about the blind fold, I know it's cliché but it is true that when you lose one sense the others are magnified. Think of it as a treat before your punishment."

"Nothing you give me will be a treat," Hiccup spat in disgust.

"Suit yourself."

Regardless of the boy's attitude Alvin stayed gentle. He had learned long ago that a sometimes gentleness could break a stubborn person like Hiccup faster than cruelness. Of course alternating between the two was fun as well. He smiled hungrily as he placed a heated kiss on his collar bone and slowly moved his way down, licking and nibbling his way down his chest and ribs to his belly where he paid special attention to his belly-button, nipping at its edges before dipping his tongue inside. It had the effect he wanted. Hiccup whimpered and arched beneath him, obviously fighting hard not to like what was going on and losing the fight. Alvin chuckled softly and reached into the chest for another jewel then slipped it into the little hole. He moved on to Hiccup rising cock. Oh yes, it didn't matter how much Hiccup tried to fight him his body always gave in. He rubbed his face against the boy's groin, letting his rough beard tickle the boy. Hiccup gave a muffled cry, his head twisting from side to side as he fought against the sensations but Alvin wouldn't let him. He took Hiccup's length in his mouth and starting sucking, still gentle even as he fingered the boy's puckered hole. As he had the last few times he gently pushed in one of the herb and honey balls he made and then a second and as before it took only a few minutes for them to be absorbed into the boy's system. The results were exactly as desired. Hiccup's body turned completely against him and the arousal he tried so hard to fight overtook him. His cock went from half-mast to standing ovation and he moaned wantonly although he tried very hard to muffle it. Seeing as the boy was literally his to do with as he pleased, Alvin had fun taking his time preparing him, completely teasing Hiccup until he was sobbing and pleading for relief.

Crawling up the young Hooligan's sweating and now very aroused body Alvin nosed Hiccup's ear before dipping his tongue inside. Hiccup mewed softly, his entire body shaking with need.

"Please stop," Hiccup whimpers unable to take it anymore.

"Ah, lad, if you weren't so delicious I might," Alvin purred. "If you give yourself willingly to me things will be much better for you."

Of course Hiccup only turned his head away and gave a little distraught sniffle, still as stubborn as ever. Alvin didn't mind, he was certain that after today Hiccup would no longer defy him.

"Ah well," he cooed as he slipped a fancy cock ring over the boy's hard length. "You can never say I didn't try being nice."

Hiccup jerked and bit back another cry as jeweled nipple rings were fastened to his nipples. A chain connected them together and Alvin gave them a little tug to make sure they were on properly. Hiccup cried out in pain. This was worse than the ones Dagur put on him in his workshop. Still he tried to keep a brave face as Alvin pushed into him. Whatever Alvin put into him made him feel as if he was on fire and it wasn't long before he was moving and wiggling under the large man, thrusting back even though he didn't want to. Like before he tried separating his mind from his body and counted the minutes until Alvin finally came but unlike the times before Alvin seemed to be in no rush. He wasn't show boating for Dagur or anyone else. It was just Alvin and Hiccup. He moved slowly, rocking his hips almost lazily as he leaned over Hiccup, his large fingers combing through the youth's hair. From time to time he'd purposely hit Hiccup prostrate but only to have the boy thrash under him before cooing softly and stroking his arms and stomach as if to calm him. It was almost loving in a sick sort of way and Hiccup shivered at the far too intimate touches.

It only got worse when Alvin lifted his good leg hooked his ankle over one large hip and opened him up a little wider so he could go deeper. Hiccup couldn't hold back his cry as his lower half was lifted up so Alvin could push into his very core but still his movements were slow and precise, finding exactly what made the boy whimper with need and what made him cry out in pain and just what made him beg for more. He searched for Hiccup's weaknesses and once he discovered each and every one of them he exploited them to their fullest.

"Please…please…" begged Hiccup, no longer sure if he was begging for his freedom or something more. His belly twisted with such need it hurt.

Alvin cupped the boy's ass in one hand as he held Hiccup's good leg to his hip. "Almost there, lad. Now tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do, Hiccup. Deeper? Harder? Faster?"

"I…I…" He shook his head, trying to fight the arousal consuming him. "No…" he sobbed, refusing to give him no matter how good Alvin made him feel. This was wrong. It shouldn't feel good…it shouldn't feel this good.

"Shh…sh… Stop over thinking this, Hiccup. Just feel. That's why you're blindfolded. Now relax and let it happen."

Hiccup shook his head again, refusing to give in. He flexed his hands and tried to think of something else, anything else but a smooth glide over his prostrate made his back arch and he bit his lip so hard that it bled.

"You're only hurting yourself, boy," Alvin chastised, kissing his lips lightly before drawing the torn lip between his teeth and suckling gently. He increased his pace, rocking his hips until he made Hiccup eep, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Tell me what you want, Hiccup," he breathed against the boy's ear, moving his hand from the Hooligan's hip to stroke his hard, weeping cock. "All you have to do is tell me."

The boy was so stubborn, Alvin mused as he pumped Hiccup's length. It was a good quality that would later serve him well but there was a time and place for everything and this wasn't it. If he wanted Hiccup to break he would have to step up his game but he wasn't quite sure how just yet. He wanted Hiccup at his side more than anything he ever wanted before but he couldn't play with him much longer, he needed to cum, to fill the boy with his seed and possess him – mark him – as he would any consort he took as his very own. He wanted Hiccup to want and need him just as much as he had come to want and need this unlikely fishbone of a boy.

He pulled out of Hiccup only long enough to do away with his cock ring before shoving his length back into the boy. Then he pulled off the fantasy jeweled one from Hiccup before jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Hiccup's cries grew louder and louder, no longer able to keep it in. His arms arched from being behind him through this. He felt as if he might dislocate his shoulder if this continued. "Arms…" he croaked out, amazed he could say any words let alone think.

At was he was hauled onto Alvin's lap, the man's hard length shoving deeper into him. He shuddered as it hit his prostrate, panting as the new position only made Alvin go so much deeper, just like when Hiccup first rode him. Then his arms were suddenly free and Hiccup didn't think twice. He threw his arms around Alvin, needing something to hold onto as he was bounced and fucked, not hard but in a slow agonizing way that brought him to tears and made him orgasm over and over again, something the other boys said only girls could do. Yet it happened and his insides clenched the cock inside him, milking it until Alvin hugged him tightly and pounded him the last few seconds as he fell over the edge of orgasm.

When it was over Hiccup was shaking furiously in Alvin's arms, fighting back tears and trying to stay brave but the fight lasted for only a few precious seconds before he curled against the man, unable to move due to the large arms around him and his own weariness. Alvin held him, cooing softly as always and pressing his lips against his temple like a father kissing their child goodnight.

"You've been very naughty, Hiccup," the man purred, rubbing his hand up and down Hiccup's back soothingly. "Dagur's a bad influence on you. It's not your fault, you wanted to give him a chance to change but people like him can't."

Hiccup said nothing. He wanted to defend his friend but no longer had the strength to do so. He just closed his eyes and prayed for sleep.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Alvin continued in that same soothing voice that slowly began to lull Hiccup to sleep. "And when that happens we face our punishments, don't we?" He tilted Hiccup's head up with a finger under his chin. "Don't we?"

The heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He couldn't say yes, he simply couldn't but he gave the tiniest of nods.

Alvin nodded as well and he smiled proudly at Hiccup. "That's my boy. You'll make a strong chief one day."

Something wasn't right, Hiccup could almost sense it. His gaze searched the man's trying to understand what Alvin was getting at. Alvin only smiled adoringly at him, like a twisted version of the smile Dagur would often give him when they were alone and the older boy had just come to an understanding of something about Hiccup he hadn't realized before.

Alvin brushed back Hiccup's sweaty hair. "You're so much stronger than people give you credit for. This particular punishment might hurt a little but I know you can handle it."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, that weird feeling only increasing.

"Olaf, Magnus," Alvin bellowed, finally deciding on both a suitable punishment that might finally break Hiccup as well as a reward for the two Outcasts who had ensured Alvin got his prized possession. Reaching over to his little chest he took three of his honey and herb mixtures and popped them in Hiccup's mouth. He then covered the boy's mouth and nose with his large hand and forced him to swallow them. Hiccup struggled but he was already pinned against the large man and unable to go anywhere so he had no choice but to swallow the little mixture that melted as they went down his throat. "There we are. This might be a punishment, lad, but I don't want you hurt and I much prefer you compliant."

The door opened and the two Outcasts that had helped Alvin catch him in the tunnels filed in. The heavy wooden door closed and locked behind them and to Hiccup's utter horror Alvin pulled out of him and left him lying on the furs as he stood before his two followers. "Play nice," he warned as he sat on the edge of a barrel. "And do give me a good show."

Horror filled Hiccup as understanding damned on him. He back peddled away from them, pushing himself into a corner as he watched them men approach him with dark leering eyes. "No…please no…" he begged but he was no match for the two, and certainly not when Alvin joined the mix some time later. After everything that had already happened to him Hiccup tittering on the edge of breaking and plunged into darkness.

. . .

"HICCUP!" Dagur screamed, sitting bolt upright as horror filled him. His heart pounded so hard he swore he could hear it. His hand went to his heart as it raced and he looked about frantically. "Hiccup!"

"Easy…easy, Dagur," Harold said gently, pushing his nephew back on the table.

The young chief shook his uncle's hands off tried sitting up once more only to have a bunch of people suddenly on him and pushing him down. Fear filled him as he looked around at all the faces surrounding him, not recognizing anyone at first in the dim light. For a brief moment he thought he was still in the tunnels fighting Outcasts as he tried to get to Hiccup.

"No! NO!" he screamed, throwing people off him as he fought to find _his _Hiccup. "Hiccup! HICCUP!"

He was shoved down so hard the breath was momentarily knocked out of him. He glared up at the man, ready to reach for his axe – where exactly did he put it? – when his vision cleared and the man's face came in crystal clear. "Stoick?" he whispered, never so happy to see the elder chief in his life.

"Easy, son," the man said soothingly but he kept his hand on the Berserker's chest to keep him down.

"Hiccup…where's Hiccup?" Dagur demanded but he was a little calmer now that he was with Stoick.

Stoick glanced at the other men around the table before meeting Dagur's gaze. "I was hoping you could tell us," he said evenly.

For a moment Dagur just stared at him before giving an unaccustomed sob and covering his face. "NO!" he screamed into his hands and he slammed his booted feet against the table top in a fit of rage. "NOOO!" he howled enraged with his own inability to protect the one he had come to care for more than life itself.

"Dagur," Stoick said softly, his hand moving from the youth's chest to his shoulder, taken aback by the tears that streaked Dagur's face when he looked up. "What happened to my son?"

A sniffle came from the Berserker and his puffy red eyes made him look unbearably young. "Alvin…Alvin has Hiccup," he sobbed, feeling unusual weak and no longer in control of his life. He pressed the butt of his hands to his eyes once more. "He took him! HE FUCKING TOOK HIM!" he screamed loud enough for the entire village to hear.


	20. Chapter 20

Now or Never 20

Everyone stared at Dagur in a mixture of surprise and horror. Even though many had come to the conclusion that Alvin had something to do with the boys' disappearance there were still those who wanted to believe the Outcast had changed, namely Mildew and Stoick, although they both already had their doubts.

"Why?" Stoick asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Dagur refused to remove his hands from his eyes, afraid to acknowledge what happened, terrified of how the men would look down at him. "What does it matter?" he choked out with a muffled sobbed. "He took him…he took Hiccup and hurt him." He gasped as his hands flew away from his eyes and he looked wildly at Stoick. "Where is he? Is he still on the island? We have to find him before he hurts Hiccup again." He tried climbing off the table again only to be held down by Stoick again.

"What do you mean, hurt Hiccup?" the elder chief asked, his bushy brows furrowing with growing concern. He glanced at the bruises on the boy's tone body and the small gashes. "Did he hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter!" Dagur howled, thrashing about as he tried to break free of the larger man. "He's going to do it again! He's going to break him. LET. GO. OF. ME!"

To his relief Stoick did and Dagur sat up immediately. It was a mistake. His vision swam and he tittered, nearly falling over once more. Gobber grabbed his shoulders to steady him as Harold fetched him a flask of water. At first Dagur pushed it away but his uncle held it to his lips and the moment the cool liquid touched them his thirst was wakened and he drank it down in large gulps until the flask was empty. He threw it aside and placed both hands on the table to steady himself. His gaze wondered over his half nude body, taking in his injuries. Hiccup's weren't quite as bad, at least not his outer injuries but he had seen Alvin's length and girth and Hiccup was not built to handle anything that large let alone have two people in him. His inner injuries could be extensive compared to his outer ones. His hand trembled as he touched the large hand mark on his hip where Alvin had grabbed him to keep him still when he had Hiccup fuck him and then had fucked the smaller boy at the same time. His eyes closed at the memory of his own involvement in the things that were done to Hiccup.

"We have to find him," he breathed with tears in his eyes.

Stoick studied him for a few seconds before crouching enough to catch Dagur's eye. "Do you know where he kept you?"

The boy shook his head. "A cave or cavern of some sort. There was a Whisper Death guarding the entrance. Hiccup…spoke to it. It let us go. I don't know how he did it but we escaped and then he told me to come here and find you. He said he would only slow me down. Then Alvin attack with two men and Hiccup screamed and…I don't remember anything else. Stoick, Alvin…he… We have to find him. We have to save Hiccup."

Again the elder chief searched his eyes. It felt as if the man was searching deep into his soul. Then he gave a curt nod and stood. "I'm going to Outcast Island. Gather the riders. I'll ride Toothless."

Gobber shook his head. "Toothless isn't fit for flying and all the riders except Astrid are in the tunnels searching for Hiccup."

"I'll sound the horn," Spitelout offered. "If the riders don't return within the hour I'll lead a team to the tunnels and fetch them."

"Fine," Stoick grunted, folding his arms across his chest. He turned to Gunner. "Gather the warriors and prepare our boats. We'll send a war party to Outcast Island. If Alvin thinks he can steal my boy and get away with it he has another thing coming."

"My armada is yours to command," offered Dagur, looking up with sudden determination. He hoped off the table only to wobble on unsteady legs. Harold caught him when it looked as if he might fall over.

"You think Alvin's fool enough to take Hiccup straight to Outcast territory?" Mildew countered in his usual grump demeanor. Everyone stopped and stared at the old man. Mildew frowned as he leaned against his staff, a faraway look in his pale eyes. "Alvin is many things but he's not a fool. He will not head directly to his island. He knows you'll figure out what happened sooner or later. Most likely he hoped to lay the blame at Dagur's feet due to his mental imbalance."

"My what?" Dagur snapped with a predatory growl.

Mildew ignored him and turned his attention to Stoick. "I can only guess he took Hiccup to train his dragons. He had a hard time making heads or tails of that Book of Dragons and I only knew the bare basics of friending one. If he still desires a dragon army he would need Hiccup."

Dagur opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it and hung his head. He wasn't sure how to tell Stoick that Alvin wanted Hiccup for more than that, that he wanted Hiccup as a sex slave. His hands balled into fists. "Then let's find him before he hurts Hiccup any worse than he already has," he snarled as he stood straight, a mighty chief ready for war.

Stoick's gaze roamed over the boy-chief, fatherly but commanding. "You're not going," he said sternly, surprising Dagur. He nodded to Spitelout and Gunner. "Take him to his cell."

"WHAT?!" Dagur roared when the two men grabbed his arms and started pulling him kicking and screaming to the door. "NO! Hiccup needs me! HE NEEDS ME!"

"And you need to heal," Stoick said calmly. "You're in no shape to go into battle and until I know exactly what happened to my son I'm keeping you in custody. It's for your own good as well. You need to heal."

Dagur shook his head frantically. "NO! I can help! Please, Stoick, I can help. Hiccup needs ME!" He continued to try to fight the two larger men but it didn't last long as his injuries took their toll and the throbbing in his head came back with vengeance.

Gobber and Harold followed them with worried little frowns. Neither liked the way the young Berserker looked let alone what little he said. Harold spoke gently to his nephew, hoping to sooth him and calm him down, constantly insisting that what happened wasn't his fault and that Stoick was just being cautious like any father or chief would be. He even went as far as to go in the cell with the boy and hug him tightly.

"We'll find him, son, I promise," he assured, pressing his cheek to the side of Dagur's head. "When we get back you'll be free."

If anything showed just how distraught Dagur was it was when he wrapped his arms around his uncle and pressed his face to Harold's shoulder. It lasted the briefest of seconds but was enough to prove just how frightened he was for Hiccup and it scared both Harold and Gobber. Dagur was known for going from one extreme to another within a split second but he only ever hugged those he cared deeply for such as his sister and uncle.

Gobber waited until the other men shuffled out of the cell before sparing Dagur a sad look and locking the barred door, this time with two guards to watch over the young chieftain. But before he could step away Dagur reached through the bars and grabbed his good arm, his hand snaking around Gobber's.

"Please…" the boy begged with watery eyes. "You need to find Hiccup before…before Alvin hurts him again. He…Gobber, he raped him. Alvin raped Hiccup and he'll do it again. He's probably doing it right now. It's my fault…" His voice fumbled and he let go of Gobber's arm. "It's my fault. I put Hiccup in danger and now…"

Gobber stared at him flabbergasted by his words. He blinked, trying to understand. He knew Alvin was scum but rape? But he thought back to all things that had happened since the war between Berk and the Outcasts ended and Alvin returned to Berk. He thought of the way Alvin would look at Hiccup, not like a child but like a fellow warrior and man. Gobber had thought that maybe he had gained respect for the boy but he remembered the way that all changed into something more possessive and primal when Dagur was released and he and Hiccup began hanging around as if he were jealous of the boy. Then there was the odd allergic reaction and Toothless going into an unseasonable hibernation. None of it was right and Gobber had his suspicions but now this. He looked over Dagur's body, noting the odd shaped bruises, the ones on his hips looking almost like large hand prints far too big to be made by someone Hiccup's size.

"He raped you, too," he whispered but Dagur shook his head in denial.

"Please, just get to him before anything else happens," Dagur pleaded, pulling away but Gobber reached in and grabbed his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We will, lad," he promised, pulling the youth close to the cell and leaning forward slightly to press his forehead against Dagur's. "And I castrate the bastard for even thinking of hurting either of you. Then kill him for doing it."

Dagur closed his eyes and tears streamed down his cheeks making him look far too young to be the chief of an entire tribe. He gave a tiny nod before stepping back and looking up once more with pleading eyes but he said nothing. He didn't need to, Gobber understood. Dagur was more scared now then he had ever been in his young life and for Dagur to admit that even if without words, meant things were really bad the last time he saw Hiccup.

. . .

Stoick paced the Great Hall, his mind a whirl with what Dagur had said. A part of him still wanted to believe that Alvin was innocent and had nothing to do with Hiccup's disappearance but he knew better. In his heart of hearts he believed Dagur was innocent and that Alvin had indeed taken his boy. No doubt to train his dragons but with the peace why kidnap Hiccup, why not ask for help? Of course Hiccup didn't like Alvin and didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. No, Hiccup would have refused no matter the reason. But Alvin must know that stealing the boy would only lead them back to war. This made no sense.

He glanced at Mildew who was oddly quiet and seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Why would he take him?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

Mildew flexed his fingers around his staff and sighed. "Because Hiccup is different. He's not like the rest of us and he's developed a fascination that goes beyond his ability to tame dragons. I was afraid of this when we escaped his dungeons last year and the way he taunted Hiccup into battle."

"I don't understand," Stoick said softly, his stomach twisting.

Mildew closed his pale blue eyes for a moment. "You don't realize how much your boy takes after you, do you? Maybe you don't see it but I do. He's so different yet so much like you. I'm not the only one who sees it. Alvin has as well. For Alvin it's like having you back but so much more but with Hiccup he now has the power to control dragons as well. Hiccup is everything he ever wanted that you denied him."

It took a moment for Stoick to process what Mildew was implying and he was immediately appalled. "No…" he breathed, not willing to believe Alvin would turn those long ago feelings toward his son. He shook his head, trying to deny it but the more he thought about it the more likely it seemed. He had thought Alvin was just trying to be friendly and put the past behind them by trying to engage Hiccup in conversation and being rather domestic. He should have paid better attention. He should have known Alvin was up to something.

"Stoick, he won't head straight for Outcast Island," Mildew advised, drawing the younger man out of his loathing.

"Where would he go?" Stoick asked because if anyone had a chance of understanding Alvin's mind it was the father who abandoned him when he was exiled.

A long sigh escaped the old man and he looked as if he was at war with himself. Then his gaze met Stoick's. "The Summer Current. He'll head toward Fort Sinister and work his way around the isles before returning to Outcast Island. He's not stupid, he knows you'll figure out what happened after finding Dagur even if he tried setting the boy up. What he didn't count on was me helping you."

"Why are you helping me?" Stoick couldn't help but ask. It had been a question he had been asking himself since Alvin left without the grumpy old Hooligan. He had thought for sure Mildew would have left with the Outcasts. "Why didn't you leave with Alvin?"

Mildew's eyes darkened with annoyance and then he sighed again. "Because even old men can learn from their mistakes and I misjudged your boy and that dragon of his more than I ever wanted to admit. And I'll help bring Hiccup home anyway I can, even if it means betraying Alvin."

. . .

"Okay, this is perhaps the creepiest place we're ever been," Fishlegs complained, pressing against Meatlug. He chewed his bottom lip as he studied the snoring Whispering Death curled next to an oddly placed boulder.

"So who wants to wake big and scary up?" Tuffnut asked, eye balling the serpent like dragon as well.

Snotlout frowned, his interest more on the unusual boulder. "How about you two shut up and help me push that boulder aside."

The two boys glared at him as if ready to argue but Snotlout ignored them, sauntered past the Whispering Death without a care and started pushing on the boulder. It moved a little but not enough to reveal the cavern that had to be behind because all the dragons seemed to be sniffing at it nonstop. Tuffnut and Ruffnut dashed around the sleeping Whispering Death to help. Fishlegs was a little hesitant but eventually hurried over and placing his hands above Ruffnut's head the four heaved until the boulder rolled out of the way…and toppled over awaking the snoozing dragon.

The Whispering Death roared in outrage, not expecting intruders and not wanting to be awoken now that its master was gone. It glared at the teens but before it could attack their three dragons got between them and roared back, ready to defend their riders. But while the Whispering Death was larger than the other three dragons it was still young and when Hookfang lit up and Meatlug thump his tail and Barf and Belch bit it the poor thing decided it had better things to do than guard some silly doorway. It fled.

"Well that's good," Fishlegs cheered with a goofy smile

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and shoved past the boys. "Hey Hiccup, you in there?" she called. She took the torch her brother had been carrying and looked around.

The boys pushed in after her. Behind them Hookfang lumbered in, still in flames and lighting up the cavern for them and snarled in rage. The cavern was bare except for what appeared to be a make shift throne, some scattered scraps of food, a strange leather collar. But that wasn't what caught Snotlout's eye. There, sitting on the throne as if some great trophy was Hiccup's prosthetic leg. The metal didn't glow as it normally would because Hiccup took great care of the wood and metal device. Snotlout walked over to it hesitantly. His hand was shaking when he finally picked it up. He could understand now why the dragons were so upset. Smeared all over the prosthetic was blood, dark red and still a little sticky. His face paled as he held it. Of all the times he teased and tormented Hiccup, all the times he wished he didn't have a younger cousin and wanted Hiccup to just go away and disappear he never ever wanted anything truly bad to happen to him, not after the whole incident with Red Death. His hands began to shake and without so much as a second thought he hugged the bloody device to his chest and closed his eyes. He never wanted this. He never wanted Hiccup tortured or hurt and his mind ran wild with scenarios of what could of possibly become of his cousin.

Tuffnut stared at the prosthetic as well, horror filling his face as it did his sister and Fishlegs. He took the quilt he had been totting around all day and sat on the ground next to the leather collar and buried his face in it. All this searching, all this work and now all they had was proof that Hiccup had been abducted and tortured and for the first time he felt real hate. Hatred towards Dagur and anyone else who had dared harm someone as sweet and socially awkward as the Hooligan heir and he hated himself for all the times he had teased and tormented his friend and leader.

Fishlegs was just in shock. Hiccup was his best friend and he couldn't wrap his mind around why anyone would hurt him. He hugged himself as he tried to think of a way to break the news to Stoick and Astrid.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" Ruffnut snapped, grabbing her brother by the ear and dragging him to his feet. She grabbed Snotlout's other arm and began rushing them toward the opening. "There's no body. Hiccup is still out there somewhere. We'll take what we found to Stoick and keep searching. Freaking babies! If Astrid was here she'd throttle each of you for such childishness! Why am I the one having to babysit you three? Move it! There are still miles of tunnels to search." But even through her gruffness she felt her heart racing with fear. She was just as worried about Hiccup as the boys but someone had to take charge and since Hiccup was missing and Astrid was looking after Toothless it looked like it was up to her. She only hoped she was right and that Hiccup was still lost somewhere in the tunnels.

. . .

At that moment Hiccup was in a deep sound sleep, exhausted and worn beyond believability. He lay his belly on one thick fur with another covering as high as his hips, leaving his back bare. Alvin lounged next to him, lazily tracing his fingers down the curve as his spine and stopping at the edge of the fur. He was rather proud of his boy and Hiccup deserved his rest. For one so small to handle three grown men all at once…well that was something worth celebrating, not that Alvin ever planned on allowing that to happen again. Hiccup was his and no one else's and he was sure this little display of power was punishment enough for the usually stubborn boy. Of course that stubbornness had shown through the punishment. He had not passed out during the session as Alvin had anticipated – although he was certain Hiccup wished he could – and had tried fighting the three men off until he was not only overpowered by the men but also the herbal mixture coursing through his blood system. In the end he had given into the pleasure then sobbed silently in Alvin's arms until he fell asleep, refusing to make a sound or show his shame even as his body trembled and tears streaked his face. Even with his body sullied and aching he had still showed a tidbit of defiance in bright watery eyes before they had finally closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Alvin washed him thoroughly once Magnus and Olaf left, making sure to not leave a trace of cum or sweat on him. He washed Hiccup's hair and fixed the jewels he had placed all over the boy and made sure the ivory butt plug was firmly in place so that the mound of cum deep in his belly did not leak out. It was a strange fetish but one Alvin had for as long as he could remember and the way it bulged the boy's belly just a little gave Hiccup a healthy glow. Now the boy was snuggled against the furs looking beautifully breathtaking. He should have known that Hiccup was the perfect mix of his father and mother. He had his mother's slim build and wild spirit as well as his father's fierce pride and stubbornness. Simply perfect.

Pulling the fur up over the boy's shoulders, Alvin tucked him in. No, Hiccup wasn't quite broken yet but he would be before they reached Outcast Island. He continued combing his fingers through auburn locks as he raked his mind for a way to make Hiccup want him as much as he did the boy. He knew that wasn't likely, after all he wasn't young like Dagur but he did have experience and once Hiccup opened himself just a little he could learn so much. But perhaps there was a way, something he had overlooked although he had teased him about once. His blue eyes lit up. He knew what to do.

Chuckling to himself he pressed his lips to the back of the boy's head before climbing to his feet and began dressing. He hadn't even buttoned his trousers when there was a knock on the door. Growling lowly he stormed to the door and swung it open. "What?" he snarled when Olaf showed up on the other side.

The man looked nervously at his leader and tried not to look past him at the boy they had shared not long ago. "Uh…we've reached the Summer Current, sir and well…uh…we have a bit of a problem."

Alvin's stomach dropped. Stoick couldn't have figured out what happened so soon let alone found him this far south of Berk. "What sort of problem?" he growled as he grabbed his armor.

"We've spotted Roman ships. Should we alter course?" Olaf asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

Of all the enemies the Vikings had the Romans were one of the most feared. They had conquered a vast majority of the known world and had stolen numerous children to make into their own Gladiators. Several of the Outcasts once served under the Romans before escaping and returning to their native lands. Olaf was one of them and although Alvin served for a different purpose he had lead his warriors against the Romans when they tried raiding the Archipelago. It was one of the few times all twelve tribes had worked together.

Alvin hesitated. He never liked to run from a potential fight, especially against Romans but he still had ties to several of their consuls and if these were allies it would be bad form to run from them but regardless of his own feelings and former alliances he did have a tribe to protect and Hiccup whom he wasn't willing to share with anyone else. "Alter course. Are we close to Visithug?"

"Aye, sir."

He gave a satisfied nod. "Then put Visithug between us and the Romans." He paused as he turned back toward Hiccup's sleeping form and looked back at Olaf. "Guard the door until I return." Curiosity had taken a hold of him now and he wanted to know what the Romans were doing in the area. Had they decided to try and rebuild Fort Sinister? If they had it could mean trouble for every Viking tribe in the region. He needed to send out spies before he focused on Hiccup. He stopped at the steps and glared at Olaf. "Don't even think of going in there. Touch him and you'll be keel hauled, understood?"

Olaf paled even more. "Yes, sir," he said quickly.

Alvin glared at him for a moment longer before heading up to the deck. He stared out over the darkness, his brows furrowing as he stared out over the vast sea. Without the moon to guide them it was hard making heads or tails of what ships were out and about but Alvin sea worthy eyes watched the horizon carefully, deciphering the blanket of stars until he could make out the shadow of two large Roman Galleons far larger than the one he had possession of. These were slave ships and no doubt dragon hunters and if it came to their attention that he presently had custody of the Dragon Conqueror then there will be a battle that even with three ships Alvin could not hope to win.

"Alter course," he instructed the captain. "Hard to port and extinguished the lanterns. Put us behind Visithug. We'll take the channel between Vicious and Murderous. I don't want to encounter any Roman vessels, do you hear me?"

The Outcasts hurried to do his bidding while he tracked down the ship's cook. When Hiccup woke up he would need some real food in his belly. Thanks to Stoick and his generosity there was plenty of food supplies to make sure Hiccup was well cared for during their journey and long after. And no one, _no one_, was going to take that boy him. No one was touching his Hiccup.


	21. Chapter 21

Now or Never 21

When the riders returned to report to Stoick they were both relieved and suspicious of the story Dagur told Stoick. Snotlout and Tuffnut in particular questioned if Dagur was telling the truth and if he could even be trusted. Out of all the riders they were the two who had come to like Alvin – Snotlout for how similar they were and the cool war stories that no one else had to tell and Tuffnut because the Outcast chief enjoyed destruction as much as he did. Ruffnut could care less either way – someone had hurt her friend and had to pay, bottom line. But Astrid was at a loss. She never trusted either Alvin or Dagur but had been willing to give Dagur a chance due to how much Hiccup had come to care for him. Hiccup had a big heart and was usually willing to give anyone a chance but there was something about the young Berserker chief that had changed Hiccup. It was just small but she could see it, the way Hiccup smiled more and opened up a little more and laughed more often. If was as if he had been holding back from the riders, afraid to show everyone who he was and wanted to be but he wasn't afraid with Dagur, at least not anymore.

She ran a hand down Toothless large neck soothingly as Stoick told them what Dagur had told him and explained the mission. The Hooligans were teaming up with the Berserkers to cut off Alvin's ships before he reached Outcast Island with Hiccup. Since the riders were faster than the boats they would head north and do a fly by over Outcast Island to see if Alvin's ships had reached port and then head to the Summer Current which would bring them to the boarders of Roman territory. There was no engaging the Outcasts unless Alvin's ship was spotted and then they were to try and push them toward the approaching Berserkers that will be following the Summer Current. With luck they would corner Alvin, rescue Hiccup and avoid any Romans that may or may not be in the area – Trader Johann was not always the best source of information when it came to information about Roman locals since they were always on the move and so was he.

"Sir, which dragon will you be riding?" Fishlegs questioned as he glanced at the gathered dragons. "No offense but I don't think Toothless is in any condition to fly that distance, especially with someone your size on his back – no offence!" He held up his hands at the grumpy look Stoick gave him.

"I have my own dragon, Fishlegs," Stoick responded with a glare. He gestured toward a rather large three horned dragon that resembled a three horned Gronkle only grumpier like its new rider.

"Wait, when did he find a new dragon?" Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut. His twin only shrugged, not really caring.

Astrid didn't care either. "When do we leave?" she asked, her fingers massaging behind Toothless's ear.

"Now," Stoick said, a look of relief on his face that Astrid was ready for action and not questioning him like the other teens were.

While the other filed outside Astrid paused. "Wait, what about Toothless? He needs to come with us. If anyone can track down Hiccup it's him. I mean he knows Hiccup's scent better than anyone."

Her chief shook his head as he guided his new dragon outside. The beast didn't even have a saddle yet. "He's still recovering. Right now we don't know what shape Hiccup is in. I can't have a sick dragon to watch over as well. He'll stay with Bucket and Mulch until we return."

The dragon in question gave a whine and head butted Stoick as if to say he was fine. He flexed his large wings and gave a small plasma blast in an attempt to prove it.

Stoick sighed and ran his large hands along the side of his friend's face. "I'm sorry, my friend. I know you love Hiccup and he loves you very much as well but I need you here where you'll be safe, understand? I'll bring Hiccup home to you and then you can baby him to your heart's content." Pleasing grass green eyes peered up at him and Toothless gave an unhappy grumble but Stoick only pressed his forehead to his as if he were speaking to Hiccup when he was unwell and being particularly stubborn about it. "You're not coming, boy, and no amount of whining will change my mind. Rest. Hiccup will be home soon, I promise." Then, patting the Nightfury on the shoulder, he strolled out with his dragon.

Gobber hurriedly hobbled up to them with a dragon of his own that took the teens by surprise. "What?" he asked when they stared at his sleepy eyed mount. He glanced over his shoulder at the grumpy looking dragon then gave the kids a cheeky grin. "Oh him? That's Grumpy," he said with a laugh. "Don't worry, he might look like a grump but he'll do what he's told." As if to answer the dragon gave a big yawn and tried to curl up to sleep but a poke from Gobber had him up again. "You can sleep when we get back, you big lout." He paused when his gaze met Stoick's. He left Grumpy and limped over to his friend. "Stoick, we need to talk."

Stoick hesitated as he mounted his dragon – he had yet to come up with a name for his new friend in his haste to find a suitable dragon that could not only handle his wait for long distances but also had an appropriate speed to aid in his search for his son. "We don't have time, Gobber," he growled angrily, wanting to get going.

"Make time," Gobber snapped back before grabbing his chief's arm and literally dragging him off the dragon and back into the hall. He gave the teens a pointed look. "Stay put," he said before slamming the door behind him and Stoick.

"Gobber, what is it?" Stoick demanded, nearly enraged to be stopped before he could begin searching for Alvin's ships.

Gobber was silent for a moment as his gaze studied Stoick's.

"Well?"

"You need to sit down," Gobber said, his voice still gruff but suddenly holding that "bad news ahead" quality.

Stoick's eyes widened and he fumbled for a seat, fearing the worse. "The warriors found him…" he breathed as every scenario he could think of came to his mind. He looked up at his best friend with shimmering eyes. His son was dead. "Hiccup…"

"Is in more trouble than we thought," Gobber said quickly, trying to sooth his friend by assuring Hiccup was still alive but not wanting to sugar coat anything.

Stoick looked relieved for a moment before a brow quirked in question. "What do you mean?"

Gobber grabbed a bench and dragged it over so he was sitting directly in front of Stoick. "I spoke with Dagur. Did you notice the bruising on his hips? The hand prints?" Before Stoick could answer he pushed forward. "They're too big to be Hiccup's, way too big. I know the boys can be a little rough with each other but these weren't caused by them rough housing."

"You think Alvin beat Dagur?"

"No doubt but I think Alvin might have…I think he raped the boys." He waited for Stoick to absorb his words before continuing. "According to Dagur Alvin took particular interest in Hiccup. I think he's going to make Hiccup train his dragons one way or another even if he has to break the boy." He gave Stoick another moment or two to understand what he was talking about but the other man only stared at him in shock. "Stoick, I know you have a big heart and you really wanted to believe Alvin changed but this is beyond the stunts he pulled before his exile. This is not just the work of a madman this is something only the worse slave traders would do and Alvin has been in the slave business. When he bores of Hiccup he'll sell him to the highest bidder."

Stoick said nothing, he just stared at Gobber for the longest time and then he closed his eyes. "I'm going to kill him," he finally whispered. Then in a fit of absolute rage he slammed his fist on the table behind him, smashing it in two. "I'm going to kill him, then bring him back then feed him to a nest of Venomous Vorpents and let Dagur chop him to little bits and…and…AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" He lifted the table and threw it to the other side of them room.

Gobber almost regretted telling him what had happened but Hiccup was Stoick's son and needed to know the truth but he also needed to use his head. "STOICK!" he yelled when the man broke another table to cinders. The man whirled on him as if ready to fight Gobber to save his son. "I know you're angry but you still have to focus. Hiccup needs you. We need you to lead us and save him. We can beat Alvin to a pulp after."

It took a few moments for Stoick to calm down enough to think clearly. He took deep calming breaths, trying to banish the mental images of his son – his only child – being abused by the man he once thought of as a brother. He should have known Alvin couldn't be trusted but he had hoped so much he had changed like he claimed, especially after he had helped Hiccup save him. He was a fool! Alvin could never change…would never change. "Don't tell the children," he finally whispered, his eyes closed as he fought to control his temper. "After we get Hiccup back, depending his condition, we'll sit them down one at a time and explain everything. Astrid and Snotlout will need to know but it can wait."

"Are you sure they need to be told?" Gobber asked, not certain how either teen would take the news or if Snotlout – second in line to be chief should Hiccup for one reason or another be unable to lead. Unfortunately Snotlout thought an awful lot about himself and tended to think he would be a much better leader than Hiccup and wasn't afraid to state it. Astrid was on the opposite end. She cared for Hiccup with all her heart and would give her life for him. She was likely to react the same way Stoick had.

Stoick gave a nod. "After Hiccup is safely away from Alvin. He's going to need his friends to help him heal otherwise he's just going to bottle everything up like he usually does."

Well that was true, Gobber decided. He glanced toward Toothless who was curled up near the central fire. He was trying to look inconspicuous but his ears were raised and his greengage eyes never wavered from them as he listened intently. When he noticed Gobber watching him he settled his head on his paws, ears going back, and looked to the world as if he had fallen asleep. Gobber knew better but he didn't have time to deal with the worried dragon and his enraged chief. They had to leave now and find Hiccup before anything else happened.

. . .

When Hiccup awoke it was to intense pain throughout his whole body and full body shakes that he couldn't bring under control. He was shock he realized absently, his mind registering it but not seeming to really understand. He looked around. The room was dark, no light whatsoever to give him a clue where he was. He knew it wasn't the cave and judging by the soft rocking he would guess he was on a boat – a part of him said he had been on a boat for at least a day or two but again it didn't fully make sense to his already muddled mind. Shock was taking hold of him and all he knew for certain was that he needed to escape but he was cold, so very, very cold. Instinct took hold of him and he struggled to his feet, momentarily forgetting he only had one, and when that didn't work he crawled toward the only light source which seemed to be coming from underneath a door. It seemed to take hours before he made it to the door, dragging a fur loosely wrapped around him. He was exhausted by the time he reached the door but he still slammed his hand against the wood as hard as he could which wasn't very hard in reality and barely made a thud.

"Help…" he pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper and so hoarse he didn't recognize it at all. Still he was not about to give up. "Help!" he said a little louder before wincing and giving a tiny sob, his abused body shaking uncontrollably now. "Please…help me."

Someone was on the other side of the door, he could see their shadow moving but either he couldn't hear him or didn't care and a very real fear hit him. What if it was one of the men who had abused him? One if it was one of the men who raped him earlier? No, he couldn't escape this way. He had to find another way out or a place to hide. He had to escape.

His heart began pounding, racing so hard he was sure whoever was guarding the door could ear it. He looked around frantically, trying to find another way out but all he saw was shadow but he could make out crates and barrels and he decided that if he could escape maybe he could hide…if only his body would work long enough to get him to some form of safety. It was a complicated affair of crawling and falling and fighting to get up on even his one leg to hop but then falling once more but with sheer determination he made it to the crates and found a small space at the far back where he collapsed, the body shakes even worse now. He tugged the fur around him, hoping the warmth would help ease the shock his body was going through. Whether it worked or not he was unsure. He threw up the contents of his stomach then passed out once more, trapped in a nightmare that was all too real.

. . .

Alvin was rather pleased with himself when he returned to check on his pet. He had been in and out of the room numerous times as he set his plans in motion. His ships were moored near Visithug around a series of sea stacks near a cliffy area that was void of civilization. His flag ship would stay there while the two smaller ships moved on to see where the Roman ships were and if they had moved away from the area before continuing north to Outcast Island. With that in order he had his cook prepare a feast for Hiccup who would surely be hungry once woke up.

He strolled past Olaf with a wide grin, not expecting any changes still the last time he had left Hiccup, when he had finally blown out the candles and scones and cast the room in darkness to help Hiccup sleep a little longer. So it was a little shocking when he opened the heavy door, the light from the haul bathing the small room in dim light, to see Hiccup was not where he left him. In fact it looked as if the room was empty with the exception of the crates and barrels.

"Where is he!" he roared, grabbing Olaf by the tunic and lifting him right off his feet. "I said no one was to touch him!"

"No one has!" Olaf panicked, his feet dangling in the air. "No one has been in there but you, sir. I thought I heard something thud against the door but it was so soft I thought it might be a mouse or…"

"Rats?" Alvin questioned in rage and then fear at the thought of a rat near his precious Hiccup. He dropped Olaf and grabbed the nearest scone to relight the scones and candles in the room. There were no rats but also no sign of Hiccup, at least not at first. "Hiccup?" he called worriedly, his imagination getting the best of him as he looked at portholes that he had sealed long ago and no one – surely not Hiccup – should be able to open. Then his nose picked up the unmistakable, horrid, acidic smell of vomit. He followed it to the crates where to his surprise Hiccup had managed to wiggle his way between two stacks of crates and curled up against the back wall, a fur wrapped tightly around him and shaking in his sleep as if he were cold. A pool of pearly white vomit covering his toes, parts of the fur and the floor.

Alvin stared at him in shock. He wasn't expecting this. He thought Hiccup might be asleep or try fighting him once more if he wasn't completely broken. He wasn't expecting to find this small teen hiding behind a bunch of crates, covered in vomit and shaking like a leaf. It wasn't in fear, he realized. Hiccup was out cold and didn't even flinch when Alvin began moving the crates to get to him. No, this was something worse. This was Hiccup's body turning against him as it went into shock. Carefully the Outcast chief removed the soiled fur and then wrapped him in the one still on the floor then he lifted the boy up and cradled him against his chest as he found a chair to sit in. He called to Olaf to bring more furs and have someone clean up the mess. Then, feeling rather awkward, he put one foot on the ground and began rocking Hiccup in his arms. Now even though Hiccup was a small teen he was lanky and by no means a little boy. His legs hung over the arm of the chair, the good one slipping out of the fur and leaving the foot bare. Alvin used the new larger fur to ensure it was covered and kept warm as he tried rubbing warmth back in the boy and starve off the shock his body was going through. With the other end of the fur he covered Hiccup's head to keep the warmth there as well. Hiccup was too cold to the touch and if it wasn't treated soon he could die.

"It's alright, Hiccup," he whispered against the youth's brow. He pressed his cheek against the boy's head and silently berated himself for allowing his obsession to get so out of hand that he may have truly broken Hiccup and not in a good way. "We'll find another way to ensure you're mine."

Eventually the violent shivers raking Hiccup's worn body subsided and the boy relaxed in Alvin's arms. But to the Outcast's surprise Hiccup murmured something in his sleep and curled against him, one small hand escaping the fur and curling in Alvin's beard as if a small child clinging to a parent. It gave Alvin an idea but it would be one he would have to wait until Hiccup was in better condition to try. Perhaps this little episode would finally give him the obedient Dragon Whisperer he dreamed of.

. . .

"Breakfast time, Dagur," Mulch announced as he and Bucket walked into the prison corridor carrying a tray of food. Neither one were happy at the idea of feeding the Berserker chief after Hiccup going missing. They had heard the rumors that Alvin may have taken Hiccup but they didn't know the details and many still blamed Dagur for the whole thing. Mulch was trying to keep an open mind and give Dagur the benefit of the doubt but it was hard. He liked Hiccup and the idea that the boy could be hurt or even dead did not fare well with him. He wanted to be out on one of the boats with the other warriors to find Alvin and rescue Hiccup if he really was with Alvin.

Bucket seemed to understand his feelings. "You don't think Alvin will kill Hiccup, do you?" he asked as he kneaded his large hands. "Hiccup's a good boy. He doesn't mean to attract so many bad people. He's just very gifted with dragons is all."

"I know, Bucket, I know," Mulched assured, not liking when the taller male worried so. The bucket on his head usually tightened and gave him massive headaches. He paused before the cell holding Dagur and peered at the young man hunched over in the corner. "Come on, Dagur, don't make me go in there. Stoick will have Hiccup home in time for dinner."

The Berserker gave a heavy sigh as he stood. He walked slowly to the bars, his head hung and looking utterly glum. "I'm not hungry, Mulch."

"Ah, lad, I know but you need to trust Stoick," Mulch said gently, trying to offer a smile.

Dagur looked up. "I do," he said as he reached through the slot for the tray of food. But instead of taking the tray he grabbed Mulch's wrist and yanked him against the door so hard the man's head bounced against the metal with a resounding clang.

"Mulch!" Bucket cried but working quickly Dagur grabbed the keys from Mulch's belt and shoved the stout man backwards and into Bucket, knocking them both over.

Quickly, Dagur found the key to his cell and undid the lock then flung the door wide open. He grabbed the tray and before either man could find their footing he bashed them both over the head and knocked them out. "Sorry Mulch…Bucket. I do trust Stoick but Hiccup needs me and I am not leaving him in Alvin's hands. He's not going to become like me." Throwing the tray aside he dragged both men into the cell, gagged and bond them together then dashed behind the nearest building, keeping out of sight of the villagers as he weaved his way toward Hiccup's house. He would have made it undetected if it were for a particular Nightfury that all but tackled him to the ground with a vicious snarl.

"Toothless!" Dagur gasped, rolling out from under the dragon before his sharp claws could tear him apart. He got to his feet and growled back in rage and fear, his heart racing as he tried to figure how to get to Hiccup and save him. His body tensed and hands fisted, ready to fight Toothless if need be.

He froze in sudden and shocking realization and all his anger and rage deflated. His body relaxed and shoulders hunched and as he relaxed so did Toothless. The dragon stared at him for a few long minutes before his head bowed low to the ground, his bright eyes never leaving Dagur's. Dagur mimicked the movement and bowed his head as well. He wasn't sure what happened in that moment but when he reached out for Toothless the dragon let him touch his head without complaint.

"I need your help," Dagur whispered to the Nightfury and much to his surprise Toothless led him into the Haddock house and up to Hiccup's room where his saddle and gear was stored. Getting it on him properly was another challenge. Learning to operate the prosthetic tail fin…well it was a good thing Toothless had learned patience and wasn't afraid to throw Dagur off him whenever the boy took a fit but eventually the young chief figured things out – sort of – and they were airborne – well at least not crashing into the ocean of smashing into sea stacks and cliffs, although there were a lot of close calls and near heart attack moments that had Dagur questioning why he ever wanted to steal the Nightfury from Hiccup. The next challenge would be to find the other riders and rescue Hiccup before anything else happened to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Now or Never 22

Warmth was the first thing to register in Hiccup's mind when he began to awake once more. Warmth and a strange numbness to his legs. He didn't panic this time, he was used to his legs falling asleep when his father held him too tightly after a horrid nightmare and an episode of phantom pain in his amputated leg that Stoick would try to soothe by cradling him and softly singing an old lullaby he swore his mother once sang to him when he was very little.

So it didn't immediately occur to him that he wasn't in his father's arms because the warmth felt so safe compared to how he felt hours earlier. Perhaps his father had found him and rescued him and now they were on his flag ship on the way back to Berk. It was a wonderful dream that he clung to as he nestled closer to the warmth holding him, his hand grasping more firmly in a tangled beard as he pressed his face against the man's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar musk of his father but it was all wrong. Stoick had a wild scent, one that was a wonderful mix of sea and the wilderness of Berk and something all his own that even at his most frightened or angry had a way of calming Hiccup. It was a smell he would know anywhere and feel safe. While there was still the smell of the sea on this man there was also something sweaty and smoky, dry and acidic like the smell of an active volcano ready to blow.

Hiccup's nose wrinkled and he pulled away. "Dad?" he murmured as he untangled his fingers and pressed the butt of his hand to his eyes. "I think you should stop visiting Bertha in the summer. Bog-Burglar Island makes you smell funny."

There was only a soft rumble and low snore in response and Hiccup smiled absently and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a tangle of dark hair and at first he didn't think too much of it since the room was rather dimly lit. He shifted slightly and flexed his toes to try and get feeling back in his good leg. It was as he was staring at his toes that a new smell hit him and he looked up to see a banquet table not far from them loaded with food. His stomach twisted with sudden hunger. It had been so long since he had a proper meal and no matter what Alvin said cum was not food.

Placing a hand on the man's chest he went to wake up his father only to come to the startling realization that the strange scent was indeed not his father's and the man holding him was in fact the man from his nightmare. Fear hit him so hard that he began to flare his arms and kick out, accidently waking Alvin as he fought for freedom and fell to the hard floor with a resounding thump. Hiccup gave a yelp of pain but immediately ignored it and back paddled as quickly as he could to get away from the Outcast. He looked around for a place to quickly hide but there was only one and it wasn't a place that would hide him for long in this small room. Still he didn't think twice of diving toward it as Alvin was startled awake.

"Hiccup?" Alvin asked with a yawn as he opened bleary eyes. He had spent the last few hours cradling the youth and dealing with the boy being in shock. At some point after Hiccup had calmed down and relaxed Alvin had dozed off and was now not quite ready to wake up. He stretched his arms and yawned once more before realizing that Hiccup was no longer on his lap. "Hiccup?" he asked again as he looked around. The fur that had been wrapped around the boy was now a pile on the floor but the boy was nowhere in sight. Then again…

Toes to a right foot jerked further under the table as Alvin knelt next to the table and peered underneath. Hiccup was pressed against the back corner, knees hugged to his chest and by all means looking more like a five year old than the teenage heir to a mighty tribe. But the jewels decorating his lithe form made him incredibly enticing.

Alvin sat on the floor with a sigh. "Ah lad, now what do you think you're doing hiding under here?" he asked in his most soothing voice, as if he might be able to talk the boy out rather than having to drag him out. He frowned when Hiccup didn't answer and instead sniffled. "Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup…" he chided softly. "If you don't come out I'll be forced to punish you again and you don't want that, do you?"

The boy stiffened and he gave a whimper before he looked through shaggy bangs at Alvin, his eyes shimmering with tears. "No…" he whispered. He gave another little sob before letting go of his legs and slowly, frightfully crawling out from under the table.

Alvin nodded in approval and as Hiccup neared him he stopped the youth and cupped his cheek, making him look up at him. "I don't like punishing you, Hiccup, even if it may seem so. You're very precious to me and not only as a dragon trainer. If you be good I promise no one will ever touch you but me. It'll just be you and me. Sound good?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. He never ever wanted to experience what he had with Alvin and his two warriors. His body hurt in ways that it never had before, not even when he lost his leg. He ached everywhere, especially deep in his belly, his entire spine, hips and legs and even his jaw. Everywhere the three men had touched him burned in agony. He was sure he could never hand such brutality again. Dealing with only Alvin would be so much easier. Reluctantly he gave a nod.

Alvin beamed happily. "That's my boy!" he cheered, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Now we eat."

He left Hiccup sitting on the floor and sat back in his seat, deciding to give the boy a little time to come to his senses and realize that he was the lesser of two evils or what could be happening to him if Alvin chose to be cruel. He could easily be as cruel as a few Roman slave traders he knew who would happily organize an orgy and have someone like Hiccup as the center of ten to twenty men's attention. Very few of those poor souls survived to tell the tale and those that did were never the same. Hiccup was very lucky that Alvin was not that sort of man and wanted him all for himself.

As he watched the boy's battle internally with himself Alvin ripped the leg off a chicken and began chewing it, debating what he would do next. He wanted Hiccup to come to him of his own free will but he knew that wasn't likely just yet, not without a lot of prompting but he could be patient. Right now Hiccup was coming to the realization that it might be better to obey Alvin instead of being so defiant and boy was Hiccup adorable when he chewed his lower lip in thought. In the end Hiccup heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. It was exactly what Alvin had been waiting for.

"Come here," Alvin instructed, keeping his voice low and even and without a hint of threat. He held out one hand to Hiccup, thinking the boy might crawl to him and let him help him to his feat but if Hiccup had a fault it was that he was too independent.

Hiccup grasped the table edge and used it to haul himself up onto his one foot and then slowly hopped toward Alvin. He stopped when he stood before the man and bit his lower lip, his eyes downcast and not wanting to meet Alvin's gaze. Thankfully the Outcast was fully clothed this time.

Alvin wrapped his hands around the boy's slim waist and pulled him between his legs, one to help stabilized Hiccup so he could stand and second because it was rather arousing having the naked youth so obedient before him. He ran his fingers down his spine, over the cheeks of his rear and down to make sure the butt plug was still firmly in place, gaining a squeak when he pressed it back into place. Then Alvin thumbed Hiccup's swollen belly, admiring the fact that despite Hiccup throwing up there was still a fair amount of cum still in him.

"So beautiful," he whispered, enjoying the view. His hand travel up over the belly to the boy's ribs and chest and then his throat until he reached Hiccup's chin where he made Hiccup look up and meet his gaze. Once their gazes met Alvin felt his arousal spring to life and he could not stop himself from crushing the boy's lips with his own in a heated kiss. Hiccup didn't return it, never did but Alvin didn't care because the boy didn't try pulling away either or even whimpered anymore and that was good enough. In time Hiccup would return the affection. When he pulled back he looked Hiccup in the eye. "It's just you and me now, right?"

"Yes," Hiccup agreed although it was easy to see he still wasn't happy about it.

"Yes?" Alvin asked with a raised brow.

"Sir."

Both brows went up and Hiccup looked a little confused before biting his lip again.

"Master," he sighed, body slumping even more.

"That's better." Alvin ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair as if calming a wild animal. "No one's ever going to hurt you again, I swear. In fact I'm going to let you take charge. We move when you do, just like that first time in the cave. No more harsh pounding, no more spankings unless you want one or really misbehave. You're going to be treasured with me, Hiccup, not used for your skills with dragons. Whatever you want you'll get no matter how extravagant."

Hiccup sniffled. "I just want to go home," he croaked, his voice tender.

Alvin pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "You are home, love."

He knew the boy was not happy and there was nothing Alvin could do about it just yet but he would find a way to make the child want him, he was sure of that. Pulling Hiccup up onto his lap he reached over for some thin slices of meat and as he did back in the cave he fed the boy by hand, treating him like the treasure he was.

Despite Hiccup mumbling he could feed himself he didn't fight when Alvin fed him and when Alvin pressed his fingers into his mouth Hiccup took the hint and sucked the juices off them. For the first time in days Hiccup finally had a full meal and the ache in his belly he thought caused by all the screwing around ebbed and he felt full in a good way. He leaned back in Alvin's arms feeling sated and sleepy and silently praying that he was able to keep it all down. It would have been lovely to simply go back to sleep and forget everything that happened the last few days. Of course Alvin had other ideas.

The man turned Hiccup's head toward him to kiss his lips then very softly massaged his abused neither region, causing Hiccup to hiss in pain. But Hiccup didn't want to be punished again so rather than fight back or biting Alvin he fought back a sob and tried to return the kiss and push against his large hand. It hurt…he hurt everywhere so much it was unbelievable. Still Alvin was right, it was better with only him and not three men at once and Hiccup wasn't going to risk having that happen again. Regardless, his breath shuddered with every touch and it took all Hiccup's courage to touch Alvin back. Luckily he didn't have to for long.

The door flew open and two Outcasts hurried in. "Alvin," the first man said urgently, making the older man growl in annoyance.

"I'm busy," Alvin snarled, lifting his head from Hiccup's only an inch or two and holding Hiccup more possessively and covering the boy groin from the men's view.

The larger of the two men didn't even spare Hiccup a glance. "Sir, the Roman Consul is demanding to speak with you. They captured our men, sir. They know about the boy."

Alvin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How?" he demanded, his grip on Hiccup tightening to bruising intensity.

"I don't know, sir. Please, the Consul is demanding your presence or will use their dragons to sink our ships."

"The Romans have dragons?" Hiccup questioned with wide eyes.

Alvin opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it and glared at his men. "Inform the Consul I will speak with him shortly. _Do not_ breathe a word of where Hiccup is or who his is. The Consul may think he knows of his presence but he has no proof and will not attack without it." At least he hoped. If it was the Roman Consul he thought it was then perhaps he had a chance of talking his way out of this situation. Whichever of his men had spilled about him having Hiccup would pay a terrible price for betraying him.

Waiting until the men left Alvin carefully lifted Hiccup up as he stood and then gently deposited the boy in his chair and covered him in the furs. "Stay here and stay silent," he instructed as he knelt before Hiccup. He cupped the boy's face in both hands to make sure Hiccup looked at him and took him seriously. "If you think servicing three men was torture it's nothing compared to what the Romans will do to you. I have seen boys younger than you torn from the inside as they were forced to service ten to twenty men at a time and not given a chance to heal or recover. I will not have that happen to you. You are mine, understand?"

Hiccup nodded, his eyes widening to saucer size.

"Say it, Hiccup."

"I understand…Master."

Alvin beamed. "Good boy. I won't be long." He hesitated as he stood. "If things go wrong and there is a battle, find a place to hide until I find you. No one is to take you from this room but me. Yes?"

Hiccup hugged himself. "Yes, sir…Master."

Sparing the boy one last look Alvin hurried out of the room and locked the door. He was tempted to place guards before the door but that would only give away Hiccup's location should the ship be overrun. Instead he dragged a shelf in front of it, hiding the door and securing Hiccup inside. Sure his boy was safe he squared his shoulders and stomped up to deck, glowering at the sight of the huge Galleon that had moored up next to them at some point while he was caring for Hiccup and sure enough the elegant canopies of the Consul as well as at least a hundred or more Roman soldiers with crossbows aimed at the Outcasts.

"Perfect!" the Consul – an extremely fat man with bad skin – called out with a jolly laugh.

Alvin grumbled at his old friend, both happy to see the familiar face of an old friend and annoyed at the same time. Regardless he stormed toward the gangplank with determination. "Consul, what brings you back to the Barbaric Archipelago?" he asked, trying to sound pleasant which wasn't coming off very well.

"Ah…you know the politicians, Perfect. They hate seeing a perfectly good fort go to waste. There's rumblings of rebellion throughout the northern territories and they want us to secure all our assists before they're overrun which means taking back Fort Sinister," the Consul continued, clamping Alvin on the back as he stepped aboard the huge ship that no doubt every Viking with eyes must have seen sail through the isles.

"Aye, but I thought they gave up on the Archipelago after…" His voice faltered as he remembered just why Rome abandoned Fort Sinister. It was all due to a certain boy presently hidden in the hold.

"Yes, that little Viking boy you had been chasing after," Consul answered, seeing the other man's look of concern. "Rumor has it he's the so called Dragon Conqueror."

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "Aye."

"And that you have finally come to terms with his father."

"Aye."

A twisted smile lit the fat man's face. "And now you stole the boy right from under Stoick the Vast. Impressive."

Alvin gave him the most perplex look, trying to play innocent and it was a game Alvin was pretty good at. "Old friend, why in the world would I steal a scrawny whining child too small to even be a decent slave let alone be some Dragon Conqueror? The Haddock boy is an annoyance at best and these rumors of him conquering Red Death are just that, rumors. The boy has talent as a dragon whisperer but that's about it."

The Consul hummed softly to himself, not completely convinced.

"Think about it, Consul. If I was going to kidnap the heir to the Hairy Hooligans why would I bring a skeleton crew to face off with the Hooligans _and_ the Berserkers, especially when the Berserkers have an entire armada formable enough to challenge an entire Roman legion without batting a lash?"

Even under Oswald the Agreeable's command the Berserkers had gone to war with the Roman's numerous times to protect the Archipelago and had destroyed more than their share of ships and sent the Romans packing. Obviously with Dagur out of the picture the Berserkers haven't been doing their job in keeping the Romans at bay. Well whoever took over as chief had his work cut out for him.

The Consul was older than Alvin and had been sort of a mentor to him in his short time serving Rome and they had come to know each other rather well. The Consul studied Alvin for a few moments. Then he gave a small nod. "You may be right, Perfect." He gave a laugh. "Of course you're right. I suppose I still picture him flying above us with the thunder of Thor behind him."

"Nanodragons," Alvin reminded him. "He had thousands of Nanodragons clinging to his clothing and helping him fly. It had nothing to do with Thor."

"Yes, yes, you've told me many times." He puffed out his chest and gazed out over the island they were moored next to. "Ah but the Child of Thor and Dragon Conqueror…such a being would be the jewel of the Roman Empire. Imagine this Hiccup controlling our dragons and civilizing the Barbaric world."

Alvin could easily picture it but rather than serving Rome serving him. He gave a snort and folded his arms across his chest. "A foolish dream I'm afraid. No one can control dragons. I wish you like with retaking For Sinister, old friend but I wouldn't get my hopes up about the Haddock boy."

The Consul only nodded as Alvin turned to leave. "Tell me, Perfect, why did you alter course last night rather than simply sail past last night."

Those words made Alvin stop in his tracks but he fought to keep his cool. He looked back with a raised brow. "We're Vikings, Consul. What Viking in their right mind would want to be associated with Romans? The Outcasts already have enough enemies."

"We could team up like old times."

"Perhaps another time," Alvin answered as he mounted the gangplank and headed back to his ship, trying his best to keep his steps even and not rush back to Hiccup. He needed the Romans to leave so he could continue on his way. He may not be in a rush to return to Outcast Island but he did have duties to his people as chief and right now number one was protecting his people from the Romans who had once held many of them as slaves or forced them to be Gladiators. And he had to protect Hiccup because regardless of once being friends Alvin knew the Consul wanted Hiccup for more than his dragon training skills. The Consul had a large wave of slave boys ranging in age from nine to eighteen and all abused in one way or another. What Hiccup had suffered through the night before was nothing compared to what he would suffer at the hands of the Consul and his power hungry generals.

"Raise anchor!" Alvin ordered his men. They needed to get out of the area immediately. There were far worse things out there than an enraged Stoick the Vast. It was time they headed home where they could better defend themselves and Hiccup.


	23. Chapter 23

Now or Never 23

There was no trace of Alvin's flag ship at Outcast Island but that didn't stop Stoick or the riders from landing on the near barren island despite his earlier words. He was a man on a mission, filled with rage and out for blood and he would find his son and former friend even if he had to throttle every last Outcast to get that information. Of course the Outcasts weren't really expecting them and was not prepared for six dragons to land in their town square where they were still rebuilding after the skirmish with Alvin's Whispering Deaths when he retook the island. Savage, who had been happy with the new peace and quiet cursed under his breath when the horns sounded that they were under attack. Twice in just over two days was a little much in his opinion and he stormed out of the freshly rebuilt Great Hall to give whoever was bothering them now a piece of his mind. The Outcasts were in no condition to battle and therefore all he had was his trusty bone club and a mouthful of harsh words for whatever teenage dragon rider with the gull to invade his home. He wasn't excepting Stoick the Vast and the entire dragon rider team.

"Where is he?" Stoick demanded as he leapt off his dragon and stormed toward Alvin's second-in-command. "What has Alvin done with my boy?"

Savage smartly backed away from the enraged man as did every other Outcast with half a brain. No one was fool enough to deal with Stoick while he was in this mood and Savage could only guess that whatever Alvin had planned for Hiccup was the cause for this. He didn't know the details but he knew it was more than training dragons…Alvin was nearly obsessed with Hiccup.

"They're not here," Savage said quickly, gesturing for the Outcasts to keep their distance. "Alvin's not due back for at least another week, maybe longer. I have no idea what he has done with your son."

Stoick seemed unconvinced and he stalked toward Savage with deadly intent. The knuckles of his large hands cracked and it looked as if he might beat the outcast to death with his bare hands but Gobber hobbled in front of him and placed a hand on his chief's chest. "Whoa there, chief," he said in his most soothing voice. "We've already circled the island and every cove. Alvin's ship isn't here. I say we continue on to the Summer Current and box him in like originally planned. We can always come back and kill everyone else later. Hell, you can let Dagur off his leash and have the Berserkers do it if ya like."

For a moment it looked as if Stoick would push his friend aside and take on every last Outcast on his own. Then he gave a huff and spun on his heel, storming back to his dragon and taking the reins. "Let's go," he told the riders and a few seconds later they were all in the air and in search of Alvin's ships.

Savage puffed out a shaky sigh of relief as the flew off but the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare hung back a moment or two and fired down at the Outcasts. "Better hope we find him or we'll be back," yelled Snotlout, his Monstrous Nightmare flaming all around him.

"Yeah, and we'll make those Whispering Deaths look like child's play," Tuffnut added before glancing at his sister. "They were kids, too, weren't they?"

"Yeah, and very naughty ones at that," she laughed.

"Cool."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes but had Barf blow another wave of gas above to town for Belch to light. Not so much to do damage – although that was always fun – but as a warning of what to expect if they didn't get Hiccup back safe and sound.

. . .

The Hooligan fleet met up with the Berserker armada just north of the Summer Current and Sven had gone to Dagur's flag ship with Harold and Captain Vorg to discuss battle tactic. Rumors of Romans in the vicinity had changed their plans a little and rather than the full force of the armada chasing down Alvin only a small handle would be able to while the others prepared to battle the Romans back before they retook Fort Sinister where they would be sheltered and too well armed. Mildew was both happy for the turn of events and worried by them. He had no love for the Romans and had battled them many times in his youth but he also felt the urgency to find Alvin and retrieve Hiccup. He should have known Alvin would steal the boy. It was all his fault. He never should have told Alvin about the Dragon Conqueror let alone help him kidnap Hiccup a year ago. Had he kept his mouth shut and simply learned to live with the dragons as the rest of the Hooligans had none of this would be happening now. Alvin would not know about the boy and his amazing gift with dragons and Hiccup would be safe with that Nightfury of his. He was such a fool to believe his own child could change.

He paced back and forth on the deck as he waited for Sven to return and get them going again. Mildew wasn't quite sure how much help he could be in this search. He was only an old retired warrior with limited field medic training. He knew a few potions Gothi had taught him in his youth to help reduce fevers and allow one to rest. He could set a few bones as long as the breaks weren't severe. He was probably more of a liability than anything else.

He frowned at the growing clouds that darkened the sky ensuring that weather would soon take a turn for the worse. A bad omen in a rescue mission. Perhaps they were too late. Perhaps Alvin had already done away with Hiccup. And just when Mildew was beginning to like the boy. His brows furrowed when he caught sight of a familiar black shape in the sky moving far too fast to be anything but a Nightfury and as far as he knew there was only one left in the known Barbaric world.

"Toothless?" he asked, absently wondering how the dragon was flying without a rider. But Toothless had a rider, a very shaky unsure one that was having immense trouble controlling the prosthetic tail fin. The Nightfury was about to crash. "Loosen the sails and light the torches!" he yelled to the nearest Hooligan as he swung his staff and cut the ropes to the mast with the sharp tip of the dragon tooth atop. The large sail dropped into place and entire ship lit up with torch light as if to show Toothless the way. Then everyone moved as quickly out of the way as possible as Toothless made a rough landing and Dagur, thankfully, was thrown into the sail, cushioning his fall and saving him from a broken neck.

"Of all the hair brain, foolish, idiotic things," Mildew grumbled as he hobbled to Toothless and bonked him on the head with his staff. "What were you thinking, you monstrousity? Did Stoick not tell you to stay on the island?"

Toothless shook his head, not appreciating the harsh treatment, and growled at the old man, his mouth glowing with the threat of a direct plasma blast at the man's chest. Instead Dagur rolled free of the sail, dashed across the deck and took Mildew's staff from him.

"I told you, hit him or any dragon with your stupid stick I'd beat you with it," the Berserker yelled before snapping the ancient wood in half and throwing it over board.

Mildew looked after his precious staff in shock as it floated on the water surface and away in the tide. "I…that…I had that since before you were even a thought in your father's eye," he complained, waving wildly. Dagur only glared at him in response before limping toward Toothless to check on him. Calming down a little Mildew eyed the Nightfury as well. The poor thing looked exhausted, obviously still recovering from whatever Alvin had given him but trying his best to find his rider and dearest friend. Sighing, Mildew paced around the great dragon to see if he suffered any serious injuries in his crash landing. "Well there's the issue," he said, spotting the loose rod and far too tight leather straps on Toothless's tail. "Hiccup would pitch a fit if he saw this," he mumbled before spitting on his hand and placing it on Toothless's rump to show he meant no harm before carefully loosening the straps and fitting the rod back into place. He didn't know much about the whole get up but he had learned a thing or two while Hiccup helped him in the cabbage field. Usually it was the opposite problem on his farm, Toothless rolling around in the grass or mud and accidentally loosening the straps and Hiccup having to adjust the whole get up before leaving for the night or a rod being knocked out of place and having to be found and set back in. Sometimes Toothless was more like an overgrown kitten than the spawn of Lightning and Death and it made Mildew regret the horrible way he had treated him and Hiccup.

Toothless gave a small whine and pushed against the old man as if to say thank you before plopping down at the deck with soft mew.

"Well it's your own fault," Mildew chastised, as if lecturing one of the village children for playing on his property and then falling down and hurting themselves and Mildew having to take them home to their upset and worried parents. "You're supposed to be resting not fluttering about with someone nearly double your rider's weight and size. And don't think for a moment you're flying off in your condition. I'll have your wings clipped if you do such a thing."

"I'll chopped your legs off if you even try to do that," Dagur countered but Mildew only rolled his eyes and pointed a long bony finger at Toothless in warning before hobbling away. "Stupid old man," Dagur grumbled as he knelt before Toothless. "We'll rest a bit and then try again. At least here we can catch a ride for a bit. You rest while I find my uncle, 'kay?" He gave a chuckle as he petted Toothless, still unable to believe he had actually rode a Nightfury let alone befriended one. "If I knew you were this difficult to ride I never would have tried hunting you down. Hell, I probably would've demanded a refund."

Toothless stared at him in wonder, his head tilting to one side. And then just to tease Dagur he licked his face, making sure to cover it with a good amount of saliva before laughing at the way the boy's red hair stuck up at odd angles.

Dagur gasped in surprise before wiping his face and flinging the goo back at the dragon. "Eww…yeah, I should have gone with the helmet idea. I'm sure Hiccup would have gotten over it after a little convincing."

Toothless made to get him again but Dagur jumped out of the way.

"I'm seriously considering the helmet idea," he warned but gave his new friend a teasing grin. He could never hurt Toothless, not anymore. "Alright, I'll find my uncle while you rest…and no gumming anything, being licked is bad enough."

The dragon's frills rose and he gave his most innocent, lopsided smile and Dagur laughed. Okay, so Toothless wasn't all that bad but he was definitely not the dragon for him. No, Mildew was right in what he said to him back on Thorsday Thursday; Hiccup and Toothless were two sides of them same coin. If one suffered so did the other. He had to find Hiccup as quickly as possible because he wasn't sure if Toothless would survive without him. Dagur was sure he couldn't, not know that he knew his feelings for Hiccup.

. . .

Alvin spent the better part of the day making sure his men were prepared for a battle against the Romans should the Consul decide to come after them. He doubled the locks on the door to Hiccup's room, reinforced the thick would by dismantling several shelves and nailing them over the door so it could not be easily broken down. It was the best defense he could create on short notice without making land fall and sending a crew out to fetch more wood which would take far too much time that they didn't have. All worry of Stoick finding them had fled his mind in the face of the Romans because even if Stoick showed up with his riders and fleet the Romans would still out man both their armies – Roman ships were not easy to sink and three hundred soldiers arms with crossbows and catapults could easily counter any attack the Hooligans had planned. This was the worst possible scenario that could befall him.

By the time he was certain Hiccup's temporary room was secure, Alvin was sore and exhausted and wanted some much need time with his prize. It wasn't so much a sexual need as just ensuring his boy was safe. The tension that had been building since speaking with the Consul seemed to melt away as he walked into the room and saw Hiccup still curled up on the chair, fur tucked around him and staring blankly at the food before him, most of which was ice cold by now.

"Hungry?" Alvin asked as he strolled in and locked the door behind him. He placed the key – a new lock had been added to the door in case the guards failed him – above the door jam where Hiccup had no hope a reaching it even if he stood on the chair before wandering over to the boy.

Hiccup didn't jump and really react at all. He had been listening to the work for hours and his hearing had become intoned with the mix of heavy footsteps, slamming doors and hammering to the point that very little surprised him. He glanced at Alvin through his shaggy bangs and over the fur, as if trying to burrow inside and become invisible. "No," he said softly, as if fearing what he might be fed despite the food before him.

"I am," Alvin said almost cheerfully, deciding not to bother the boy with his problems. Hiccup already knew about the Romans he didn't need to know the Consul was looking for him with probably the same intents. Alvin tore the leg off the remains of wild boar on the table and dug in, needing to fill his empty belly after a hard day's work.

"We've been moving for hours," the boy observed, his face still partially tucked under the fur. "Are the Romans gone?"

"For now but I'm not taking any chances. I've sent some men to Dragon Island to catch a few Changewings to send their way if the Consul decides to follow us." He gave a snort. "But I've known that man for some time and he's a lazy old man. He'll get bored soon enough and sail off to Fort Sinister. I doubt we'll see him again. I'm more interested in who told him I had you."

Hiccup fell silent. He'd like to know that, too."

There was silence for a long time as Alvin ate his fill. Then he washed it down with a tankard of mead and gave a hearty burp. "I'm afraid this wasn't how I planned today. I was hoping to make up for ruining your birthday by having our own little celebration and giving you a little power in our relationship but this…" He sighed and turned toward the youth, feeling the first stirrings of arousal at the sight a pale freckled shoulders peeking out from under the furs. He looked so wonton and breathtaking in nothing but that fur. He hummed thoughtfully to himself as he studied his pet. "Perhaps you can help me relax. I'm so wind up right now that I fear I might have to do something drastic if things get much worse."

He watched the play of emotions in the boy's eyes. Fear, helplessness and anxiety. There was a shimmer of tears that were quickly blinked away as Hiccup looked up unsure of what he should do. He worried his lower lip, wincing slightly at the injury where he had bit it before then met Alvin's steady gaze. "You promise I'm in charge?"

"Aye, as long as you do what I like," Alvin said with a grin. He felt his arousal nearly double at the idea that Hiccup was about to give himself to him. "You'll need to get me nice and hard first and then you'll ride me just like before but you can control the pace…as long as we both cum, savvy?"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, silently debating the pros and cons then he slid off the chair and onto his knees, offering Alvin the seat but the man didn't sit down right away. He stood before Hiccup with a hungry grin and a leer in his eyes.

"You're in charge, lad. That means you'll be undressing me. Of course with you down there the only thing you can remove is my trousers and britches so let's start there."

Hiccup closed his eyes but after a few deep breaths got up on his knees and removed Alvin's thick belt then untied the ties of his trousers. He latched his fingers to the worn pants and underpants and pulled them down together. Alvin stopped him halfway down his thighs when his half aroused cock was free. The one thing Hiccup hoped never to see up close was this man's genitals but he had far too much the last week or so – he had lost all track of time since his captivity. He took a few more deep breaths before leaning forward and taking the tip of Alvin's thick, long cock between his lips as the fingers of one hand teased the man's balls. The faster he could get Alvin hard the faster they could fuck and the faster it would be done with. That was his plan and he did everything he had been taught from both Alvin and Dagur. His tongue swirled over the mushroom head as he pulled back the foreskin. He licked at the pearl of precum then down the length, nipping and biting as Alvin seemed to enjoy then moving back up to take as much of that length deep in his throat while his free hand pumped it. It was still far too big for his mouth but he did the best he could and sucked deeply.

"Yes," moaned Alvin, tilting his head back as his fingers tangled in Hiccup's hair but he didn't thrust or force his length down Hiccup's throat. He stayed perfectly still and let Hiccup do all the work as he gently stroked the boy's hair and murmured encouragement. "That's right, swallow it all down. You like big fat cocks, don't you boy? Don't worry, this is all yours. Show me how much you want it. Suck harder, Hiccup. That's right…ohh…that's good. Bite…yes, harder…harder..ngh. Stop…Hiccup, stop. I'm going to cum."

Hiccup immediately let the large cock go with a plop and sat back on his heels as the man sat heavily on the chair. He waited, hoping that it would be enough for Alvin but he knew better at he came face to face with Alvin's now hard throbbing cock. Alvin ran his hand through Hiccup's hair once more before offering him his hand to help him to his feet and up onto his lap. The fur fell from around Hiccup's shoulders as if to reveal a great prize and pooled at their feet as he climbed up on Alvin's lap, no longer afraid of the man – at least not nearly as afraid as he was if he didn't do as Alvin wished.

For a moment Alvin cupped the boy's face as he studied the stain of old tears and the puffiness of red eyes and to Alvin they were all traits and beauty marks that were purely his Hiccup's. "Soon there will be no more tears," he promised as he pulled Hiccup a little closer and adjusted his own position so that the boy's knees hugged his hips and the boy's rear hovered directly over his aching cock. "Now I want you to look me in the eye the whole time, alright?"

Hiccup wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that because all he really wanted to do was close his eyes and pretending it was Dagur about to plunge into him but it didn't really matter, he would be lucky if he ever saw Dagur again. Most likely the Berserker was already dead, executed for his apparent murder if the Outcasts hadn't killed him first. And with that awful thought he sat still as Alvin played with the butt plug inside him, pushing it in and then pulling it out a little before allowing Hiccup's muscles to suck it back in again. Hiccup whimpered as it brushed over his prostrate, awakening his arousal as his limp cock sprang to life. His hands fumbled for Alvin's shoulders to steady himself and without thought he pushed against the ivory dildo until Alvin finally pulled it out.

"Impale yourself," Alvin breathed huskily against Hiccup's ear. "I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock, boy. I want to see you drive yourself wild."

Now Alvin had many reasons for keeping the butt plug in Hiccup during his captivity, the first obviously to keep him open and easy to fuck without constantly preparing him, especially when he did have the patience for such things no matter how fun finger fucking him was. And of course it kept all the built up cum safely inside to be used as lube but the best was the way he could so easily torment and arouse the boy with just a few well administered pulls and pushes. No herb was needed this time as Hiccup slid onto Alvin's hard cock with little effort, his muscles nice and loose until he had half of Alvin length buried deep inside him and then his muscles rippled and tightened and it took two bounces before all of Alvin fit inside and once he did they both moaned at the sensation. Still, Alvin let Hiccup control the situation and move at his own pace with no instruction or demands other than to make sure they came together and maybe to touch himself.

"I want a good show, Hiccup. Bounce at your own pace but touch yourself the whole time. I want to watch you jerk off and pull on that chain connecting your nipple rings. Yes, just like that. Hmm…beautiful." And it was indeed a wonderful sight.

Hiccup moved slowly, trying his best to keep eye contact with Alvin. He raised his body up and down, slowly impaling himself with each thrust until Alvin's massive cock rammed his core and then back up again. Up and down. Up and down. He made it a mantra in his head, moaning softly each time Alvin's length hit his prostrate. His hand gripped his own length, pulling it in time with each thrust and rubbing his thumb over the head as he tugged on the chain that pulled his nipples almost painfully. It was odd how that little bit of pain mixed so exotically with the pleasure until it was something almost too intense. He began making little sounds of pleasure as heat pooled in his groin and he began moving a little faster, the slapping of flesh becoming a little louder.

"Look at me, Hiccup. Tell me how much you like this. Move faster. Yes, just like that. Good…good." Alvin leaned back, fighting every instinct to move and let Hiccup have his way. All the while he never broke eye contact and when Hiccup could no longer do so Alvin leaned forward, took the chain between his teeth and gave it a good hard tug that made the boy scream and shake in a bizarre mix of pleasure and pain.

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods!" the boy panted, bouncing even harder but rather than pull away he grabbed Alvin's head and pushed it against his chest, crying out every time Alvin pulled on the chain. His nipples felt as if they might be ripped off but at the same time it sent a lightning bolt of pain and pleasure racing from his tender nipples straight to his cock and he pumped it all the harder. It was as if the Mighty Thor was hitting him with bolt after bolt of lightning while pounding him with his hammer and he almost laughed at the silly thought if it wasn't for the fact that it was all too real at the moment. He bounced harder, whimpering when Alvin placed a large hand against his belly in order to feel the movement of his cock inside him and the way it pushed against the inner walls of Hiccup's belly.

"So beautiful…so perfect," Alvin purred in his ear when he released the chain. "I bet you could fit a dragon's cock in here. Wouldn't that be a show?"

Hiccup wanted to tell him just where to go with that particular thought but before he could Alvin's teeth grazed over the big vein on his neck and then bit down so hard Hiccup screamed. He came so hard he nearly passed out right then and there and to his relief Alvin came with a roar, filling him so completely that Hiccup was sure no more cum could possibly fit inside him. Hiccup clung to him, shaking and shivering so hard he feared he might fall off the man's lap. He barely made a sound when Alvin pulled out only to shove the butt plug back in before too much cum could escape. Then the man patted his belly fondly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he traced the swollen belly with a curious grin.

"A little," Hiccup admitted, feeling uncomfortable and far too full.

Alvin nodded to himself as he continued to stroke Hiccup's belly. "Maybe I'll let you empty it in the morning," he mused. Then he lifted the boy in his arms bridal style and carried him to the mound of furs that served as a bed. "Besides, I have more fun filling you up." He lay on the furs with Hiccup possessively on top of him so that the boy's lithe body lay along his with his head cushioned on his chest. He took a moment to rid himself of his tunic then settle down with his prize.

Hiccup didn't try moving, didn't even make a sound. He rested his head against Alvin's chest, his hand curling in the tangled beard and tried to make his mind go blank but unlike like every night since his abduction it didn't fell into the endless void of the nightmare realm. This time he fell asleep with the acceptance that he was never escaping and no one was going to rescue him and by accepting fell into the first restful sleep in what felt like ages.


	24. Chapter 24

Now or Never 24

"What do you mean we're not sending the whole armada?" Dagur demanded when he reached the war council on his flag ship.

His uncle and a dozen or more of the highest ranking captains looked up from the maps in surprise when their young chief barged in and while many were instantly afraid of the young unbalanced man Harold and Sven were not. At that moment they couldn't afford to.

"Lad, we can't have the entire armada in two places at once," Harold explained as he strolled toward his angry nephew both happy and surprised to see him when he should still be locked up on Berk but then Dagur was never one to stay still for long. "The Romans have returned to the Archipelago. If we don't deal with them now then they'll start stealing our young again. It's the Berserkers duty to protect the twelve tribes regardless of any rivalry."

"Yes but…"

"Dagur, you were very young the last time the Romans raided our lands and we were lucky not to lose any of our children but that's only because your father led us against them," Harold forged on despite the sudden anger in Dagur's eyes at the mention of his father. "I know you're very fond of Hiccup, I am too, and we will find him but we can't send the entire armada. Ten Berserker ships is plenty enough against three Outcasts dinghies. And we still have five Hooligan long boats. That's five to one. Alvin doesn't stand a chance."

That didn't soothe Dagur at all. He was in a rage, his chiefdom virtually stripped from him as his uncle took the lead and his hands itched for his axe. He wanted to scream and yell and demand the full force of his armada focus on Hiccup instead but that would take precious time Hiccup didn't have. Instead he gave an enraged howl and raced out of the war room, tears he would never admit to slipping from his angry eyes as he raced back to Toothless. There he gave another scream, pulling at his hair as he tried to understand how his uncle could betray him.

"No! NO! _NO!_" he screamed, tearing at his hair.

It startled Toothless who had decided to take a much needed nap. He looked up at Dagur with worried greengage eyes. Dagur was weird to begin with but this was a little frightening.

Chest heaving Dagur snatched the first axe he saw right off the belt of the nearest Hooligan and stalked toward Toothless, making the Nightfury jump to his feet and growl with threat. Dagur paid him no mind as he stuck the weapon in his belt. "We're leaving," he said, his voice quivering slightly but calming when he saw the worry in Toothless's bright cat like eyes. He hesitated, seeing the strain their flight had already taken on the beast but relief flooded him when Toothless made a sound much like an agreement then flared his large wings and gave a whole body shake. It was a good enough sign that he was ready to go. Dagur gave a watery smile and hurriedly mounted him. Together they took to the sky and continued on, hoping to either find Alvin's ship or the other riders even if it took all night.

. . .

Harold watched the boy and dragon go with a frown. He didn't like upsetting Dagur but the armada could not be everywhere and sooner or later Dagur would learn that. He sighed as he turned back to organizing the ships.

. . .

"Impulsive," muttered Mildew with a shake of his head. "Why are teenagers so impulsive?" He gave an annoyed huff as he watched Toothless fly off. The dragon was in no shape to be on a rescue mission. Before they know they'd be having to fish the silly dragon and Berserker out of the water and the Summer Current was not a place anyone wanted to fall in. Sharks were the least of their problems but Sharkworms? Ah…now those were frightening creatures, almost made Skulldrons look like friendly sparrows.

Speaking of Skulldrons there was a rather large school of them swimming under the ships. An old fear momentarily caused Mildew to freeze where he stood and it took more courage than he cared to admit to take a deep breath and step back from the rail. How was it that the kids could walk up to such creatures with so little fear but the mere thought of one wild dragon made his old knees shake uncontrollably. Him, a once great warrior afraid of the dragons he once hunted. Taking a shaky breath he looked back to the sky where Toothless was now only a speck in the vast sky. If a bunch of children could command dragon why couldn't he? Perhaps he should be a little more impulsive, too.

He waited until Sven boarded the ship once more before approaching the man with a rather wild idea that would prove dangerous but get the ships to where they wanted to be much faster. The young man gave him a questioning look, used to Mildew keeping to himself rather than throwing a friendly arm over anyone's shoulder let alone his.

"Have I ever told you about dragon surfing?" Mildew started in a friendly tune. "Ah…I must have been around Dagur's age but it was the most fun I ever had with dragons."

It was a long time ago but it could have been yesterday for Mildew as Sven and the other ship captains began roping Skulldrons. They kept the ropes loose as to not harm the dragons but it worked perfectly and only took one Skulldron per ship to have the Hooligan fleet and Berserkers ships that were still helping in the search for the Outcasts practically flying over the waves. It was a sickening voyage but not one of the warriors was willing to cut the ropes loose until they spotted Alvin's ship. They were on a mission and Mildew was leading the charge.

. . .

Alvin had perhaps the most exotic, stomach twisting fantasy he could clearly remember in a very, very long time. With Hiccup at his side he had conquered Berk, taken the isle by complete surprise simply by the boy's sudden appearance on their shores and then his army taking the island while Stoick was too busy welcoming his boy home. Ah the horror and betrayal on his old friend's face was enough to make Alvin chuckle in his sleep and snuggle Hiccup a little closer to him if that were possible. Poor, poor Stoick, not understanding how his own child could betray him. Oh it would such great fun. Once the warriors were capture and village under siege Stoick would be bound and dragged to the Great Hall where he would bear witness to just how far Hiccup had fallen as he kissed Alvin in welcoming and then Alvin would have Hiccup please Stoick – well take advantage of him while he was tied down and unable to stop either the boy or Alvin from doing what they wanted with him. Alvin could easy picture that horror on Stoick face as Hiccup sucked him to hardness and then rode that large hard cock. And of course Alvin would join in to show Stoick just how much Hiccup could fit in him and bring the boy to screaming pleasure before turning the boy's head away from his father and murdering Stoick while he was still so deep inside Hiccup. His last death throws would be what brought them all to conclusion.

It was a sick twisted dream but one that made him immediately hard and he was never so happy to have a ready source of relief laying on him. He ran his fingers down Hiccup's spine then up again, debating how to proceed. He could roll over and fuck the boy into the floor boards and Hiccup wouldn't object – not anymore – but he wanted Hiccup to trust him and relay on him which meant the boy would need to _want_ to ride him. That might be tricky.

His hand slid down the boy's spine to his sweet plump rear that was still swollen and bruised from all the abuse it had taken over the last week or so and tweaked the butt plug firmly shoved up his hole. He gave it a little tug then let it go, chuckling softly as it was sucked back into the slim body. Taking a firmer hold he began to pull and push, twisting it from time to time until he heard a muffled moan and Hiccup wiggled on him, his small length slowly coming to life as his fingers curled in Alvin's beard.

"Ngh…uh…" the boy moaned softly, pressing his face into Alvin's chest.

He was so beautiful like this and Alvin could have tormented him forever if it weren't for his own need. "You like that, don't you? Not as good as the real thing though, hmm?"

"No," Hiccup breathed and Alvin wasn't sure which question he was answering but it didn't matter.

Pulling the butt plug out, Alvin threw it aside and replaced it with his fingers, two at first and then three. He thrust them in and out, marveling at the feel of quivering muscles and slick walls as cum from the previous sessions began to leak out but it survived perfectly as lube. "You're already hard," he cooed, breathing against auburn hair.

Hiccup only whimpered and pressed his body against Alvin's, on the verge of dry humping the man to get relief. "Please…please…"

"Ride me, my lovely. Ride my cock and show me how much you love it," Alvin purred as he pushed his fingers against the youth's prostrate.

Hiccup didn't want. He really didn't even though his body needed release. But he had come to a startling realization about his sex life as limited as it was. The only two sex partners he had ever had were nearly the same. His relationship with Dagur began with unwanted sex while he was too sick and drunk to think better of it and the second time was rape when he went to save his father. In fact every sexual encounter except their last had been violent and not necessarily wanted. So what was the difference between that and this? Well other than the fact that he did like Dagur.

He glanced up at Alvin, his mind whirling but he didn't object or fight. He pushed himself up to his elbows and pressed his lips to Alvin's in what was planned to be a chastised kiss but turned into something more heated as Alvin head his head in place and slipped his tongue in Hiccup's mouth. That tongue explored everything inch of Hiccup's mouth before releasing the boy and allowing him to slid down and in place. There was no fanfare, no great taunting or need encouragement, Hiccup simply mounted Alvin, sliding down on his cock with little more than a wince and shuddered moan and began bouncing almost immediately.

Alvin grinned and laid back, his large hands moving up and down the lad's thighs. This was such an improvement over only a few days ago. All that sassiness was gone and Hiccup was an exceptionally obedient angel now. His angel. He was sure that Hiccup would do anything he asked now regardless of the request.

He was just beginning to enjoy himself when there was a bounding on the door before the lock was thrown and heavy door pulled open. He snarled in rage. "Keep going," he instructed Hiccup when the boy paused between thrusts. "Don't worry about him, it's just us." Once the boy started again he glanced toward the man who dared to interrupt him. "What is it?"

The man glanced at Hiccup, his eyes slightly widened with surprise. Everyone knew Alvin was fucking the kid but other than Magnus and Olaf no one had proof. He shook his head quickly and focused on the situation at hand. "We have…guest, sir. Ah…their leader is demanding to speak to you or rip the ship apart and then sink it with all hands aboard." He made a gesture with his head toward Hiccup, hoping Alvin would get the idea that it was the boy's father and an army of dragons threatening them.

The Outcast chief was silent for a moment before nodding. "Keep them occupied. I'll be up once I finish. And if you catch their leader make sure he's locked up somewhere secure. I'll have a little chat with him after. Everyone else you can kill."

The man hesitated then with a curt nod he raced out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him before relaying the orders to his fellow Outcasts and engaging the Dragon Riders.

Alvin lay back once more, a happy smile on his face as Hiccup rode his cock. So Stoick had found them? Oddly he wasn't mad about the turn of events but rather excited about the possibility of fulfilling his little fantasy. Ah but to do that he needed to bring Stoick down and sadly none of his men where strong enough let alone smart enough to accomplish such a feat. No, if he wanted Stoick he needed to face his old friend himself which meant he could just lounge around with Hiccup riding him at a leisurely pace.

With surprising swiftness he rolled Hiccup over so that the boy was under him. "Sorry, lad, but we've got a little company so I need to make this fast. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

Hiccup only gasped in shock as his legs were pulled up onto Alvin's shoulders, bending him over double so that his knees were to his ears and then Alvin was pounding into him with such force that Hiccup couldn't keep in his cries. It felt as if Alvin might break his spine with this position and how much of his heavy weight was on him.

Alvin slammed into the boy as he thought of all the ways he would humiliate Stoick, of how he would make his old friend watch as he defiled Hiccup over and over again and showed him just how disciplined Hiccup was now. Maybe he'd let Stoick live so that that knowledge and shame would live with him for the rest of his life. Oh he still cared for Stoick, a part of him always will, but now he had something so much better.

A few more hard slams and Alvin came hard, his seed filling Hiccup's belly to mix with the previous cum but Hiccup hadn't cum, not yet. Alvin took a few extra minutes to jerk the boy off and once he had – a pretty splatter of pearly white cum on his lovely face – Alvin pulled out and pushed the butt plug back into place.

"You said…" Hiccup started, his face red at having the plug back in him.

Alvin only grabbed his breaches and started to dress, barely sparing Hiccup a glance as his excitement at facing off with Stoick grew. He just started to notice the way the Galleon was listing from side to side and here he had thought it was him and Hiccup's sexual escapades giving him that rocking feeling. "We have guests. After I've dealt them I'll clean you up."

Hiccup curled into a ball and hugged his knees. "Promise?" he said in a tiny child-like voice that made Alvin smile.

The bog man knelt before his boy – Hiccup would never belong to another – and stroked his hair. "I promise, Hiccup. I can make it coming out feel as good, or even better than when it went in. Now I need you to stay here and stay very quiet. I doubt they're using Sniffer Dragons but you never know so find a place to hide and wait until I come back. You do as I say and I'll reward you, alright?"

Hiccup nodded. "Alright."

Pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, Alvin smiled brightly. "That's my boy," he said before jumping to his feet and racing off to join the battle. He took enough time to make sure the door was secure and shelf locked in place before heading topside. He had dragons and riders to kill and an old friend to capture. Hiccup and Berk will be his before night has fallen.

. . .

"Take out the catapults and target the smaller ships," Stoick yelled to the riders as they swooped over the three Outcasts ships. He left that for Snotlout and the Twins to deal with while he swooped in next to Astrid and Fishlegs. "Take out the masts. No masts means no wind and they won't be able to run. Gobber, once that's done take two of the boys and search the flag ship for Hiccup. I'll deal with Alvin."

"You'll need back up," Gobber said as he fly next to his chief.

"No time. The armada isn't here yet and Hiccup can't wait a minute longer." Stoick banked sharply as a boulder fly past a little too close to him and Skullcrusher – he'd chosen a name for his new dragon after leaving Outcast Island. "Find Hiccup and get him as far from here as possible. We'll catch up."

Gobber wasn't so convinced. He'd seen Stoick in this sort of mood before, after losing Valka and it ended up in a long war with the dragons before Hiccup had ended it. And while Alvin was guilty of kidnap and rape not all his men should share the same fate. "Just make sure you do otherwise Hiccup will never forgive you."

Stoick seemed a little surprised but he just gave a huff and flew down with Alvin and Fishlegs in attack positions. Gobber dove in behind them, Grump swishing his huge tail and knocking out Outcasts left and right and crushing catapults without effort. The kids and their dragons rained down havoc from the sky and sent men running this way and that as they had no true cover to avoid such an attack even after battling the riders numerous times over the last two years. All they had were catapults and crossbows and the riders had learned how to dodge and weave with their dragons under Hiccup's guidance and they used everything they learned to their full advantage. They destroyed every weapon, mast and peddle they could, leaving the Outcasts weaponless in a matter of minutes. Gobber was very proud at how well the teens worked together even without their normal leader.

Of course nothing could ever go as easily as it might first seem. Alvin came charging out of the gangway, axe drawn and a look of twisted glee on his face. "Stoick!" he called merrily, as if happy to see his rival and former friend. "Why are you fluttering about like some foolish sparrow? Why not come down and fight me like a man?" he taunted, juggling his axe from hand to hand. "Or don't you have the courage of that ninety pound boy of yours?"

Stoick snarled, outraged that the man who stole his boy would act as if nothing had happened. He gave Skullcrusher a kick and charged forward, his axe at the ready and just as his dragon was about to run down the other man he leapt off its back and brought his weapon down on Alvin's head. Alvin ducked at the last possible second and rolled to the side. He sprung to his feet with a jolly laugh and launched himself at Stoick.

"I trusted you!" Stoick snarled, ducking from a blow toward his head.

"Ah, what's wrong, Stoick?" he laughed. "You really thought I went all goody-goody? You're just as naïve as when we were young. I was there for Hiccup. I was always there for the boy. He's mine, just as he always should have been." He jumped back as Stoick's axe came bearing toward his chest.

Stoick only roared in response and pursued the other man with every intent to kill.

. . .

Gobber fought back the urge to run to Stoick's defense and help as he normally would. He had a mission to accomplish and right now it was the most important thing in the world. He waved over Snotlout and the Twins – not his first choice in help but given the situation more reasonable than either Astrid or Fishlegs would be. Well at least two out of three of them.

"Ruffnut, can you control Barf and Belch long enough for Tuffnut to help me?" he asked the female twin when the two headed dragon landed on deck.

"Well…yeah, I guess but we may have issues fighting," she answered, glancing at her brother with raised brows.

"Good enough. "Tuff, you and Snotlout come with me. Hiccup's below deck somewhere. He's going to be hurt and maybe not quite himself, so if you find him don't touch him just yell for me, understood?"

"Wait, why wouldn't he be himself? Who else would he be?" Tuffnut asked as he adjusted the satchel across his shoulders that contained Hiccup's quilt. He hadn't bothered leaving it on Berk after the search. He was in too much of a rush to find Hiccup.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Because he's most likely been tortured imbecile."

"Yeah, I knew that but he's still our Hiccup, right?"

"Let's hope so," Gobber sighed, not wanting to argue the point.

Now although Outcasts were no good battling the riders in the air that didn't mean they weren't up for a little one on one combat when the riders were off their dragons and on the same level as them and Gobber and the boys had their fair share to fight as they searched of an opening. They fought with short swords and bludgeons, protecting one another's backs and receiving cover fire from Astrid and Fishlegs until they found the hatch and made their way into the hold. The hold looked like any other and was a mace of shelves and barrels and crates as far as the eye could see. Nothing looked suspicious or out of sorts but Gobber knew with every fiber of his being that Hiccup was down there somewhere and he wasn't going to rest until he found his young charge and protégé – even if Hiccup was generations before his time. And he wasn't going to stop until the boy was safe at home with his father and Toothless to look after him.


	25. Chapter 25

Now or Never 25

The ship listed violently to port and Hiccup grabbed the wall fearing that this time it might capsize. It had been happening for the better part of the last twenty minutes and he was almost certain he heard the familiar sound of a Monstrous Nightmare roaring from somewhere above. For a moment hope filled him but he quickly squashed it as he remembered the Outcasts earlier panic with the Romans. Alvin said they had dragons as well, chained and enslaved on the grand ship and it was most likely them he was hearing. Yet he could almost swear he heard a Deadly Nadder and Zippleback as well. Of course the Romans could have those breeds in captivity as well. So he sat back between the crates, knees against his chest and hands over his ears as the sound of explosions echoed throughout the small room with ear shattering velocity that his head spun and teeth chattered.

There was a lot of yelling as well, not just shrieks of pain or agony or even the curses of Viking battle cries…people were calling his name. His imagination. It had to be his imagination. Why would Romans being calling for him? Yet he knew these voices almost as well as his own. Tears stung his eyes. His friends weren't there to save him. Why would they be? He was alone and on his own and maybe if he did what Alvin wanted the man would leave his people alone. It was for the best in the long run. He could make things work if he just relaxed and did as Alvin said, right?

But he was scared. Scared of what would happen if the Romans found him and the awful things the Consul would do to him which sounded to be far worse than what Alvin already did to him. He was scared of what awaited him on Outcast Island even though Alvin swore that no one would touch Hiccup but him. And he was even more frightened of how his own people would react once they learned what happened to him. He prayed that never happened and he curled into a tighter ball as the fear of being found by anyone other than Alvin rolled over him. A scratching at the door made him pull the furs tighter around him and held his breath as the heavy door was suddenly pulled open. His eyes squeezed close as he waited for the worse.

"Wow, did anyone check this room before letting the Outcasts leave Berk?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Hiccup began to shake. This was a hallucination most likely caused by lack of sleep and proper food and all the abuse his body had taken. He pressed his face into the fur and sobbed softly. That couldn't really be Tuffnut, could it?

"Shh…I hear something," another voice whispered and that one tugged at Hiccup's heartstrings and made him look up.

"Gobber?" he breathed, his voice just above a whisper for fear of breaking this spell. It was a dream; he knew that now because how on Earth would Gobber be able to find him so far out at sea or wherever they were when not even his father had been able to find him after all this time. He wasn't really sure how long he had been gone but he knew it was well over a week. He quickly covered his mouth, fearing that maybe it wasn't Gobber but rather a Roman who sounded awfully similar.

"Hiccup!" Gobber cried, pushing aside crates and knocking over barrels in his desperate search for the youth until finally he came to the small huddle form in the corner. He stood over the boy for a moment, unbelieving his eyes as he stared down at the lad draped only in furs then fell to his knees. "Oh Hiccup," he breathed. "Snotlout, Tuffnut, wait for me outside and guard that door. Take down anyone who tries to come in."

"Why?" Snotlout demanded, trying to peer over his shoulder at his younger cousin. "What's wrong?"

Tuffnut on the other hand had caught sight of Hiccup and his eyes widened at the other boy's state. He grabbed Snotlout by the arm and begun shoving him toward the door with no explanation and no care for Snotlout's curses. Right now Hiccup was in no shape to be badgered by Snotlout's endless questions or teasing and Tuffnut would be damned if he was going to let his friend suffer any more than he already was.

Gobber waited until the two were out of the room before carefully reaching out and touching Hiccup's shaking shoulder. "Hiccup…lad, look at me," he said gently and was relieved when the boy looked up and met his gaze. He smiled gently and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Hey there."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment then looked away. "You're just a dream," he murmured, his eyes closing for a moment only to shoot open again with an "OW!" and glared at the man before him.

"Hallucinations don't pinch, lad," Gobber responded but he gave a friendly smile.

"Gobber?" Was it true? Was this really Gobber kneeling before him? Tears streaked down his cheeks as his vision cleared and he realized that this was indeed his mentor and longtime friend. His chest heaved as he sobbed and threw his arms around the blacksmith's neck. "Gobber!"

"I've got you, son, I've got you," Gobber whispered, patting the boy's back as he held him close. "It's alright, I'm not going to let you go. You're safe now."

That only made Hiccup cry more and if he could he would have crawled onto the man's lap but the fur covering him slipped out of place, revealing the jewels covering his body. He immediately pulled back and covered himself, afraid of what his mentor might think.

Gobber had seen enough and his only frowned as he tried to hide his disgust. He took a deep breath and pulled the sack across his back to the front and opened it. He was almost afraid to see what else was on Hiccup. Bruises he suspected but jewels? What was Alvin thinking? These were the jewels of a Roman sex slave or consort not befitting of the future heir of the Hooligan tribe. Even if he was using Hiccup to fulfill his sick fantasies this was going too far. "It's alright," Gobber assure as he pulled out clothing from the bag. "We'll just cover these up until we get home and…"

"No," Hiccup whimpered, coming more and more to his senses as he realized that he was indeed being rescued. "I want them off…now. Please…"

Gobber bit his lip. They really didn't have time for this. He needed to get Hiccup dressed and off the ship as quickly as possible but the boy had such a pleading look he simply couldn't say no. Glancing over his shoulder he made sure both Tuffnut and Snotlout were still guarding the door and then slowly inched the fur down Hiccup's body to get a good look at just what he was dealing with. The collar was easy enough and even with only one hand Gobber was able to pop the lock – thanks to a little gadget the Bog-Burglars gave him a few years back for just such a purpose. The nipple claps were a little harder due to the fact that they were actually pinching into the skin and he was afraid if he did something wrong that he may cause more damage than good but after a few minutes they too fell away. The arms bands were easy enough as was the jewel in Hiccup's belly button. Once they were gone Gobber pulled a green tunic over Hiccup's head and helped him shrug it on. The next challenge came in a form Gobber really didn't feel comfortable dealing with.

"It's inside," Hiccup explained, his face bright with embarrassment. "He does his business and keeps shoving it back in before…" His words faltered and he looked away.

Now here Gobber was a little confused. He kind of gathered that Hiccup meant there was a plug inside him that he wanted removed and that it was most likely used to keep him open so Alvin didn't have to do so much work preparing him. He inhaled sharply as he gazed at Hiccup swollen belly and a sickening thought hit him. Alvin wouldn't…he couldn't. He knew the man was sick but this…this was too cruel, especially for one so young, so new to have to hold in so much.

"Please…get it out, get all out," Hiccup pleaded, his eyes bright with unshed tears that tore at Gobber's heart.

Gobber sighed but nodded. "Alright, lad, lay back. This may hurt and I'm sorry if it does but you're right, we needed to get this out now or it'll hurt more later." He hesitated a moment and glanced over his shoulder again. "Tuff, shut that door," he ordered and for once Tuffnut didn't ask questions, he just gave Gobber wide fearful eyes and then pulled it closed before Snotlout could barge in and demand answers.

"Just give them a few minutes," he muttered to the older boy as the door closed.

Once the door closed Gobber took a deep breath and removed the fur from Hiccup lower half as the boy laid on the floor. He placed his hand on the boy's swollen belly and rubbed it gently. "Okay, when I pull it out I need you to bare down. Just think of being in the outhouse and passing a rather large one."

"Gobber!" Hiccup cried with the first laugh he had in what felt like forever. He covered his face as he felt that fleeting laughter slowly die away with the situation at hand.

Gobber's bad arm pressed against Hiccup's belly, one to hold him down and the other to help push the cum out of him. Then he grasped the butt plug with the fingers of his good hand and gave it a pull. It came out much easier than Gobber expected which could only mean Alvin had raped the boy very recently, perhaps even as the riders were attacking the ships. It brought a chill down Gobber's spine to think that Hiccup could have suffered so much at that madman's hands.

Once the butt plug was out Gobber altered his focus to Hiccup's face, waiting for a sign that it was all out and that he was going to be okay. Gobber doubted the boy would ever really be okay, not after all this but he hope. He spoke gently to his protégé, patted his knee and made promises he hoped he could keep but Hiccup only closed his eyes and looked away, still far too embarrassed to be seen like this. Luckily he was taking this like a champ and didn't flinch or complain even if he still seemed very out of sorts and a little too passive. This wasn't the Hiccup he had helped raise but only a shadow of that boy.

Hiccup reached down to clean himself, refusing to allow Gobber to touch him down there anymore but was more than happy to let his mentor help him pull on his trousers. He had gone strangely silent after the contents of his belly emptied out and looked as if he might be caving in on himself. He didn't object when Gobber picked him up and carried him toward the door, didn't even ask about his prosthetic leg which Gobber had not had a chance to rebuild. He just snuggled against Gobber as if he were his father and closed his eyes, feeling safe but still very, very scared. He hadn't noticed Gobber shove all the jewels – including the awful butt plug – into the bag.

Gobber gave the door a kick with his wooden leg. "Tuffnut, open her up, we're ready," he yelled as he adjusted Hiccup in his arms. He really should have grabbed one of the furs to cover the boy with – Hiccup was obviously in shock – but he did not want even one of those filthy things touching the lad. Once the door was open he stomped out.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" Snotlout demanded, swinging his bludgeon around in annoyance. "I thought we were in a rush."

Tuffnut shoved him aside and glanced at Hiccup. "Hey, you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Boys," Gobber started but stopped in surprise when Tuffnut pulled Hiccup's quilt out of his satchel and covered the heir with it. Gobber adjusted his hold so that the old fabric wrapped around Hiccup more securely and covered his foot and head.

"Whoa, he does look sick. What happened?" Snotlout asked, peering at his cousin who by all appearances had passed out.

"We'll discuss it later," Gobber insisted, cradling Hiccup a little closer. "Let's find Grump and get him out of here."

Everyone came to a standstill as a familiar piercing cry erupted up above followed by a series of blasts and screams. Three heads glanced upward in surprise but the fourth only snuggled closer to Gobber's warm chest and smiled softly.

"Toothless…" Hiccup whispered, the sound of his Nightfury's battle cry oddly soothing and finally making him relax with a feel of safety.

. . .

The battle on deck was fierce as the remaining riders rained fire down on the Outcasts and those smart enough abandoned the galleon and took refuge on one of the sister ships. Of course those fool enough to keep fighting were trying to distract Stoick from Alvin and not succeeding very well. Alvin and Stoick were perfectly matched and neither seemed able to get the upper hand. They lunged and thrust, blocked and deflected each other's blows but Alvin was never one to play fair. He taunted Stoick, jeered at him about all the things he had planned for Hiccup. He used Stoick's love and compassion for his child against him. It was working perfectly too until a plasma blast exploded between the two chiefs and knocked them back a few paces.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Dagur yelled from above as he and Toothless swooped around them. They landed a few meters away and the young Berserker chief hopped down and gave Toothless an affectionate pat before unsheathing his sword and charging into battle with the Berserker battle cry.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" snarled Alvin as the young man leapt at him with the axe posed at his head. He managed to deflect it but Stoick came at him from the side and suddenly Alvin was battling two enraged chieftains that he was not counting on.

"Didn't I lock you up?" Stoick questioned as he and Dagur pushed Alvin back.

"Since when do I stay put for more than an hour or so?" Dagur countered with mad glee as he twisted away from Alvin's lunge and aimed his neck blow for Alvin's exposed neck but that too was blocked. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Hiccup is mine, boy," Alvin snarled as he tried defending himself but it was becoming increasingly difficult now that he had to fight both Stoick and Dagur had once but he was never one to give up. "You've had your fun with him now it's my turn."

"Yeah well your sense of fun doesn't exactly match ours."

Together Stoick and Dagur managed to push Alvin back until he was cornered and it was either surrender or die and both chieftains were more than happy to deliver the killing blow.

"Where is he, Alvin. Where is my son?" Stoick demanded one last time but he needn't have to for at that very moment the hatch to the haul was shoved open and Tuffnut, Snotlout and Gobber climbed out with Hiccup's small, still form in Gobber's large muscly arms. "Hiccup!" Stoick breathed in relief.

Dagur inhaled sharply and then let his breath out slowly when he saw Hiccup, relief flooding every inch of his body. "Hiccup," he said softly, turning away from Alvin to go tend to his love. The one rule his father implanted deep into his mind went out the window as his took his focus off Alvin and before he could react he was grabbed from behind and dragged back until his back was flush with Alvin's front and a deadly rusted blade with age old blood staining it was pressed to his throat, his axe knocked out of his hands.

"Dagur!" Stoick gasped in surprise, his hands tightening around his axe handle. "Let him go, Alvin."

Alvin's eyes were wild as he glanced from Stoick to Hiccup cradle in Gobber's arms and then down at Dagur in his arms. "Put Hiccup down, Belch," he snarled, tightening his grip on Dagur until it was painful. The Berserker grunted but made no other sound. "Put him down or I kill the Berserker and send both your tribes back to war."

"Fat chance," Dagur snarled in outrage that Alvin would have the gull to attempt using him as a bargaining chip. "My uncle's not stupid enough to fall for that."

"Your uncle isn't here, boy, and neither are any of your warriors. You're alone and all your uncle has is whatever I say."

"He'll never believe you. Gobber, go! Get him out of here!" Dagur yelled only to get thumped on the side of the head.

"Move, Gobber, and he dies," Alvin reminded the Blacksmith, pressing the blade into Dagur neck enough to draw blood. His gaze shifted from Hiccup's prone form to Snotlout who was standing slightly in front of him with a bludgeon. "This is your lucky day, Snotlout. Give me Hiccup and I can guarantee that you will be the Hooligans' new chief by nightfall. You'll finally have everything you wanted. You will be the youngest and most revered chieftain in the Archipelago. Your father will be proud of you."

Snotlout was his wild card. The boy could go either way but Alvin was almost certain the boy's greed to would out. They spoke many times while Alvin was on Berk and he knew that while Snotlout admired Hiccup he was also still very jealous of the younger boy and the fact that one day Hiccup would lead their tribe. And sure enough Snotlout looked as if he was considering Alvin's words as he glanced at his cousin and Gobber. Alvin grinned evilly. Gobber wouldn't fight the boy, Snotlout was third in line for chiefdom and by all means Hiccup's heir until he had children of his own. If something happened to either boy the Hooligans would be left with no heir and defenseless.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup's small voice whispered the question they all wanted to ask.

Snotlout frowned at him before reaching out but rather than trying to take Hiccup from Gobber he only tucked the quilt a little more securely before turning back to Alvin. "You know Hiccup's a complete pain in my ass. He thinks he knows it all especially when he comes to dragons and never knows when to shut the hell up and mind his own business but you know what? He's my cousin. My little pain in the ass and yeah, he might need a good bop to the head from time to time but no one…_no one_ is allowed to pick on him but me…and well maybe him." He gestured toward Dagur who was grinning like a Mad Hatter. "So no, I'm not handing him to you or anyone because if I can't be chieftain then it might as well be him."

Alvin blinked, completely taken back by the boy's words. "But he stole your birthright."

"Nah, I was just holding it for him," Snotlout answered, buffing out his chest and folding his arms across it.

"Snotlout…" Hiccup said, a little surprised by the older boy defending him in such a way.

Snotlout gave a snort. "Don't start getting all emotional on me, dragon boy. I'm just stating facts. It's not like I like you or anything."

"Course not," Hiccup agreed, sounding a little bit like himself again.

Alvin was appalled, he knew turning Snotlout against Hiccup might be a long shot but he didn't except the boy to completely defend his cousin without having to think about it a little longer. Rage replaced confusion and he withdrew the blade from Dagur's throat to point at Snotlout. "Kill him! Kill the lot of them and bring me the Dragon Conqueror!" he snarled.

"Yeah, not happening," Dagur snickered as he rammed his elbow into the man's stomach and knocked him off balance. Then, quick as a Terrible Terror, he spun around and jumped as high as he could while kicking outward. His feet planned a solid blow to Alvin's stomach and the man stumbled backward and over the rail, falling to the Sharkworm infested waters below. Dagur hit the deck and roll back and up onto his feet in time to watch the man fall. He gave a hoot of laughter as the riders cheered. "Now try training those dragons!" he yelled as Alvin splashed into the Summer Current and as mass of black fins.

Surprised but extremely proud, Stoick strolled up to the rail and looked over then patted Dagur on the back. "Well done, son, well done," he commended the young chief with a large smile.

Dagur looked up in shock, not used to being called son by anyone since his father died let alone being praised by none other than Stoick the Vast. He smiled shyly, his head ducking slightly in embarrassment before his gaze caught sight of something particular that he had not seen during his flight with Toothless. It must have been hiding between the sea stacks or mountain islands because he would have noticed something that size.

"Ah…who invited the Romans?" he asked, feeling a tinge of fear he was not accustomed to but seemed to becoming a new trend in the last few weeks.

Stoick cursed under his breath and Hiccup gave a soft whimper from Gobber's arms. Romans were not something they were ready to deal with and they certainly didn't have enough dragons or warriors to deal with without the Berserker armada or Berk's fleet. And there were very few safe places for them to go at this time. But if the Romans reached Fort Sinister than all of the Archipelago was in danger.


	26. Chapter 26

Now or Never 26

Now every Viking young and old knew the threat Romans posed and while many of the young who had never had to deal with them thought these were fairy tales told by the elders to scare them into obedience. Each of the Hooligan teens had to suffer through one of Mildew's old war stories about Romans who kidnapped young children – usually boys – and turn into slaves or gladiators or worse and while many scoffed at the idea the threat was ingrained into their subconscious and even the twins were unable to come up with some witting commentary for the occasion.

"Chief?" Tuffnut asked, not wanting to move away from Hiccup in case Snotlout suddenly changed his mind and swopped sides. Of course Toothless was there now and was rubbing his head against Hiccup's side bringing a light back to Hiccup's dull eyes as the boy reached out for him and rubbed his face into black leather.

"Gather the dragons. There's not enough of us to fight a ship that size," Stoick said, heading toward his son to check on him. "Hiccup," he said gently, touching his boy's face and looking him over.

Hiccup glanced away from Toothless, a little startled to see if father and it took a moment to gather his bearings again. It seemed as if he was slipping in and out of coherency. His focus seemed to narrow on certain things but was unable to take in the big picture. Gobber kept saying he was in shock and that he'd be okay in a few days once he was back home and things went back to normal but Hiccup was unsure. He didn't feel normal. He felt as if he were dreaming and that at any moment he would wake up to find Alvin hovering over him with a hard on and demanding he pleasure him. At any moment he would be forced to have one unwanted orgasm after another. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he stared at his father wishing for all the world it was really him.

"Ah son, what did he do to you?" Stoick whispered, taking him from Gobber and cradling him like he did when Hiccup was a babe. He balanced his boy in one arm and brushed aside his shaggy bangs. Then he felt his son's forehead and checked his temperature. "You're ice cold."

The boy only stared at him, not seeming to understand his concern and he glanced toward Gobber. Gobber felt real. Toothless felt real but why didn't anything else?

"Hiccup?" Dagur asked, hurrying toward them. He opened his arms to hug the smaller boy but quickly stopped when Hiccup gave him a blank look. "No…Hiccup?"

Tears stung Hiccup's eyes. Now he knew he was dreaming. "Dagur?"

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo," Dagur purred, kissing Hiccup's forehead with a smile. "You okay?"

"No," Hiccup said honestly but he blinked away the tears and looked up at his father once more. "I want to go home."

Stoick just stared at his son for a moment or two, marveling at how small and young he sounded. Not at all like the young man he had become since finding Toothless. Alvin had broken him. Alvin had managed to break his Hiccup. He held his child closer and buried his face in the boy's hair. "Of course, son, we're just leaving."

With Gobber's help he got Hiccup up on Skullcrusher and then Stoick climbed up behind him and kept one arm around the boy's waist. "Dagur, will you be alright flying Toothless a little longer."

The Berserker looked put out by the request. "Absolutely not. I want to exchange him for a more obedient dragon. He pulls to the left and never listens and keeps whining for that bozo," he gestured to Hiccup with a wink, hoping to make Hiccup smile. Toothless head butted him from behind and Dagur gave a huff and rolled his eyes. "But he has his charm. I suppose I can look after him a little while longer."

Hiccup blinked, completely confused and then the tiniest hint of a smile adorn his lips and he mouthed "Thank you" before Stoick took to the air. The other riders followed suit. Dagur and Toothless were the last and the Nightfury fired a plasma blast toward the swiftly approaching Roman Galleon. The large ship was moving far quicker than any boat Dagur had seen before. There wasn't enough wind to make it move that quickly. Were there dragons pulling the vast ship? Something wasn't right with that boat. It looked as if it might out run the dragons which seemed next to impossible.

The riders didn't go far. Their dragons were already tired from the long flight from Berk across the Archipelago so they landed on the nearest island north of the Summer Current where the water was still frigid cold and the ice from winter had yet to melt and still had a hold on parts of the land and sea. Stoick landed first and waited for the others as he took stock of the situation. The Romans had spotted them and were moving quickly to intercept. Stoick was a little surprised by this. Not only was the large boat moving unusually swift for a vessel its size but the Romans had literally ignored all the Outcasts except Alvin whom they pulled out of the sea. That was a little unexpected. He held Hiccup a little closer, instinctively knowing that they, like Alvin, were after Hiccup. He cursed Alvin, not for the first time that day, at the idea that he might have contacted the Romans and was planning on selling Hiccup to the bastards.

"What's the game plan?" Gobber asked as he and Grump landed next to them. He glanced worriedly at Hiccup, not liking the way the child looked.

Stoick waited for Dagur and Toothless before hopping down and carrying Hiccup to the Nightfury. Dagur quickly got down so that Hiccup can be sat on the saddle.

Hiccup was slowly coming back to himself, breaking away from the dream like quality that had clouded his mind to look at his father questioningly. "What are you doing? Toothless can't fly without someone to control his tail fin and I don't have my prosthetic."

Stoick patted his knee. "I know, son. But the Bog-Burglar village is just on the other side of that mountain formation. I want Toothless to run as fast as he can and get you there. Tell Chief Bertha what's happening. She'll bring her army to assist us."

"But they don't have riding dragons," Hiccup objected, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation and that this was indeed not a dream. "They'll never make it in time and you need as many of us as you can get."

"Not you," Stoick said firmly as he removed one of the emblems from his shoulder and placed it in Hiccup's hands in case the Bog-Burglars didn't immediately recognize the boy. "You are the hope and heir of our tribe and a great warrior but you are injured and in need of medical attention. You're no good to me on the battle field this time, son. Please. I need you to do this. I need to know you're safe." He patted Toothless, hoping the dragon understood just how important this was. The dragon gave a whine and big green eyes, not wanting to leave either but willing to do anything to protect his boy. "Run as fast as the wind, Toothless. He'll be safe in the village. We have friends there."

"Wait…no. I can fight. Dad, no! I don't want to go," Hiccup objected, grabbing Toothless's harness tightly and trying to keep him from leaving. "Toothless, no. We're staying. We're not leaving, bud."

Dagur hurriedly removed the buckle off his belt and shoved it in Hiccup's hands as well. "Listen…Hiccup, listen. You can't stay here. You're in no condition to fight. We'll be fine, alright? We'll be fine. We can handle this but if your father is too busy trying to defend you or worrying about you he won't be able to focus. Neither will I. I need you to do this, Hiccup. I want you to give this to my uncle, alright. He's looking for the Romans and will know I gave you this. Worst case scenario you can use it for trade. Now no more arguing, get going." He gave Toothless a small pat before stepping back and gesturing toward the woods with a thrust of his arm.

If Hiccup were in his right mind he probably would have told them both off and stood his ground but he wasn't all there just yet and when Toothless spun around and began running he didn't stop him. He held on tightly as they raced through the thick forests toward the mountains in the distance and with any luck help on the other side. The familiar feel of his best friend under him and the wind in his hair was almost enough to make Hiccup forget the seriousness for the situation as he leaned low to avoid branches and hug Toothless as the Nightfury ran at his full speed. Unfortunately he and Toothless weren't the only rider and dragon roaming the forests.

. . .

From where Alvin stood at the bow of the great Roman Galleon he could just make out the black blur which was Toothless dashing off into the woods. He gave a low annoyed growl at his prize getting further and further away from him. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Hiccup was supposed to be his. He had so many things planned for the boy. His hands twisted into knotted fists as he screamed in rage. No! No, he wasn't going to let Hiccup go. Stoick would pay for interfering and Dagur would suffer a fate worse than death. All of them will.

"You shouldn't have been so greedy," the consul tut-tutted as he came up behind Alvin with two young slave boys following closely behind. The man had lost a little weight since losing For Sinister to a swarm of Sharkworms a few years back courtesy of Hiccup so he didn't need the slaves to carry around his rolls of fat anymore which was rather a relief for Alvin who was a large man himself but not disgustingly so. "I thought I taught you better when you served under me."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Consul."

"Aw, Perfect, you always let that little one get under your skin. Very well. If he is what you want so dearly…" He gestured to two of his Centurions as the brought up their mounts from the hold. Two Speedstingers reared up under their expert hands. They, like many of their dragons, were captured and trained in the North so ice was no issue for them. "Capture the Hooligan heir and bring him back to the ship," the Consul instructed.

The two riders and their mounts leapt off the side of the vast ship as it plowed into the ice and began a mad dash toward the island. The dodged the Hooligan warriors and dragons on the ice, avoiding fire blasts and swipes of swords and axes before disappearing into the dense woods.

"Snotlout!" Stoick yelled as his nephew was the only still on a dragon.

Snotlout didn't ask. He and Hookfang took off after the Romans in hopes of intercepting them before they reached Hiccup. And while Hookfang wasn't the fastest dragon – that was usually Toothless and Stormfly's department – the Monstrous Nightmare put on a dash of extra speed but racing against Speedstingers was a challenge for any dragon and the chances of reaching Hiccup in time was questionable at best.

. . .

Alvin watched in glee as Snotlout left his tribe to defend his cousin. With luck the brat would be killed. He should have ordered the boy's death after his blunt betrayal. He had been counting on Snotlout falling in line and joining him. Oh well. There were much better things to think of and Alvin's mind did a little dip in the wrong direction as he thought of proper punishment for Hiccup for running away yet again, regardless if it was due to a rescue mission. He glanced at his old friend the Consul and his little troop of slave boys. Yes, the Consul could be cruel but he knew how to discipline naughty little boys who thought they could escape what was their fate. This time Hiccup would not be pleasuring three men – although he would think that a pleasing after being forced to please the Consul and Alvin. The Consul had strange twisted tastes and was more than happy the "train" his boys on how to please any man. It was time Hiccup received that training, even if Alvin had to hold him down himself.

He could already picture in in his head. Hiccup's shoulders pinned to the ground while he begged and pleaded for forgiveness, apologizing over and over again for running as the Consul played with his lower half in his own unique way that would torturously both hurt and arouse Hiccup to the point that if his mind hadn't broke before it surely would. It was making him hard just thinking about it and he rather hoped Hiccup put up a bit of a fight once he got the boy back. It would make breaking him again all the more fun.

. . .

They were almost to the mountains when two blurs shot past them at such a speed Hiccup wasn't quite sure what he was looking at first. He quickly dismissed them as wildlife on Bog-Burglar Island and yanked on the saddle as hard as he could. "Toothless, stop!" he yelled, trying to get his friend to listen. "Stop! We have to go back. Toothless!" When that didn't work he threw his weight backward, let go of the saddle and rolled off the Nightfury's back, surprising Toothless to a halt. Hiccup rolled to the ground and gave a yelp as his tender backside hit the dirt. Every part of him hurt but he pushed that aside as he tried to think. He was on the ground with only one leg, no weapons and his old quilt tangled around him. In any situation this would be bad but with Outcasts and Romans after him it couldn't get any worse.

Toothless lumbered up to him with a questioning mew.

"No, Toothless, I'm not running. Dad and the others need us. The Bog-Burglars will never make it in time," he explained with a sniffle. He reached up as Toothless nosed him and gave his best friend a hug. "I know you're worried about me but I can't just hide. I can…I can break down later but if we don't go back and something happens to them I'll never forgive myself." He pressed his face against Toothless as the tears streamed down and he felt incredibly small and helpless despite his desire to help his friends and family. "Please…please help me."

Toothless purred softly and rubbed his head against Hiccup's reassuringly as the boy sobbed, the stress of his capture and multiply rapes finally getting the best of him. His large leathery wings wrapped around the boy as he pulled his boy to him and nuzzled him and gave a few loving licks, making Hiccup's hair stand on end.

"Aw…how sweet, maybe the Consul will let you keep it as a pet," a deep husky voice sneered while another one laughed.

Hiccup looked up in shock at the two Romans on Speedstingers cornered them. The stingers on the tip of the dragons' tails swished from side to side as their mean beady eyes assessed them. Toothless gave a low rolling growl and stepped protectively in front of his rider, a wing covering him from view. Reaching up, Hiccup grasped the saddled and pulled himself to his good foot and then onto the saddle with a low grunt. "Rapid fire, Tooth," he whispered once he was safely on his dragon's back but before Toothless even had a plasma blast formed the Speedstingers leapt at them only to be thrown back by a bright blast of fire that formed a high ring around Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup looked up in astonishment as an all too familiar Monstrous Nightmare flapped large flaming wings directly above them. "Hookfang!" he cried in glee.

"What? No love for the guy who didn't hand you over to Alvin and take your place as heir?" Snotlout demanded in a harsh grumble but there was a playful smile in his eyes.

Hiccup only smiled, not quite sure what his cousin was going on about. Everything that happened on the ship was sort of a blur. He remembered Alvin saying something and Snotlout defending him but what had all transpired was not completely there. Toothless blasted the closest Speedstinger and leapt over the fire before running back toward the beach at full run. It brought Hiccup a sense of normalcy as he thought as he held the saddle and leaned low.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout yelled, he and Hookfang flying after them. "The village is the other way!"

Hiccup ignored him as he raced back to his father. There was no time to lose. There had to be something he could do to help his friends. Maybe…Maybe he could distract the Romans somehow since it was obvious he was the one they were after. His friends shouldn't have to die because of him. So rather than heading directly toward the beach he went to a cliff not far from it where he would be in plain view of the Roman Galleon and soldiers daring to cross the ice. Snotlout and Hookfang landed next to them, both utterly confused by Hiccup's actions.

"Have you lost your mind?" Snotlout snapped, ready to jump off Hookfang and throttle the younger boy. "They can see you! Alvin's like right there. Are you trying to get caught again?"

"How hot can Hookfang get?" Hiccup asked instead.

"Ah…pretty damn hot. Why?"

"When I say, melt the ice."

Snotlout stared at him but after a moment nodded. Melting ice and sending Romans running sounded like fun. But Hiccup didn't look so good and he was rather reluctant to leave the younger boy with only Toothless to care for him. Being unable to fly meant they were easier to catch and with two Romans on Speedstingers already after them, Hiccup and Toothless were near defenseless. He glanced around the area they were but so far they seemed safe but he wouldn't feel comfortable until Hiccup was safely back on Berk where Snotlout wouldn't feel so bad teasing and picking on him like old times. Where were those stupid ships?

"_What do you want?"_ Hiccup yelled down to the Romans in Latin, a language forbidden amongst Vikings but that his grandfather had taught him in case of emergency. It had been a while since he had to use it. _This is Viking territory, Romans are not welcome."_

The Roman soldiers gave a start at the strange accented voice echoing over the ice. They glanced toward the Vikings on the beach who were also looking for the source of the voice until the spotted the two dragons and riders up on the cliff.

"Hiccup!" snapped Stoick with an angry growl. The boy never listened. It took every ounce of self-control to not go up there and throttle his son. This was not the time to be challenging Romans when the boy was in no condition to fly let alone fight. Hiccup was just as stubborn as any Viking and it both made Stoick proud and irritated him in equal measure.

Gobber shook his head and gave Stoick a smirk. "Definitely your boy," he teased only to receive a scowl.

On the ship Alvin smirked, pleasantly surprised to see Hiccup had not run off like a scared child but had come back to face off with them. Oh, he was right about Hiccup. The boy was far stronger than he looked. He was a true warrior under the façade of a small, skinny boy. They would make the perfect team. Perhaps if Hiccup returned to him without fighting he would forego the punishment and instead reward him.

"_Ah, Hiccup,"_ he drawled in Latin simply to irate Stoick. "_Why are you being so foolish? You know where you belong."_ He waited a moment for Hiccup to absorb his words. Then he softened his voice as if he were speaking to a lover. "_I know you're confused, Hiccup. Everything must seem as if it's tumbling out of control but I'm not angry at you. Come back and all will be forgiven. You're not in trouble, my angel."_

Hiccup inhaled sharply. He wasn't expecting that. He knew Alvin spoke Latin probably more fluently than him but the way the man spoke to him was just like when they lay together and Alvin would stroke his cheek and while speaking sweetly to him like they were real lovers rather than Hiccup being a captive and victim. He opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. He swallowed and tried to think. He had to clear his mind. Alvin didn't love him. They were enemies. Alvin wanted to use him for his own gratification. Alvin didn't care about him. He opened his mouth again but he could still form no words.

"_Come on, lad. You know you belong at my side,"_ Alvin continued. He raised a hand toward Hiccup, beaconing him. _"You know you belong with me."_

"Hiccup," Snotlout said, seeing the fear in his cousin's eyes and the sudden doubt and confusion. There was a tremor running the length of the smaller boy's body. "Whatever he's saying is a lie. Alvin's a Treacherous and Treacherous's never tell the truth."

Hiccup wasn't so sure anymore. His body tingled at the memory of Alvin touching him and he bit his lip. Not all of it was bad. In fact he enjoyed a lot of it when Alvin was gentle and focused on his pleasure rather than his own. "I…" he whispered in Norse. "I don't know…"

Snotlout's jaw fell open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiccup was usually so head strong and stubborn that he would never ever bow to anyone let alone Alvin the Treacherous. It was one of the things Snotlout admired about Hiccup but now…now he seemed broken, confused and very unsure of himself. This wasn't his Hiccup anymore but some shadow of that boy. But before he could say anything to his cousin something caught his eye. "What in Thor is he doing?"

Hiccup wasn't the only Viking that understood Latin, Dagur had been forced to learn as well when he was very young and while he didn't speak it he knew what Alvin was trying to pull. He raced out over the ice, ready to take on the soldiers all on his own if need be. His axe was held tightly in one hand and he ignored the shouts or Gobber and Stoick that the ice was not safe. That was what he was counting on. He was like a one man army and he was willing to die to protect Hiccup. He would not allow Hiccup or anyone to suffer at Alvin's hands ever again and he will not allow Romans to even attempt conquering the Archipelago. Here he could strike two foes in one blow.

"Dagur!" Stoick yelled, chasing after the boy as he watched in horror as the soldiers drew back their bows and aimed at the approaching youth. He grabbed a shield from Gobber as he passed and hoped that he made it to the youth in time.

But Dagur was young and fast and had a mad gleam in his eyes as he stopped half way and raised the axe high above his head. At the same time the Romans let their arrows fly and the sky was blanketed by hundreds of arrows. Dagur swung downward and buried his axe deep in the ice and pulled and then swiftly did it again. Stoick reached the boy as the sharp arrow heads arched downward and pulled him close as he held the large round shield over their head. The thwack or arrows hitting the shield and ice all around them and the roar of pounding feet of Romans advancing toward them was the only sound for several heartbeats. Then…

_CRACK!_

Stoick felt the ice shift and tilt as panicked screams now filled the cold air. He silently cursed the boy in his arms for his rash behavior because there was no way they would be able to escape the ice before being plunged into the icy waters. The Summer Current still ran close to Bog-Burglar Island, not enough to warm the Winter Current but enough for Sharkworms and other water dragons to dare the icy depths in search for food. And even if there were no such creatures in these waters the cold was too bone chilling to swim back to the island.

Another crack followed by crunching echoed all around them and the ice they were on tilted dangerously. "Skullcrusher!" he bellowed as he lifted the shield. He gave a surprised gasp when he saw Dagur. An arrow had hit its target and buried itself deep in the young man's shoulder. Dagur for his part was trying to look unfazed by the injury but he was losing a lot of blood. "Skull…"

"Can we be of help?" a raspy old voice asked to Stoick's left.

Surprised Stoick looked up, thinking for a moment that he and Dagur must have died to behold the sight before them. There was his flag ship breaking through the ice with an angry Skulldron leashed to the bow but it wasn't the only ship with dragons harnessed to it. Half the Berserker armada and the entire Hooligan fleet had a variety of Skulldrons pulling them and most were cut free as the ships came to a stop and surrounded the Romans, weapons and catapults at the ready. And leading the charge was Mildew of all people.

Stoick gave a laugh and happily clasped Sven's arm as the captain and his crew reached down to help him and Dagur aboard. Now they had had a real army to deal with the Outcasts and Romans. That laughter quickly faded once he had Dagur laying on the deck of the boat. The arrow in the boy's shoulder had either broken his collar bone or done damage to his muscles because it hung limply at his side and the boy himself looked like a mixture of confused and lost, as if the pain had yet to register.

"You saved me?" he asked, blinking owlish green eyes at Stoick.

"Aye, that's what friends do," Stoick said with a soft smile full of admiration. "You ran out to save my boy and I did the same for you."

"Is Hiccup sa…afe?" Dagur words began to slur and Stoick was sure it was the shock setting in.

Nonetheless Stoick glanced up toward the cliff he last saw Hiccup and Toothless on. He could see Toothless but not Hiccup but that might only be because the dragon's head was in the way. "Yes, he's fine."

But Dagur never got a chance to respond. His eyes closed and he passed out.

. . .

Up on the cliff Hiccup stared at over the chaos like a wooden statue, unable to make heads or tails of what was going on. He witnessed dragons pulling warships and then being released only to destroy the platform of ice and drown countless Roman soldiers. He watched in mixed horror and fascination as the Berserkers charged the Roman Galleon and the huge ship start to steam away. But worse his eyes kept falling back to Alvin who not once looked away from him and when there's eyes met it was as if he was boring a hole did into Hiccup's soul, a silent promise that one day he would be back for Hiccup and no one, not his father, not Toothless and not even Dagur would be able to keep them apart. Then the ship was speeding away and Alvin was gone.

Hiccup took a shaky breathe as he tried to understand what all had happened in such a very short amount of time. His head spun with it all and a part of it seemed like some weird dream…or perhaps this was the dream and he would awaken once more in Alvin's arms after similar rescue dreams. He didn't know and he was near ready to panic in his need to know.

"Good bye to bad rubbish," Snotlout laughed as he lounged back on Hookfang. "Looks like we didn't have to do a thing. Dagur and his armada did it for us."

Dagur…

Hiccup had forgotten all about Dagur in the chaos. He had seen the Berserker chief face across the ice and strike it with his axe. He had watched as the iced cracked and his father rushed in with a shield to protect Dagur and then the ships arrived and…Hiccup had no idea what happened next. His head swam and he began to feel faint. _No, Vikings don't faint! Vikings fight. But if this is a dreams then who cares?_ With that logic Hiccup finally let the stress to his body and mind get the best of him and he fell forward on Toothless's saddle.

The Nightfury gave a questioning grumble before realizing what happened and made a whimpering soon of worry.

Snotlout glanced down at his cousin as the younger boy pitched forward. With tremendous speed he leapt off Hookfang and managed to catch Hiccup before he could slide off the saddle. "Whoa… What do you think you're doing? Hiccup? Hiccup! Damn it!" Hiccup was in bad shape. His face was ashen and clammy to the touch. Snotlout might not be the smartest of the riders but he knew when someone was in shock. Not sure what to do and knowing he couldn't fly with Hiccup on Hookfang he clamber up onto Toothless and slid his feet into the stirrups. "Okay, Hookfang, you follow us, okay. Hiccup is in no shape to be flying on his own."

The red Monstrous Nightmare blew smoke rings from his nostrils but gave an understanding nod. He waited until Toothless was airborne with his precious cargo before following. Hiccup did not look to be in good condition at all. Hopefully Gobber could do something to help him.

As he held Hiccup he noticed the bruises on his shoulder when the younger boy's tunic shifted. They were such a dark purple that they must have hurt greatly. But what turned Snotlout's stomach more was that they were in the shape of a very large hand. Whatever Alvin had done to Hiccup must have been horrific. It made Snotlout hate Alvin more than he already did and vow to keep a better eye on Hiccup. Sure they had their differences but no one…_no one_…was ever allowed to do this to anyone and he would somehow find a way to made Alvin pay.


	27. Chapter 27

Now or Never 27

Pandemonium was the only way to describe the happenings on the Hooligan flag ship as Snotlout landed with Toothless and Hiccup, the younger boy cradled in his arms. Stoick didn't noticed them at first as he had his hands full with an unconscious Dagur with a broken collarbone and arrow stuck between the bones in such a way that there was no removing the arrow head without worsening the damage. But it had to be removed before infection could set in. So without given it a second thought Stoick unsheathed his dagger and cut into the wound and dug the arrow head out. Dagur jerked in his unconscious state but he didn't awaken which could be taken as either a good sign or a bad depending on who you ask. Either way Stoick yelled out to Mildew to fetch the ships strongest alcohol while he heated his blade to cauterize the wound. In a matter of heartbeats scotch was poured over the injury and if that didn't wake Dagur the scolding hot blade did, if only for a moment.

Dagur let out one scream of agony, sat bolt upright and punched Stoick with a surprisingly hard left hook before passing out once more with an oath. Stoick rubbed his jaw amused by the young Berserker's reaction and exceedingly happy the kid wasn't armed at the moment otherwise he might have been gutted without Dagur truly realizing what he had done. It wasn't until he heard the commotion behind him did he remember Hiccup had been injured probably more seriously than Dagur and had indeed suffered greatly had Alvin's hands.

He left Dagur in Sven's capable hands and rushed over to where Gobber was taking Hiccup from Snotlout's arms while Ruffnut fetched Toothless and Hookfang some fresh fish. Tuffnut followed dutifully, carrying Hiccup's tattered old quilt and mumbling to himself about all the repairs it needed and wondering just what Hiccup had done to damage it so soon after getting it back. Astrid and Fishlegs landed with their dragons a few seconds later and quickly dismounted to join Gobber and Tuffnut but were stopped by Gunner and told to help feed their dragons and get some proper food in their bellies as well. Of course Ruffnut objected seeing as her brother had been allowed to go with Gobber and Hiccup and Snotlout objected because Hiccup was his younger cousin and it was his duty to be there for him.

Astrid gave a snort. "Since when?" she asked before looking pleadingly at Stoick. "I'm his girlfriend, I should be with him."

But Stoick's mind was too focused on his son to give any of their pleas consideration. "Do as Gunner says," was his only answer as he rushed to the hold where he knew Gobber would be treating Hiccup's injuries. And Gobber was indeed busy with Hiccup as Tuffnut rushed about doing as the blacksmith and field medic said, hanging canvases from the rafters the form a small sheltered room to keep curious eyes at bay while Gobber worked. It was a rare thing for Gobber to order and the last time he gave such was when they were preparing to amputate Hiccup's mangled right leg. Fear ate at Stoick's very soul at just what horrors must have befallen his little boy for his best friend to be taking such precautions. "Gobber?" he asked as his heart and stomach twisted in anguish.

There was silence for several heart-wrenching moments before Gobber called back. "Stoick, you might want to wait out there. Thanks for your help, Tuff, but you don't want to be here for this and I'm sure Hiccup wouldn't want you to see him like this."

"I can handle it," Tuffnut insisted. He looked up in surprise as Stoick pushed aside one of the canvases and stepped into the makeshift room. "I promise, I won't tell the others," he insisted, his eyes pleading and looking very serious for the first time either man could remember.

"Not even you sister," Gobber said sternly.

Tuffnut quickly shook his head. "Not even if she tries to beat me up. And you know she has a mean right hook and an even nastier left when she throws in a head bunt."

Gobber looked to Stoick and not really caring if the boy stayed or went Stoick nodded then knelt next to his child's head. He reached out and gently touched Hiccup's forehead and brushed back the tangled shaggy auburn hair. The hair was surprisingly cleaned just not brushed or combed which meant Alvin actually tried to take good care Hiccup. The boy seemed well fed and of course he should be considering the amount of food Stoick had given the Outcasts but he was still as slim and gangly as ever and Stoick was almost relieved to see so little had changed since his disappearance. At least until Gobber pulled up the boy's tunic to reveal nasty bruising to his chest, ribs and upper hips, almost all looking like large hand marks. Stoick's imagination went wild as he thought of just what Alvin was doing to cause such bruising and it made him sick to his stomach and he had to look away. He did so for only a moment to gather his wits about him and focus. He was the chief of the Hairy Hooligans, the great Chief Stoick the Vast, O Hear his Name and Tremble, if his son could face the horrific things that happened to him the Stoick could at least face those bruises and stand by his child's side in his darkest hour. So he squared his shoulders and took his son's left hand in his while he continued brushing back the tangled mess of hair and whispered words or love and encouragement, promising that Alvin would pay for his crimes even if Stoick had to hunt the four corners of the world. He would promise anything just to see those wondrous emerald orbs open once more, to hear his boy laugh or gesture about wildly as he tried to explain something while having difficulty putting his thoughts into words as he so often did. He would give anything just to have his little boy back to himself and for these horrible things to never have happened.

Tuffnut watched it all in silence and did everything that was asked of him without question or comment. He fetched lotions and fresh cloths, heated water and found bandages. And when he was told to look away he would stubbornly face the situation like a man, not willing to be treated like a child and miraculously not making any jokes or quips when they began working on Hiccup's lower half. And what a mess Hiccup's groin and legs were. He was swollen in places no child was meant to be swollen and even though Hiccup was seventeen, a man in their culture, this still was not right. His groin was bruised such a dark purple it was nearly black and his rear was just as bad if not worse and swollen to the point that his rear was life two plump grapes. His thighs pretty much matched. The only thing that looked reasonably untouched was his calves or rather calf and a half.

There were no bruises on his stump either and that was Hiccup's most sensitive area where if touched the wrong way could double him over in agony. Stoick knew this for a fact. It was one of the things they had to deal with together after Hiccup lost his leg. There were nights when Hiccup would awaken to phantom pains and Charlie horses and Stoick would spend hours massaging his leg, careful not to press too hard on the scarred tissue. It was actually a relief to see that Alvin hadn't used that against Hiccup.

Gobber worked methodically, he washed down every inch of Hiccup's body, careful and gentle of every bruise and injury as he cleaned him. Then he gently massaged in the lotions Tuffnut had gathered once that was done he redressed the young man and tucked him under warm furs before dealing with his hair. He gently untangled every strand before washing and combing it out. Hiccup would feel much better when he woke up clean and without the scent of Alvin or sex on him. Once he was done he took some of the cloth from Tuffnut and dab dried the wet hair then wrapped the end of one of the furs over Hiccup's hair to keep the cold air at bay and allow the boy to sleep in peace. No one knew how long Hiccup would be out. It could be a few hours or maybe a few days. Everyone responded differently to shock and the physical and emotional abuse Hiccup had been through. Hopefully it wouldn't be for too long.

When all was done Tuffnut sat back on his heels with Hiccup's quilt in his hands. He was tempted to place it over Hiccup but something stopped him as he looked it over. It really was worn and not of much use for warmth. Running his thumb over the old fabric he hummed to himself before looking up at Stoick. "Can I…do you think he'd mine if I kept this for a little while? I just want to patch it up," he asked a little nervously, not sure if Stoick would allow him considering it was one of the few things Hiccup still had from his mother.

Stoick nodded without even looking up.

Gobber was a little more hesitant. "Just be careful with it," he said gently as he gave Stoick's arm a squeeze. Placing a hand on the knee of his bad leg he got up on his good one and then stood. "Come along," he told Tuffnut, giving Stoick some much needed privacy with his son.

. . .

While the Berserker armada chased after the Roman Galleon the Hooligans circled the island to Bog-Burglar harbor where their chief, affectionately known as Big Boobied Bertha, greeted Stoick with open arms. The two had been friendly rivals for many years, their children often playing together or getting into some sort of mischief. In fact Camicazi was one of the few friends Hiccup had since he was very young even though she was two years younger and nearly a whole head shorter and not at all like her mother.

"And what sort of mischief is our dear Stoick getting himself into?" Bertha laughed, clapping a big meaty hand against his shoulder as she took his hand in the other. "Some silliness with Outcasts and Romans I hear."

"Word travels," he responded, not nearly as merry as he usually was when he saw her despite her usually dismissive demeanor she quickly sense the seriousness of the situation.

"What happened, old friend? Where's Hiccup?"

Her question was quickly answered when a stretcher carrying Hiccup's unconscious body was carefully lifted out of the hold by two burly men and carefully carried across the gangplank to the dock. She inhaled sharply in surprise and growing concern as Hiccup was like a nephew to her. More surprising was Dagur the Deranged – the youngest chief amongst the Archipelago and supposedly imprisoned for the kidnapping of Stoick and trying to steal Hiccup's dragon – walked behind the men with a guilt ridden face and right arm in a sling. Behind him were the fabled dragon riders who mounted their dragons and took posts above to village as if to stand guard in case of any possible attack. It was all rather fascinating since the Bog-Burglars had only started training dragons.

"Hiccup!" cried Camicazi, the little blonde girl running to the edge of the gangplank as the men carried the Hooligan heir to the dock. She covered her mouth at the sight of the boy before running into Dagur's arms, surprising the Berserker as she pressed her face against his chest. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I…" Dagur began, a bit taken aback by the unexpected hug and accusation that didn't come at the point of her trusty sword.

"Oh shut up, you big lug," she grumbled, hugging him all the tighter. "I know it wasn't you."

He rolled his eyes at her silliness. The little Bog-Burglar was like a little sister to many of the elder heirs and was in fact the youngest of the twelve heirs. She like most was an only child but was very close friends with Dagur's sister Cora whom she often played with when their tribes visited one another. Seeing her was a welcome sight and he gave her a tight one armed hug. "It sort of is," he murmured only to receive a sharp little punch that made him chuckle lowly. She wasn't very strong despite how tough she acted. Just like Hiccup. He placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "I'm not lying."

"Jerk," she grumbled, punching him again for good measure before pulling away and taking off after Hiccup, still not really believing Dagur could have truly hurt Hiccup even in his most deranged moments – she had never witnessed any of their past quarrels or Dagur's jealousy over Toothless.

Dagur flinched at the name even though it was rather tame compared to the names he called himself but coming from her it hurt, almost as bad as whatever names Hiccup was sure to call him once he was back to normal but that was unlikely to be for some time.

Usually visiting tribes camped just outside the village but given the nature of the Hooligans' visit and the potential threat of not only Outcasts but Romans she housed Stoick, Hiccup and Dagur in her own hut which while larger than the other villager's huts was not really large enough for so many people but they made do and Bertha spent the next few nights in Camicazi's room so that Hiccup wasn't jostled up and down the stairs. It was a rather tight squeeze when Toothless decided to make himself at home in the girl's room. He stretched out next to Hiccup, his large wings flaring then folding as he made himself comfortable. Then he stretched out his arms, gathered his rider up and pulled him against his chest. Where Hiccup had thrashed about and cried out whenever anyone else tried to hold him, namely Stoick or Dagur, he settled against Toothless and entered a more peaceful and healing sleep. It made Dagur increasingly jealous that Toothless was able to give Hiccup this peace of mind and feeling of safety that he could not and he would sit in the corner and watched with angry hooded eyes. He didn't know what he could do to help and felt increasingly helpless when Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup's body, hiding him from view. He knew it wasn't to hide Hiccup from him but just a comfort thing but it felt like everything was his fault and everyone knew it and were going to torment because of it. All Dagur wanted was for Hiccup to wake up and forgive him for his part in all this. He never knew Alvin was this sick. He didn't otherwise he never would have teamed up with him to capture the Skrill or agree to sharing Hiccup when he thought it was all a joke. He never knew Alvin was like…like… He shuddered at the very thought. He should have known better. When he was able to use his right arm again he was going to hunt Alvin down and make him pay for everything he did to Hiccup and then some. He would make Alvin know what it felt like to suffer and be afraid then shove something up his ass that no one would ever be able to get out.

He didn't realize that at that very moment Alvin had already found his way on the island and was slowly trekking across the mountains toward the village. Indeed Alvin had waited until the Roman Galleon had passed the icy ridge to the north, coming within a few hundred meters of island before jumping overboard and swimming to shore. The cold didn't bother Alvin, he was used to such frigid temperatures and at least in these waters the likelihood of Sharkworm attack was minimal at best. He took the long route to the Bog-Burglar village, keeping to the depths of the forest where the foliage was so dense no dragon could spot him from above and even if they were on the ground they would have trouble spotting him right away. Alvin had only one thing on his mind and that was to find Hiccup and bring him home where he belonged. Hiccup was his and whether or not the boy understood he would soon. No one could make the boy feel as good as he could, not even that dimwit Dagur who thought he was so smart and powerful by chopping the ice and drowning a few hundred Romans. He'd show the boy. He'd show the world that the Dragon Conqueror was his and only his. And once he had Hiccup again he would take the boy south to Rome where Stoick dare not venture. There he would teach Hiccup the grandeur the Romans had to offer and the finer parts of life. He and Hiccup would thrive there where there were no Vikings to get in his way. And perhaps he would allow to boy to keep that silly Nightfury of his…after he clipped its wings for good. Oh yes, Hiccup could keep his precious Toothless but neither of them would ever fly again.

His mouth watered at the very thought of lounging in a Roman bathing pool with Hiccup snug on his lap and bouncing on his length in a nice slow fashion, moaning softly with wonton voice as he begged for more. Just thinking such things made Alvin hard and pause from time to time with need to relieve himself. It wouldn't be long now. Hiccup was in no shape to run or hide and neither the Bog-Burglars nor Hooligans were expecting him and he was almost certain he knew where the boy was being kept. He would wait until night fall and make his move then. A smirk lit his face. Bertha and Stoick were too predictable and if Dagur got in his way…well then the brat would be greeted by his father in Valhalla.

. . .

As if Hiccup knew the danger approaching he began whimpering in his sleeping, twisting and turning as if trapped in a nightmare he could not awaken from. He pressed against Toothless and his beloved Nightfury began to lick his hair in a soothing manner. It worked although the end result had Hiccup's freshly washed hair sticking up in odd angles but there was little else Toothless could do to calm that which was most precious to him. He would do everything in his power to somehow fix this and bring back the Hiccup he knew and loved like a brother and fellow dragon. Not Alvin or anyone was ever going to harm his boy again.


	28. Chapter 28

Now or Never 28

_Note: I wanted to write this scene before but due to a few reviews hesitated. I'm adding it here to help explain future events as well for my own sick pleasure._

"You like big cocks, don't you boy?" Alvin's voice purred through Hiccup unconscious mind, triggering memories Hiccup fought to suppress and forget but there they were within arm's reach, swirling around in his mind as real as day. In this dream it was his first night on Alvin's ship all over again. Alvin's punishment was the one thing more livid in Hiccup's mind than any other sexual event. And even though Hiccup was unconscious he began hyperventilating as if the events of that horrid night were truly happening to him all over again.

It wasn't pain he remembered, he might have been able to deal with that and it would have given him something to focus on. No, it was the strange unexplainable pleasure that had consumed him even through the fear. It was something he had never experienced before even when Alvin and Dagur screwed him at the same time. Whatever Alvin kept feeding him and shoving into him continuously turned his body against him because there was no way in his right mind he would have ever done any of the things he had with Alvin and the two men. But try as he might he could not forget and whether it was his mind or his body he was forced to relive those moments.

When those men had entered the room Hiccup had tried to hide in the corner. It went against everything he was every taught about standing up for himself and he knew his father would be disgusted if he ever saw him like that but he didn't care, he didn't want these people touching him. It was Alvin that tut-tutted and lifted him up out of the corner and cooed softly, patiently waiting for Hiccup to calm down and keeping him facing away from the other two men as they stripped.

"It's alright, lad," Alvin assured, making Hiccup keep eye contact with him as he slowly filled the boy. Then he lay back against the furs and pillows and caressed his thighs. "Just bounce a little. We're going have some real fun soon."

Oddly enough even though they had sex only minutes earlier Hiccup quickly became aroused once more so when Alvin pulled him forward for a kiss he didn't try pulling away and in fact clung to the man when he began nibbling on his neck, moaning wantonly as he grind his hips into the man's.

"You like that, huh?" Alvin purred, worrying the large vein along the side of Hiccup's neck. "Do you want more?"

"Uh…ngh…yes…" Hiccup moaned before he could think what he was saying.

"Deeper?"

"Yes…"

"Harder?"

"Uh…yes…Thor, yes…"

There was a low chuckle and Hiccup felt someone else push into him and while there was a shock of pain and he tried pulling away the pleasure quickly outweighed it and his struggle only serve to increase that strange pleasure. He felt pull, more so than he did when Alvin had done this with Dagur. He could literally see his stomach bulging and perhaps in his dream it was a little larger than it had been when it happened for real. Another set of lips began nibbling on the other side of his neck and Hiccup mewed softly at all the attention.

"Good boy," Alvin purred. "Now open up and swallow deep."

A third cock was pushed in his mouth and then things became a blur as his mind only registered multiply hands touching him all over as two men fucked his ass and one did the same with his mouth in a game of push and pull and while he remembered being scared and not really liking what was happening to him he couldn't deny how good he felt and how he couldn't seem to get enough. He felt like a dirty whore by the time they were done with him but nonetheless he came hard then and he came hard when he awoke between two warm bodies.

Fear instantly filled every inch of Hiccup and he gave a cry as he thrashed to get away from the two. He scrambled out from under what felt like a heavy leathery blanket and away from the arms that were loosely wrapped around him and pressed his back against the wall behind him. His heart pounded so hard he was sure Alvin could hear it. And sure enough the man was woken by his movements.

"Hiccup?" a gently familiar voice called to him. Large hands clasped his shoulders and a scruffy face peered down at him but in the dim light there was only one face Hiccup saw; Alvin the Treacherous.

"No…no…no more. Please, I can't do it anymore," he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to plead for a little reprieve. "It hurts…"

"Sh…Hiccup, it's okay, son. It's okay," the voice continued, one hand moving from Hiccup's shoulder to cup his cheek. "It's me, Hiccup. Dad."

"Dad?" Hope soared in Hiccup's heart and he tried to peer those the darkness to see his father but all he saw was the silhouette of the man who had taken him captive for what felt like a life time. It may have only been a few days of weeks but it could easily have been years and he was still a prisoner. He pulled away with a cry and covered his ears as he closed his eyes. "NO! No more. Please stop tormenting me. I did what you wanted. I did everything you asked. Please, please let me go! I've been good!"

Stoick wasn't sure what to do. He had fallen asleep next to Hiccup and Toothless in hopes of soothing his son when he began crying in his sleep and even the Nightfury's presence seemed unable to calm him. Now Hiccup seemed confused and thought he was still Alvin's captive and slave. Carefully Stoick reached out for his son as Toothless whined softly, unable to understand what was wrong with his rider to be so afraid of them.

"Hiccup, you are good, son," Stoick said gently as he reached out for his child. "You're a very good boy and what happened was very bad. I've never let that happen to you again, I promise."

Hiccup was shaking his head, his emerald gaze wild as he searched for an avenue of escape. He launched his lithe body to the left, forgetting about his lack of prosthetic and bad leg and slamming on the floor hard, hitting his stump and sending a nasty shock of pain that made him scream but it didn't stop him from trying to make a break for the stairs.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, scooping his son up before he could hurt himself worse. "Stop it! Hiccup, enough!" He yelped in surprise when the small bundle of energy turned around and head bunted him with such force that Stoick actually saw stars. This wasn't his son. This wasn't the boy ready to get out of any situation with a quip and sassy remark. No, this was a wild animal that he couldn't get under control and was going to get hurt if he didn't.

"What's going on in here?" Bertha demanded as she ran up the steps with Gobber not far behind. Camicazi and Dagur came running as well, both looking rather frightened by Hiccup's screams.

Stoick tried pinning Hiccup's arms but the boy clawed those burly arms until the point he actually made them bleed and Stoick had to grunt and bare his teeth not to give in and let him go. "Hiccup!"

"Stoick, let him go," Gobber said, quickly hobbling over and taking the boy from his friend. Almost at once Hiccup calmed down as he mentor held him. "There we go. It's alright, Hiccup. It's alright, I've got you."

"What…" Stoick was confused. He couldn't understand why Hiccup would calm down for Gobber but not him. It tore at his heart to think that his own son was terrified of him. He looked pleading at Gobber but the other man only smiled sadly and rubbed Hiccup's back

Bertha caught Stoick's arm and gently tugged him away. "Cami, Dagur, let Hiccup be and go play outside. Stoick, I think we should talk." She led the bewildered Hooligan chief down to her living room while Camicazi lead Dagur outside, the Berserker grumbling all the while.

It wasn't often Stoick allowed anyone to drag him around let alone Bertha and even rarer for him to be shoved down in a chair. He glowered at the woman, tempted to yank on one of her plaits and give her a piece of his mind but she bet him to the punch.

"He's traumatized," she explained as if he didn't already know that. "What were you thinking lying next to him?"

"I was comforting my son," Stoick growled, outraged that she might accuse him of something.

She nodded in understanding. "Yes and he needs that but not from you, not just yet."

"He's my son!"

"And you have a similar body build as the man that spent the last two weeks torturing him," she snapped back, getting right in his face and making him back down. She took a deep breath and pulled up a chair to sit across from him. "I can't imagine what you've been through, Stoick. Camicazi has been kidnapped a number of times but she's never been raped, thank Thor. Hiccup needs you, he really does, but for now, until he comes to his senses, you need to step back and let someone he finds less threatening care for him."

"Gobber."

Bertha nodded sagely. "Gobber and Toothless. I wouldn't even allow Dagur near him right now and I know that boy will do everything in his power to be near Hiccup, he loves him, but due to the trauma…I think they both need time to heal. You need time to adjust to what happened." At Stoick's doubtful look she explained further. "Stoick, Hiccup's not going to heal overnight. Think back to when he lost his leg. You told me yourself it took him several months just to learn to climb the stairs so that he could have his room back rather than having his bed at one end of your room. This is going to be similar but a little harder. He's going to be frightened, he's going to have nightmares and he's going to have episodes like he just did."

The man was silent for a long time, looking lost and scared as well. "I'll shave my beard and cut my hair if that's what it takes to make him feel safe with me again," he said with determination, ready to draw his dagger and do away with the facial hair he had allowed grow since he was a young man and even give up the braids his beloved wife had weaved into it so long ago.

The Bog-Burglar chief laughed. "I don't think you have to go that far. Just give him time and don't surprise him. Hiccup's a strong boy, he'll heal. Just give him time."

While advice from Bertha was never something Stoick took to heart he did this time but it wasn't easy. He sat back in the large chair and happily took the whisky the woman offered him. They drank together while upstairs Gobber held Hiccup in his arms as he did when the boy was just a small child.

Gobber sat on the edge of Camicazi's bed with Hiccup across his lap, whispering soothingly in his ear as he rubbed his back. Toothless's large head rested on the bed next to his hip and would tentatively lick the boy's hand, trying to coax him back to his usual playful self. It didn't work as intended but after a while Hiccup looked up, blinked large owlish eyes at Gobber as if just waking up.

"Gobber?" he asked, his voice quivering and just above a whisper, as if afraid he were still dreaming.

"It's me, Hiccup," Gobber assured, patting Hiccup's knee. "How do you feel?"

Silence was the only answer at first and then just as softly; "Lost. Like I'm not all here. Where's Dad?"

"Downstairs. He's been watching over you all night but…Bertha offered him a friendly drink," the Blacksmith explained, seeing no reason to speak of the episode Hiccup just had. If the boy didn't remember it then there was not point bringing it up.

"Oh," Hiccup murmured, his head resting against Gobber's shoulder. "Sorry."

"For what?"

A pause then soft sigh. "For being such a pain."

"You're not a pain, Hiccup." He brushed the boy's sweaty bangs away from his eyes. "None of this was your fault so you have nothing to be sorry about."

Again Hiccup said nothing. He just leaned against Gobber, feeling safe as he did the moment Gobber picked him up in the ship and carried him to freedom. If there was ever someone he could count on, regardless the situation or lesson, it was Gobber and he loved the man as if he were his father just as much or perhaps more so than Stoick. After all Gobber was almost always there for him.

A grumbling sound made Gobber laugh and he pressed his hand to Hiccup's belly. "It sounds as if you're as hungry as a dragon," he observed with a teasing grin only for a second grumble to make him look at Toothless. The Nightfury gave him a sheepish gummy grin and the question was a simple one. "You too, huh? Well at least you two have your feeding times timed."

Hiccup lifted his hand so Toothless could place his head on his lap and he could pet his best friend. Gobber laid Hiccup on the bed and promised to make Hiccup something easy for his stomach, not trusting Hiccup to be able to hold anything solid for the first day or two given his mental state and what had happened. He would make Hiccup his favorite soup and tea and hope that soothed his frail nerves and bring a little bit of the Hiccup he knew and loved as his very own child back. Pausing at the door he gazed back at the youth fondly, already curled up on his side and sound asleep, a hand curled around one of Toothless's ears as the dragon laid his head on the small bed next to his rider. Gobber had no doubt Hiccup would slip in and out of consciousness for the next few days until his mind was able to adapt and body healed. All any of them could do was comfort him and be there when he needed a shoulder to cry on and protect him when Alvin made his next move because there was no doubt that the madman would make another attempt for Hiccup.

. . .

The dragon riders took turns patrolling the island and those not patrolling were helping train Bog-Burglars to ride dragons. This was a task much easier for Fishlegs seeing as he had the patience to teach while the others were still antsy over what happened to Hiccup. Astrid couldn't sit still long enough to give proper instruction and Snotlout was just as bad after learning the truth behind his cousin's disappearance. Ruffnut was increasingly annoyed with her brother for not telling her what he saw and even though she knew Hiccup was raped she couldn't imagine it…at least not at Alvin's hands – that was just grouse, now Dagur…yeah, she could see them fucking like rabbits until Hiccup got hurt. That seemed more likely and less horrific than some monster of a man like Alvin trying to screw someone as small as Hiccup. Hell, that would be like Alvin trying to screw Tuffnut…she gagged at that thought and swore that if anyone ever thought of doing such a thing as that to her brother that she's castrate them the hard way. Hell, if she ever got her hands on Alvin she'd castrate him for hurting Hiccup. Astrid would probably have fun helping her.

Tuffnut, when not patrolling, was hunched over Hiccup's quilt, patching holes and strengthening old stitching but he had an endless frown on his face as he studied the fabrics and fingered worn areas that could not be saved by a patch.

"How's it going?" Ruffnut asked when she saw him finger the same worn spot for a fifth or sixth time.

Tuffnut's frown grew and his nose twisted in annoyance. "I'm going to need to completely replace this square…and this one, too. There's about four of five that should be replaced but…" He dropped the quilt all together with a sigh and flopped backwards. "If I replace them it may upset Hiccup and as much fun as that can be at times right now is not one of those times."

"So?"

"So I can add another layer to insulate it but then that doesn't fix the problem only delay it and eventually it'll fall apart." He waved his hand dismissively. "I don't know, Ruff. I really thought I could fix it."

"Why do you even care? It's a stupid quilt he's been carrying around since he was kid. They wear out, fact of life," she pointed out, eying the quilt skeptically.

He sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about how much that stuff dragon means to him and how he's so obsessively protective of anything remotely relating to his mom and then how lucky we are to have ours and…I just wanted this to last him a few years longer I guess."

Ruffnut shrugged and looked away to where Barf and Belch were chowing down on two baskets of fish. She gave a sigh and glanced back, sticking her hand out. "Let me see."

"What are you doing to do?" he asked doubtfully.

"Just hand it over, idiot," she snapped, taking the quilt from him and eying it herself. Tuff was right, there wasn't much they could do to fix it but she had an idea and she smiled softly at it. "Okay, I got this."

He raised a suspicious brow but sat up and listened. Sometimes his sister was quite brilliant.

Dagur, who rarely bothered with any of the riders except Hiccup, flopped next to Tuffnut with a grunt and a look of utter boredom. Tuffnut gave him a sideways look but said nothing at first as Ruffnut laid out her idea for the old quilt but like Dagur, the male twin couldn't sit still and his curiosity got the best of him. "Hey," he said in way of greeting, making his sister fall silent.

"Hey," Dagur returned, not glancing at either twin. His face was set in a disgruntle frown. He was bored and lonely and that was never a good mixture for him. Camicazi was fun to get into trouble with but she was a distraction that could only last so long before he remembered Hiccup was not yet back to himself and he was really starting to miss his lover and there was so much he wanted to say to Hiccup, so much he wanted to apologize for.

Of course the twins didn't know that. "How's Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked, leaning against her knees with the quilt.

Dagur didn't answer right away. He glared up at the morning sky as if it had done something horribly wrong to him. "He's awake," he grumbled.

"And?" she prompted. Dagur was not one to open up unless it was something that caught his interest like Hiccup and Toothless.

Dagur's expression soured further. "He's not doing so well. He had an episode."

"An episode?" Now Ruffnut had heard of victims having flashbacks and episodes where they would relive something horrid they had experienced but Hiccup always seemed to shake things off or laugh them away, such as when they began training dragons and the time he fell off Toothless shortly after he lost his leg when both he and Toothless were adjusting to the prosthetic. The Nightfury had swooped down to save him and Ruffnut remembered the panicked expression on Hiccup's face when his best friend caught him, as if he expected Toothless to grab his good leg. When they both were safe he was a little breathless and shaky but had laughed it off when Astrid asked if he was okay. After that he would simply brush off the others' concerns and focus harder. So hearing he had an episode was a little worrying.

Dagur pursed his lips. "I don't know. He freaked out on Stoick. Guess in the dark he thought his dad was Alvin. If my arm wasn't buggered I probably would have taken his head without thinking twice."

"Hiccup's or Stoick's?" Tuffnut asked, just wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

Dagur glared at him but kept his cool – which under the circumstances was quite impressive. "Stoick's. I thought he was Alvin at first, too. But Gobber and Bertha dealt with the situation. Hiccup's with Gobber and Stoick's with Bertha. This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Ruffnut asked, a little confused when Dagur's eyes widened with some unseen pain and a shimmer of tears was blinked away.

The Berserker opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it as a look of determination filled his still slightly bruised face. "I need to talk to Stoick," he announced, pushing himself back to his feet. He hesitated a moment and looked around. Biting his lower lip he snatched a sword from the nearby forge, ignoring the Bog-Burglar's outcry of rage and stalked toward Big Boobied Bertha's hut.

"You don't think he's going to kill Stoick, do you?" Ruffnut asked, watching the Berserker in confusion.

Tuffnut took back the quilt and went back to stitching it. "He's deranged, not stupid." At least he hoped so. He kind of liked Dagur. If Dagur became a rider there was all sorts of chaos they could cause together and man wouldn't that be fun?

. . .

Dagur hesitated when he reached Bertha's hut. He wasn't sure if he should barge in or knock. He really wasn't sure of much right now and instead leaned his head against the door after propping the sword next to it. His mind raced with a thousand different scenarios of how this would play out but in the end he saw his own death for his part in Hiccup's capture and rape. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to knock but before it could strike the wood the door was pulled open and he was stumbling forward into Bertha's ample bosom. He quickly careened back in embarrassment.

The large woman, nearly double Dagur's size, blinked down at him as he landed on his bottom at her feet. "Dagur, my boy, what are you doing sneaking around doors like that. I thought I told you and Cami to go play."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" he snapped back, instinctively reaching for the sword and stopping himself at the last possible second as he realized what he was doing and that the elder chief was only being motherly – something he barely remembered his own mother doing before she passed away. "I…I'm sorry," he said quickly as he tried to steady his hand and draw it back. "Is Stoick still here?"

Bertha smiled softly at him and offered her hand to help him up. Normally he would have shrugged such an offer away but seeing as he only had one good arm at the time and he was trying to maintain his manners – what little of them remained – he took the offered hand and let her haul him up. Bertha was incredibly strong for a woman her age and had him on his feet in no time.

"Of course. But I'd be rather patient with him today. He's a little boggled by all that has happened. And do be quiet, Hiccup is sleeping again. Gobber should be back soon though. He said he was fetching some ingredients to make Hiccup his special soup. Don't know how good that's going to be," Bertha laughed merrily before clapping Dagur on the back and all but shoving the youth in the house. "I've got chiefing to do so make yourself at home. And remember, small words. Stoick's not in the condition to have to think too much today."

"I heard that, Bertha!" Stoick bellowed from somewhere in the house.

She only laughed and handed Dagur his sword. "Very small words," she whispered to him in a conspirator's voice. She gave him a wink and was on her way leaving Dagur wondering just who came up with the chieftain nicknames. Sure Bertha had large breasts but she seemed a little more deranged than Dagur.

He shook his head and walked further in the house, happy to see the downstairs windows open and light pouring in compared to the earlier darkness he had run into an hour or so earlier. Stoick was tending the central hearth, poking at the fire as he gazed deeply into the flame as if entranced. There was no anger in his features just a deep sorrow that Dagur felt tug at his soul.

"Stoick?" he asked as he slowly neared the man, holding the sword tightly in his good hand.

Worn grass green eyes gazed up at the younger chief. An amused quirk of the lips overcame his face when he saw the sword. "Are you here to kill me, Dagur?" he asked but he didn't move to draw a weapon as Dagur rounded the hearth and neared him. His gaze never left the boy's but he was not a fool and he had more than enough decades of experience to be prepared for a strike. But to his astonishment Dagur knelt before him and presented him with the newly forged blade.

"No, I'm here for you to kill me," Dagur said in a low voice as he bowed his head.

Stoick stared at the boy in shock. "What are you going on about?" he asked, taking the sword and setting it aside. He grabbed Dagur by the arms, careful of the injury to his collarbone, and sat him on the edge of the hearth. "Now tell me what brought this on? Why would I ever kill you? Yes, we've had our differences but…"

"It's my fault," Dagur suddenly said before Stoick could continue. At the older man's confusion he sighed and closed his eyes. "Everything that happened to Hiccup is my fault." He didn't give Stoick a chance to respond. He broke down and told him everything, how it all started and his anger at being lied to about the dragons, of the way he found himself falling for Hiccup when he believed the young heir had defeated a Nightfury, of how he became jealous of Hiccup for having not only that Nightfury as a pet but as a partner, of the deal he struck with Alvin to capture the Skrill and defeat Berk and make Hiccup and Toothless theirs, of his betrayal of Alvin, of the events that truly happened Thorsday Thursday when he was supposed to watch over Hiccup and had gotten him drunk and took advantage of him, and how he raped Hiccup when the boy came to save his father. He told him everything, every little detail including how Alvin had him help him screw Hiccup in the caves. He told Stoick everything awful detail and then knelt before him once more and waited for the kill blow that would finally end his life and ensure Hiccup's safety if only from him and his own sick and twisted pleasures.

"I never meant for things to go so far," he concluded, not that it would make anything better.

Stoick stared down at him speechless. By all rights he could kill Dagur now and be justified in his actions. The boy certainly wasn't one of his favorite people anymore. He took a shuddering breath and stood, sword in hand but he didn't strike Dagur down. Instead he dropped it before Dagur. "When Hiccup is in his right mind he will decide your fate be it death or life," he said sternly. "You should go."

Dagur closed his eyes and curled up on himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. He gave small nod and got to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Stoick agreed. He had seen that but there were some crimes that no amount of sorry could change and for that reason alone he would wait for Hiccup to decide what to do in this situation because not even the council of elders would give Dagur a second chance if they knew the truth. No, he would wait and hope that Hiccup recovered enough to make such a decision. Right now he had other things to focus on.

. . .

Upstairs Hiccup leaned against the doorframe and listened to every word Dagur told his father, his heart tightening with every confession as he finally learned everything behind Dagur's motives the last year. Emotions ran wild within him and he wasn't sure to laugh or cry or curse the other boy. Nonetheless he couldn't turn away until Dagur finished and even then it was only due to Toothless's persistence that he go back to bed and rest. If he wasn't confused before he certainly was now and no amount of rest would solve that. Dagur had finally given his father's answers but some were to questions no one had thought to ask and now Hiccup was asking them. Was Dagur jealous of him and why? Did Dagur actually love him or see him as a toy like Alvin? Could he ever trust Dagur again? Did he even want the other boy to touch him again?

He flopped back on the bed with Toothless's help and let his thoughts fade into the abyss of sleep once more where the nightmares awaited and he could not escape because at that moment his nightmares seemed more real than what was transpiring all around him. And despite the pain and fear he felt at least he could handle it better than dealing with everything Dagur just confessed to.


	29. Chapter 29

Now or Never 29

Recovery tends to come in the oddest form sometimes and for Hiccup it came in the form of the most annoying person he knew but still cared greatly for. It was perhaps the most childish thing ever and if Hiccup was in his right mind at the beginning he may have been able to put a stop to it but alas he wasn't so when he opened his eyes to an image of Snotlout leaning over his head he didn't automatically jump out of the way or defend himself. After all, dreams can't really hurt you, can they?

Sometime during the day Snotlout had become bored and wanted to check in on his younger cousin only to find him sleeping again. It was becoming a common thing whenever he tried to visit Hiccup and while Snotlout understood that the boy needed his rest and time to recover he was never very patient so took it upon himself to hurry things along. He knelt next to Hiccup's sleeping form and waited for him to wake up. When that took more than five minutes he began humming. When that didn't work he tried calling his name until eventually he gave up and began tapping the younger boy on the forehead. That worked.

"You done moping yet?" he asked when Hiccup looked up at him.

"Not moping," Hiccup grumbled, rolling away but Snotlout leaned over further until his face hung upside-down in front of Hiccup. "Go 'way."

"Uh huh," Snotlout insisted with a goofy grin. "It's been four days and I haven't had good mutton since we left Berk to rescue you so if you don't mind I want to go home now."

Hiccup glared at him. "Then go home," he responded, yanking the covers over his head in hopes of going back to sleep but Snotlout wasn't easy to push away. "What do you want?" Hiccup finally whined when he realized his cousin wasn't going to leave him alone. "I'm not making you stay. If you want to leave then leave."

"Can't. We're all stuck here until you're back to health so suck it up and…" He faltered when he realized what he just said. "I mean…get up, grab Toothless and let's go flying. That's the best thing for you. The fresh air and wind in your face. Hookfang and I can play bad dragon and chase you all over the place if you want or Astrid can be the bad dragon, that's always fun."

It was tempting but Hiccup only sighed and shook his head. "No."

Snotlout pursed his lips and leaned a little heavier on his elbows, his head directly over Hiccup's. "Alright, I didn't want to resort to this but you're leaving me no choice." He made a disgusting hacking sound in the back of his throat.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "You wouldn't."

Snotlout nose flared as he drew in more saliva. "Oh mes I 'ill."

"Snotlout!"

"On't ma ee do it."

Hiccup looked around frantically for help but Toothless was only giving them a gummy smile and wagging his tail as if waiting for Snotlout to drag him out of bed. Hiccup couldn't think what else to do. "I've got a Dagger."

"Oo wha? I oo too."

"No. I've got a _Dagur._"

Snotlout only raised a brow then grinned before pursing his lips once more and allowing a thin line of saliva out.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup cried, trying to roll out of the way before the logy landed on him but the larger boy held him still and it dropped splat on his forehead. "EW! Ew…Snotlout, what the hell?" He wiped furiously at his face to get the spit off as his cousin cackled wickedly.

"Told you. If you don't get up I'll get Tuffnut and we'll both get you like we did when we we're little."

"I'm not five anymore, 'Lout! You can't get drop a logy on my head and think it makes everything better," Hiccup objected, shaking the spit off his hand. "This is worse than dragon slobber."

"At least it doesn't stain," Dagur said behind Snotlout, his voice low and threatening, his foot tapping a stiletto.

Snotlout froze at the older boy's voice while Hiccup grinned but before he could get out of bed Snotlout got him one more before jumping to his feet and darting out the room as if a hoard of Terrible Terrors were after his beloved mutton. "Still worth it!" he yelled as he took the stairs two at a time. "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!"

Dagur raised a curious brow as he watched Snotlout leave. "I'm really starting to think you Hooligans have more issues than the Berserkers," he remarked as he pushed open the shutters to let the sunlight and fresh air in.

Hiccup winced and hid his head under the pillow. "Dagur…" he moaned, not wanting to wake up just yet. But of course it seemed no one was on his side. Toothless stole the pillow from off his head and threw it to the other side of the room. The covers followed a moment later.

"You know that cousin of yours is right," Dagur said, leaning against the window seal and eying Hiccup's rear. It's been a while since he touched that wonderful ass and he so wanted to squeeze those plump cheeks. He shook that thought away as he reminded himself that Hiccup was in no condition for such activities. "You can't stay cooped up in here all day and night."

"I'm not," Hiccup answered, trying to find a comfortable position that kept the light out of his eyes.

Dagur only rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, babe. Look, Gobber fashioned you a quick prosthetic. It's not as good as you old one but at least you'll be able to walk. He said if you're up to it you could help him design a better one. He was going on about something called Gronkle Iron."

"Uh huh," Hiccup murmured, deciding to use the under sheet as a cover.

Dagur shook his head. "Alright, Snotlout has a point. You need to get out of bed." Not giving Hiccup a chance to hide he grabbed the younger boy and threw him over his good shoulder. A shot of pain went through his collarbone but he ignored it as he carried the kicking boy downstairs and outside, calling for Toothless to follow them.

"Dagur, put me down!" Hiccup yelled, slapping his backside as hard as he could. "Dagur, I am not a sack of potatoes! Put. Me. DOWN! Humph!" His eyes narrowed and he squinted up at Dagur as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the grassy hill just outside the house. He sheltered his eyes against the glaring sun, something he hadn't seen in weeks and hurt his now sensitive eyes. Toothless bounced up to them, happy to be out in the sunlight and away from the musty bedroom and gave Hiccup a delighted lick as if this was the best thing to happen in the last few days. "Great, dragon spit to go with Snotlout spit," Hiccup muttered, wiping the slobber off his face. "Alright, bud, I get it, I need to get out of bed. Gobber's been trying to get me out for a while now. Thankfully he knows when to back off." He gave Dagur a pointed look.

"Yeah, when do I ever back off?" Dagur scoffed, leaning against a pillar and watching Hiccup with hooded eyes. There was a mix of sadness and worry in his eyes but he tried hiding it under his usual cocky smile. "Let's recap…I went to Berk to sign a peace treaty and kill a dragon after hearing you were training dragons, then went to Dragon Island to hunt a Nightfury…"

Toothless grumbled at him and gave a warning growl that made Dagur grin in amusement.

"Then I found out you and Stoick lied to me and decided to team up with Alvin of all people to capture a Skrill and take over Berk and…well we don't need to go there. And then after making the Outcasts mine I went to Berk for Thorsday Thursday and made you mine," Dagur continued.

Hiccup gave a snort. "Yeah, that was sex not making me yours."

Dagur shrugged. "Okay, I broke you in."

Hiccup gave another snort and leaned against Toothless to see just where Dagur was going with this.

"And then I sneaked back onto Berk, tried to make you give up Toothless and kidnapped your Dad when that didn't work and then when you came to rescue him took you a second time. Yeah, backing off isn't my strong suit."

"I'd say," Hiccup agreed as he recounted not only those events but those of his childhood. Yeah, Dagur really had no clue when to back off or let a subject drop. He sighed and pressed his head into Toothless's shoulder. "But this time I really need you to. I just want to forget about what happened."

"Forgetting isn't going to make everything better," Dagur said sagely. He sighed and looked away, his cocky grin fading into a tight frown. "It never does. If anything it makes things worse."

For a moment Hiccup was silent as he thought about Dagur's words but they didn't sooth his aching heart, if anything they made him feel worse. He wanted to forget – needed to forget – everything Alvin did. He needed to forget the feel of Alvin's hands on him…in him, the way his lips would dance across his body in a mockery of adoration or how his huge cock filled every inch of him and brought such pain and pleasure that Hiccup could hardly see straight. He needed to forget the way his body would respond to the man's expert touches or the way that even days after his rescue a mere thought of those times would make his body respond and he would have to fight not to show his arousal. He wanted his life back. He wanted to be able to just hang out with Toothless and forget everything that happened. Was that too much to ask?

"What would you know?" he suddenly snapped, tried of everyone thinking they knew what was best for him and not letting him be. Gobber was constantly fussing over him. Astrid looked ready to rip someone's head off every time she visited. Fishlegs was constantly nervous as if not sure what to say or do. Ruffnut cracked jokes but was pretty much in the same mind frame as Astrid and Tuffnut puttered around with Gobber, carrying and fetching stuff and cracking the odd joke in an attempt to get Hiccup to smile. It always had mixed results. Snotlout was…well Snotlout and tried cheering him up in his own twisted way. What bothered Hiccup more was the way his father and Dagur acted around him. Dagur always looked guilty of something but tried acting aloft while Stoick only hung around during the day when the light shone brightly or if Hiccup sat before the hearth before bed. He said that he and several of the warriors had set up camp just outside the village to patrol incase Alvin and his Outcasts tried another attempt on kidnapping Hiccup. It sort of frightened Hiccup the way his father would hug him at dinner and remind him how much he loved Hiccup and how proud he was of his strength before taking off to the woods. It was the same routine in the morning. Worse, he looked just as guilty as Dagur and he couldn't understand why. "How can you possibly understand how I'm feeling?" he demanded of Dagur. "You act as if nothing happened yet you were raped as well. His men beat you into unconsciousness. They nearly killed you and he made me…to you and…how can you act as if none of this happened to you?" Rage and anger and hate filled him when Dagur didn't answer. "HOW?"

Dagur hesitated, not sure how to answer something so personal and that he himself had tried so long to forget. "Because…because it was no different than what I suffered through from the time I was thirteen at the very hands of the one person I should never have had to fear. The one person whose job in life was to protect my sister and me, no abuse us."

Hiccup only glared at him, not understanding his words at first. Then comprehension hit him and his eyes widened in surprise and unspeakable horror. "Your dad…"

Dagur looked away again but he nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "What was I supposed to say? Hey, Hic, my Dad's been fucking around with me but hey, that's okay, it's a Berserker thing. 'Sides, I'm a little deranged so who the fuck will believe me?"

"You're not deranged," Hiccup objected.

"Hello…it's in my name," Dagur said almost sing-song like.

Hiccup shook his head and with Toothless's help struggled to his one good leg – he certainly hoped whatever Gobber was building as a prosthetic would be finished soon so he could walk on his own again. "It's a stupid title that some stupid idiot gave you. It's not who you are. You're not deranged. You're smart, cunning and scary as hell when you set your mind on something but you're not deranged, not really."

"Hiccup…" Dagur objected, shaking his head as if the younger boy was being foolish for thinking he was anything but what he was. He inhaled sharply when he saw Hiccup let go of Toothless and try to hop to him on only the one leg. He quickly covered the few steps between them and caught the smaller boy before he could fall. "What are you doing?"

"Don't let someone else dictate who you are because of some name that stuck," Hiccup said hurriedly. "You're not deranged and I'm not useless. If you let others dictate your life then it's not a life worth living. We make our own destinies."

"Always the dreamer," Dagur laughed, hugging Hiccup to him. He pressed his cheek to Hiccup's head and took in the scent of his love, something he missed so much since Alvin disappeared with him. He would have enjoyed holding Hiccup more if the boy didn't suddenly turn into a statue. "Hiccup?" he whispered, concerned.

Hiccup stayed perfectly still, his breath hitching at the feel of Dagur's arms around him. He had done this every time his father hugged him too and while mentally he understood it was just his fear of being touched at the moment he couldn't quite understand why it only happened with Dagur and his father, two people he cared very deeply for. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his pounding heart until finally he relaxed against Dagur. "I'm okay," he whispered although he was certain he wasn't.

"Do you want me to take you back to Camicazi's?" Dagur asked. Maybe forcing Hiccup outdoors wasn't such a smart idea just yet.

"No," Hiccup answered, pulling away. "No. You're right; I need to get some fresh air and Toothless needs to stretch his wings. Is it true he let you fly him?"

Dagur grinned as they sat down on the grass together and Toothless wrapped his large form around Hiccup's left side. He enthralled Hiccup with the tale of how he escaped his cell for a second time and that it was Toothless who found him and seemed to ask Dagur to ride him and search for the lost Hooligan Heir. He told Hiccup about the flight and the aerodynamics as if the younger boy had never flown before and Hiccup listened intently. For the first time in days he actually smiled and a small laugh escaped him when Dagur told him of how he and Toothless nearly crashed in the ocean as they learned to work with each other. Toothless would make the odd noise as if to throw in his two sense or tell his side of the story which only made Hiccup laugh more and butt heads with him jokingly.

"He was that bad, huh?" Hiccup teased, petting Toothless. He giggled softly when the Nightfury nuzzled his face. Maybe Dagur and Snotlout were right, he needed some fresh air and sunlight. After all being cooped up in a cave and then a ship for Thor knows how long couldn't have been good for him.

. . .

The trek through the mountains was treacherous and took far longer than Alvin cared for. Four days he trekked through the wilderness, dodging dragon riders and hunters alike. It wasn't easy with how cold the nights were and being unable to light a campfire without attracting attention. That and the fact he only wore half his armor and a thin layer of clothing compared to usual but it could not be helped and he wasn't about to start complaining.

Now, after days of trekking through marsh and swamps, dense forests and snow covered mountains day and night he had made it to the outer boarder of the Bog-Burglar village. He stayed to the woods and deep shadows as he wound his way toward Bertha's hut, knowing that if anything Stoick would have hidden his Hiccup there. No doubt the boy was snug in bed and just waiting for him. Oh yes, his Hiccup would be waiting for him and more than happy to escape these silly Hooligans who knew nothing about what a young man Hiccup's age really needed. And Hiccup would be so grateful. They would go to Rome to escape Stoick where the boy would learn and train dragons he had never even heard of before. Together they would…

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he spotted Hiccup just outside the chieftain's hut, sitting on a patch of grass with his beloved Nightfury and Dagur the Deranged of all people. Alvin growled lowly and ducked between a boulder and tree cropping. This wasn't what he expected. Hiccup should be in bed missing his touch, perhaps playing with himself as he awaited Alvin to come for him not out flirting with that foolish Berserker who had no idea the gift sitting right next to him. Hiccup didn't need some boy with the mental capacity of a sturgeon, he needed a man. He needed Alvin.

Alvin balled up his fists and tried keeping his temper in check. It was unwise to simply run down there and swoop Hiccup away from Dagur, the Hooligans and Bog-Burglars would be on him before he had a chance to escape with his angel. No, he had to wait until Hiccup was alone. Even if he was with only the dragon he could probably pull it off. It would be tricky and he would a few bolas to secure the dragon but with luck now that Hiccup was up and about the boy would simply go with him and the dragon would fly them away to the mainland. It was possible. That Nightfury would do anything for the boy. All he had to do was remind Hiccup who his master was.

Patience, he reminded himself. He needed patience. A few more hours would make no difference. Hiccup was his and his alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Now or Never 30

"I don't like this," Gobber grumbled from his hiding place next to Stoick. He had come to talk to his friend about Hiccup's condition when his friend and Bertha grabbed his arms and dragged him behind a cropping of trees on the hill behind the forge where the Hooligan had set up camp. Now the three were lying on their bellies, Stoick with a spy scope and Bertha sharping her knives. At first Gobber assumed they were watching over Hiccup who had finally come out of the hut but Stoick's angel was somewhere above the boy in the tree line between the Great Hall and Bertha's home. There, hidden in the dark shadows, was Alvin the Treacherous. "I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I," Stoick agreed but he still didn't jump to his feet or go after Alvin. He stared perfectly still and watched which must have been a great feat in itself because the man wanted nothing more than to murder the man who had raped his son.

"You're using your own son as bait," Gobber snapped, not happy one bit. "Do you know what this might do to Hiccup? What if Alvin gets away with him before we get there?"

Stoick gestured toward Astrid and Snotlout who were across the plaza with their dragons seemingly getting something to eat with Camicazi at the young heir's grandmother's hut. But both Hooligan teens were keeping an eye in the direction of the Hooligan warriors, waiting for Stoick's signal. The twins were lounging on a nearby hill with their Zippleback and Fishlegs was regaling some young children with stories of Meatlug. All in all it seemed everyone was ready for a fight.

"Astrid spotted Alvin a few miles outside the village this morning," Stoick explained. He lowered the spy glass and glanced at Gobber. "If we don't stop him now there's no telling what he may try later. Hiccup will never be safe."

"So stick him in a dangerous situation where he could be traumatized further? Stoick, Hiccup's in no condition to face Alvin," Gobber continued to argue, ready to jump to his feet and whisk the boy away to someplace safe. It wasn't often he and Stoick disagreed when it came to Hiccup but this was definitely not a wise move but before he could get up Stoick grabbed his arm and pull him back down. "Stoick, this is really a bad idea," he insisted.

"He's got Dagur and Toothless. He'll be fine," Stoick hoped at least. He watched his son carefully, happy to see him smile again. He didn't like this plan any more than Gobber but he knew Alvin. He was a cunning man who would disappear into the shadows the moment anyone made a move on him. He needed Hiccup to draw him out so that they could move in behind him. Cornering Alvin was never a smart idea but with luck whatever Alvin's feelings for Hiccup would keep him from doing any harm to him but Stoick was counting on Dagur and Toothless to get Hiccup out of the way so it didn't come to that.

"Dagur knows about this hair brain plan?" Gobber asked aghast.

Placing the spy glass back to his eye Stoick smirked. "It was his plan."

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Go from a crazy plan to a deranged one, yippee."

"The boy is much brighter than people give him credit."

"I know." Dagur was quite smart and Gobber had come to think of him of a son just as much as he did Hiccup. He cared very deeply for both and after everything they suffered he didn't want to see either boy hurt again, but this, this was crazy. Alvin was only a hundred feet if that from Hiccup. They should attack now before the man got his meaty paws on the boy.

Stoick gave Dagur some sort of signal and then to Gobber's complete horror the Berserker left Hiccup and Toothless alone.

. . .

Dagur caught the flash of metal from Stoick and Bertha's perch. That was the signal he had been waiting for. Alvin was close, perhaps hidden in the shadow not far from where he and Hiccup lounged next to Toothless. Taking a deep breath Dagur steeled himself. Okay, he could do this. Even if he didn't want to leave Hiccup he had to otherwise Alvin would never show himself. As it was they sat in a rather secluded area, nowhere near the hustle and bustle of the village center or where a lot of people walked by. Short of dumping Hiccup in the middle of the woods this was the best place to set the trap and perhaps the safest.

"You hungry?" he suddenly asked Hiccup as he got to his feet. He gave the younger boy a beaming smile, hiding the fear he felt at leaving Hiccup out as bait for Alvin. His heart pounded in his chest and he wasn't the greatest at play acting but thankfully Hiccup still wasn't quite himself and only shrugged. "I bet Gobber's soup is done. I'll get us a bowl each and find Tooth some fish. That sound good, bud?"

Toothless pounded his tail against the ground and gave a happy gummy smile at the mention of food.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I guess…but could you maybe find me a sandwich instead? I love Gobber's soup but I've had a little too much the last few days."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

Dagur turned to leave but stopped, unable to leave Hiccup defenseless. Sure Toothless was with him but he had also fallen victim to Alvin and if for any reason the dragon hesitated Hiccup would need to be able to defend himself. Unsheathing his hunting knife he knelt down and handed it to Hiccup. "Look…in case anything happens while I'm gone…" He bit his lip before pushing forward. "Don't be afraid to use this, okay?"

A confused expression filled Hiccup's face as he took the knife. He stared at it for a few moments then looked up at Dagur as if he never used the weapon before which Dagur knew first hand he had many times in the past. Obviously Hiccup was still in shock. Dagur leaned forward to kiss him but stopped himself when the younger boy pulled back with a slightly frightened expression. It upset Dagur but given the situation there was little he could do so he didn't try and refused to let his anger show. This wasn't Hiccup's fault; it was his for getting the boy in this situation.

"I'll be back soon," he promised before hurrying off to find a crossbow. He might only have one good arm but he wasn't going to let Alvin make off with Hiccup again. He only hoped that his planned worked and that they would finally see the end of Alvin. Nonetheless he felt more fear in those few minutes than he ever felt in his entire life time.

. . .

Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest and studied the ornate hunting knife. It wasn't Dagur's traditional one, the markings were all wrong. He turned it over and over in his hand and then came to a startling realization. This was Mulch's hunting knife. Hiccup knew this for a fact because Mulch had worked on it at the forge with Gobber when Hiccup was learning to forge blades. It had a little engraving of a rune on the hilt where Mulch had decided to put Hiccup's name as one of the designers after the youth had spent the better part of an hour or two sharpening it. How had Dagur gotten his hands on it? Did Mulch give it to him? It seemed unlikely. Did Dagur steal it from the fisherman? Yeah, that seemed more likely. Oh well, Hiccup would just have to give it back when he returned to Berk.

It actually felt kind of good having the weight of a weapon in his hands again. Even though it was of little use to him – how on earth was he supposed to fight someone when he couldn't even stand? – he still stashed it where he traditionally stored his dagger on his belt.

"So making new friends?" he asked Toothless, feeling the need to try and get back into a normal routine and talking with his beloved dragon was always a good beginning. And Toothless purred happily, his tail wagging excitedly. "See, he's not so bad, just a little confused at times. I guess he's not the onl-humph!"

Toothless let out a snarl, his frills raising in alarm as a hand slapped over Hiccup's mouth and the boy was yanked off the ground and pulled into the shadows. Hiccup screamed into the hand in fear. His fingers clawed at the hand over his mouth as another arm wrapped securely around his slim waist. He reached out with one hand to Toothless who bounded after him and his capture but the dragon had no clear shot without hitting Hiccup. Still Hiccup kicked and screamed and fought to escape. _No…no, not again! Please Thor, not again!_

"Sh…hush, Hiccup. You're alright, boy," Alvin's husky voice purred in his ear and while it terrified Hiccup to no end his struggles ceased as fear of punishment clouded his mind. Last time he tried to escape he was punished by being forced to pleasure Alvin and two other men and while a twisted part of him seemed to enjoy it he quacked in fear at it ever happening again, at least forced as it was. So he stilled and waited. "That's my boy. No need to fight me, now is there?"

Alvin removed the hand from Hiccup's mouth but kept the one tightly around his waist in case the boy tried anything funny, not that Hiccup would have made it very far with only one leg. With his free hand he rubbed Hiccup's right arm as if soothing a pet. They were now in the shadows two buildings away from prying eyes and very close to the edge of the woods. Toothless followed them step for step and Alvin made sure to keep Hiccup in between him and the dragon just in case the Nightfury should attempt anything.

"Did you miss me?" Alvin whispered, pressing his lips to Hiccup's neck in a chastised kiss. He would have to be patient. He had to wait until he had Hiccup off the island and well on their way to Rome, regardless how aroused simply holding the boy made him. Maybe…maybe once they were hidden in the mountains they could afford a little fun time together.

Hiccup was fighting hard not to tremble as he felt Alvin's arousal against his rear. He was dreaming. This was just another nightmare and he would wake up and… He closed his eyes, feeling his body react as it did every time Alvin touched him since that first time in the cave. It was as if the Outcast chief had somehow bespelled him because there was no other explanation for why he would feel this way, why, despite how scared he was he wanted to be touched and feel that undeniable pleasure one more time. "Yes," he finally whispered, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Master."

Alvin inhaled sharply, as if enthralled by the youth's answer. He loosened his grasp on Hiccup and turned him around so they were facing one another. He cupped Hiccup's face and stared down at him adoringly. "Yes?"

The boy nodded, a little afraid but unable to help himself. There was something wrong with him and he knew it but he couldn't deny the way his body reacted when around Alvin. It had to be those herbs Alvin had fed him and shoved into him. Or maybe he was still sleeping and this was all some crazy dream. Whatever the case, he didn't pull away when Alvin kissed him as he had with Dagur. In fact he leaned into it as Alvin would expect him to. It was a passionate that should have boggled Hiccup's mind but it actually cleared it somewhat or maybe that was Toothless's warning whoop. Whatever the cause, Hiccup looked up at Alvin with surprise rather than fear as if waking up from a very long sleep and seeing the man for the first time. If he could have he would have pushed himself away but Alvin had a firm hold on him and was looking down at him with such lust and wanting that it made Hiccup's knees weak and again it became hard to think.

"We have to leave," Alvin was saying, grabbing Hiccup's arm to pull him along but without his prosthetic Hiccup merely toppled over and fell to his knees with a surprised cry followed by a yelp as he hit his bad leg. Alvin stopped and glared down at him with a growl. "Hiccup, we don't have time for your nonsense. Now get up and come along."

But Hiccup didn't have a chance to answer. A burst of plasma shot over his head and struck Alvin squarely in the chest, knocking him back and right off his feet. A moment later battle cries erupted all around Hiccup followed by the thunder of pounding feet. Hiccup looked up in shock as the roar of dragons filled his ears and before he knew what was happening they were surrounded by Hooligan, Bog-Burglars and Berserker warriors, all with weapons drawn and aimed toward Alvin.

"Alvin the Treacherous," Stoick bellowed, a freshly sharpened axe in both hands and a look of pure hatred in his green eyes. "Surrender."

Alvin rolled to his feet and snarled. He was still only feet away from Hiccup, close enough to grab the boy and use him as a defense or hostage to get through the hoard of warriors. He moved quickly, launching himself at Hiccup only for someone to get to the boy first and ruin his plans.

Dagur saw what Alvin was about to do and despite his bad arm he dove for Hiccup and rolled with him out of the way. When he came up he shoved Hiccup behind him so that he was between him and Toothless then raised the crossbow he had gotten from one of the warriors and aimed it at Alvin. "You might want to think of a new plan, Alvin," he jeered, not allowing the Outcast even an inch to work with. If Alvin even tried to move toward Hiccup he'd shoot him between the eyes without so much of a hint of regret.

Alvin only glared at the Berserker but his gaze quickly moved from Dagur to Hiccup and he ignored all the other people around them. "Hiccup," he purred with the same affection as before. "You're not going to let this scum get you in trouble again, are you?" he asked, drawing on Hiccup's fear of what type of punishment Alvin might dish out if he didn't come with him that instant. He held out his hand to the Hooligan heir. "You know you belong to me. All you need do is tell them."

"No more mind games, Alvin," Stoick sneered, enraged that the man had the gall to attempt to lure Hiccup to him. Nonetheless he kept an eye on his son, afraid that maybe the boy was under some sort of spell and might actually go to the man. His heart fluttered in panic when he saw Hiccup shift toward Alvin even if only a little, a confused and frighten expression on his freckled face.

Alvin only smiled softly at Hiccup. "That's right, boy. You know where you belong. Come here."

Hiccup's breathing became rapid as he fought between what was real and what wasn't. This was all surreal. Was he dreaming? Was this really happening? He felt the warmth of Toothless's breath against the back of his neck, so warm and fishy it was hard to imagine it being a dream. He reached out for his dragon and let Toothless nuzzle and lick him. All the while Toothless's gaze never left Alvin.

"You can keep your silly dragon, boy," Alvin growled becoming more and more annoyed by Hiccup's stalling. "Come here now!"

Hiccup jumped in fear. He was in big trouble now. He shook that away as he heard crossbows cock, ready to fire and a ruckus as warriors attacked the man. Now despite being only one man he was an accomplished warrior and he was able to handle himself in battle. He threw warriors aside as if they were rag dolls, using their close proximity to his advantage and tossing men and women on top of each other as he worked his way toward Dagur, Hiccup and Toothless. Dagur fired a dart from his crossbow, hitting the man in the shoulder with ease but it was as if Alvin felt no pain and rather than falling back he threw a man at the Berserker chief, pinning him down and making a path to Hiccup.

"Toothless, get him out of here!" Dagur yelled as he fought to get the warrior of him. He gasped as Alvin raised a sword, ready to run him through.

Stoick ran into the mix, axes slashing as he got between Alvin and Dagur, defending both boys. The clash of sword to axe echoed all around and Hiccup coward back as Alvin pushed Stoick back, a mad gleam in his eyes and determined to reach Hiccup even if he had to murder Stoick right in front of him. There was nothing Hiccup could do but try and stay out of the way which was becoming increasingly hard as the two men got closer and closer to him.

Help came in the form of Gobber who hurried into the fry and scooped Hiccup up as if he were no more than a small child and hurried him out of the way. Toothless followed close behind. It was once Hiccup was out of sight that the tides turn and Stoick was able to take Alvin down, the man suddenly off balance as he watched in horror as Gobber whisked the subject of his twisted affection away.

"Belch!" he snarled, trying to shove Stoick away only to receive the butt of his former friend's axe in the gut. He fell to his knees and held his gut but it wasn't enough to stop him completely. He struggled to his feet to go after Gobber.

"Stay down," Stoick warned with a low growl, bloodlust building within him. "Stay down, Alvin or I'll be forced to kill you here and now."

Alvin ignored him and reached out as Hiccup looked over Gobber's shoulder to see what was going on. "BELCH! Hiccup is mine! MINE! Give him to me!"

Stoick raised one axe up high, ready to take Alvin's head.

"STOP!" Hiccup screamed. Why he did so he wasn't quite sure but he began struggling in Gobber's arms and no amount of soothing from his mentor could calm him this time. "Gobber, stop! Dad, wait!" This was crazy. He should let his father end Alvin's life but he couldn't, he simply couldn't, regardless what happened. He struggled until Gobber finally let him down and then helped him limp back toward where Stoick had Alvin on his knees.

Alvin gave a laugh of relief as he looked up at Hiccup. "I knew you wouldn't runaway, Hiccup," Alvin crowed, as Hiccup neared him. "That's my boy. Always stronger than you appear."

"Hiccup, go with Gobber," Stoick instructed between clench teeth, not wanting his son to witness what he was about to do. Yes they were Vikings but Hiccup had been through enough traumas without having to see a man beheaded.

"No," Hiccup said, sounding like his old self as he leaned against Gobber for support. He looked from his father to Alvin, his face hard as he hid his fear. "No. Don't kill him."

Alvin beamed as if he had just won a great battle.

"Send him to the slavelands," Hiccup went on, his chest tight with fear. "Let him experience the same hospitality he bestowed upon me."

Alvin's face fell in surprise. "Hiccup?"

But the boy looked away now and finally let Gobber and Toothless lead him away. Gobber glanced toward Stoick as he wrapped a protective arm around him. He gave Stoick a nod before leading his charge back to Bertha's hut where he would be safe. They both knew this period of lucidity might not last long and Hiccup might slip back into a post traumatic state and become very confused again. The child had a lot of healing left to do but neither of them was going to take a chance of Alvin hurting him again.

Stoick waited until Hiccup was safely in the hurt and out of sight before raising his axe once more.

"Alvin the Treacherous, you've been charged with kidnapping, torture, rape and conspiring with Romans," he announced when the other man looked up at him.

"Wait! Hiccup said…" Alvin objected, his eyes wide in realization of what was about to happen.

"Hiccup is not chief yet," Stoick said, his face stony as he glared down at his former friend. "And I am his father."

"Stoick, wait…"

The axe came down and Alvin said no more.


	31. Chapter 31

Now or Never 31

A startling realization hit Hiccup when he returned to Bertha's hut with Gobber. It could have been the shock of facing Alvin or maybe the ambush of the three tribes against the Outcast – something he just came to realize was not a coincidence – but whatever the case it made him stop dead in his tracks and had Gobber almost tripping over him. If it wasn't for Tuffnut quickly darting under the blacksmith's arm and catching Hiccup on the other side they would have surely hit the ground because Hiccup was not about to move as his mind raced with everything that had happened only minutes earlier.

"It was a trap," he whispered more to himself then the others. His eyes widened. "They knew Alvin was there."

"'Course we did, Hic," Tuffnut chuckled, patting Hiccup's arm reassuringly. "We just had to wait until he was stupid enough to make a move and…oh, hey…you were in no real danger, right Gobber?"

Gobber glowered at the male twin. "Don't you have something better to do, Tuffnut?" he asked with a low warning growl.

"Nope, I'm supposed to be following you around to learn field medicine, remember?"

Gobber gave him a look that clearly said it was time for Tuffnut to go and took Hiccup back.

Tuffnut shrugged dismissively, not understanding what he said wrong. He gave Hiccup a bright smile and lightly punched him in the arm. "Awesome job. I didn't think you were that good of an actor."

Hiccup only frowned at him. Obviously Tuffnut was oblivious to the fact that Hiccup had no idea everyone had planted a trap for Alvin and used him as bait. He waited until Tuffnut was gone before finally blowing up. "So that's it?" he asked, looking up at Gobber in rage. "I'm bait now? Whose bright idea was that? My Dad? Is that why Dagur dragged me outside, to draw Alvin out of hiding?"

Gobber sighed as he helped the boy to a large chair new the hearth where he had a piping hot pot of soup that he had left to brew while he went to speak with Stoick. He hadn't planned on being gone so long and he really hoped it hadn't burned. As he checked the soup he kept an eye on Hiccup, his concern growing as he saw the anguish in the boy's face, the trust he usually had for the people he loved quickly fade. It was much like when Dagur kidnapped Stoick over a month ago when Hiccup was suddenly very unsure of himself. It was not a look he liked out the youth's face. He hated to see Hiccup so crushed.

"I don't understand," Hiccup whispered. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Sighing again Gobber left the soup. It wasn't burnt, thank Thor, but Hiccup was in no condition to eat just yet. He knelt before the boy and placed his hand on his knee. "Oh lad, I'm so sorry. I didn't know either until it was too late otherwise I would have told you. Alvin was spotted in the woods and Dagur and your father were afraid he might try stealing you in the middle of the night so they decided to draw him out by bringing you out in broad daylight. It was stupid and dangerous but it was better than the alternative."

Hiccup looked doubtful. He chewed his bottom lip as he thought. He glanced up at Gobber with fevered eyes as if he was on the verge of slipping back into his shocked state. It was worrying and Gobber squeezed his knee to assure him everything was alright now.

"Hiccup, look at me, son," he said as he gently took Hiccup's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You're safe now. Alvin can never hurt you again. I promise, he'll never hurt you ever again."

Tears shimmered in Hiccup's eyes as the stress of the last few weeks took him. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Gobber hesitated. "I don't know," he said honestly. "If he is it's for the best."

The boy closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest, looking utterly lost and Gobber wondered just how strong of a hold Alvin had on the boy. Hiccup was usually strong willed and as stubborn as his father but he was still only a teenager, young, naïve on many accounts and innocent in many ways. All that seemed to be wiped away from him now. Now he looked tired and his eyes far too old for that young face. Not wanting the boy to suffer any longer Gobber pulled Hiccup down to him and hugged him tightly as he would when Hiccup was young and spending a few nights at his house while he father was off hunting dragons. Then he took the chair the boy had been occupying and sat Hiccup on his lap, rocking back and forth slowly as he hummed to him. No matter how big Hiccup might get he would always be that little boy in Gobber's eyes. Always sweet and innocent even if he had that nerve racking sassy streak that he inherited from his long missing mother. While they may not be related by blood Hiccup would always be his little boy.

He wasn't sure how long they sat like that, it felt like forever and Gobber was happy he had removed the cauldron of soup off the fire, but he had begun to doze off, his cheek to Hiccup's forehead. The boy who would usually be scrambling to get out of his arms by now didn't make a peep and Gobber was almost sure he had fallen asleep until the door opened and Hiccup's head shot up with a small whimper of fear. Gobber rubbed his arm and whispered soothingly as Stoick and Dagur trudged in. Stoick looked sober and grumpy while Dagur was practically bouncing with glee. The blacksmith frowned at them, motioning for both to be quiet in hopes that Hiccup would fall asleep and put the dreadful day behind him. Of course Hiccup wasn't that little boy anymore and immediately pushed himself free. And while Gobber expected as much he wasn't prepared for the boy to turn around and punch Dagur square in the jaw.

Hiccup wasn't a strong boy but he had caught Dagur right off guard and his anger and shock afforded him some strength he normally wouldn't have. Dagur fell to his rear with a grunt of surprise and looked up at Hiccup with wide eyes. "This whole thing was your idea, wasn't it?" Hiccup demanded, ignoring his father when Stoick tried to pull him away.

"Hiccup, calm down," Stoick said sternly, taking both his arms and pulling him away from Dagur but Hiccup would have none of it.

"How dare you use me as bait!" Hiccup raged, spitting like a wild cat and even with only one leg he was a formable opponent and far too wiggly to keep a good hold on. "You could have warned me. You could have told me Alvin was there when you gave me the dagger. I could have protected myself."

"I thought you would," Dagur insisted, gesturing to the dagger still on Hiccup's belt. "Why else would I arm you? And by the way, you're not that good of an actor. You can't lie worth shit."

"Oh and that's why you were hunting Toothless and me for the last nine months? How silly of me, I thought you hated liars," Hiccup retorted, his anger growing at thoughts of what could have happened if Alvin had managed to get away with him. In Hiccup's mind it had been so close. Too close.

"I do!" Dagur shot back, getting to his feet.

"Well then you must be completely in love with yourself right now."

Confusion stopped Dagur when he was about to make another argument. He opened his mouth then closed it. "No, I'm not happy with myself for putting you in that position but we needed to catch Alvin before he could do anything else to you. You weren't in any real danger."

"No real danger!" Hiccup shrieked, again trying to pull away from his father. "If Toothless wasn't there…"

"But Toothless was there," Stoick soothed, forcing his son to look at him. "Hiccup, Dagur's right. You were never in any real danger. The moment Alvin was spotted we began closing a net around him. I had hoped we could get to you before he got so close. That was my fault, not Dagur's. We should have gotten to you faster. I never thought he would get close enough to actually touch you. I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry for putting you in such a situation."

Hiccup only stared up at him, his eyes watery and full of doubt and so many questions that he would never ask let alone find answers for. He shook his head with a hollow laugh. "And here I thought you finally trusted me," he whispered more to himself than anyone in the room. "But you killed him, didn't you?"

"Hiccup…"

He pulled away from his father and with the help of Toothless and the wall made his way to the stairs and up to Camicazi's room where he flopped on the bed and fought not to sob. He didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to remember what happened anymore. He wanted to forget everything.

Toothless gave a sad moan and lay next to him, his large head resting on the small of Hiccup's back in way of comforting his rider. But recovery takes time and Toothless would have to learn patience just as Dagur would. It would be days before Hiccup got passed his recent transgression with Alvin, before he came to terms with the fact the man was really and truly dead and not off in the Slavelands as Hiccup had sentenced. That bothered him to no end. While he hated the man with a passion there was some strange part of him that grew aroused whenever he thought of the things Alvin did to him. At first he tried keeping these things bottled up, not wanting to appear more week then he already did but in the end he turned to Gobber as he always did when embarrassing matters came up that he just didn't feel comfortable talking to his dad or friends about. He couldn't even turn to Astrid or Fishlegs about this one. Everyone knew the basics but no one aside from Dagur knew the details.

The new prosthetic was a recycled form of his old one. Gobber had brought it with him from Berk and dismantled the whole thing to start anew. He chattered happily as he helped Hiccup put it on, making sure the fit was just right and that the springs still worked as they were meant to. The man had been trying to engage Hiccup in conversation since he blew up at Stoick and Dagur but Hiccup had reverted back to the shell he had been when he was first rescued, not so skittish but still not the same old Hiccup yet.

"I can still feel him," Hiccup said absently as Gobber tightened the spring.

The blacksmith looked up in surprise but said nothing, waiting for Hiccup to continue on his own.

The boy stared at his fake foot, his eyes thoughtful and far away. "When I sleep I can still feel him touching me…in me. It scares me but at the same time…"

Gobber waited patiently for Hiccup to gather his thoughts.

"Is it wrong for my body to react the way it does?" He looked embarrassed now, his face flushed as he thought back to his dreams and how he could easily see Alvin lean over him, kiss him and stroke him before taking him over and over again until Hiccup woke up screaming only to find his under pants once more filled with hot cum. Each time his cries would wake up Dagur or Gobber who would try to calm him and find out what was wrong with no success. Hiccup would only mumble to himself before rolling over and pretending to fall back asleep. "I…I always get hard when I remember. And I…" He fell silent. He didn't want to admit just how vivid his memories were or how much his body seemed to long for Alvin touch even though he didn't want to be anywhere near the man. "I came every time he raped me. I mean…is that right? I didn't want him touching me but he always made me cum. It was like he knew exactly where to touch me and how hard. Even when he got rough and wanted to punish me I would cum. Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No…no, Hiccup, there's nothing wrong with you," Gobber said gently, taking the boy's hands in his much larger ones. He sighed softly. "How do I explain this? Alvin was a grown man and had much more experience than you and you weren't the first person he…abused. He had lovers both men and women so he learned a thing or two over the years; how to arouse someone without them wanting to be aroused and how to make them cum. You see there's special spots in everyone's body that when touched just right can drive a person wild. Alvin knew these places and used them against you. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You had no control. I'm guessing you still have no control."

"No," Hiccup admitted with a shake of his head.

Gobber nodded. He figured that was one of the problems Hiccup was having. "It's alright. In time the dreams will go away and your body will forget. You just need to give it time."

"I don't want to give it time. I want to forget now," Hiccup whined, sounding like a little boy.

Gobber made a face. "Well the one sure way to help forget is to try doing the things you love most."

Hiccup gave a snort. "And what's that?"

A smile lit the man's face and he patted Hiccup's knee as he stood. "Flying. Go give the leg a good trial run. Toothless can use a little sky, he's starting to mope around just like you. Besides it's a nice sunny day, perfect flying weather."

Toothless bounced around excitedly at the mention of flying and he butted his head against Hiccup's side to get him moving. The boy bit his lower lip undecided until the Nightfury all but took the decision out of his hands and tried dragging him off the bed by grabbing his tunic in his mouth. Hiccup gave in. He needed to try out the new prosthetic and Gobber was right, a little fresh air couldn't hurt. And it was better to do it now before Snotlout tried giving him a logy again that would take hours to get out of his hair or Dagur who seemed to think it was okay to throw people over his shoulder and dragging them outside. And as much as he loved and adored Astrid he didn't feel like hearing her or his father lecturing him. So with Gobber's help he got Toothless's saddle and harness on and after a little squeeze from his mentor, they were off.

The funny thing about Gobber was that his advice was almost always on the ball. By the time Hiccup was in the clouds it was as if all his worldly worries had fallen away, as if gone with the wind. While he could never fully forget what happened to him at Alvin's hands he did feel less stressed and more like the youth he used to be. Not carefree, he was the heir to a chief after all, but maybe a little more relaxed. He lifted his face to the wind and opened his arms. He was free, he realized with a start. He was free and safe and while he still bared bruises from his ordeal they were fading and so was the pain. Perhaps Gobber was right and the memories would fade too.

When they landed hours later Hiccup was in a much better mood and even smiled when Tuffnut cracked a joke as he threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Did you build a new saddle for Tooth?" the male twin asked as the riders gathered around their leader. "Because you got some serious air up there and I've never seen him shot by that fast. We couldn't keep up if we tried."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, same saddle."

"It's probably because Toothless has been so busy playing papa dragon that the moment he got a little air he had to rocket through the sky," Astrid teased with a large smile and wink. "Oh that could the chicken I've been giving him at dinner."

Hiccup only smiled as the others started chatting away, updating him on everything that had happened the last few weeks. He listened carefully, nodding and laughing when appropriate. Even Snotlout was as irritating as usual. His cousin ruffled his hair and poked fun at the fact that Hiccup was finally taller than him then threatened to hit him over the head with a firing pan should he grow so much as an inch taller. Hiccup made no promises but yelped when Fishlegs gave him a tight embrace and blushed when Ruffnut said he was crazy then promptly reminded him she liked that. Yeah, Ruffnut had a way of creeping him out sometimes. But all that became background noise when Hiccup spotted Dagur hanging off to the side.

Leaving the others he strolled across the plaza until he stood before the Berserker but rather than punch him this time he wrapped a hand behind Dagur's head and drew him down into the kiss he had been waiting so long for. The older boy was hesitant at first but then he wrapped his one good arm around Hiccup's slim waist and returned the kiss with growing passion, pulling Hiccup tightly against him as the kiss turned into a war of tongues. The whole world fell away around them as they got reacquainted and everything world have been find if Tuffnut didn't start whistling and Ruffnut didn't make cat calls, or Snotlout yell for them to get a room, seconded by Astrid who was still Hiccup's on again off again girlfriend. Fishlegs just looked uncomfortable.

Dagur chuckled and told them all where to go before gazing down at Hiccup lovingly. "I missed you," he whispered as he stroked Hiccup's hair away from his face before kissing his brow. "I'm sorry…"

"I know," Hiccup assured, smiling softly.

"I just want you to be safe," Dagur continued, sounding rather sappy and not his normal deranged self.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I got that. Looks like I don't only have an overprotective Dad, mentor and dragon but now a slightly deranged Berserker as well."

That made Dagur chuckle and hug him even tighter. "I thought we weren't supposed to allow names to determine who we are."

"I can make an exception for you."

For a while they stood in silence, Hiccup trying to remember to breathe as he allowed his body to relax into Dagur's. Of course Dagur being Dagur had to ruin it. "I got you a souvenir," he whispered against Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup raised a questioning brow.

"It's something Alvin won't be needing where he's going," Dagur hinted.

Hiccup's brows furrowed and then his eyes widened. "You didn't!"

The Berserker shrugged. "I thought we could burn it."

"Dagur!"

"What?"

"Forget it, you are deranged," the Hooligan said throwing up his hands in defeat. There was no changing Dagur. If he wanted to be deranged then he would be regardless what Hiccup said.

Dagur only leered at him with a little quirk on his lips. "Yeah, but you like that, babe."

Maybe he was right. There was something about Dagur that Hiccup couldn't resist and for the first time since he was rescued Hiccup allowed Dagur to touch him, really touch him and while it hurt it felt good to have those familiar touches again. Dagur was incredibly gentle, taking things slow until Hiccup was ready, allowing the younger boy to set the pace and doing everything and anything he wanted.

Of course Stoick was and probably always will be overprotective of Hiccup but that was a father's job especially after their child had been abused as Hiccup was and Gobber was just as bad maybe worse. The two took turns keeping an eye on Hiccup but as time passed he began wandering off with only Toothless again.

When the Hooligans returned to Berk a few days after Hiccup and Toothless's first flight Tuffnut finally returned Hiccup's quilt…well sort of. In actuality the twins had returned home a few days earlier and with Gobber's blessing – there was no way Stoick would have said yes had he known – they slipped into the chieftain hut and ransacked Hiccup's room. So you can imagine the heir's surprise when he finally stepped into his own bedroom after being away so long to find his room completely rearranged. The bed and desk and Toothless's rock slab were still where they always were but his blanks and furs were gone, replaced by a heavy hand stitched quilt with matching curtains on his window that actually closed. New furs replaced the old and hanging on the wall completely framed was the quilt his mother had made him when he was but a babe.

"What happened?" he asked when he found his voice.

Tuffnut had been waiting all day for Hiccup to come home so when he saw Hiccup and Stoick he had hurried followed them into the hut. "Yeah, uh…well that's my doing. Remember how I said I had a thing for fabrics? Well we had used your quilt to try and find you and I noticed that it was really worn so I made you a new one – with Ruff's help – and my sister suggested we frame the old one so you can keep it but it won't get damaged anymore. You can totally take it down if you don't like it."

"You did this?" Hiccup asked, surprised by the other boy's generosity.

"Well Mildew sent the furs. He's been acting a little odd since Alvin died. I think he feels guilty about what happened to you."

"Oh." He couldn't understand what Mildew had to feel guilty about. He wasn't a part of what happened. It wasn't his fault Alvin had kidnapped him.

"Do you like it?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah. I love it. Thank you."

Tuffnut gave an eep when Hiccup gave him an unexpected hug. Hiccup rarely hugged anyone other than Astrid. But he gave his leader a hug back. "Welcome home, Hiccup," he said softly.

As for Mildew he did feel guilty for what happened to Hiccup. He blamed himself for ever telling Alvin about the dragon conqueror and then helping him capture Hiccup and Toothless the first time. But worse, he blamed himself for not raising Alvin into a better man or realizing just how twisted his son had become. If he had he may have been able to save Hiccup so much heart ache. But Hiccup seemed to forgive him as a week or so after returning to Berk he began visiting again and helping in the garden as if nothing had happened. It was a little perplexing at first but not unpleasant.

"So…" Hiccup began when he sat on the ground next to Toothless when Mildew took a break from gardening. He had that look like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Mildew wondered what the boy was up to. "Tell me about dragon surfing."

Mildew's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten about that. A smile spread across his lips as he sat on the stool just outside his front door. "Ah…so you heard about that, huh? Well, here's something for your Book of Dragons…"

The End


End file.
